Waiting in the Twilight
by DeltaDawn'sDreams
Summary: While working on the Breaking Dawn Movie, actor Edward Cullen finds himself addicted to a few web blogs. When a new member joins the group he finds himself captivated by the things she writes about him.
1. Chapter 1

WAITING IN THE TWILIGHT

BPOV

I was so thrilled at the coming possibilities. I unlocked the front door, threw my purse on the table turned on my stereo at a deafening level and literally jumped into a laying position on my sofa. I laughed when I realized my favorite song; "Super Massive Black Hole" by Muse was playing. I had just quit my job and I was elated. That song always made me feel like kicking ass and since I had done just that (verbally) it was freakin' perfect that it was blaring from my speakers.

After ten years of taking all their bullshit for a meager wage and just making enough money to get by on I had had it. When my boss denied me yet another raise for my evaluation on some Bullshit standard I told him exactly what he could do with his job and then offered to do it for him if he would move his head out of the way first. I laughed as an image of doing exactly that popped into my mind. I laughed until I got a serious case of the giggles. The mind was a funny and Powerful thing.

That thought sobered me instantly. All my life I had suspected there was something different about me, about the way my mind worked and little by little my fears were being recognized. I remembered what I had said to my boss as I walked out the door and I now regretted it. As I had started to storm out of his office he grabbed me by the arm, gently but still, he shouldn't have put his hands on me at all.

"Be careful Bella." he'd said. "Don't make any rash decisions. Just take the e-val for what it says and come back Monday and try to improve." I looked at his hand pointedly and then slowly, very slowly raised my eyes to meet his. Fury poured from me and I thought he could sense it.

"Take your damn hands off me." I said through gritted teeth. I never cussed, never lost my temper with anyone except here. Over the past ten years this place had brought out the worst and more directly the anger and rage inside me that only existed here. Outside of work I was the most docile, meek and gentle person on the planet.

"Yes, of course. I'm ..." He trailed off in mid-sentence. The jerk couldn't even say he was sorry. Over the years I had learned to despise this man and several other members of the management staff around here. It was a lesson they had taught me well.

"For years I have taken your verbal degradation and mental abuse. For years I have done everything you've asked me to do without question and without fail. But every year you Put me on a D-Day and fix it so that I don't get a raise. Do you really think I am so stupid that I don't realize the raise that's due me goes into your Pocket every year? Well, let me tell you Mr. Lawson, I'm not stupid. Until you do right by me, everything you attempt is going to turn to shit. Every person you try to impress is going to hate you or see right through you for the ass-kissing, cheapskate, coward you truly are. Until you admit the wrong doing you have committed on my behalf everything you hope for and dream of is going to crumble right before your very eyes. All that you have already achieved is going to turn to shit little by little and you are going to step right in it every time. But in case that's not clear enough for you Mr. Lawson, you can take your job and shove it. I Quit!" I yelled that last bit and stormed out of his office. Yeah it had sounded great at the time and it had felt absofreakinlutely wonderful to say but I regret having said it now.

The mind, the ability to believe in something was incredibly powerful, and frightening in some cases. I knew that for a fact. I had proved it. Case in point, my first year with the company, I had been there about three months. I had gotten an excellent on my review. Everyone seemed to like me and my bosses couldn't praise me enough it seemed. It was embarrassing actually all the wonderful things they said to me every day about what great work I did. When my boss transferred to a new location and the company hired a replacement everything changed. Patrick, he was just a couple years older than I was at the time. He was really nice at first and everything went along fine for a few weeks. Then he started winking at me every morning as he handed out the assignments. I didn't think anything of it at first. In fact I was naive about the whole thing. I thought the wink was just a sign of encouragement. A way of telling me I was doing good work and not to let the job get me down. Every morning after he winked, I smiled and went about my tasks. After about a month of this, he asked me out. I told him no, it was against company policy and we could both be fired. Still he persisted. I eventually told him I wasn't interested in him that way so it didn't matter about our jobs really I just wasn't interested.

The next day he called me into his office and literally made a pass at me. I flat out put him in his place and then punched him in the face when he still made advances. I stormed out of the office and considered reporting him but I didn't. I didn't like to make waves and I hated confrontations. Besides I needed that job. After that I couldn't do anything right in his eyes. He called me into the office nearly every week, always making sure there was another female member of management was in the room with him. I often wondered if he did that for his protection (I still smile at the thought of that) or if it was so that I couldn't claim sexual harassment as I should have the first time. He gave me coachings on better performance, verbal warnings for 30 seconds of overtime, written warnings and D-Days every chance he got. Each time I left the office He would manage to grin at me as if to say, "If you won't leave I'll force you out eventually". Within a year of all this he had every manager in the building watching my every move and treating me like Dirt. I couldn't do anything to please any of them and I suspected it was because Patrick was slandering me to anyone who would listen and making things up as he went along. I believed he even convinced them I was stealing but that no one had caught me at it yet. I had no proof of anything though and I was completely shunned by every member of management. Finally, Patrick actually called me into his office in what would be the last time. He tried to write me up for something I had not only Not done but hadn't even been working the day it had supposedly happened. That was his last mistake. I was supposed to sign a statement saying I understood that I was being written up and that the write up was deserved and write a statement as to what I intended to do to improve the situation. I refused. We argued back and forth, the female member of management kept her mouth shut and stayed out of it but she watched me closely. Patrick finally shoved the clipboard at my chest and said,

"Sign it or you're fired".

"Fine" I said and I scribbled on the dotted line. I took the clip board to the door with me and whirled around on him.

"You know all this is Bullshit Patrick and one of these days not far from now, everything you have put me through is going to come back on you ten-fold." At that, I threw the clip board on his desk, it clattered so loudly they both jumped, and I stormed out the door. (I would have loved to see the look on his face when he saw I had written "Fuck Off" on the dotted line). I don't know what had possessed me to write such a thing and I don't know why they didn't fire me after that. I chalked it up to karma, ( I hadn't done a single thing wrong and Patrick was lying through his teeth) and I forgot about it.

The bad part, less than a month later I came to work and was greeted in the cafeteria by my friends with stunned expressions on their faces.

"What's up Angela, Jessica? You look like someone stepped on your graves." I said.

"You didn't hear what happened?" Jessica asked.

"About what?" I asked.

"She's gonna freak Jes." Angela said

"I know, right?" Jessica replied.

"Give her the newspaper. I can't say it." Angela told her.

"Sit down Bella, before you get hurt."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked taking a chair next to Angela. It was no secret Jessica and I were acquaintances more than friends. We had one thing in common, our friendship with Angela. Jessica handed me the morning paper. There was a story on the front page about a car accident.

"I don't see anything." I laughed.

" This," Jes said tapping the article about the car accident.

I took a moment and read the story apparently some elderly lady had been driving a Lincoln continental and suffered a mild stroke while driving. She swerved into on-coming traffic and veered off the road to land safely in the cornfield. However, when she veered off the road into the on-coming traffic, a man driving a small sports car had been speeding towards her and in order to avoid hitting the elderly woman he swerved, over corrected and in a panic hit the gas instead of the break. He hit a steel reinforced concrete median at 90 miles an hr. The driver of the sports car had been 24 year old Patrick, my boss. When I finally read the name of the driver I busted out laughing. I laughed so hard tears ran from my cheeks.

"Bella, that's not funny!" Jessica said appalled.

"What? The jerk wrecked his car. Big deal, he deserved it. I told him everything he'd done was going to come back on him 10 fold and it did. It serves him right."

Angela Put her hand on my arm and squeezed it hard enough to get my attention. She was shaking her head slowly. "No Bella, he didn't just wreck his car. They called this morning and told Mr. Lawson His legs were crushed. He will never walk again. He may lose both legs." Angela said.

The smile fell off my face like an anvil dropping to the ground. Patrick was 6'4" tall and a basketball enthusiast. He never talked about Anything but Basketball. If he wasn't working, he was playing basketball.

"His actions came back on him 100 fold Bella! Great job!" Jessica replied angrily. She stormed out of the room making it clear she thought his accident was my fault. I agreed with her. It was no secret Jessica had lusted after our tall, athletic boss.

I didn't know what to say or do. I was drowning in guilt. I had said he would pay ten-fold. I had believed it and by the stunned expression on Patrick's face that day I knew I'd made him believe it too. The mind is a powerful thing capable of untold abilities. Of three things I was absolutely certain; my mind didn't work the same as other people's minds did. I didn't know how different or if I would ever fully get the answer I needed, but I knew I was different. And third, I knew I had crippled Patrick with my thoughts of ten-fold vengeance.

I had been incredibly happy about quitting my job a few moments ago and now I was working myself into a depression. I knew I had to do something that would help me stop thinking about what was wrong with my mind. I decided to fix me something to eat and then play on the computer for a while. You could always lose your thoughts in a computer; it could take you anywhere you wanted to go.

My little cousin would be coming over tomorrow. She always called me her aunt and I claimed her as my niece but technically we were cousins. I needed to find a new pic of the beautiful Vampire. My niece was such a drama Queen I couldn't resist teasing her. She had liked the movie but she was just 11 years old and she liked the werewolf character in the movie Taylor. She absolutely hated the Vampire Robert. I laughed remembering how she had reacted when she came over and saw his pale, inhumanly perfect face as my computer wallpaper.

"Aunt Bella! Are you nuts? He's DEAD! How can you like him? EWWW!" Every week it was the same thing. She Drama Queened over my latest pic of Vampire Robert and would promptly replace my pic with one of Taylor the wolf and then we'd carry on all night about the pros and cons of dating vampires versus werewolves. She had started sending me pictures of Taylor on Facebook to irritate me so I had to reciprocate with pictures of Vamp Rob. I had a file full of the vampire's pictures in my computer and I knew I had to go through them, put one up as wall paper and search for more. She and I had a standing date for Facebook, hot-vampire vs. hot -werewolf picture war! "

I sat my dinner on the table and went to get my laptop from my bedroom. I saw my novel sitting on the desk and smiled. I knew what I could do now that I was among the unemployed. I was going to work on my novels! For the first time in my life I had the time on my hands to spend some serious hours working on them. I had a brand new computer at my disposal and endless hours to devote to my research and writing. As I plugged in my lap top, and started to search for the beautiful vamp I was once again happy about being unemployed.

EPOV

Another day of filming was finally over. I needed to get back to my trailer and get my "fix". It had been a long day and I was longing for release of all the tension of the day.

I would be glad when this saga was finally wrapped up and I could get onto other things. No one had expected this little teen novel series turned low budget film to become an Epic Movie with an unheard of massive fan base. The teen novel had hit the stores and gained enough of a following to warrant the inexpensive film but by the time the thing hit the theatres the book and anticipation for the movie had snowballed all over the world. It was everywhere and apparently loved by everybody.

In that first year I had auditioned for the part without ever having read the bloody book. I had agreed to take the part long before it caught on and soon after the filming of the first movie had been sent to the cutting room floor I started to see it everywhere. "Twilight," that one word could cause "Squees" heard all over the world now. Even though I could still walk around, "out and about" as they say, back then I couldn't go anywhere without small groups of paparazzi and 12 year old fan girls screaming my name or my character's name at the top of their lungs. Didn't they know I was not Robert the vampire but Edward the actor? Even though I knew it was coming and could turn and smile at the world and be sweet and polite, their enthusiasm and volume and sheer devotion to the vampire Robert still startled me. Imagine my surprise the first time the screaming fan girls turned out to be "Twi-Moms".

Here it was 6 years later and we were only half way through with the final film. Part 4 of Breaking Dawn was to be released in just a few months and we were only halfway done with the second half of Breaking Dawn. However, now I was confined to the film "compound" due to the overwhelming popularity of this little "teen novel series" and I was going stir crazy.

I wanted to get out of here and go sing at a night club, get drunk and play darts at a bar, go to the freakin store and buy some hot pockets and Heineken by myself, Not have it handed to me at my trailer. I wanted to walk down some random road at one in the morning just because I wanted to! My family had thought I was nuts when I said I wanted to try to be an actor. Sometimes I wonder if they weren't right. My dear Brother Jasper and PA was always good at calming me down when I got too restless. He was part of my entourage as was Emmitt, my muscle-bound brother and body guard. Geez! Body guard, I thought rolling my eyes. I now had to be protected from hordes of 6,000 screaming women and children? WTF? Seriously?

I thought that was the worst of it until we arrived in Baton Rouge several months ago and learned that Bill Condon had clamped down on security and was refusing to allow anyone in or out of the compound for fear of "leaks" or "spoilers" getting out. Plus, he had the bright Idea that if the public didn't see any of the cast until the premiere then it would build excitement and anticipation for the finale'. As if! As if this movie/novel series needed a larger fan base or more excitement to fuel it.

I feared as did Alice, (poor girl was pouting cause all her fashion sense as my fashion consultant was going to waste locked under the Bill Condon's compound) that being confined and held in seclusion just may push a few fans away. It wasn't like the movie couldn't afford to lose a few fans but it only took one bad apple, one misstep to bring the whole thing down. The little leaks and sightings of the Twilight saga cast in the past had kept up the excitement. But this Idea of Bill's had me worried. This fear was what kept me checking my computer every chance I got for the latest news.

And checking my computer kept me, as crazy as it sounded, laughing and entertained and humble and awed and grateful and happy that I had made the decision to go into making movies.

God love those crazy fan girls with "OCD" "Obsessive Cullen Disorder"! It still made me laugh to think of it. They had created web sites dedicated to their obsession. One was called, "Letters to Edward" that was a total laugh riot and another that tended to get really Raunchy at times called, "My Edward on the Web" in other words, MEoW! I loved that. They were all blogs that were wicked funny and kept me apprised of what was going on "OUT THERE." I actually had to be careful about eating or drinking around my computer because these bloggers were so hysterical and wickedly funny and at times down right shocking that I would wind up spewing my food or drink all over my laptop. They had created an entire new vocabulary and dictionary (Edcabulary and Edwardictionary) and they had created "Edisms" God that tickled me! It was all because this Twilight film had taken off in popularity like a rocket. I wasn't so egotistical that I believed they were referring to me, Edward Cullen the actor but rather it was Robert the vampire they were crazy about. I knew that. I just happened to have his face off camera.

I'd never admit it, though the author of Twilight, Stephanie Meyer had nearly let it slip, that she, my "entourage" and myself were seriously addicted to their blogs. They were my "fix". They were my drug of choice. They were my release. They were my salvation. I absolutely insisted no, I was downright adamant that no one in my family signed on to one of these blogs, even under an assumed identity as a fan or anything else. I didn't want anyone to change or influence anything about these blogs! They were perfect just the way they were. They were my saving grace. I loved all the women on those blogs so much. I didn't know what I would have done during these past months had it not been for these blogs and these women.

As I approached my trailer I was not happy to see that Rose, my sister and make-up artist was leaning against my steps waiting for me. I loved Rose very much but seriously, how self-centered and egotistical could one woman get?

"Edward," she said with a nod of her head. That was the warmest greeting anyone got from Rose. She must be in a good mood.

"Rose," I replied. I lit a cigarette because I wanted one and to piss her off. When life offered you little moments of joy you should take them. I let the cigarette dangle from my lips as I returned my lighter to my pocket. This too pissed her off and I tried not to smile as she rolled her eyes at me. "Where is the rest of the clan?" I asked. Rose was only tolerable when my other siblings were near.

"Oh I'm sure they are rushing right over as soon as Bill Condon is done talking to them. We couldn't go a single day without hearing how wonderful you are from you adoring fans." She sniped, rolling her eyes yet again. She didn't fool me. She laughed her butt off just as much as the rest of us did.

I entered my trailer and slammed the door not bothering to hold it for her or even check to see if she was following me. For all I knew I could have slammed the door right in her face. We honestly did love each other. I'd die for Rose or any of my other siblings, it's just the way we were around each other. If Rose wasn't the center of attention and being fawned over and doted on then Rose was not happy.

She was totally different when Emmett was around her. Without him she was cold and hard. But with him, she always did a 180, she was actually happy and could even be funny. Jasper and I often joked that Emmett kept her heart and her soul with him, one in each bicep.

I had showered, changed my clothes, had a Heineken in my hand and was logging on to my computer by the time they all entered my trailer, each with their own laptop. I was eager to see what "My Girls" as I had come to call them, had posted today. I tried desperately to stop the smile that was spreading across my face but as my monitor opened up to "Letters to Edward" I knew I had lost that battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'd like to say Thank You to all of you who have added my little story to your lists. This is the first time I've ever taken the chance to let anyone read anything I have ever written. Needless to say then I'm kind of nervous about this. I hope you'll take the time to leave a comment or review. Suggestions are always welcome too. I will reply to any Questions asked.

I want to make it clear that while I did not copy and paste actual letters and posts from web sites, they are Very similar to actual posts and blogs. For this reason I do not lay claim to having created the blogs or the replies within them in this story. They have been taken out of context and rearranged and combined from actual posts in order to create this story.

I'd like to Thank Maggie and PattyPattz for that awesome link you provided me with¸ you know which one. *Wink* and also Thank You to Maggie, Pattypattz and TheMissMod for their constant encouragement to do this as well as for their putting up with my non-stop E-mails! I know I'm probably annoying you all by now. Thanks to Melbie for her encouragement as well.

Special thanks to Maggie For her true stories and pics of them and pics of The "Precious" also for creating and giving me "MEoW"! I wouldn't have done this without your help! Ur Awesome Girl! Special thanks also to Pattypattz for the Pics of "The Pretty" and for the FF info about what "The PRETTY" Reads and finally to the REAL LIFE "LTE" & "MEoW" Blogs and all the Wickedly awesome and funny women who frequent them for being so welcoming and gracious to me and for giving me the idea to write this story in the first place! (((HUGS))) to you all! This is dedicated to you all. See you in the "EdGutter" lol

DDD

Waiting in the Twilight

Chapter Two

BPOV

I didn't know whether to be bummed or happy. My cousin had just called to say they were leaving this weekend on vacation and would be gone the whole summer. It was Thursday evening and they were leaving first thing in the morning. Thanks for the warning guys. It was a good thing I hadn't bought those tickets to the zoo yet. I was happy for them of course but that meant my niece would not be coming over on the weekends to argue with me over the gorgeous vamp. And "War Wednesday" on Facebook was probably a total bust too since she didn't have a laptop. On the other hand, that left my entire summer completely open to work on my novels.

I sat down at my dining room table with my lap top and signed on. As the wall paper appeared I started laughing so hard I nearly choked on my Coke-a-cola. My niece, the little wise ass, had somehow managed to get her hands on my computer without my knowledge and replaced my favorite vamp wall paper with one of her own. It was a picture of the vampire Robert in his baseball outfit from the movie Twilight. He was running across the baseball field and there was a caption bubble above his head that read, "Not again!" it took me a minute to realize that behind him someone had pasted in a picture of Voldemort, with his wand raised in a curse, the bad guy/witch in the Harry potter Books. Edward Cullen, the actor who played Robert had also had a part in Harry Potter as Cedric Diggory, and was killed in that movie by Voldemort. That did it! I thought as I laughed. I was so going to find the hottest pictures of the character Robert that I could find and email them to her in a little slide show. Oh how I wished I knew how to make those videos they put on You Tube.

I opened my Twilight folder, Geez I had 300 pictures of Robert. How had that happened? I enlarged the pictures so that I could see them better and began to browse through them. I was sure I had used most of these during War Wednesdays. I had to admit, this guy though pale and a little over done with the make-up was handsome. I had seen Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and I knew Edward Cullen as Cedric Diggory didn't look that good, even though that was five years ago and he had been a teenager then. Those amber contacts just sucked you in. That was probably the biggest part of the appeal. The unusual eye color was so hypnotizing you just couldn't look away. I wondered who the make-up artist was because Robert had such a strong jaw-line and yet you couldn't see where they had added to it. He also had extremely long eyelashes for a man. Very sexy but they had to be part of the costume. And that streaked, bronze, wildly out of control thick hair, had to take hours to get that look. No doubt about it. They had done a great job with the special effects make-up for this Vampire.

I realized I had two pictures that were very similar and I enlarged them yet again to see which one I wanted to keep. There was no point in taking up space on my hard drive with nearly identical pictures.

WTF? That was not Robert the Vampire that was…No way! Edward Cullen? Wow! Sure it had been five years since Twilight, six since Harry Potter and sure, New Moon and Eclipse had been filmed since then but Damn! No, no way, that was Robert. Wasn't it?

I enlarged the picture even more. It now filled my entire screen. I searched his face trying to figure out what was so different. Suddenly I couldn't breathe. I literally had to gasp and fill my lungs with air! I had been so entrance by that face I had forgotten to take another breath! Oh for God's sake this was ridiculous! I right clicked on the picture to delete it, the options menu popped up right under the eyes. That's when I saw it. His eyes, they were blue-gray. That was Edward freakin Cullen! OH My God! He looked a hell-of-a-lot better than that vamp character he played. Wow, I guess the strong jaw wasn't part of the vamp make-up. Shoot, to hell with the vamp! I'd found my new wall paper! I laughed at myself for being so silly.

What if someone sees this, I wondered. How am I going to explain having a _"Movie Star" _as my wall paper? I was a grown woman for pity's sake not a teenager. I could hear my own voice in my head mocking me.

Who's going to see it ya dope? Andrea's gone for the summer. It's not like you've got friends and men beating down your door all day. What's wrong with having a little eye candy to look at?

You didn't even do this as a teen ager woman. He's just a kid. Ya pervert.

Oh shut up! It's just a picture of his face.

I couldn't believe I was arguing with_ Myself_! Geez! I was going of the deep end. I knew my mind was different but c'mon. I applied the picture as my wallpaper despite what I thought. There. That's better. I smiled at the sexy blue-gray eyes that were somehow staring back at me in a very suggestive manner. Ahem. What had I been Doing?

Oh yeah, now I remembered. Wow, it had been awhile since I'd been in any kind of a serious relationship but geez! One handsome face shouldn't totally consume me to the point I couldn't breathe or remember what I was doing. I clicked back on my Twilight file determined to forget that face. Edward Cullen! For cryin' out loud! I shook my head at my own silliness and continued to browse the file searching through the vamp pictures. What in the world was this? Another picture of Edward? For real? I was going to have to talk to my niece about staying out of my computer files. If she was messing with my novels and other things too this could be a real issue for me if she erased something vital. I enlarged the picture yet again. He was wearing a black sweater, his hair was a wild tangle, but damn, it was perfect too. Maybe those golden Bronze streaks hadn't been part of the costume after all. Hhmmm, that hair, God I wonder… "Oh stop it Bella!" I yelled at myself. I was not going to go there.

I opened a new folder inside the Twilight folder and began separating the pictures that I found that were not Robert. Before I had made my way through the entire folder I had found twenty-five pictures of Edward Cullen. Geez! I wouldn't let myself enlarge them or linger on them. Just shove them in the folder and later, when school let out I would call my niece and ask her about this. I hated to have say anything about it at all but really, She couldn't go into my stuff like that. I paid my bills and everything else on here. If she deleted an account or something it could cause me a lot of grief.

It didn't take but a second to realize that over the past few weeks I had used all these pictures in War Wednesday's with Andrea. I was going to have to go surfing for some more pictures of vampire Robert.

Four hours later I had finally put the slide show together. I e-mailed it to my niece. I left the files and my computer open and went to the kitchen to fix some dinner. I often made large quantities of soups and stews and even other meals and then froze them. That way when I got home from work exhausted (which I didn't have to worry about any more, Yay me,) I could just turn on the oven and throw in a premade dish, set my timer and go relax. I pulled out a small pan of lasagna and tossed it in the oven. I had just set the oven timer for 45 minutes when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Aunt Bella you're gross!"

"What did I do?" I laughed. I walked over to my computer and sat down replaying the silly slide show of Twilight's vampire Robert that I had sent to her.

"That slide show! Robert? For real? Ick!" Andrea replied.

"That's just pay back for my wall paper you changed. He's better than that flea bag werewolf you've got the hots for Taylor Lautner." I heard her stifle the giggle. She thought she'd pulled a fast one.

"Hey! At least he's soft and warm and cuddly! That vampire is icy cold and hard. You hate the cold Aunt Bells! Just how is THAT going to work huh?" Andrea said in her cocky little know it all voice.

"Well, one thing is for sure, I can always build a fire or get me a blanket but Darlin, that's better than having to drown myself in flea powder every day. That stuff stiiiinks! And where you gonna find a tub big enough to give him a flea dip? Seriously." I loved teasing her on this subject.

"He don't have fleas Aunt Bella! At least he don't drink blood!"

"Just what do you think he eats when he's a wolf Darlin?" I asked her.

"Pffft, Whateve!" She huffed. I laughed. That was her signal she was out of comebacks for now. I clicked off the slide show and opened the "Edward Cullen" file rolling my eyes as I did it. The fact that it even existed was bothering me.

"Andrea, when did you change my wall paper?" I asked her. I wasn't angry about it at all and she could tell that by the sound of my voice. I was just worried about her accidentally erasing something important.

"Last night, when we came by to get my notebook I left there. You didn't even notice!" Again with the giggle.

"Did you add photos of Robert to my file too?" I asked. I thought back to last night and she could have had time to change my wallpaper if she knew exactly where to look but I didn't think she would have had time to collect 25 pictures of Edward Cullen. There were at least 7 different photo shoots here from at least five different magazines. She had only been out of my sight for ten minutes at best.

"Eww Gross! No way! You got too many of those as it is." She stated. She was telling the truth. I knew her too well. I glanced through the thumbnails of the photos I hadn't enlarged. Then where the fuh…

"I gotta go Aunt Bells. Mom's calling me to pack my stuff for the summer. I'm sure gonna miss you." She said in a little bit of a pout.

"I'll miss you too girlfriend. If you get near a phone or a computer you better call me or Facebook me every chance you get." I told her. Twenty-five pictures of Edward? And Andrea didn't do it…

"I will. Promise! Will you be all right all alone Aunt Bella?" She asked.

"Of Course I will Darlin'. I've got Edward to protect me!" I laughed.

"Oh Aunt Bella, Its Robert not Edward! You're so sick! I love you! Bye." She said and hung up.

"I love you too Darlin," I said absently. Had I really said Edward?

I enlarged the next photo of Edward… In this picture his hand was buried in his unruly hair and he was smiling a brilliant smile. It was contagious I noticed. Every time I looked at that smiling face I caught myself grinning like an idiot. Geez! This Kid was gorgeous, for a kid. I felt like a total pervert for thinking such a thing about a boy who couldn't be but, what 18, 19 maybe? I was determined to find a picture of him that was flawed now! They had to be airbrushing these things. NO ONE was THAT HOT! Especially not a kid!

I started going through all the pictures. I don't know how much time passed before I started to Really Freak out. I enlarged the next picture. It was a picture from a public appearance somewhere. He was sitting at a table with his hands under his chin. The guy had nice hands, REALLY nice hands. Hadn't I heard somewhere that he played the piano or the guitar or something? Yeah I remembered he played a song on the piano and sang something in the movie Twilight. Yeah, he Reeally had Nice hands. His fingers were long too. Damn it!

CLICK! I jumped to the next photo before my imagination got too carried away with me. My God! That hair was so gorgeous. I wanted so much to run my fingers through his hair to see if it was as soft as it loo… Stop it! I told myself. This was bordering on sick really! I had problems. I enlarged the next photo. There had to be proof that the photographers were messing with these photos. They were enhancing them somehow. They had to be. My sanity depended on it.

"Aha!" I practically yelled. There it was, all the proof I needed. A full body profile shot of Edward Cullen, at the film Festival in Italy on Halloween 2008. His clothes were all askew, he hadn't shaved in days! The scruffy half-beard covered much of his face. His hair was a wild wreck. He was wearing crappy boots with a suit jacket. Shit kickers I think was what they called them. HA! He wasn't perfect at all! Feeling much better now, I clicked on the next picture. It was from the same event except…it was…a close up… of his face. His head was tilted down just slightly and he was looking up at the cameras through the thickest lashes I had ever seen. Amazingly he appeared to have the slightest blush on his cheeks as though he were…what? …embarrassed…or humbled by all the attention that was being lavished on him. I gasped for breath having forgotten to breathe yet again but I was far too enthralled in his face to remember to be upset at myself. That smile, always so contagious before took me someplace entirely different now. It made me think of…gulp… things I shouldn't be thinking about with a youn… Oh MY LORD! Holy Mary Mother Of God those eyes! They literally screamed sex… No! that wasn't the right words they made you think of things that made you scream when you were having…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I screamed, startled and nearly jumped out of my skin at the screeching sound of my smoke alarm.

"Holy SHIT!" my kitchen was full of smoke! My lasagna! I totally forgot about having put it in the oven. I grabbed a dish towel and pulled the blackened mess from the oven. I turned the oven off and ran to the smoke alarm and began fanning the towel in front of it. Why the heck didn't the timer go off? I know I set the thing. Geez! I wished the smoke would clear the alarm was really loud! No sooner had the thought crossed my mind than the alarm finally went off.

Beepbeep! Beepbeep! Beepbeep! I rolled my eyes in disgust. The timer had gone off, was still going off. I had been so engrossed I hadn't noticed the beepbeep! Beepbeep! For the past TWO HOURS it had gone off! I looked down at my dinner which was totally destroyed. "Damn You Edward Cullen!" I swore as looked across the room at my computer. Even as I said the words and tried to scowl at the face that was staring back at me I felt the idiotic smile cross my face.

Waiting in the Twilight

EPOV

I had waited around the set for three hours today. Every time we started to do a scene something went wrong. We'd barely get a line or two out and Chris would yell, "Cut." It was always something, camera or sound problems, the sun popping out for just a few minutes, equipment that's supposed to make it look like Robert is running super-fast refusing to operate, bugs ruining the forest shots, something. We even tried changing to an indoor shot where Robert is having a discussion with his family. Then it started again, sets weren't right, props were falling over, again with the sound or lighting failure, it was endless.

Usually this type of thing would cause a case of the unstoppable giggles in at least one person and it would slowly spread through the entire cast and crew. Days like this made for the best days and the best bloopers. Not today. It seemed to set everyone on edge. Chris was pissed off about everything going wrong and since it was problems that were beyond anyone's control there was no one to yell at or blame for it. Eventually he told all the actors to go back to their trailers and relax, until they could get some of the problems worked out then they'd call us back.

Personally I was glad. I just wanted some time alone. I'd been up since three this morning and after costumes and make-up it had been a "hurry up and wait" day. I was a patient man, very patient but the stop and go and stop and wait, wait, wait, was really starting to wear on my nerves today. I grabbed a Coca-Cola, lit a cigarette and headed for my trailer. Since we were confined to the set, which was veritable fortress there was no need for Emmett to tag along. He was out with some of the others probably tossing a football around somewhere. Rose and Alice were still busy trying to help with some of the problems that had to do with costumes and make-up. I would finally have at least a moment alone. Hopefully it would be more than just a moment.

I entered my trailer and dropped onto my sofa. I laid my head back and pinched the bridge of my nose willing the headache that was threatening to start not to kick in. I remembered I still had the Vampire make-up on and removed my hand. I didn't want to have to sit for an hour while Rose touched up the work she'd already done once. She'd be griping the entire time if she had to do it over again and I was not in the mood to hear it. I raised my head and looked around the trailer. What to do? My guitar was lying in a chair across the room. Nah! I wasn't in the mood to sing or play. I was somber and irritated and feeling trapped again. Maybe if I had a piano I could get rid of some of the tension but my guitar was for bluesy or happier moods than this. I could go play the piano they had on set for the movie… I thought about this for a while but then discarded the idea. I wanted to get out and about. My eyes wandered across the room. My lap top was sitting on the table. The "power on" light was blinking at me like the beckoning finger of a lover, motioning for me to come to her. I grinned at the wild thought. Those girls at MEoW and LTE were getting to me with their adoring, loving, and part-time raunchy talk. I shook my head as I realized I had a Cheshire cat grin on my face and was sitting down at my laptop. Just thinking about going there had me in a better mood. I signed on to my lap top and typed in LTE...

"_**What I Miss About Edward**_

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**We are sick. Yes all of us, very, very sick. (No I don't mean sick in the head for our Edsesssion. That's totes normal.) We are sick and only you can save us! What's wrong you ask? We are sick and tired of logging on to various sites along the net, spending hours searching for news of you, The Beloved Pretty, hoping to find out what you were wearing when you went out to grab a pack of hot pockets and a six-pack of Heine. (You could always grab my hiny baby.) Or hoping to see giggly, drunk Eddie wondering down some Random Road at one in the morning. (We so Love our Drunkward.) But sadly, every day we are greatly disappointed. Nothing, there's NOTHING! We are sick and tired of looking at old wallpapers and worn out "YouTube" fan-made videos. No offense Ladies! We want YOU! – New! NOW! **_

_**We miss your eyes… **_

_**We miss your smile…**_

_**Your face…**_

_**Your Jaw…**_

_**Your knees…**_

_**Your feet…**_

_**We even miss your smoking…**_

_**Everything…**_

_**EVERY LITTLE THING ABOUT YOU!**_

_**We miss it so very much…**_

_**We talk and write to you all the time and we've been content with just a smexy smile before the door closed to your hotel, or a friendly wave from miles away. But lately Baby, you've given us nothing. Here we all are sitting and waiting, every day, giving you our Love and adoration and never ending affection and since we've admitted our weakness and given to you, - IT'S TIME YOU DID TOO. Come to us Eddie. Buy a bucket of chicken at 1 a.m. Get Drunk In Public so we can Squeee over Drunkward. Wander down some random road in Baton Rouge in your Beanie and shittious Nikes just to let us know you still care. WE DARE YOU TO!**_

_**Love,**_

_**EdwardsChoice**_

_**So Ladies what do You think. Did I forget anything? What do you miss about Edward? Let him know you still care."**_

"Oh how I'd love to my ladies. You'll never know." I said.

Under each body part they said they missed they had posted a close-up picture of that specific body part. I was glad they hadn't focused on my groin this time. That was always…what was the term they used? Yes, secondhand embarrassing. I thought the missing my knees and feet part was a little weird. My knees and my feet? Really? I laughed after having read that letter but oddly enough I felt a twinge of guilt too. I told Bill that they may lose some of the fan base if they secluded us and stopped all leaks about the movie. I understood his point but still, it was taking a big risk in my opinion. Now, judging by this letter from fans I knew had been extremely loyal (at least to me) my worst fears about being secluded may be coming to fruition. I scrolled down, with a smidge of concern to read some of the replies. In all honesty I thought some of these ladies were absolutely off their rockers. I_ knew_ some of them were completely barking mad. But there were a few, four imparticular whose opinion and remarks truly mattered to me.

I scrolled through the first few replies until I saw one that caught my eye:

"_**Dear Edward, Please don't leave us hanging without you. We miss you! Sniff, sniff."**_

I smiled at that. The next one was,

"_**I miss being shocked. Dear Edward, please do something interesting. We know you don't have a mouth filter so please make Bill Condon remove the blinders and the muzzle. Let Him GO Bill Condon! NOW! Love me."**_

Ouch! They were right. It was like we were being muzzled and kept blind. It also felt like being imprisoned.

_**Dear Edward, I Miss your hands. *sigh, your hands* I miss seeing you and Ted Stu doing silly stuff together. Damn "Scummit" for their extra security. I know it's for your own good Edward but we need you! I miss your stare, so intense. We need a new photo shoot. Help us out EDWARD!"**_

"Scummit," I snickered. That was a good one. I wondered if Bill knew that people felt this way. I'd have to get Alice to check the Twilight Saga web sites later to see if they were complaining about the lack of information too and the lock down on the set. Ah! Finally, one of "my girls",

"_**Edwardscougar: Dear Edward, I miss you too, sooo much. I'd settle for a quick run on a hot pocket sale in jeans and a hoodie. Until then ladies, here's a pic of "The Pretty" From Water for Elephants that will ease our broken hearts and convince you that there is a Higher Power that creates Beautiful and amazing creatures here on earth."**_

I snorted. "The pretty" Geez! I took a lot grief for that one from Jasper, Emmett and Tom. Beautiful? Ha! Men weren't Beautiful. I looked like a girl most of the time. Probably did in this too. I clicked the link to see what random picture they had posted. Well at least I did look like a man in this one. Another post from one of my girls,

_**Chatterbox: Oh sweet light from Heaven! Why haven't I seen this before? The eyes, the stubble, the hair, his nose… need to sit on his lap…**_

I was laughing out loud now. Good grief! Chatterbox was a hoot. Need to sit on his lap. I chuckled as I continued to scroll down the page.

"_**Crazyforcullen: I miss Smirky Edward. And Drunkward and the way he says "uuhhhmm…" when he's thinking and the way he licks his lips and the way he chews his thumb and the mangiggle and pianofingers and Edorkable and and and…. I'm so sick in the Ed hee hee hee."**_

That cracked me up! Sick in the Ed! Where did they get this stuff? God I loved these girls. And Edorkable? I laughed so hard the first time I read that I spewed Corona all over my trailer. I had gotten Rose a little drenched too which had just made it that much funnier.

"_**Chatterbox: There really should be an "Editussin DM" (DM=Dreamy Man) for the sick in the ED! LMAO I'd take a tablespoon every night!"**_

I was rolling with laughter now. Dreamy man for real? ME? NOT! Oh here was a new one. I'd never seen this blogger here before.

"_**EdwardsDream-gurl: "Editussin Dm (Dreamy Man!) LMAO where the hell can I buy that at? Tell me PLEEAASSE? I'll buy a case!"**_

"_**Edwardscougar: Welcome Edsgurl! Me too! I swear this man, everything about him from his sense of humor to his looks to his talent just makes a woman tense up and Squeee silently in front of her computer, just to prevent people around her from sending for the medics when she convulses and hugs herself with her face all screwed up in painful delight."**_

"_**EdwardsDream-gurl: Thank you Edwardscougar! Yes. I know. Divine Most Definately! That sounds so familiar! I have to keep my hand over my mouth just to keep from Squeeeing out loud or laughing just because he thrills me so!"**_

I could just picture that! It made me laugh. Divine? Thrilling? Me? These ladies needed some kind of medication if they thought I was sexy. I didn't think Editussin would quite do it though. It was going to take something stronger! Sexy? Thrilling? Edorkable I could accept. But thrilling, definitely not. "Edward's Dream Girl" I said, don't I wish! "Where've you been all my life?" I asked my monitor.

_**Chatterbox: That does it! We're coming to get you Edward! We will sneak into the Scummit compound go into hiding and lie in wait. Then secretly, in the dead of night, break you out of there. We'll make a getaway in my VW, meet up with the WTF-LTE tour bus at the Texas border, and make a group road trip out of it. We'll but you a wig on our way down, I'm sure that will provide enough cover for you. No one will notice. There will be beer on the bus, as well as a Hot Pockets bar. Any one of us will run our hands through your hair. massage your feet (or your bum) whateve, Sound fun? Just give me a sign and I'm/we are there. Who's with me?"**_

I was laughing out of control now. My stomach hurt from it. Escaping the compound in a VW bug! Too funny. I could just see Bill's face! It would so be worth it! My cheeks hurt from laughing so much. Ah finally! My other favorite lovely!

**_"DazzlemeEC: Count me in to aid and abet in the breakout. I've suspected for a while that there may be some cultish type of behavior going on in that compound. I fear Edward is being held prisoner and may have even already succumbed to some type of Stockholm Syndrome. It's our duty to save him. I'll volunteer to drive the WTF-LTE Tour bus. I'll leave work now, stock the bus with hot pockets and Heineken's (may be helpful in the deprogramming) and start working on the escape route. But damn it, Where to buy a wig? Guess he'll just have to be ducking down low in the tour bus for the actual escape. We just need to infiltrate the premises and get our Pretty out of there!"_**

**_"Chatterbox: The getaway car, AKA the WTF-LTE-Edward-Experience-Mobile-Deprogramming-Unit. I think after a few beers, 75 head massages, and 4 Hot Pockets, he'll be back to himself._**

Oh Lord! WTF-Tour bus! What a riot! And Rose thought I came here for my ego? That would be something She would do if the situation was reversed. I knew they wanted the vampire and not the man. But this was just too wonderful not to read.

**_"EdwardsDream-gurl: I'm all in! I've got a blanket to hide him under *hee hee* and massage oil...for his feet, (or whateve) *Innocent look* _**

**_I miss him too. Everything about him. But Edwardschoice you forgot something in your letter, you forgot the Giggle, That soft voice of his, that's like liquid silk when he speaks softly, the drunken Edward voice when he slurs, and the sexy sound when he sighs. The voice, oh that warm as deep voice that's like a soft carress when he wails out those songs that are enough to give you a wet dream, That is IF you could sleep (which I haven't) not with the sexiest voice singing in your ears while you're in…..ooopsie….I shouldn't have just written that. I just got an image of Sexy, Sultry Edward with the sexeyes and the IwantyouandIKNOWYOUWANTME sex look on his face whispering….(never mind….keeping that to myself!*WEG*) as he's slowly, knowingly backing me into the bed room…*Gah…* me shutting up now before I write my own damn fan-fic!"_**

WOW! That stopped my laughter real quick. It sure stirred something else though. Shit! Where did this lady come from?

"_**DazzlemeEC: Now how am I supposed to get any work done after reading this? Sigh…. oh, the Edsession….**_

No shit there Dazz, I thought. That was going to stick in my mind for quite a while.

"_**EdwardsDream-gurl: LOL. Exactly why I couldn't sleep last night! God that man gets to me in sooo many ways. *sigh* I miss him.**_

"_**EdwardsDream-girl: After having read this email this morning, I couldn't get the term Random Road out of my head. LOL **_

_**Random Road,**_

_**I wandered down some Random Road**_

_**One dark and lonely morn,**_

_**I had to give the Girls at MEoW**_

_**A glimpse of some Edward Porn.**_

_**I got Drunk on that Random Road,**_

_**Then with Chicken and Corona on my breath,**_

_**I stumbled back to my temporary abode,**_

_**Knowing I'd wake feeling like death.**_

_**The next morning I was so forlorn**_

_**And I knew it had to do with Random Road,**_

_**For my Stoli Shirt was missing,**_

_**And Google was full of new Ed Porn.**_

_**The Angelz at LTE & MEoW were all aglow**_

_**The *SQUEEE's* were heard across the land,**_

_**Then I smiled, sexy, sweet and slow,**_

_**For I realized my spenders were tied round my hands.**_

_**So whenever I find some Random Road,**_

_**I'll go for a walk some deep dark night**_

_**Knowing the Angelz are waiting to download**_

_**Some Edward Porn pics that'll Keep them up all night."**_

_**EdwardsDream-gurl**_

"_**Chatterbox: Love MEoW. They're hilarious! Amazing poem btw. I'd love to see Edward's hands tied up with his sexpenders (oh and I have a fettish with Edward's dirty smoking habit so throw that in too)**_

"_**EdwardsDream-gurl: Thank you! *Blushing* Don't feel bad I do too. Sofa king Hawt! I'd Love to give him a reason to TRULY enjoy a smoke! Lol. If you're interested, There's another poem about Edward here. It's a serious one though based on the lyrics to his song "Never Think". **_

I liked this woman! Oh I had to remember to look for her again and pay closer attention the next time I went to MEoW! She said she couldn't sleep, Because of me? No fucking way! Tied me up with my own sexspenders (as they called them) holy bloody hell! And yet she was *blushing* because someone paid her a compliment? That was a contradiction wasn't it? I'd come back to the link she posted later. I was only half-way through the post. I found myself searching for her avatar among my other favorites as I scrolled down the page. There was a loud knock on my trailer door. Jasper entered without waiting for a reply.

"They're waiting for you at the non-battle set," he said.

"Shit!" I said as I slammed the top down on my computer. "Shit!" Before I closed my trailer door I looked back at my laptop and said, "Laters Ladies."


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting in the Twilight

Chapter 3

BPOV

I didn't know what had come over me lately. I hadn't done a single thing but hunt for anything and everything I could find on Edward Cullen. Since the day I burnt the lasagna, nearly 3 weeks ago, I couldn't think about anything else but Edward.

I had read the Twilight Books, devoured them actually, more than 2 years ago. I had seen all the movies and had not been captivated by the vampire character so I didn't know where this was coming from. I vaguely remembered that Edward sang a song at the end of the first movie so I went on line and searched for more information. I found a download of all of his songs. I was surprised to learn that he never made a CD. Except for the version of his songs in the movie, all the rest were recorded from open microphone sessions in nightclubs.

I considered myself a bit of a music enthusiast. From grade school through college all my teachers and friends had encouraged me to take up singing professionally. I had been told many times that I had a gift for singing and could quite easily top the charts. That was all well and good if you weren't the painfully shy type that was struck with crippling stage fright the moment you were left on the stage alone. Put me in a room full of my classmates to sing and I'd blow the doors off the place. Put me on the stage and I was paralyzed. Even today, I could hear a song one time and tell you whether it would do well or not. If a person had talent I always got a tingle up my arms or up the back of my neck. I was always right.

I hooked up my mp3 player to speakers and went to the kitchen to start doing dishes. I didn't have it quite loud enough to be heard in the kitchen, so I went and turned it up. The man had the longest introductions I had ever heard on any recording. Half way through my living room he began to sing and I haven't been the same since. His voice had literally stopped me in my tracks. I remember just standing there listening to that soft voice of his singing "Never Think" and feeling weak in the knees. I grabbed on to the back of the sofa so that I could remain standing, with trembling hands and knees I carefully made my way around to the arm of the sofa and sat down. This was far beyond a tingle at the back of my neck.

"WOW' I whispered. His voice, it was like liquid silk. It poured over me, heart, mind, body and soul like warm honey. It wrapped around me and touched me like nothing ever had. I literally felt my heart tremble in my chest. Before I even had a moment to recover "Let Me Sign" began to play.

I sat there in awe of Edward's amazing talent. I was stunned by this man. The lyrics were haunting and beautiful. The way he sang them stirred something deep inside me, called to me in a powerful way that I could not find the words, even now to express. The longer I listened the stranger I felt. It was an unfamiliar feeling and yet wonderful at the same time. My ability to Breathe was strained.

The song changed yet again and I was about to discover that Edward Cullen had the power to reach down into your heart and Soul and caress them both using only his voice. "I'll Be Your Lover Too" began to play. Once more I was dumbstruck by his voice. He was humming the introduction at first and kind of giggling for a moment at the beginning of it. That made me smile and giggle a little too. But then all traces of laughter left his voice and he sang the words, "I'll be your man, and I'll understand, and I'll do my best, to take good care of you..." I was struck with the overwhelming image of his hand starting at the base of my bare spine and slowly, so slowly sliding up my back in a lovers caress. His large hands and long fingers taking their time to explore my skin. A powerful tremble ran the length of my spine in reality. I closed my eyes and stilled myself against the images running through my mind. If anything like that would have happened to me BEC (before Edward Cullen) my mind would have screamed WTF! Not now, not anymore. Then he sang the words, "You'll be Myyyy Queen, and I'll be your King and I'll be your Looover too, yes I will, Derry Down green…" and in all honesty I didn't remember anything he sang after that. I was overcome with the most vivid and erotic images exploding in my mind. I simultaneously felt like my heart and soul were caving in on myself and yet they were soaring at the same time.

Nothing and I mean NOTHING in my entire life had ever affected me the way his voice had. To use the words Powerful, Moving, Beautiful, Soulful, Heartfelt, Touching, Enthralling, Hypnotic, Spellbinding, Captivating, they were…Not Good Enough for Edward. Not by a long shot, but they were all that I could come up with. I didn't think there were any words in the Human language that could describe how his music, his voice affected me. That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

Over the last three weeks I had really started to think that there was something wrong with me. I couldn't sleep, Literally. I slept 2 to 4 hours a night and that was all. I couldn't eat. I Rarely left my computer and yet I felt perfectly fine. Hell, I'd never been happier! This wasn't right. Edward Cullen shouldn't have this kind of power over me. I'd never met the man. I knew I wasn't crazy. I wasn't some weirdo or psychopath that was stalking him or out to hurt him. If Anything, He was Consuming Me and I didn't know how or why. I lived on the internet now. I was going to find the solution to this. I was going to learn all I could about him so I could solve this Mystery and move on with my life!

What a Big Fat Failure That was! I snorted now thinking back on how determined I was on trying to unravel the mystery that IS Edward Cullen. "Backfire!" I said out loud and made exploding noises and then I snicker-snorted. I knew better now. I knew the truth now and even though it explained nothing it made me feel better to be able to admit it to myself. The truth was, Edward Cullen simply was, "Fucking Awesome!" I laughed out loud again. Just saying it made me feel good.

I had searched and searched, spent hours on the net, read one article after another, watched videos and interviews on you tube and the more I learned the more I liked about this man. He was humble, modest, self-effacing, respectful, kind, patient, and generous with his time towards his fans. He seemed amazed that thousands upon thousands of people came to see him. He still believed that the fans were crazy for the vampire character and it wasn't really him they came to see. He often blushed at public appearances and had a nervous habit of chewing on his thumb. It tickled me to death to realize that he wasn't even aware of how damn sexy that looked. He came from a good family and had been raised with morals and values that were equal to my own. He carried those morals and values with him as he'd grown into a man. That was my great comfort to learn, that he wasn't 18 or 19 as I had feared. He'd just passed his 25th birthday. (I wasn't a pervert after all I snickered at my conscience.) He was a few years younger than I was but I thought that was ok. After all, there wasn't a snow ball's chance in hell I was ever going to get near a famous person, and someone as famous as Edward Cullen? HA! I had a better chance of winning a multi-Billion dollar lottery than I had of getting near him. Still I felt like a cougar but I wasn't hurting anybody and I had never been happier in my life so what did it matter really? Still, I knew my behavior was bordering on obsession and I had no one I could talk to about it. It bothered me at the oddest times. I would be out getting groceries or paying bills and suddenly feel lonely, FOR Edward! WTF was that? I wondered. I didn't really know him. I'd never met the man. How could I miss him? How could I feel lonely for him? I missed his face, his smile, his voice.

My greatest relief came about two weeks ago when I stumbled into a website called My Edward on the Web, better known as, "MEoW." It was a blog ran by women for women from all walks of life and of all ages who found themselves exactly where I was at this moment, obsessed with Edward Cullen. "Edsession" they called it or "OCD" Obsessive Cullen Disorder. I laughed at the name but it was true as well as funny. These women were Smart with a wicked sense of humor. And in all honestly they could get down-right raunchy with the things they said. I could never talk the way some of them did but It was funny as hell to read and see what other people reacted to it. They dealt with the "problems" of being "OCD" with a sense of humor and found comfort in knowing they weren't alone in their feelings for Edward. Their slogan was, "I Do NOT suffer from Obsessive Cullen Disorder! I enjoy it Immensely!" Yup, that about summed it up.

No matter how old you were you eventually found out that someone was older than you and they had the same feelings. Many fell for Edward as Robert the Vampire in Twilight and then little by little they fell for the man, not the character. (I took comfort in the fact that, for me, it was always the man and not the character that had taken over my life) Others had been following him since his early days as a child actor. There were others who found him through his music. And then there was me, the new kid. I'd been the new kid a lot in my life. I was use to it but it still made me feel awkward. I was use to that feeling too.

From MEoW I followed a link to another site I fell in love with called Letters to Edward or "LTE." They wrote letters addressed to Edward, and then everyone commented on them or wrote their own shorter versions to Edward as a comment. I felt more at home here than at MEoW but I still couldn't resist the articles they posted.

For the last two weeks I had just "lurked" on their sites. I read old blogs and their comments. I had snagged more than 2,000 Photos of "The Pretty". I loved that name for Edward. I just fit him so well. They also called him "The Precious" that fit as well because with all of his fame and millions of fans he still remained disbelieving and modest. That endeared him even more to everyone. I had never met him, I knew I never would and yet I felt blessed to know all this about him. It was so very weird.

While filming the, the last 2 installment to Breaking Dawn, Bill Condon the director had insisted that all the actors and the entire staff be sequestered on the set and that they tighten security around the compound. There would be absolutely no leaks or sightings of the film or its actors. So for the last year and a half, Edward had all but disappeared from the public's view. The fans on almost every site I had been to were in an up roar over it too.

When LTE posted a letter yesterday entitled "What I Miss About Edward" I had finally gotten Brave and posted a few comments myself. Thinking back on it I couldn't believe what I had said and admitted to. I could feel the color filling my cheeks just thinking about it. I could be so brave hiding behind the security of my monitor. They were still commenting on the same post today maybe I'd go back and see what was going on.

EPOV

"Edward!" Alice practically yelled my name and startled the crap out of me.

"Geez! Alice, I'm right in front of you. You don't have to yell," I said. I tossed my cigarette to the ground. I didn't remember lighting it or smoking it. I pulled my pack from my pocket and lit another.

"Apparently I do," Alice said. "Bill called the shoot for the day twenty minutes ago not only have you not noticed, you haven't moved a muscle. I've been standing here talking to you for five minutes. You didn't even know I was standing here. Where were you just now?" she asked. As always Alice was bright and cheerful. She was practically bouncing on her toes. I glanced around, surprised to see she was right. The crew was packing up the necessities for the night. Bill and Chris were huddled together talking. The other cast members were nowhere to be seen. Well shit!

"No where. Just thinking. Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"Thinking about what?" Alice asked, her brown eyes narrowing in curiosity.

"Alice," I said in a warning tone.

"Well it must have been intriguing," she began. I cut her off mid-sentence with a warning look. "okay, Okay. Jasper and the others are waiting for you at the trailer." I groaned inwardly. I didn't want to see anyone right now.

"Do me a favor?" I asked. Alice cocked her head to one side and waited expectantly. "Run ahead and make some excuse for me? I just want to be alone for a while. Please?" I asked. I hated sending her to do this. I just wasn't in the mood. It had started out as a bad day and just as it started to get a little better it went right back into the toilet again.

"Are you not feeling well?" Alice asked. She was reaching out her hand to feel my forehead to see if I was running a fever. I ducked my head out of her reach which wasn't difficult since she was 5'2" and I was 6'1".

"I'm fine. I'd just like to be alone for a while," I told her. Truth be told I couldn't stop thinking about the blog and the comments I had read. I wanted nothing more than to get back to the computer and finish reading that blog and follow a certain link. That woman's comment had really gotten to me. Sexy and seductive and yet she had never said a single crude word. Did she have to call herself EdwardsDream-gurl? Did she have to paint such a clear image? I kept trying to push the image away but it would not go. It was more than just that one thing though. It was the other things she said, the way she had said them. Oh Bloody hell! That was ridiculous. It was just words typed on the screen man! There was no certain way they were said. Let it go! I'd been giving myself this speech all afternoon. My brain wasn't listening.

Alice nodded once and all but skipped off.

"Alice!" I hollard when she was a couple feet away. She turned with the grace of a ballerina and waited patiently. "Will you tell Jasper to stop by in a few hours?" I asked again she nodded and turned to leave.

"Alice?" I said sheepishly. She turned in a graceful and patient twirl then smiled sweetly at me. She knew me so well.

"Thank you." I told her. She skipped a couple feet back and without a word, she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I returned the hug and kissed the top of her head. Unlike Rose, Alice only argued over major points. Alice and I usually agreed on everything so we rarely quarreled. I gave her a few minutes head start before I made my way to my trailer.

I showered, shaved and put on comfortable clothes. Logged onto my laptop and grabbed a beer, ashtray and cigarettes. It didn't escape my notice that I was rushing through my normal habits in order to get back to LTE quickly. I decided not to think about that now. I pushed it aside intent on making this day end better than it had started. My screen opened up back where I had left off at LTE. I reread the last two posts.

"Chatterbox: I Love MEoW. They're hilarious! Amazing poem btw. I'd love to see Rob's hands tied up with his sexspenders (oh and I have a fettish with Rob's dirty smoking habit so throw that in too)

"EdwardsDream-gurl: Thank you! *Blushing* Don't feel bad I do too. Sofa king Hawt! I'd Love to give him a reason to truly enjoy a smoke ! Lol. If you're interested, there's another poem about Edward here. (link) It's a serious one though based on the lyrics to his song "Never Think".

I had missed that remark about enjoying a smoke earlier. I could feel the smile that tugged at the corners of my mouth. She was implying so much, without stating it bluntly. Naughty without vulgarity. I liked that very much. There it was again! That Sofa King comment, WTF did it mean? They always changed the end of it Sofa King Hawt, Sofa King Much, Sofa King Cool, Sofa King Rocks, Sofa King Bad, WTF did it mean? I scrolled through the rest of the comments but there wasn't anything else from my girls. Oh wait! There was one last one…from her.

EdwardsDream-gurl: Sorry ladies, dang! I jizzytyped that just thinking about him singing!

See EC, I told ya he gets to me with that sexy voice! Gaah! Edward, Singing=HEAVEN ON EARTH!

(LINK)

(or talking or laughing or sighing or giggling *SWWOOON*)

Jizzy typed. That was still one of my favorites. Well I could say one thing for her, I never sang as a character in a movie. My singing had all been done before I got into movies. Sexy voice, snort. Not! If she liked my singing then she wasn't talking about any character, she was referring to me for sure. I clicked the link wondering where she was going to take me. As I was waiting for the link to connect I was vaguely aware that I was picking up their lingo and using it. I rolled my eyes at myself. I think I was enjoying these ladies too much. The link opened onto a new website I had never seen before. My song, "Let Me Sign" with me singing it was playing. My face was staring back at me from a banner at the top. I scrolled down to find a poem.

"Let Me Sign"

(a reply)

Sitting beneath the broken tree,

All twisted up in silks of black,

My soul silently cries out,

And tears slip from my eyes.

My Heart feels the sorrow,

Your voice so beautifully expresses,

That Mournful cry that is in,

The Elegant Grace of your voice.

And I am Entwined in you,

Eternally connected by the,

Soulful mourning in your voice.

"Let Me Sign, Let Me Sign,"

For I'll never other-wise be safe,

You have wrapped me

In more than your arms,

I am enveloped in your voice,

Embraced in your soul,

Held Captive by an

Inner and outer beauty,

Too Eelegant to express,

With the simple vocabulary

Of a mere human.

"Let Me Sign, Let Me Sign."

My heart shudders,

For I hear in the Beauty of your songs,

The sorrow you hide from the world,

It seeps out sometimes, In the photos,

But you recover it well,

With a smile that could make the angels,

Forget where their loyalties lie.

It's true though it pains me to say, YOU dazzle us all,

And for a while I am dazzled too and

The joy of your beauty is boundless,

But then I remember that beautiful voice,

And the mournful undertones,

And then I am not only dazed by you,

But I am captivated down to the depths of my soul,

Where only your sweet, sorrowful voice can reach

So "Let Me Sign, Let Me Sign,"

I can't fight the devil,

When he puts the angels to shame.

I close my eyes and that voice,

Is like the slightest brush

Of your fingers across my skin,

And for a moment with my eyes closed,

It feels it as though you're there.

I can see it in my mind and I carry the images with me

As though they were real.

Then the song begins anew and there it is again,

That Mournful Moan,

And I see you lean in against me,

Brush my hair off my shoulders

And kiss the curve of my neck,

Yes, I could melt into your eyes,

Into your touch, for Heaven knows,

I've already melted into

The Beauty of your face,

The Richness of your soul,

And God, knows into

The Elegant Grace of your voice,

"Let Me Sign, Let Me Sign"

You hitch your leg around me,

Pull me close, and then we sigh.

I can't fight the devil,

When he puts the angels to shame.

"Let Me Sign, Let Me Sign,

Just Let Me Sign."

EdwardsDream-Gurl

"Holy Bloody Hell!" I jumped out of my seat and began pacing the floor. I raked my fingers through my hair time and again. The woman could paint a fucking picture with her words like nothing I had ever seen before. The problem was she was using my mind as the canvas. I grabbed a cigarette, lit it and continued to pace the floor. Why? Why was this one woman getting to me? It didn't make sense. I had been reading these blogs almost daily for months. Some of the comments were very explicit, they left absolutely no question as to the writers intent. So it made no sense as to why this woman's mildly suggestive comments would put such vivid images in my mind and cause such a reaction in my body.

I returned to the table and crushed out my cigarette. 'Twisted up in silks of back'. My mind jumped to an image of her in a lying across a bed in a long black silk negligée', the fabric clinging to long shapely legs. She's softly crying while listening to my music. 'Mournful Cry' and 'Elegant Grace' the words she used to describe my singing were very flattering. I was touched by her words though I thought she was being too kind.

'And I am Entwined in you, Eternally connected by the, Soulful mourning in your voice.' The image changed it include me lying there beside her, wrapped up in a tangle of arms, legs, black silk and bare skin yet more than just a physical connection.

'Inner and outer beauty, Too Elegant to express,' "Well, your doing a great job of it," I said. She thought I was elegant and beautiful inside and out? I knew nothing of what she looked like but this was definitely the workings of someone with a beautiful heart and soul.

'My heart shudders, For I hear in the Beauty of your songs, The sorrow you hide from the world, It seeps out sometimes, In the photos,' Her heart shudders, because of my music? Wow. She was right though, about the bluesy music. I couldn't sing like that unless I was in the right mood. There were some photos of me where I was thinking, where I wished I could have been in a night club singing instead of in a photo shoot. How could she see and know all this about me from a photo and a song? More over, how could she express it all so beautifully?

'With a smile that could make the angels, Forget where their loyalties lie.' That was a great line. I was completely flattered by this. And this one too, 'I am captivated down to the depths of my soul, Where only your sweet, sorrowful voice can reach,'

'I close my eyes and that voice, Is like the slightest brush Of your fingers across my skin, And for a moment with my eyes closed, It feels it as though you're there. I can see it in my mind and I carry the images with me As though they were real. "Yeah, I will too Now," I said to my monitor. 'That Mournful Moan, And I see you lean in against me, Brush my hair off my shoulders And kiss the curve of my neck,' Awww, man did she have to use the word Moan? I felt my body tense at the images and her choice of words. I could see this so clearly, she's sitting on the bed, her knees drawn up to her chest hugging them. I kneel down behind her, leaning against her slightly as I moved her long glorious hair off her shoulders. The thin strap of her negligee sliding off her delicate shoulder, My hands caressing up her arms as I bend down to kiss the soft white skin of her neck and shoulder. I catch the strap of her gown with my thumb and… "Shit! Shit! Fuck! And Damn!"

'You hitch your leg around me, Pull me close, and then we sigh.' I saw this all too vividly as well and my body now ached with wanting it all to be real. Here. NOW! I can't fight the devil, When he puts the angels to shame.' I sure as hell was wrestling with the devil now.

I read the poem again for the third time and came up with the same results, Awed, flattered, touched, curious, blind-sided, turned the fuck on! "Shit! Shit! Fuck! And Damn!" I said out loud. I smacked my laptop key board. I must have hit an action key because the screen returned to LTE. And of Course it returns to this post…

But Edwardschoice you forgot something in your letter, you forgot the Giggle, That soft voice of his, liquid silk when he speaks softly, the drunken Edward voice when he slurs, and the sexy sound when he sighs. The voice when he wails out those songs that are enough to give you a wet dream, That is IF you could sleep (which I haven't) not with the sexiest voice, warm as golden honey singing in your ears while you're in…..ooopsie….I shouldn't have just written that. I just got an image of Sexy, Sultry Edward with the sexeyes and the IwantyouandIKNOWYOUWANTME sex look on his face whispering….(never mind….keeping that to myself!*WEG*) as he's slowly, knowingly backing me into the bed room…*Gah…* me shutting up now before I write my own damn fan-fic!" Somebody up there must hate me, I thought.

"Problems brother?" Jasper asked as he entered my trailer.

"Yes damn it! No," I corrected, "Just irritated at the confinement Jazz. Nothing major."

"It must be something if you're abusing your laptop and cussing." He replied staring at me curiously. Not wanting to get into this subject with Jazz or anyone else I changed the subject.

"You've been on these fan sites Jazz, do you understand all these abbreviations they use?" I asked.

"Sure. Why?"

"I know almost all of them but I can't seem to wrap my head around this one for some reason. They keep changing the end of it,"

"Which one?" Jasper asked leaning over my shoulder to search the screen.

"This one," I replied, pointing at the screen. "Why do they keep calling me a Sofa King?" The laughter exploded from Jasper in loud guffaws. In all the time I'd known Jasper I'd never heard him laugh that loud or that hard. He clutched his stomach and doubled over with it. Still laughing he made his way over to the sofa before he fell down. Alice came in and looked around at Jasper and then back at me smiling.

"I brought you some food Edward. What's so funny?" She asked her smile starting to shatter into giggles at her husband.

"Thank You Alice. I have no idea. I asked him a question and this was my answer." I said gesturing towards Jaspers doubled over figure on the sofa. I couldn't help the smile that was breaking across my face. It was so rare to see Jasper this way.

"Oh God!" he tried to speak between gasps for air, "you're too much Edward!" Alice looked at me quizzically and I shrugged in response.

"What was your question Edward?" Alice asked me in a sincere voice.

"I asked him if he knew what this phrase meant." I replied pointing to the words on my screen. Jasper began laughing all over again in earnest. He was now sprawled across the sofa kicking his legs. Alice looked at the screen then looked at me and her smiled busted out into a giggle. She covered her hand with her mouth to stifle it.

"What?" I demanded with a smile at the two of them.

"You really don't know?" Alice asked between giggles. I gave her a look that should have sobered the both of them but it only made them laugh more. I sighed heavily and sat back in my chair knowing there was nothing I could do until they were over the giggles. I'd been through this on the set and knew anything that was said would just make it worse. Eventually they sobered enough to talk.

"Edward, they aren't calling you a Sofa King," jasper said struggling to keep a straight face as he said the words. Alice slapped her hands over her mouth when she heard what he'd said. I sat there looking at him expectantly.

"Say it," Jasper told me. I looked at the words on the monitor, it still didn't make sense.

"Say it. Out loud."

"Sofa. King." I said.

"Faster,"

'Sofa King."

"Faster"

"Sofaking"

"Again, Faster,"

"Sofuking" I said getting exasperated at the entire situation.

"Keep saying it and add 'Hawt' to the end of it as fast as you can." Jasper said.

"Sofukinghawt." I heard something in it that time that I hadn't heard before.

"SoFuckingHot!" My eyes opened wide as realization dawned on me. "So Fucking Hot!" I smacked myself in the forehead when it finally hit home. "Face-Palm" as my girls said so often. Alice and Jasper dissolved into giggles yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

I did go back to LTE to see if anything new had happened but there were no new posts. I messed around the internet for a long time. Watching old interviews Edward had done on You Tube. I watched several fan-made videos and then posted them on the web site I had just built for him. I couldn't believe I had done something like that. It was so out of character for me. All of this was, but I couldn't stop. Nothing else interested me now.

I went to MEoW and read several old posts. I caught myself giggling more times than I cared to admit. These women were so blunt but the bad part was I couldn't disagree with them. It just wasn't in me to talk that way. I could never be that bold and brazen. My crippling shyness prevented it. But I giggled and snickered over all of it.

I had my mp3 player on the entire time listening to Edward's songs. It was rarely off these days. I was as addicted to his voice, in any form, singing, talking, sighing, and giggling as I was to his face and his personality and ok, yeah his body too. Good Lord the man had it all. There was always something new and different to discover about him. Every day I grew more Edsessed and though I was completely aware of it, it didn't matter. There was no one else like him and I knew there never would be.

When I realized how late it was getting I tried to sleep but I couldn't. Edward wouldn't leave my thoughts. I heard his Edorkable man-giggle, heard his sighs, I heard his music, now ingrained in my memory, I closed my eyes and saw his handsome face. I tried to think about his movies and kept coming back to the things he said in his interviews. It made me wonder what his life was like on a daily basis. What had it been like before the fame struck? Was he happy now? Before long, I gave up on trying to sleep. It was useless now, I had too many questions. I grabbed my laptop, crawled back in bed and started to type. Two hours later I had written a poem and had it published to my website. It was so strange. I hadn't been inspired to write poetry in years, and here I was finishing my second one to Edward. A man I never met was inspiring me to do things that I had been unable to do for years. I smiled as I looked at his face one last time before I closed my laptop. I knew I could sleep now.

I dreamed of Edward again. I woke with a huge smile on my face. Maybe that's why, even though I didn't sleep much, I was so happy, in my dreams he was with me. Whenever I slept, he was always there waiting. I forced myself not to reach for my laptop until after I had showered and had my breakfast. It was harder than I thought not to reach for my laptop, in essence not to reach for him.

EPOV

After Jasper and Alice left, I was still humiliated that I didn't realize what Sofa King was. At the same time it was hilarious. 'Sofa King' I snorted. These women were so clever.

I punched my pillow for the fifth time trying to get comfortable. It was no use. It wasn't that I couldn't get comfortable. It was that I couldn't get certain images out of my head. When Jasper and Alice had gone, I went back to the link she had provided and started to explore that site. The home page said the site was, "lovingly dedicated to the talented and inhumanly beautiful Edward Cullen." I didn't know whether to roll my eyes or be flattered at that. I knew it was meant as a compliment so I took it that way but, I didn't think I'd ever get used to being called Beautiful.

The rest of the home page was about my schedule for the year. It was written in letter format. It mentioned the Water for Elephants movie that was about to be released, The Breaking Dawn films we were working on. And the photo shoots I would surely be doing in the not so distant future. At the Bottom of the page it was signed, Sincerely, EdwardsDream-gurl. Was this "her" web site? Had she created this because of me? It certainly appeared that way. I knew there were hundreds of websites out there about me and about Twilight. For some inexplicable reason though, I was surprised that she had done this. That she had gone to all the trouble to create a site on my behalf.

There was a picture underneath the signature that matched "her" avatar. I looked at it closely, it wasn't a photograph but I'd seen advertisements on the web that said they could take a photograph of you and make a cartoon of it. If this was a cartoon made from a photograph, then this had to be a beautiful woman in reality. She was facing toward the camera, looking down with her forehead resting against her palm, obscuring the left side of her face. She had High cheek bones, full lips and beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing a burnt-orange, off the shoulder blouse that deepened in color to brown as it traveled up the sleeve. She had long, thick dark auburn hair. Thin wisps of her wavy, dark hair fell across her forehead here and there and it was parted on the side. Her bangs drifted down over the left side of her face helping to obscure it as well giving her a look that was a combination of sexiness and shyness, seduction and embarrassment. Boy, I thought, those words were polar opposites but they were fitting, both for the picture and what I "knew" (if you could call it that) of her so far. I had no way of knowing if this was an actual depiction of what this woman looked like but my mind produced a "real life" version of what I imagined she looked like based on this picture and that was how I now saw her. Sexy, shy, elegant, demure, sofa king hot and Beautiful inside and out.

I clicked onto the next page and by the time I was done reading it, I knew I would never be the same again. That was when this mysterious, intriguing woman took over my life.

The page was entitled, "Edward's Music" I almost clicked off the page without scrolling through it, but at the last moment I thought there might be a picture of her on it somewhere so I scrolled through it quickly. I didn't know how she had done it but there were 6 short gray bars on the page. Each one of them had a play button on it. I clicked on the first one just to see if it was what I thought it was. I was correct in assuming it was a recording of each of my songs. Beneath each bar was a picture of me along with the title of the song and the lyrics. At the bottom of the page I found a letter it wasn't directly addressed to me, but it was for me.

_**Your voice has changed me, forever. I close my eyes and I see you there, the guitar in your arms. As I listen I can see your hands, so strong and warm, your long, elegant fingers, strumming away at the strings, expertly manipulating the notes from your guitar. Then, oh then you begin to hum and my whole world stops. I hear your voice, deep, powerful, strong, passionate, full of desire and emotions. It lifts me from my world and carries me away to places that are beyond my grasp any other way. Your voice washes over me, fills me with desire and passion like nothing I have ever known. I can neither explain nor express what moves through my heart and soul. My mind is filled with visions of your smile, your hands caressing my skin, your lips upon mine, images race through my mind like a wildfire fueled by the passion in your voice. They pour through me like liquid gold. For the first time in my life I feel alive, vibrant. And now you've hit the high note in the song and I can feel my soul pirouette with joy at the sound of it…**_

I sat up in bed and raked my hand through my hair. I tossed my pillow angrily against the headboard and leaned back against the bed. Damn it! I reached for my cigarettes in the dark and lit one, exhaling in aggravation. I had the damn words memorized now. Both the words and images she painted with them were etched there on the canvas of my mind, forever, haunting me. She was amazing. Her words were so eloquent, graceful, beautiful, mysterious, intoxicating, seductive and yet all she had done was describe the feeling a song had made her feel. MY SONG, MY VOICE, me, Edward Cullen. I had influenced this…? I couldn't find the words to describe what I was reading. I only knew that her words were now touching me, changing me, moving me.

**_I hear you chuckle for just a moment in the song and it's like an unexpected intimate caress that shocks and thrills. Your rhythm and harmony has never stopped, but continued to build. Then your voice is pouring over me again with warm tones caressing my soul like the warmth of your hand traveling the length of my spine. I tremble with anticipation for I know what is coming next…_**

I closed my eyes, this was what had sealed my fate. I knew that as long as I lived I would never forget these words or the images they invoked.

_**The beauty and power of your voices fills me, strength, power, pure desire and heat thrills through me as we drift to the end of the song. I hear your soft chuckle and the softly spoken words, "Ohh, man," I picture you pulling me close to your side to rest my head upon your chest, I see the smile on your face and I know your voice has just made love to my soul.**_

_**Yes, Edward, I "look at you with eyes that see." I hear you with my heart, and my soul is reaching out to you.**_

_**EdwardsDream-gurl**_

"Damn, that was fit," I said it out loud then and I thought it now as I remembered her words. Not only was it fit it blew me away. It left me breathless every time I read it as well as aroused. There was so much said, so artfully described, a picture painted so clearly with words it was like a photograph. **_'I know your voice has just made love to my soul'_**, "Wow," I said. From a musician's stand point, how beautiful was that statement. In my eyes it was the best compliment I could ever receive.

I wasn't getting any sleep any time soon so I decided to grab my laptop and a Coke and see if I could learn anymore about her. I checked through MEoW and LTE, still nothing new from any of my girls. I found the link she had posted earlier and followed it back to her site. This time I remembered to save it to my favorites so that I wouldn't have to hunt for it any more. I clicked on another page that lead to her poetry. There had been nothing there but the one poem earlier but I checked it any way and found that there was a new poem there. I checked, it was posted at 4:20 a.m. It was only 3:20 my time. She was an hour ahead of me. She was up late again, writing about me. I was flattered but I wondered if she was sleeping at all? I wondered if she was still on this site. I wondered if I was just a click away from talking to her. I searched quickly to see if there was a way to tell if she was online. I felt my heart racing with the thought of it. It was absolutely ridiculous how excited I was at the prospect that she may be here in the same "room" with me. I could find no way to tell if she was on line or not. The disappointment that filled me at this realization was disgusting. WTF was wrong with me? While I had been searching for her I saw that the site was only created two days before. Maybe that meant she'd be adding more information as time went on. Maybe if I could learn more about her, I could get over this fascination I was developing for her. I decided to go back to where I had started and read the poem she had just posted moments ago. After having read the poem once, I copied and pasted it to my note pad and then typed in an answer to each of her questions. I don't know why I did it, I just wanted to see my answers next to her questions.

**_Questions..._**

**_It's very late and I wonder where you are now,_**

**_It's long past work hours and partying time._**

**_Are you just getting back from where you've been? _**No, I've been here all night.

**_Are you resting peacefully in your bed?_** No, I can't stop thinking about you.

**_Are you just waking up and reaching for coffee? _**Not yet but maybe soon.

_**Are you in the shower getting ready for the day? **_Not yet but I'm running out of time.

**_Are you stepping out the door heading for work? _**No but I will be soon.

_**Are your steps joyful? **_More like preoccupied.

_**Are you anxious to get there? **_Only so that I can get back here to you.

_**What's on your mind? Are you dreading the day? **_You are. Not if it goes quickly.

_**Are you anticipating the end of this project? **_Yes, I have other things I'd like to do.

_**Are you in a hurry to start the next project?**_ Not particularly. I'd like some time to be me

_**Are you dreading it? **_No. I'm looking forward to it, in time.

**_Is there a someone special on your mind? _**There is now.

_**Do you miss your home? Your family? **_At times, yes, very much.

_**Are you glad all this has happened to you? **_In the long run, yes.

**_Do you wish it hadn't? _**No I don't wish that.

**_Do you miss your old life? _**Just the freedom of it.

**_Would you rather be working on your music? _**Sometimes. I do miss it.

**_Do you still feel in a rush to get things done? _**Yes, I don't like to waste time.

**_Does it all still seem like a dream?_** Very much so. So do you.

**_Are you still waiting to wake up from this dream? _**Sometimes. It all seems surreal. So do you.

**_I see that far off look in your eyes at times,_**

_**Where do you go when that happens? **_Right now, to you. Wherever you are.

**_Is it a memory that haunts you? Or a regret?_** No, just some well-chosen words.

**_Or is it a dream you have yet to achieve? _**Yes, you are becoming just that.

**_Is it someone you're longing for? _**You are now.

**_Strange that I should feel closest to you when you get that look,_**

**_Simply because I get that look too,_**

**_For that's when you are crossing my mind,_** Like you are crossing mine right now.

**_And I'm watching you walk by. _**I see more than that thanks to your words.

**_Forever distant and out of reach,_**_ No, not forever. Just awhile._

**_Yet always right here with me in my heart, making me smile, _**Yes, you make me smile too.

**_In my mind, making me curious, _**I know the feeling,

**_In my soul, moving me to laughter, to tears, to longing… _**Yes, I'm familiar with the longing part too.

**_Where are you now? What's on your mind? _**In my trailer. I'm thinking of you.

I stared at her poem with my answers on it for the longest time. As if staring at it would give me answers about her. I wondered what she would do If I she knew what my answers were. Curiosity about me kept her up at night? Remarkable. I'm really not that interesting. I couldn't understand the so called obsession so many women claimed to have. I truly believed that most of them were infatuated with the Romantic possibilities behind the Vampire character. They just had me so linked to the character that they couldn't separate me from him. But this, everything I had read from her so far was about me. Other than the first page of her web site, which is almost always an information page anyway, there was no reference to anything I had done professionally. Which meant she hadn't become "Edsessed" as they called it through the Twilight movies. Seems like Curiosity was keeping us both awake tonight I thought as I minimized the notepad window.

There was a knock at the door and I knew it was Jasper. I had spent so much time pondering over her that I had lost track of time. I was due in hair and make-up on the set and I wasn't even dressed yet.

"Come in Jazz'" I said. "I'll be ready in a minute," I told him when he gave me a WTF look.

"Is everything okay with you Edward?" he asked.

"Yes, fine." When I returned from getting dressed I realized I'd left my laptop open. I was more than a little miffed to see jasper sitting at the table reading her webpage. Jasper looked up as I entered the room and he suddenly looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"She's different," Jasper said looking up at me from the chair.

"Yes, she is," I stated making a point of closing my laptop without ever taking my eyes off Jasper. He got the point. Thankfully he didn't mention her again. However it wasn't lost on me that I wasn't the only one to pick up on the fact that she wasn't like the others. Later when I had more information I would ask Jasper what had made him say that but for now, I didn't like the fact that he knew about her. I shook off the voice in my head that told me I was being jealous. I just needed sleep. I was now working on twenty-eight hours with no sleep.

By 8 a.m. the shoot was on hold yet again. Gratefully I wouldn't be needed in tomorrow's shoot, so far, and maybe in that time they could get the problems on the set worked out. I did have a couple of hours of training to do which I would be glad for. Maybe the physical exertion would work out some of this pent up energy and anxiety. Until then, it looked like it was going to be another hurry-up and wait day. I was anxious to see the days' postings on MEoW. It was Wednesday and they always had a funny post on Wednesday. Once I had a cup of coffee and a smoke in my hands, I opened my laptop. It was still on her page and before I was too tempted and side tracked I exited out of it. Besides I was hoping she had gone to bed and was still sleeping.

I typed MEoW into my search engine and waited. The topic that popped up had me chuckling and nearly choking on my coffee.

_**OFFICIAL MEoW wardrobe request for Edward Cullen**_

_**So a few of you may remember how a few months back I wrote about how much I missed the sexpender pants because Edward hadn't worn them in public since late 2009. So of course, I begged him to wear them the next time he was out where the paps would spot him and then this happened.**_

What followed was a picture of me wearing my Stoli shirt and black pants with attached suspenders dangling. The girls had dubbed them sexpenders. I had seen the blog where they were talking about how I hadn't wore them in such a long time and how they had missed them. So, just for the hell of it I had worn them the following Saturday. Of course the paps saw me and followed me everywhere and by morning the pictures had reached MEoW. It was just my way of saying hello. In the end the wondered if it wasn't just a coincidence and wanted to test the theory but since Jet, MEoW's creator hadn't officially requested another "clothing acknowledgement" I hadn't worn any of the other bloggers suggestions. Sticking with Jet's requests was the only way I knew for sure to let them know I did read their blogs whenever I could.

_**Right away, I had comments to put out another request and I had lots and lots of suggestions. I really wanted to make the next request be something I genuinely think Edward looks f*cking hot in as well as something really obscure that we haven't seen for a while. In other words I wanted to be really scientific and distinct, no coincidences. So I haven't mentioned these requests in my regular forum haunts or on twitter. As well, given the size of Rob's teeny tiny mustard colored duffle bag, I thought I should make 2 requests in case he's not travelling with all 6 of the shirts he owns. LOL**_

They did love to pick on me about my clothing. I didn't see the point of bringing 100 changes of clothing when I spent most of my time in costume anyway. I wore what I was comfortable in.

**_But Alas, he began shooting Breaking Dawn and thanks to a certain Director who shall remain nameless *coughbillcondoncough* the set was locked down, and "The Pretty" has disappeared from our very hungry eyes. The song "Hungry eyes" from Dirty Dancing" began to play at this point and I couldn't help but Laugh_**

**_And Now it was confirmed by Scummit Entertainment that the cast and Crew of the Breaking Dawn set would be packing up this weekend and relocating to Vancouver. Which means Ladies, if we know it, then the paps know it…_**

And this point I ripped my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Jasper's number. He answered on the first ring.

"What can I do for you Brother?" he asked.

"What the Fuck Jasper, is it true we're relocating to Vancouver this weekend?"

"Edward, what's wrong with you? Bill told everyone yesterday we were leaving this weekend. You were right there. It's one of the main reasons you are not needed in the shoot tomorrow." Jasper said. I could hear the concern in his voice. I could just see him, holding his phone out in front of him looking at it confused and then looking at Alice and shrugging. I didn't have to be there to know that Alice would be at his side.

"I don't remember that." I told him. I heard a shuffling noise and then Alice's voice was on the line.

"Remember yesterday when you zoned out Edward? It was then. I don't know what's been on your mind lately but if you need to talk to someone about it we're here for you.

"I'm fine Alice. I know you are and I thank you. I've just been a little distracted lately." I said and hung up. I raked my hand through my hair in exasperation, realizing too late that I had just messed up Rose's work and that I'd have to hear about it later.

I turned back to my computer. Let's see what else I didn't know about my own life I thought sarcastically. It was my own fault, I knew that.

_**…and if the paps know it then we will get to see our Edward!**_

_**So, since there is a small chance we will get to see HHH and an even smaller chance that he actually reads our little blog, I thought I'd put it to the test to find out once and for all if the pretty is aware of us.**_

HHH, that still killed me. It stood for "His Holy Hotness" These girls certainly needed to get some glasses.

_**So, here we go…what shall it be…**_

_**Request #1**_

_**Edward, I can't tell you how much your "CullenSluts" and female fans love to see you in color. Several months ago you caused us to have hours of multiple EdGasms when you blessed us by hauling the blue Bali shirt out of the moth balls. DAMN you look f*cking fine in blue…any blue. But you also look Ravishing in red. So, my first request is for the color red, specifically I'd love to see you in your "not your average horse show" red shirt & the sexpender pants. Holy hell, Edward Cullen and horse in the same sentence…my mind goes straight to the EDGUTTER. YUMM. The ladies in the Boom Boom Room were also hoping you'd drag out the unlaced sexboots (docs) but I'm thinking it might be a little too hot. Plus if you wore the red horse shirt, the sexpender pants and the sex boots there would no doubt be a body count over at the BBR, we'd all be DIED.**_

I was LMAO now. **_'CullenSluts', 'Edgasms', 'Edgutter'_**, what a riot! Unlike at TLE these women here at MEoW had no qualms about their choice of words. (Jasper had told me that TLE may have a filter on it that prevented them from using foul language since many of the women here went to TLE as well.) I had no idea what the **_'Boom Boom Room'_** was but from the sound of it, it was probably pretty Raunchy. Beneath was a picture of me from three years ago wearing the exact outfit Jet had just described. Beneath that was the following caption along with request #2.

_**Edward + red Shirt referencing a horse = JET's mind blissfully in the gutter**_

_**Request #2**_

_**This one is a little out there, but MissB will appreciate it…Edward please break out the Plain Gravy black tee & the sexpender pants. Yep, that's what I said. Why this shirt? Well, first you look abso-f*cking Edorkable in it and a little drunk & dirty too. The thought of you and gravy… ugh DAMMIT I'm back in the f*cking gutter again. *looks around, l don't seem to be alone here heehee***_

_**I made the mistake of taking a drink of my coffee at this point and wound having it come out my nose when I tried to laugh at her comment.**_

_**Oh Yea Edward, if you can team up the *gulp* gravy shirt with the sexpender pants and the "unlaces" sex boots, oh GOD…everything is going black…**_

Again what followed was a picture of me from a few years ago wearing the requested outfit and the following caption beneath it.

_**…..Edward...gravy...died**_

**_Okay peeps so officially, I am only asking for either of those shirts to be worn with the sexpender pants, the sex boots are optional & I will be fine with the shiteous Nikes._**

**_"Shiteous Nikes" I snorted. What was wrong with my Nikes? I liked them._**

**_Alright, let's see if Edward really does troll the internet & visit MEoW…oh yea and Sam if you read this, make sure you email your umm friend the link heehee._**

My phone was ringing and I wasn't a bit surprised to see it was my friend Sam Bradley.

"Edward! How are you?"

"I'm fine and yourself?"

"I'm well thank you. So I hear you're off to Vancouver?"

"Apparently," I said sounding a bit snarky even to my own ears. "I just found out a few minutes ago."

"Ah the fans are one step ahead of you as usual I take it." Sam replied with a laugh. "Have you been to MEoW yet today?"

"Yes, I'm there now. How do you think I knew what I'm going to be doing this weekend?" I laughed. Sam's loud guffaws rang in my ears. It really was quite funny. I often learned or checked my schedule through the internet sites. They always seemed to know more than I did about it and they knew it days before I did. It was baffling really how they got their information but it was nearly always accurate.

"You know, they talk about what you wear all the time. You should give them a thrill and post them a message. I've done it."

"When did you do that? And why?"

"I posted at LTE. They did a blog on how You copied my song." Sam was teasing me now. It was an old argument but one we never got tired of. "I met Jet at a show I did. She's a nice lady. I told her we watch her blog. Then when you wore those suspenders to prove it, it made their day."

"I believe it was you who stole my song. I'll see if I have any of their wardrobe requests with me but I don't think I'll post. I adore these women and their blogs but…"

"C'mon Edward. You've been worried that the lock down is going to have an adverse effect on your films. These women at MEoW and LTE are definitely your most loyal fans. They will be the ones to help keep your career alive if all this secrecy backfires on Bill Condon. Just let them know you are aware of them and that you care about them too. I know you do. What harm could it do?"

"Maybe you're right." I said and started typing before I could talk myself out of it.

**_Edward:_**

**_Hello, Cullen here._**

**_You girls crack me up. Sam too._**

**_I shall see if I can dig up my red horse shirt for you._**

**_With love love love_**

**_Edward and Sam (That twit who stole my song!)_**

"I see that. Twit huh?" Sam said with a laugh.

"Good-bye Sam. And Thanks." I laughed.

"You're welcome friend."

Emmett opened my trailer door. "Edward, they're waiting for you." He said. His massive frame shrinking my trailer instantly.

"Well, shit!"


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers, Thank You so much for your Lovely comments. *Blushing* When I first started writing this I was so nervous and unsure about it. I've almost given up and deleted the whole thing after every chapter because I had so many doubts. Your comments have given me the confidence and encouragement to continue and I Thank You for that.

I'd like to apologize for the errors and in Chapter 3 the blog posts not being "highlighted" as they are in the other chapters. I've tried repeatedly to fix this and even tried to delete it to insert a corrected version but it appears to be frozen in place.

Again I wanted to say that I cannot take full credit for the "fictional blogs" they are very similar to actual blogs, the contents of which have been taken out of context and rearranged to fit within my story. So I'd like to Thank their original creators and members *you know who you are* for their humor and wit and unyielding devotion to "The Pretty." Thank you for inspiring the original idea for this story in the first place.

Thanks to Maggie, PattyPattz, and TheMissMod, for all your help, information, input and encouragement. I would never have started this without you three.

And I Have to say Thank you to "The Pretty" himself (just in case you see this, *wink*) for being my inspiration, muse, and just for being Y-O-U! You've given me a million reasons to smile!

Waiting in the Twilight

Chapter 5

BPOV

I carried my laptop to the dining room table, plugged in my mp3 up to a new playlist of all my favorite songs and cranked it up. The sound blaring through my laptop's speakers. I checked my e-mail first thing as I always did. One hundred and five e-mails! WTF? I had like seven people in my contacts. I looked down the list. They were all from TLE and MEoW. Good Lord what was going on? I opened the original blog letter from MEoW. It was a rather funny blog asking Edward to wear certain clothing when they traveled to Vancouver_ IF_ he actually read their blog as it had been rumored that he had.

WHAT? Edward supposedly read their blog? I did NOT know that. I could feel my face grow hot as the blush flooded my cheeks. I was recalling some of the posts I had so boldly posted a few nights ago. I seriously doubted a man as famous as Edward Cullen took the time to read a fan-blog about himself regardless of how funny it was. But still, just the thought of him reading anything I had said was a terribly embarrassing thought to me.

I opened the next e-mail from MEoW which was the first post of the day. Before I could even begin reading it I received 62 more e-mails from MEoW and LTE combined. WTF? Surely this wasn't normal. It was freakin Thursday morning for pity's sake! LTE didn't even post a blog on Thursdays, not normally anyway. I decided the fastest and easiest way to get through all these e-mail was to just go to the site and read all the comments as they were posted. This could take a while.

Once the Meow web site had opened I reread the blog and drooled for a few minutes over the pictures. I couldn't help myself. He was just so damn yummy! God! That picture of him in red! Whew! That alone was enough to make a woman weep. I right clicked and saved all of them. Ain't no shame in the game I told myself when my goody-two-shoes conscious tried to tell me I was being childish and ridiculous. I scrolled down the page to where the comments began:

**Sex boots! Damn! *THUD* I vote for sex boots! And f**k if he can wear jeans in hot weather, he can break us out those damn boots for a few hours, right? I say yes! And sexspender pants….don't even get me started! I saw he was wearing them in Italy whenever it was those pics were taken. Damn! He'll do it for you JET! I'm sure of it. Sam will make sure of it….won't you Sam? **

Even I wore jeans in hot weather. But boots? I didn't think they had a chance of any of this but especially not boots in the summer time.

**MyHubbyIsNoEdward: *Sex boots, for the love of all the things holy and divine, EDWARD wear the Sexboots, baby! * The Gravy shirt is surely "creamy." *falls below the gutter & lands in hell* Shit, I knew I'd end up here eventually. Well, it's official, I'm a little tooooo eager to see if he follows through. Sam, bb, (Love your music!) if you are reading this, send it his way and tell him,…hee hee hee you just let your imagination run wild Baby, whatever you want to tell him, I'll go there!**

OMG I couldn't believe these women said this stuff. I mean I was laughing so hard but still, what if Edward did read this? How embarrassing would that be? Geez! I was embarrassed for having written that I thought he was sofa king Hawt. If I actually thought he's read these in the past I never would have posted even that.

**SusanCullen: Jet, Damn, girl. Are you trying to kill us? Sexpenders, Sex Boots, AND the Gravy shirt? Holy shit! I might as well pack my bags (and panties) cause I am going straight to hell with the thoughts that I am thinking.**

**FlightlessVamp: Oh man, the first time I saw Edward in the horse shirt, I almost spontaneously combusted! And the Sexboots….*sigh*….the Sexboots. I lurrrvvveee the Sexboots…. It's too early to be clever, but never too early for dirty thoughts about Edward.**

**Summerchic: I betcha he is reading this, betcha he wants to comply… just like the last time….but the requested items may not be readily available. Hope they are though. I will hear the *squeees* here in London. Too Bad our Brit Boy is on the other side of the planet. **

**JET: Here's something you might not know. The sexpenders come off the pants and he was wearing them around Vancouver last year during the shooting without the sexpenders attached. So the night he popped up wearing the sexpender pants (after I begged shamelessly for them) he had to go out of his way to snap the suspenders on. Very deliberate move.**

Holy Crow! I thought. It was starting to sound like Edward had read the blog at one time and wore the clothes JET asked for because she had asked him to. Oh Lord I was dying now. Was that even possible? I suppose it was when he wasn't actually shooting. Laptops could go anywhere. Shoot he could read it from a blackberry for that matter. Being confined to the set, it would make sense for him to keep an eye on what the fans were thinking. Besides, if they couldn't go out, what else did they do after shooting for the day and having their dinner? I knew from reading old blogs that many of these women, though they didn't show or admit their Edsession in RL (Real life) were professional women. This OCD was their dirty little secret. They were Lawyers, Interior designers, authors, architects, some were PA's for other wealthy celebs and some worked on fashion magazines. Many of them had connections to celebrities and other famous people. I knew more than one of them had met Sam Bradley and that one of them, worked with an undisclosed law firm who handled Sam Bradley. One of them knew Tom Sturridge but who it was kept it a secret. I personally believed it was JET herself.

It sounds to me like you're just creating connections because you want it to be true. My conscious snickered at me. There were times when I really didn't like my other half that much. My goody-two-shoes side was in control most of the time and that was ok but sometimes, when my little bit naughty side took over, there were times when I just wanted to kick goody-two-shoes' ass.

**Forkshere: Will he do it? mebbe! Who knows? The only other thing to do is to ask him to draw attention to the requested shirt/trousers/Docs in some way when he knows he's being papped…**

**JET: Maybe he should tug at the collar of said shirt and show us the man-fur when he's being papped *giggles devilishly***

**Forkshere: that could work nicely. Good thinking batman. Now here's hoping he's really paying attention. Or that Sam tells him. We just need a teeny eeny weeny nod in our direction. C'mon Sam, Call your old pal Edward and tell him we need him to help us out here. It's a one-time shot!**

**Nevershy: …or maybe he could just gently life the front of the shirt and give us some trail action…..**

**Nevershy: ooops….got so excited at the thought of what I was writing that I misspelled it…I meant "lift" the front of the shirt"….sigh….**

**JET: LOL spelling never counts here. Afterall our keyboards are covered in drool & they get all slippy. *wink***

I was laughing so hard that tears were streaming from my eyes. These ladies were outrageously hysterical or they were all insane! I didn't know which. It didn't matter though, I agreed with them. There was no way Edward would be reading this. He was far too important to waste his time on this even though it was the only thing that had made me laugh out loud in years. Oh my God! I Loved it here.

I kept trying to imagine Edward sitting down with his lap top in some luxurious hotel after a long day of filming, tired, just wanting to relax and surf the net aimlessly and somehow, much like I did he stumbles onto this site and **THIS** is what he finds! Oh good Lord the look that I imagined would be on his beautiful, perfect face! It was just too funny, waayyy too funny. It was a good thing he was so humble and so good natured. I was glad his Body guards Dean and Emmett were always close by. If he ever did Read this, he was probably going to have a cow!

**EdwardsCougar: Nevershy, I LIKEY the way you think! Nothing better than a little trail action from hot Ed! YUM! ~drool!~ **

**Jen: RED! RED! RED! Red, is so his color! He looks amazing in red! Ok, someone explain the Plain Gravy tee….what's it stand for? Gravy as in "I'm da gravy booyah!" or Gravy as in "want this on your mashed potatoes!" or is it the name of a band or…drug? Or is it just on there for shiz and giggles? Yes, my friends I really am that stupid and don't get the point of the tee, other than we want to see it worn again.**

**JET: LMAO I miss you Jena. I have no f*cking idea what it means. heehee I just think he looks YUMMY in it.**

**JEN: Awwww ((((JAG)))) I miss you to! I need to come here more often! 30 lashes for me!**

**JET: I'll have to send Edward over with the riding crop to punish you! *wink* He'll be a busy boy. {{{{{{JENA}}}}}}}}**

Oh Heaven help me! That image was stuck in my mind now! I could not truly imagine Edward as a dominate! He was far too bashful. Then again, who knew what he was truly like in person… My mind drifted off to an image of Edward, shirtless in tight, torn jeans and Harley Davidson boots with the previously mentioned riding crop in his hand. I suddenly realized I was actually fantasizing about this Gorgeous man and that the fantasy itself was…well, _Out there_! WHOA! Girl! Now who just tripped into the Edgutter! That thought sent me into a fit of giggles that had me gasping for breath and drying my tears at the same time.

**Edward:**

**Hello, Cullen here.**

**You girls crack me up. Sam too.**

**I shall see if I can dig up my red horse shirt for you.**

**With love love love**

**Edward and Sam (That twit who stole my song!)**

WTF? NFW! I jumped out of my chair, knocking it over, and ran away from my computer as though it had bitten me. That did not just happen! Did it? Cautiously, very cautiously I made my way back to my table and peeked around at my computer. *WTF did you expect to see ya Dork? My naughty side snarked at me, Edward Cullen himself crawling out of your computer screen? _YOU WISH!_ Or perhaps the devil come to get you for pervin on the pretty? Get Real! It's words on a screen.* I straightened my chair and slowly sat back down, I couldn't take my eyes off those words to save my life. No, it couldn't be!

**KAT: Geez – we're turning into raunchy Alices around here (and ain't it grand?). But, if that truly IS you Edward, This is all in good fun, but please remember this: red is good, sexpenders are awesome, and tuxes are the best! But you know what? We love ya just the way you are. **

**JET: Edward, could you relocate to my bedroom please *wink***

**CullenCrazy: Edward? For reals? Oh I'm so excited I may pee my pants!**

**EdwardsCougar: Edward, Love, if that is you in BR what are you doing right now hhhmmm? Shouldn't you be doing something kind of important? Since you seem to have so much time on your hands, *snickers* and you're not really busy working, I'm sure I/we can keep you occupied if you care to meet me somewhere. *Giggles* I'm in BR as well. Just bring your sexspenders Baby. *wink***

Oh no she didn't! That Hussy! What if it was him? OMG I would die ten thousand kinds of embarrassed if it was me. I tried to imagine him sitting there reading this. I believed I knew enough about him to know that he would find it completely hilarious. I could practically hear his sexy laugh and it made me giggle too. But I truly wondered what he thought of all these/us women who spent our days talking about him and how wonderful we/I thought he was.

**EDWARD: Ladies, my reasoning for being on the other side of the planet as you call it, is for a project I'm working on, I'm terribly excited. I haven't peed a little bit in my pants just yet but perhaps.**

**I probably should have mentioned how grateful I am to have fit women everywhere blogging about my (clean!) hair, eyes that occasionally wander to breasts.**

**It really is me.**

**Edward**

Holy Shit! They just mentioned him being on the other side of the planet today and on Monday! Was he really THEE Edward? "Fit" that was an English slang word for sexy! Only British men used phrases like "terribly excited." American men didn't have the class to know that it sounded sexy to women. I guess he answered my question about how he felt about these women. I giggled at the thought. He was talking about his (clean!) hair. If you knew anything about Edward you knew that was an on-going joke. I didn't know for sure that it was Edward but I was willing to concede that it sure sounded like something he would say.

**DazzlemeEC: hmmmmmm….what is this all about? This can't be the real Edward…..**

**However, if Edward sees this…please wear the shirt AND give us some secret sign so we know you did it for us….how about grabbing the collar and pulling it down so we can see that manfur peeking out better. Hey- and while I'm at it….you made my year when I got to see your fine upper body and those abs **swoon****

**Chatterbox: any red shirt will do at a push, doesn't have to be that one. But then we know you are fakerEdward anyway so it makes not a blind bit of difference.**

**JEN: Oh, man. I definitely have to agree with everyone here. I will gladly be the newest member to take my blissful leap into the EDgutter. The thoughts running through my head right now would make most of my friends blush furiously, but oh well. **

**EDWARD:**

**One's location doesn't change who they are.**

**I'm baffled as to all your sexual advances, but I'm not complaining. ;D**

**Sam can post! Why can't I? :)**

**I will pop my red horse shirt on when I can find it. I actually think it's still in Los Angeles. But when I do it's going on! Until then I'll do what I can for my fit girls.**

**I love you guys.**

**Edward**

I heard a strange high-pitched noise and it took a few seconds before I realized it was me! I was Squeee-ing like a fan girl! I slapped my hand over my mouth to make it stop but I was so tickled over these posts I couldn't stop. I was bouncing up and down in my chair. I just could not contain my excitement. I was listening to Bruno Mars singing "Grenade" and as he reached the chorus I finally gave up trying to contin myself. I jumped out of my chair, punched the air as I leapt off the ground and yelled, "Edward freakin Cullen FTMFW!" I was dancing in circles and making a complete fool of myself but I was incapable of containing my joy.

"Unemployment seems to agree with you."

The unexpected but familiar, deep baritone voice froze me in mid-dance step. My hands were high in the air my hip tossed to the right. I slowly turned my head to see who had entered my home. My face flushed a bright crimson when I saw the massive form of Jacob Black leaning against my kitchen counter, watching me. His car keys were dangling from the fist that was covering his mouth trying not to laugh at me. His other arm across his abdomen supporting his elbow, his long legs crossed at the ankles. I slowly met his gaze and his eyes were twinkling from amusement. Jake's long, black hair framed his mahogany skin, high cheek bones and warm brown eyes. He really was a handsome man. Too bad he was like a brother to me.

"Jake!" I suddenly realized I hadn't moved and felt all the more embarrassed. I made a dash for my computer and slammed it shut cutting off the music. Oh no, that wasn't conspicuous at all, my goody two shoes side snarked at me. I mentally stuck my tongue out at her and looked up at Jake. My face flushed even brighter.

"Come here loca and give me a hug," Jake laughed. I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. He was my oldest and dearest friend. I dove across the dining room and into his arms. Jake picked me up without effort and swung me around. He sat me down and backed away without letting go of my shoulders and looked at me.

"I knocked but you apparently couldn't hear me. It sounded like you were throwing a Super Bowl party in here. I heard you yell something incoherent and got worried so I let myself in. Just exactly what were you doing?" he grinned at me.

"Oh I thought maybe I'd apply for a position as a NFL cheerleader?" I grinned. I formed the sentence into a question effectively sidetracking him from prying any further.

"That's a half-time show I have to see! I must admit I did enjoy the show I saw." Jake said stepping closer to me.

"Jake…" I said stepping out of his grasp. I looked down at the floor and Jake resumed his stance of leaning against my countertop.

"I'm surprised you didn't fall down or otherwise hurt yourself." He snickered. That was Jake, he'd make an uncomfortable moment by reminding me he wanted more than my friendship, then make me laugh and go right back to being my best friend again.

"I'm only clumsy around big, over-grown men who take up too much room in my kitchen." I said trying to squeeze past him to the refrigerator. Of course I tripped over his massive feet. For such a large muscular man he was incredibly lithe and quick. Moving only his arm he managed to prevent my fall. I would have surely fallen to the floor and possibly hit my head on the counter if he hadn't reached out his left arm and grabbed me by the waist as though it were a practiced move. He pulled me backwards against his chest with no effort at all and held me there. There was no use trying to struggle to get away from him, his biceps were the size of tree trunks and I weighed all of 105 pounds.

"Why do I make you so nervous Bella?" he whispered against my hair. I could feel the warmth and strength emanating from him. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to his physical form but Jake had kissed me once, years ago before the testosterone and muscles kicked in. That kiss had shut the door on any later attraction for me. The kiss had felt like well, nothing. It was about as exciting as shaking hands with a stranger.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe it's because you're attracted to me as I am to you?" He whispered. I could feel his fingers starting to brush across my hip and his breathy whisper was clouding my head.

EPOV

Today had gone pretty much like yesterday, every hour or so they were putting us on hold. Every break we had I ran back to my trailer to write another post, see what had been said and yes, I admitted to myself, to look for her. She wasn't there and my frustration and disappointment grew every time. It went that way clear up until 1:00 p.m. after that the problems on the set had been worked out and we worked the rest of the day. We worked extra hours trying to make up for some of the time we missed yesterday. The scenes were physically and emotionally demanding and draining. Then there were meetings afterwards about the relocation, flight plans, watching the dailies on and on and on. I didn't think I'd ever get out of there.

It was very late by the time I got back to my trailer and I was completely exhausted. Still, even though I was at 44 hours with no sleep at all, I could not keep myself from searching for her. I checked her site first, nothing new on the first page or on the poetry page. Nothing new on the Edward's music page either. I was careful not to allow myself to read her note, not when I was this tired and not after what I knew her words were capable of doing to me.

I noticed there was a new tab on the index bar that read "members." I clicked on it, at the moment the only members were two of my girls from LTE and her. I clicked on the name EdwardsDream-gurl with an inward groan. That name was even getting to me. The page opened to reveal a larger version of her avatar. I sat there and stared at it for the longest time. I noticed that the avatar had a necklace and a ring that every once in a while would sparkle/twinkle and then shortly thereafter "she" would blink. I knew it was just an animation, I knew it was also lack of sleep that was causing the irrational thought but at that moment she seemed more real to me. There was nothing else on the page and still I sat there looking at the avatar, wondering about her. She had slipped into my mind a hundred times today. When I actually had scenes to do I had to force her from my mind in order to do the scene. I laid my head on the table and just sat there watching her sparkle and blink. Now I was the one wondering what she was doing.

I was walking through a low lying mist, it was late at night but the moon was full and cast a bright glow. Movement up ahead caught my eye and I rushed forward to catch up to it. I heard a soft giggle and a smile spread across my face. Again I caught just a glimpse of something dart behind a tree, just a flash of soft white skin and shiny black silk. This continued for a while, she'd dash ahead of me, just a glimpse or a blur. I'd hear her soft, hauntingly beautiful giggle or sigh luring me in and I'd chase after her smiling, thrilling at the hope that I'd catch up to her. It was like a game of hide-and-go-seek. The prize was getting to touch her and I was anxious and determined to win. Eventually I grew closer and closer to her, closing the distance, yet never seeing her face. She darted once more to an open field with a single broken tree split down the middle into a perfect V shape. She was bathed in the moonlight and for the first time I saw a glimpse of her full body as she seemed to half float half run in slow motion. I saw her at the last moment dart behind one half of the tree and I knew there was nowhere else for her to run. I approached the tree and heard her soft giggle, I was smiling, anticipating seeing her face. As I peeked around the almost black bark of the withered tree, I saw her hand clutching the bark, the soft alabaster skin of her arm and shoulder. I saw her long slender leg and thigh where the black silk negligee was split up the side and fell open. I could tell by the way she was standing she was peeking around the opposite side of the tree. I silently snuck around that side of the tree only to find she was no longer there. I heard her soft giggle as it drifted off into a contented sigh. It was a lovely sound that warmed me from the inside.

"Edward," she called. The sound of my name in that glorious voice thrilled through me. I turned toward the sound of it. I saw her delicate white hand held out to me between the split branches of the old broken tree and as joy raced through my heart I reached out to touch her hand.

I woke with a start and filled with disappointment. I had fallen asleep with my head on the table. I didn't know what had startled me awake. My arm was killing me from having laid on it. I started to close my lap top and go to bed but just before I shut it I saw that words had appeared below her picture.

"**I'm just me, nothing special. A dedicated stay at home Edward fan. I love movies, books, art and poetry. I've always wanted to be a writer of a great novel series. I just don't think anything I could say would matter much to anyone. While I have written several novels I have never been published. I've never had the confidence to allow anyone to read anything I have ever written. Maybe someday I'll overcome those fears. Anyway I hope you enjoy my little tribute to the amazing Edward Cullen."**

I was stunned, _Nothing Special_? She didn't think her words could ever matter to anyone? That disturbed me more than I cared to admit. I was just so tired I couldn't think anymore or stay awake any longer. I closed my laptop and retreated to my bedroom shaking my head in disbelief as I went.

I slept late but it was still quite early by most people's standards. The training I had to do wasn't going to happen till later this afternoon. I woke feeling rested despite having woken up three times in the night from having the same dream. I guess she truly was my dream girl now. I could never quite figure out what had caused me to wake up startled. Other than the tree itself being broken and looking withered, everything else in the dream was from a picturesque summer night. It _was_ nighttime but the dream wasn't "dark".

I decided to pack most of my things up today for the relocation tomorrow. I wanted to see if I had my horse shirt and the other items Jet had requested. It didn't take me long to pack up. I laid my mustard yellow duffle on the sofa along with my guitar case and a few other things. After I showered and had breakfast I did what I had simultaneously been looking forward too and trying to avoid, I logged onto my computer.

I went back to where I had left off yesterday. There were more than a hundred posts after my last post. A lot of them debating whether it was _really_ me or not. The rest were very blunt sexual propositions. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I was nearing the bottom of the page and still there was nothing from her. Then just before the end, I saw her avatar and my heart started to race.

_**EdwardsDream-gurl: I don't know if that was actually him or not. From what I know about him it sounded like him. "Fit" is a British slang for sexy. It seems to me if it was someone pretending to be him just to get us riled up then they would have continued to post throughout the day. I mean what would be the point of pretending to be Edward and get people talking about it and then not hang around and keep it going. Only time will tell. See if we get the tug on the red shirt. **_

_**Dear Edward, If that was truly you, please return when you can, it was a joy to have you here. And if it's not too inconvenient please wear the red shirt at least and give the collar a tug so we know it was you. We will be forever grateful.**_

_**Forever your gurl,**_

_**EdwardsDream-gurl**_

Well, not only was she seductive and sexy, poetic, intelligent, with a beautiful heart and soul, she was polite and had manners too. She may be right. She just might be my dream girl. Too bad I didn't know who the hell she was! I thought with considerable irritation. All these women with their vulgarity, bluntness and constant sexual advances were incredibly entertaining and terribly shocking at times. I often enjoyed reading their posts because of the humor I found in it and I adored them for it. I assumed that since she was on this site as well she also found me attractive, (why, I had no clue) she did say she thought I was sofa king hawt after all. The funny thing was that I was attracted to her mild way of saying naughty things. I was attracted to all the things she meant to say but didn't say and the way she managed to pull that off. I was attracted to her gentle nature and her apparent shyness.

I checked back with LTE but there was nothing new there. They never posted a blog on Thursdays. My heart sank. It was ten in the morning my time, 11 her time and no word from her. She should be up by now I thought and wondered for the millionth time what she was doing. Then I remembered she said she couldn't sleep, didn't sleep much at all. I hated thinking of her not being able to sleep and if I was somehow responsible for that I felt terrible about it. Maybe she was still asleep. I hoped that she was That made me feel better, thinking she was at least getting some rest.

DUH! You Big Idiot of a guy! I berated myself for not thinking of it sooner, in my excitement my fingers fly over the keys hand typing in the web address I didn't realize I had memorized and temporarily forgot due to my excitement I had it saved in my favorites. If she couldn't sleep at night and wasn't around in the mornings there was a chance that she spent her nights working on her web site. Had checked her page at midnight last night and nothing was there. But when I went to bed by 1 in the morning there had been a post from her. Maybe there would be more there today.

There was yet another new item on her index bar that read "Videos." I was thrilled to see it and a little wary at the same time. Then I saw something that thrilled me, an rss link. I would have to search through all of her pages today but not after today. I could subscribe to her website anonymously and be sent an e-mail through her web hosting provider anytime she updated. I did this quickly and then jumped to the videos. At the moment she only had two videos posted but she promised there would be more later on. One was of me playing the piano in the Twilight movie but what surprised me was that it wasn't the song they had over-dubbed on top of it, it was the actual tune I had been playing that day. A combination of one of my original compositions and then me just fiddling around, making it up as I went along. The other video was of me singing "Let Me Sign." She stated flat out that she did not create any of the videos and gave the original creator the credit for them. Damn, she was honest too.

I scanned back through the rest of her pages and had just about decided she hadn't added anything else when I found this beneath the Questions poem:

**Midnight Rendezvous**

**I walk alone in the light breeze,**

**The mist swirls about my feet.**

**Although it's the darkest hour of night,**

**The moon above shines bright.**

**I smile when I sense you're here,**

**A thrill goes through me to know you're near.**

**I giggle as I dash away,**

**My Divine one has come to play.**

**A Midnight Rendezvous**

**A game we share, me and you,**

"Holy shit!" I say. Once again I was out of my chair, pacing the floor, running my hands through my hair in confusion. She wrote a poem about the dream I had last night? WTF? How was that even possible? No! Nope, no, no. I couldn't be. It was just a coincidence. It just sounded that way in the beginning. The story would change as it continued. I returned to my chair unable to walk away.

**You always smile and chase after me,**

**As I duck behind another tree.**

**We meet in the dark of night,**

**No one knows and everything's all right.**

**Oh! You're so close, but no not here,**

**For some reason it must be over there,**

**I dart across the open field,**

**But in the moonlight, I am revealed**.

**A Midnight Rendezvous**

**A game we share, me and you**,

Though I was shocked, in disbelief, and maybe even a little freaked out, I could not tear myself away from her words. I was enthralled and frozen to the spot. The Broken tree, if she wrote of a Broken, split tree I'll just…

**Over there, your half and mine,**

**Two worlds split, mundane and Divine,**

**I peek around the broken tree,**

**Knowing you still cannot see me,**

**I hear your foot-steps creeping close**

**This is the moment I love the most,**

**You reach for me but I've crept away,**

**I giggle, then I sigh your name.**

**Midnight Rendezvous**

**A game we play, me and you,**

"HO-LY SHIT!" I said. How can she possibly know this? Was she dreaming the same thing? Was that even possible?

**You turn and I see the glory of your face,**

**I long to touch you and embrace,**

**The Divine one who Haunts my dreams,**

**Who is so much more than he seems.**

**I stretch out my hand between the broken tree,**

**And smiling you reach back for me.**

**Midnight Rendezvous,**

**A game we play me and you.**

That's it? That's all of it? How did her dream end? Was she startled awake too? What happened? Did we ever touch? I snatched my cell from my pocket and dialed Jasper's private number knowing no one else would over hear me from this line. He picked up on the first ring as always.

"What can I do for you brother?"

"Are you alone?" I asked anxiously.

"No."

"I need to see you. _Now_. Don't make a big deal of it. Come alone." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

WAITING IN THE TWILIGHT

Chapter 6

EPOV

By the time Jasper arrived just a few minutes later I was pacing the floor, desperately running my hands through my hair. I wasn't even sure why I called him or what I wanted to say or how much I wanted to tell him. What did I expect him to do, make it go away? Explain it all to me? How could he do that when I couldn't explain anything to him or to myself.

"Okay," Jasper said upon entering the trailer, "that was cryptic. What's wrong?"

I just looked up at him and then ran my fingers through my hair again. How did I explain any of this?

Jasper looked around the room and a knowing smile spread across his face.

"Oh, I see," he replied, the corners of his mouth lifting in a smile. Jasper, always so calm and collected, never overly exuberant never showing more than a hint of anger even when he was at his most furious. Calm radiated from Jasper the way joy radiated from Alice. That's why I had called him, his mere presence alone was soothing. His calm collected mannerisms hid his true emotions all too well. It was rare to see him with more than a faint smile.

"You see what?" I asked.

"Her, again," Jasper said nodding towards my laptop. His smile was pleasant and kind. The kind of smile you'd give to a friend.

"What about her I asked?" I was surprised at the defensiveness and protectiveness I heard in my own voice. Where had that come from and why?

"She's just different. Alice thinks so too," Jasper smiled. He didn't seem to be able to take his eyes off my monitor.

"You told Alice about her?" I screeched. I was appalled. I wanted to yell at him and tell him to stop looking at her like that! I realized how idiotic that sounded since it was just words on a screen but I couldn't shake the feeling. I didn't know why or where it was coming from but I just didn't like the fact that other people knew about her. I didn't like knowing that other people could read what she said to me. Those poems were Mine! I didn't want anyone to know but me. She was Mine!

WTF? Where had that thought come from? That was ridiculous! I must be barking mad! I cradled my head in my hands. It was a small attempt to maintain a grasp on my sanity. I felt like I was coming apart at the seams and even that worried me. I was overthinking things again I knew that but seriously, a woman I never met was writing down my dreams! Wasn't that reason enough to freak out?

"No, actually, Alice told me about her but I had just started to notice…" my head snapped up to glare at Jasper.

"Notice what? What did Alice say? You keep saying she's different, what do you mean by that?" I barked.

"Geez Edward, calm down. What's got you so riled up?" Jasper said. He finally took his eyes off my monitor, off of her, and looked at me, his eye brows furrowed in concern. The anger instantly washed away from me and I was once again filled with remorse for my actions.

"Why did you automatically assume that she was what was wrong with me when you came in here?" I asked. I had to figure this out. I had to know what Jasper was thinking.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders and crossed the room to sit on the other end of the couch. "You're pretty calm and patient Edward. A little nervous at times around strangers or crowds but otherwise your easy going and you don't normally snap at people or yell. You don't normally avoid or shy away from your family as you have for the past two days. The only thing that's changed in your life recently is her."

"But she's not _in _my life," I said sarcastically, Jasper didn't seem to pick up on the sarcasm or what it implied It took a few moments for the implications to hit home with me. I didn't like the thought and I pushed it out of my mind.

"Isn't she? She's definitely in your head. And instead of enjoying her, you're torturing yourself. What I can't figure out is why."

"You haven't read her poem, you don't know…"

"You mean 'Midnight Rendezvous'? Yeah, I read it. It was lovely, so?" Jasper said. I stared at him shocked. He'd read it already? It was still morning. I thought I was the only one who checked the sites in the morning.

"So I dreamed it." I told him.

"Well that's certainly understandable. It's very descriptive and romantic. You've always been an old world romantic Edward. It only makes…" Jasper said.

"I dreamed it**_ before she wrote it_**." I exclaimed effectively cutting him off. That got his attention. His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"That's… unusual." He said.

"Unusual? That's all you've got to say, Unusual? How about insane, impossible, supernatural?" I squealed. I couldn't stand the strain in my own voice. I sounded snarky even to myself. Before Jasper could reply there was a knock on my trailer door. I jumped up to answer the door. I wasn't all that surprised to see Alice's tiny figure at the base of my steps. I was actually surprised she hadn't shown up earlier.

"Can I come in?" She asked. I could never refuse Alice anything really. I especially couldn't refuse her when she looked so small and frail with her eyes full of concern for me. I pushed the door open and held it open for her. She bounced up the steps even though her mood was subdued.

"Oh! She's back. Yay," Alice said with a giddy little clap of her hands. I stood there with my jaw dragging the floor, the door still in my hand. "I like her too Edward. She's different from the others." Alice said cheerfully. She was looking at me as though I had just introduced her to my girlfriend.

I slammed the door with unnecessary force and returned to the sofa. If it wasn't so early I would get a beer from the fridge. As it was though, I fished my smokes out of my pocket and lit one.

"What did I say?" Alice asked, the look on her face was injured.

"Nothing Darling, you just struck a nerve that's all." Jasper comforted her. He patted the sofa cushion for her to sit beside him. She chose to sit on the arm of the sofa instead. Jasper laid his arm along the length of her leg, his hand over her knee in a very familiar and comfortable way. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the closeness they shared. It was something I had never known and secretly longed for. I just hadn't realized it for what it was until now.

"You mean," Alice gestured at my computer and frowned. "But I thought for sure you would like her. I thought you would see how…unusual she is."

"Oh bloody hell!" I exclaimed and stormed into the other room. I had to calm down and get a grip. I didn't know what I was feeling and because of that my confusion was coming out as anger and that anger was being directed at two of my favorite people in the whole world. I didn't want that. I had to go apologize.

"Alice, Jazz…"I said as I entered the living room, "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me." I resumed my seat on the sofa. I had my elbows resting on my knees and my head in my hands. I was frustrated and confused.

"It's okay Edward," Alice replied with a smile. "Just so you know, mutual dreaming isn't as rare as you might think. You can Google it if you want." My eyes opened wide at her statement. I knew Jasper would fill her in, I was just surprised to hear that one, it had a name and two that Alice knew what it was.

"Jazz and I have done it. I imagine Rose and Emmett have as well." That got my attention even more so than knowing it had a name.

"That's why I said it was unusual," Jasper was saying. "You haven't even met her and then there's this shared dream between you two. It can be common for two people who are very close and share a lot of the same feelings. Usually shared feelings toward each other. Add to that, how different she is and well, it's just unusual. I would hardly call it insane or supernatural."

"Okay let's just take this one thing at a time shall we? Let's start with the small stuff and build up to this dream stuff." I said trying to pull myself together. Jasper was the calm one, Alice was the Cheerful, loving one. I was the rational one and that was what I was trying to do now. Organize my thoughts and problems and try to rationalize them. The problem was I had a tendency to overthink things. "You have both said she is different from the others. Why do you say that?"

"I don't know how to explain it, it's just the way she writes, it's different. It's like she understands and knows you. She obviously respects you. I get the feeling from her posts and even more from her web site that we would be they very best of friends," Alice explained.

"Really? When I read the things she writes I get the feeling she's like my kid sister and I'm proud of her. Oddly enough I feel protective of her. Strange how you can feel that way about someone you don't truly know." Jasper said showing his surprise which was uncommon for him. Their revelations were a surprise to me. To Alice she was best friend, to Jasper she was kid sister, to me she was… what?...sexy, sweet, shy, endearing, funny, romantic, honest, seductive, respectful, an enigma, talented, beautiful heart and soul, a mystery, everything a man could want.

"What about you Edward? What do you think of her?" Alice asked. Without moving my hand from my hair I looked at Alice in what I thought was an angry look. She must have read more into my expression than I knew.

"Oh-ho! I see." She giggled in reply. Jasper had the good sense to cover the smile that was threatening to break into laughter with a fake lip scratch. "Now I understand."

"Understand what?" Before she could reply my computer made a bleeping sound. I didn't know what it was at first. If anyone wanted to reach me they used my cell phone. No one e-mailed me because I didn't use it for anything. Then I remembered the RSS link. I tore across the living room to my lap top. I didn't bother to check the looks on Jasper and Alice's faces. I didn't want to know what they thought. I was right, she had updated her site. I clicked the link and chewed on my thumb while I waited for it to open. It opened to a Blog letter. In the top left corner was her avatar followed by the blog:

**How I Became Edsessed:**

Finally, I thought I would get some answers, maybe.

**I've had to teach myself how to do all that you see here as I am new to this entire world of computers and Edsession. I finally finished building my Edalicious web site and now I'm writing my first Blog. I can't think of a better topic for any Blog other than Edward can You? I Mean, You just have to LOVE a man who says things like, "I'm just a tool. I'm just A Big Hard Tool!" *LMAO* I thought for starters it would be best to explain how I got here, neck deep in my Edsession because it wasn't through the normal venues that others have found him.**

I could feel the blush creeping into my cheeks. I wondered how many other embarrassing things I had said that she knew about.

**Yes, I was born, "normal" as they say but my Edsession came about in an unusual way, and Girrrl, let me tell you, that man rocks my world! It's all my Mother's and mostly Niece's fault! And you know who I mean squirt! :P But it's not what you think, She does not like Edward and especially not Robert. (I know, I know, there's no accounting for taste. She obviously does not have my impeccable taste for excellence! LOL)**

I couldn't help myself, I was grinning like an idiot and all the tension and nerves I had felt just a second ago was gone. I felt light hearted and happy again. She was new to computers and She had a niece, which meant she had siblings. She was funny and apparently fun to be with. I snorted, I rock her world! I hoped that was true, I suddenly realized. I wanted to rock her world in more ways than one now. The thought surprised me when it popped into my head, but it was true.

**Anyway, I wanted to buy the Twilight novel, but couldn't afford it at the time. Several weeks later my Mother bought the book for herself. I swear I have never see her read for that long at one time and I've Never, Ever seen her laugh and smile while Reading. Whenever she wasn't reading Twilight it was always..."Robert this" and "Robert did that" and, "you gotta read this book WHEN I'M DONE." I was getting sick of the name and I often had to ask "Who's Robert?" or "Who/What are you talking about?"**

She couldn't afford to buy a book? That bothered me. I loved that she said "who's Robert." That confirmed my suspicions. She wasn't transferring the vampire image onto me. That was great.

**Mom rented the movie on three different occasions and frankly, I didn't get it. You could tell it was a low budget film. It was pretty dark and kind of hard to see. Robert the vampire was kind of creepy white, Rude and a little mean.**

**Then late one night Mom finally finished the book and did something else I never expected her to do...the woman, who hates to drive at night and avoids it at all costs, called me up, drug me out of bed (While reading a book of my own) to go to the store for her to buy New Moon! Hmmph! Had she lost her mind? Then she did the same thing for Eclipse only by now it was winter and (I DESPISE the cold) I had to get out in the cold in the middle of the night and go get the book for her! I was really starting not to like this "Twilight" and would be glad when all the books were done.**

Yes! I loved this about her. She, like me must love her family very much and found it difficult to say no to them when they asked for help.

**I finally finished the book I was reading and mom lit-trah-ly forced Twilight on me. "Ok fine! I'll read the stupid book." I told her. I devoured the damn thing in one night. I went to work that morning completely Zonked from lack of sleep but happy as I could be. I thought Robert was so cool. On my way home I rented Twilight and watched it like 4 times that night. But no, this is not where my Edsession begins, not yet. I too devoured all the books the moment they came into my hands.**

Thank God. I thought I had lost her for a minute there.

**My mom carried on so about the amber-eyed Robert that I bought a poster for her (and yes, ok, a little bit for me too, he is a handsome thing with those hypnotic golden eyes.) and I hung it up on the front enclosed porch where we spent most of our time. My niece was like, "Ewww, just Ewww," so I got her a Taylor poster and hung it underneath Roberts, next to the floor, for her. The thing is that the Robert poster could be seen from the road, Taylor's could not.**

**The neighborhood girls began stopping me while I was getting mail or out for a walk to say, and I Quote, "Thank you for hanging Robert up on your porch, I get to see him every day when I get off the school bus now." end quote. *giggles* I got the biggest kick out of that. It drove my niece nuts. She just hated it that Robert was there, always watching over everything with his Beautiful amber eyes. She had to look down to see Taylor, I always told her, "That's where dogs belong, on the floor." And thus ensued nearly a year of dog vs. vampire insults we playfully threw at each other just to egg the other one on. Not long after New Moon was released at theaters, I moved and Robert and Taylor's posters came off my wall and never went back up. Robert was all but forgotten...**

Good! I'd be glad to be rid of him myself. That was cute that her niece and her got along so well. That they could tease each other like that. It reminded me of Emmett and Jasper and I.

**Until my niece and her much younger sister came to spend the night and out of the blue the little one said, "I Lub Robert!" She was 3 at the time.**

Oh Geez! Three? For real? I rolled my eyes at the thought,

**My oldest Niece, Andrea, (She's 11 now) freaked out the way girls at that age do, "Eww how could you! He's dead and cold! He drinks blood! EEEWWWWW!"**

You tell them Andrea! I liked her already. Smart kid.

**Well the 3 year old didn't understand all that, she just thought he was "Purdy" and her sister acted so silly when HIS name was mentioned. So, needless to say his name got mentioned alot! *giggle snort* Being the loving aunt that I am, I conspired with my youngest niece to totally drive her sister crazy. I began to search for wall papers of Robert to put on my cousin's computer. Andrea always replaced them. She was always quite vocal about it too! *L* But one day she replaced my Vamp wall paper with one of her own but didn't tell me. Imagine my surprise when my vamp wallpaper was replaced by this…**

There was a picture of me in my Twilight baseball uniform running away with Voldemort chasing after me. A caption bubble above my head read, "Oh no! Not again!" I thought it was Brilliant. I couldn't stop laughing. Someone had mad photo shop skills.

**So to get even, I collected Pictures of Robert to run a slide show. I was going to e-mail them to the little wise-ass. That's when it started. We all know you can't look for Pics of Robert and not find pics of Edward.**

**Suddenly this previously scruffy "Kid" who looked pretty good as Robert the vamp but looked kind of rough and grungy as himself was starting to stare at me with a smile that was contagious, and then there was a pic where his hair was just gorgeous! I wanted to touch it. Run my fingers through it. Then, how the hell did he get that strong jaw? I didn't see that before. Wow, He's got nice hands...actually he's got REEEALLY nice hands. Huh, his eyes, they were a glorious shade of blue-gray. I never noticed how attractive his eyes were without those Stupid amber contacts. Hhmmm, he's not so pale after all... and so it went for months.**

*Gulp* She wanted to touch my hair? Run her fingers through it? I'd heard this and more on other blogs, why did the same words coming from her put certain parts of my anatomy on alert? She liked my smile, and my jaw and my hands too. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. I was glad it wasn't my looks alone that held her at the same time I was glad she did find me attractive. My image of her combined with the images her words conjured up in my mind were freakin HOT! I had a feeling cold showers were going to become a part of my daily routine.

She said she was a painter. I wondered what she painted? What was her style of painting? Slowly, I was learning more about her and the more I learned, the more I wanted to learn. I was becoming obsessed with her. I accepted it, if only to myself and only in silence, I accepted it, I owned it for what it was.

It was all starting to hit home now, all these women who claimed to be obsessed with me, I never believed it. I didn't understand how they could claim to now me when I didn't know me. Yet here I was getting obsessed with her and I could guarantee she knew far more about me than I knew about her. I was beginning to understand now. All I had were a few well-chosen words and a few poems, and yet I felt I knew a lot about her. I could only imagine how these women at MEoW and LTE felt about me after having followed me for years, watched interviews, read aricles, watched my movies and heard my music.

**At any rate, the next thing I knew my "Robert File" I had been using to torture my niece with was suddenly full of pictures of EDWARD! WTF? How'd that happen? Must have been Andrea messing with me. Oh well, I'll just delete them right? WRONG! I opened the files and enlarged the pics so I could distinguish Edward from Rob and there he was in all of his glory! (Damn him.) He was Staring at me...That, that look, OMG! (click) OH! He's got Sexeyes in this pic! (click) and, WOW his eyes are just WOW! (click) he's biting that lower lip and...(click)Oh my! He really shouldn't chew on his thumb that way it's so…(click!) Whoa! He don't look like a "kid" any more...(click) he's got the sexiest pout...Oh man, he is…(click)...*Computer crash* Huh? WTF?**

**NNNNNOOOOOooooo…! *Insert Multiple Profanities here***

Oh Lord! I was laughing my ass off now! She was funny! And yes I was blushing too. I was incredibly flattered by her words. But I was laughing so hard at her wild sense of humor that it didn't get to me physically as it had before.

**It happened every time I tried to log on after that. One or two clicks and then he was gone! It'd take 40 minutes to get my cousin's ancient computer running again only for it to crash 5 minutes later. Damn it! I was like a junkie whose supplier had been imprisoned! I was suffering from withdrawls! I needed an Edward-fix. I needed to see him again. I needed...I needed...A NEW LAPTOP!**

**Christmas morning, Tah-DAH! Laptop! Yeeessss! EDWARD WAS MINE! LOL**

I was laughing so hard I was wiping tears from my eyes now! Oh I enjoyed this woman so very much! I could just imagine her dancing around her living room with joy on Christmas morning in her P.J's saying that last line. Tah-DAH! Laptop! Yeeessss! EDWARD WAS MINE! It made me laugh even more. She was just fucking brilliant!

Somewhere in the back of my mind it registered that she had said the same thing about me that I had just thought about her moments ago. She was Mine! She had said the same thing about me. My heart was doing a wild tap dance at the thought but I forced myself not to think about it till later. Much later when I was alone.

**I've been here ever since...surfing, lurking, reading, collecting Pics, videos, animations, sound bites...Anything that has Edward (NOT ROB.) on it or in it. 2,000 pics and growing. I maybe a little late to the Par-tee but I'm catching up quick!**

I _loved, loved_ that she had put not Rob in shouty capital letters. That truly tickled me.

**I'm completely, Edsessed and at last, I'm Home!**

**Sincerely,**

**EdwardsDream-gurl**

Beneath this was a picture of me from one of many photo shoot out takes and someone had photo shopped the saying "He is like a drug to me and I am completely addicted." For some reason the last sentence had really touched my heart, I'm completely, Edsessed and **at last, I'm Home!** It made me feel warm and…deeply comforted and yet, somehow longing for something I'd never known and still could not name.

As had become my habit over the last couple days, (had it really only been a few days?) I scrolled down to the bottom of the page and as usual, this very UNusual woman, managed to surprise me.

***Note: Just a day after I first discovered Edward through the "Robert file" I remembered reading somewhere that this man was a talented musician. Being an avid music lover myself of all forms of music, classical included, I was intrigued to hear what kind of music he liked to listen to and play. I began to search for that information just out of sheer curiosity. I learned that he was an accomplished musician, pianist, guitarist, song writer and composer. Finally I learned that he sang as well. I searched for mp3's of him singing and from the moment I heard his beautiful soulful moving voice I knew I was lost forever. I had never heard anything like it, nothing had ever touched me so deeply before, and I knew it never would again. That was the true moment of my obsession. All the rest was just Icing on an impossibly beautiful and perfect cake.***

"Wow, just wow," I breathed softly. I sat there for a long time just staring at her words, lost in thoughts and feelings I didn't know how to express or name or describe.

I suddenly remembered that Alice and Jasper had been here before. My heart jumped up in my throat. Completely aware of how I had been behaving over the last several moments, I slowly turned to find them. I could feel the blood rushing into my cheeks as I looked at them sheepishly. Alice and Jasper had snuggled up together in each other's arms on the couch and both of them were grinning like a couple of idiots…at me!

BPOV

I didn't think I'd ever get Jake to leave yesterday. All I had wanted to do was run back to my computer and see what else Edward had to say. It wasn't a problem to get him to stop the flirty stuff with me yesterday. Usually a look or just saying his name a certain way put a stop to it. However, he kept doing it the entire time he was here. That was not like him. Usually once or twice and he was done and just stayed in friend mode.

When Jake finally did leave long after dinner, I made a mad dash for my laptop, but Edward hadn't posted anything else. I was shocked at how disappointed I was by this. I was even more shocked by some of the comments made to and about him. I wondered if he found them funny or insulting or offensive. I figured from what I knew of him, he would find them funny because Edward was too humble to believe that their remarks were truly aimed at him. And several cast and Crew had said that he had a wonderful sense of humor for the absurd. One thing I was certain of was that Edward would find all of these crazy ladies, and their sexually advancing comments about him absurd. No, I was certain of it, Edward Cullen would find these blogs and the ladies comments hysterically funny.

I closed the MEoW website and sat there staring at the beautiful face of Edward Cullen that I was currently using as my wall paper. I was crazy about this man I did not know. He was so freaking sexy and beautiful and his voice, which I could not stop listening to kept me in a perpetual state of,…turned on! (For lack of a more lady-like word.) I was having wild daytime fantasies about him and vivid, teasing dreams about him that just made the whole situation worse. Then when Jake, with his great body and handsome face so close, so admiring, so flirtatious, continuously whispering sexy, suggestive things in my ear, reaching out to touch me…Gah! My body was begging me to jump into his arms, close my eyes and pretend he was Edward. Just let Jake make the ache go away. The really crazy part was that even if I was the type of girl who could do something like that, (and I was so not that type) I knew without a doubt in my mind that I would feel like I was cheating on Edward! Now, THAT was crazy. How could I be cheating on him when he didn't even know I was alive? But I knew in my heart it was true and the guilt would kill me. God, Edward Cullen had ruined me for any other man.

I went to bed that night around 1 in the morning but I only slept for a little while. I had the strangest dream about playing a game of tag with Edward through a grove of trees. I wanted to let him catch me but for some strange reason it had to be around a certain tree. A tree that was divided into, like the song said, "She was standing there by the broken tree," only, it wasn't exactly broken, it just grew into a V shape with multiple twisted branches spiraling off of it. I finally managed to make my way to the tree with Edward close behind. I spoke his name and reached out for him, and just as he reached for me… I woke up.

I felt so lonely after that I couldn't sleep. I eventually gave up and went where I felt closest to him, my website. I had tons of stuff on it but I had only published a little bit so far. I just wanted to do Edward justice with my site and I was double and triple checking everything on there one at a time before I published it. I watched several of the photo album slide shows and still the dream would not leave me. I set Edwards music to play from my web site, brought up my favorite picture of him and (still so old fashioned) I grabbed a note book and pen and started to write. My poem was done in 30 minutes. The darn thing spilled out of me so fast it practically wrote itself. I typed it up and posted it on my web page. I still wasn't prepared to let him go for the night so, with the songs playing and the picture enlarged to full screen, I set my laptop on my nightstand and turned off the light. I fell asleep that night looking in to the eyes of the most amazing man.

Now, I was back on MEoW curious to see what would happen today. If yesterday's post was from the real Edward would he post again today? How long would this go on?

**Bring it on Edward!**

**After yesterday's supposed visit from our Dear Edward and all The Squeeeing e-mail I received asking if it was really him, (I'm still not sure but I have my suspicions to the positive) I couldn't stop thinking about the good old days when Edward was out and about doing promos for Eclipse. The F*CK HOT Italy Edward days. Oh Baby! So sitting here in my melancholy mood I decided to do a repost and Reminisce over the best days of my Edsession.**

**GETTING DIRTY WITH EDWARD AMONG THE STACKS:**

**It's late, and I'm tired but there's something about seeing Edward among the stacks that gets me HOT! Maybe it's because he's in Italy with the "I just got laid" hair, maybe it's the f*cking hot Helmut Lang grey shirt that does it to me…hell!**

**Anyway, here are some pretties to look at and after the jump there's even a video from this Rome book siging chock full of porn…JawPorn, FingerPorn, ManFurPorn oh yea.**

What followed was a series of pictures from the Melbooks Italy book signing. The first a split photo of Edward taking off his coat to reveal the slate gray Helmut Lang shirt and smiling. His hair a wild disarray and abso-freakin-lutely, perfectly hot. With the following caption underneath it:

**HELLO JawPorn, FingerPorn...looking a little ruffled from the ride over *wink* and I mean RIDE!**

The next picture was a profile of him signing a book. It showed off the razor sharp, melt you to the bone jaw line. The angle of it so strong I had never seen anything like it and as it as it sounded even his jaw-line was effing HOT! Damn! Beneath that was the following caption. (Damn Jet! She just made it Worse! God love her for that!)

**Don't you just wanna run your tongue right along that jawwwwwww...fantasizing in 3-2-1.**

Again, A picture of him signing but this one from the front showing a close up of those sexy hands. Caption:

**Mmm check out the fingers!**

And One of my gorgeous Edward running his hand through his hair. It had become known as his trademark move but I truly believed he was not fully aware of just how often he did it. I knew he didn't have a clue as to how sexy it was to all of us. Caption:

**That's it ED Baby run those fingers through your hair *poof***

Then there was that picture, the one where I had first noticed his lovely hands. The one I had found in my file of Edward sitting at a table smiling with his hands clasped under his chin. I hadn't noticed then the look on his face or all the things that popped into the mind looking in those eyes. The caption JET had added could have been anyone of us saying it to him or more than likely what we would have liked to have him say to us! Just the thought of that alone was enough to bring you to your knees, I mean um, make you weak in the knees I thought. Hell, they were rubbing off on me! I was completely giggling and squeeing at my own damn thoughts about this man. Either way the sheer thought of it and the images it brought to mind were stunning. Caption:

**"That's it baby, take it off nice and slow while I watch"**

The final picture was a little odd but cute as hell. It looked like Edward was peeking around the corne of the picture. His whole torso and face slanting in taking up the entire left side. On the right side were stacks upon stacks of Eclipse books. The caption had me laughing and fantasizing about that too. The caption:

**"Wanna go behind the stacks? I'll let you touch my book mark baby."**

Finally there was a very long video but you couldn't hear a thing on it because there was so many people waiting in line to get their books signed but they never, not once stopped screaming. The first few seconds it was funny, then annoying and finally it just became torture. How do they stand it? Every time a reporter tried to ask Edward a question you could tell he was straining to hear it and sometimes he just couldn't make out the question at all. It was all pointless because his reply couldn't be heard either. I felt sorry for him. How many hours did he sit there and listen to that? Was it always like that? God, how stressful that would be after just a short while.

**Rudysmom2008: Oh my GOD.**

**You lit'rally just DIED me with the caption for that picture! ****"That's it baby, take it off nice and slow while I watch" ****I am completely speechless and I'm pretty sure I blacked out. ****Send the Edamedics! STAT!**

**NeverShy: OH YEAH! The picture left me breathless…but the caption threw me over the edge…. ****Send the Edamedics to me when you're done, I need to ask them about a tingling sensation I've had for a while now….funny it intensifies when I'm looking at Edward, thinking about Edward, imagining…..well, you get the idea…..**

**ChatterBox: Okay, seriously, I need to get this off my chest first. I don't understand the need for tweeners to do the high-pitched squeals. IF you want him to know you love him, do a Ed chant or something. I understand they're excited b/c it's Edward FUCKHOT Cullen, but damn! UGH, the squeals are just likely to give him a migraine and scare him off. That being said, Mr. Cullen, I'll scream….. YOUR NAME (ifyaknowwhatimean) anytime you want me to… anyplace as well.**

Amen sister! I wanted to yell. My God that screaming like that was just pointless and disrespectful.

**EdwardsFuture: JET, I have to say I 3 your captions to death! You seriously are mad talented with your picture choices and wording. You seem to capture my thoughts and feeling so completely. I fucking love that shirt and how he wore it. Something about that man and buttons…. or that man in anything or nothing at all that is so sexy! He fucking kills me, everything about him is Edgasmic. Once again, JET, I bow down to your fucking awesomeness.**

**Oh, also, "Real Edward" please cum back to play with me….I mean us MEoW girls again.**

I had to laugh. He was incredibly sexy in grays and blues. It brought out the color in his eyes and just enhanced his skin coloring. Yeah I thought to myself, can Edward come out to play? Oh geeze! How I wanted to know this man!

**DazzleMeEC: JET, do you take a vacation in my brain? b/c I swear you have pulled out one of my greatest fantasies with Edward! I mean it would be amazing. You know that man will drive you fucking crazy with his "skills" and the knowing you cannot to be able to scream like you want…Guuuuuuh, yes please! I can just picture him & me bent over a stack of books. One hand pulling my hair while his hand snakes around so his fingers can cover my mouth to keep me quiet. Him leaning over and licking up my spine, kissing on my shoulder, and lowering those perfect lips to whisper in my ear all the dirty little things you know he loves to say…**

HOLY CROW! I couldn't believe she said that in a public forum where anyone could read it, including Edward Cullen! Geeze! No wonder he always looked like he had just F**ked hair! He was probably stressing from all the sexual advantages women were throwing at him and all the images running through his mind!

**FlightlessVamp: Ho-lee mother of lust….I do not need to have thoughts like that this early in the morning. Now I have to go to work with thoughts of "him licking up my spine," and try to concentrate today! Dang… and now I need to change my panties before I leave.**

No joke there Damn! These women and their Raunchy comments were putting ideas into my head and I sure as sugar didn't need any help with my imagination! It was too wild a vivd enough as it was!

**EdwardsCougar: Love the pics and the captions! And hell I wanna lick more than the jaw, that is only the starting point!**

**SummerChic: Everyone please note the difference in the muscle tone in our boy! Since these pics… Edward now has a bicep, some deltoids, and a much more define forearm… all very essential when you're propped up against some books signing your name…. or "getting busy" ()**

Oh I noticed BB. Believe me I noticed. I noticed everything about Edward Cullen these days. And it was ALL Sofa King Hawt!

**Edward: I look like a disheveled chicken in that first one. Sunrise in Baton Rouge, you need to see it. Absolutely Glorious.**

**Poor Sam in Los Angeles!**

HOLY SHIT he came back! Edward! I totally Squeeed out loud! Thank God I lived alone! There's no way I could have contained myself. Aaawww! He noticed the sunrise? How sweet! Men did not notice stuff like that. If they did they sure as sugar didn't talk about it! Aawww! He just melted my heart! God he was Lovable! Disheveled Chicken? WHAT? I giggled. Where did he get that from? Disheveled chicken? For reals? *snort* Fat chance. Some one needed to stand Edward Cullen in front of the mirror and convince him just how Sexy he was and then take him to the bedroom and convince him. Oh God let it be me! I choked on my coffee as that thought ran screaming through my mind. Oh I had to say something but what? That was so very sweet and romantic that he noticed the sunrise. Men today just didn't do things like that.

**NeverShy: Another visit…2 days in a row…things slow in BR? ****Need to kill some time? Lot of ideas here…tell us what you like…..**

Hee hee no! Don't! Let's just experiment and find out! I thought. Oh Geeze! My mind was so deep in the Ed gutter it was going to take a back-hoe to dig it out. Oh if I posted the shizz that was in my head I'd make the worst of them look like nuns! Of course thinking something and going through with it were two entirely different things.

**JET: Good morning Edward, what are your plans for today? It's a beautiful day in BR**

**ForksHere: Yeah! Eddie is back! Hey babe, if you like that disheveled chicken look, I think I can help you achieve that permanently. *winks***

**KAT: Back again Edward? MUST be a slow day in BR. A disheveled chicken? Hardly a description I would have used to describe you. Disheveled definitely. But we love you that way. Just makes us think of all the EXCITING ways to make you look like that all the time. Edward + blindfold + creative use of sexpenders + me = EPIC ORGASMIC WIN!**

ChatterBox: Whoa, hey there loverboy, you cum twice (that's what she said)! Lovely to see you as always. I'd just like to reiterate the fact that I'm dead serious about that fantasy if you'd like to make it come true. You know, you lick up my spine I like up your…..*wink, wink* I hope you are having a fabulous day and continue to check in with us. I ALWAYS have fun playing with you. *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*. Thanks for the laughs and giggles.

**CullenCrazy: another visit so soon? we are getting spoiled by the pics (thx JET) and your comments…Thank you for returning Hot Stuff. Keep cumming….Back ok? *giggles***

**DazzleMeEC: Wow, what a way to start the morning! How am I supposed to concentrate on work now? Uh-oh I think my co-workers have begun to notice the panting coming (really, no pun intended) from my cube….**

**MyHubbyIsNoEdward: Mmmmmmm! Yes, Eddie was looking especially yummy in Italy. I may or may have licked the screen. Okay, I didn't, but I really thought about it! Of course the hair, the jaw, the scruff…all dee-lish. But, it's also that he is so close, so accessible. You could lean right over that table and…..*poof*.**

**EdwardsCougar: I cannot tell a lie….I DID LICK THE SCREEN!**

Oh my God! I'd just thought of what I wanted to write and then I read that. I was back to choking again! Finally after several minutes I was able to type my post.

**EdwardsDream-gurl: Top of the morning to ya Edward Darlin'. I'm so glad your sunrise was lovely. But we all know the sun shines just for you wherever you are. And your presence here has made it a Beautiful day for all the rest of us. Have a Lovely day today Darlin'. When the sun sets gloriously over the horizon, I'll be thinking of you knowing that maybe, just maybe, you'll be looking upon that same sunset with me. And when you're ready for bed… hee hee you know *wink***

**Rudysmom2008: bow chica bow wow (or your interpretation of cheesy porno music)…Dear Playgirl…now I'll have to explain to my hubby how the smell of books makes me hot and bothered. And, why I was kicked out of my local store due to, ahem, inappropriate behavior!**

I kept an eye on MEoW all day waiting to see if Edward Posted again. It was a very long day.


	7. Chapter 7

4

Chapter 7

EPOV

As I lay in bed my mind was racing. I couldn't get _her _or the day's events out of my mind. I had never been so restless and never needed the rest more. Tomorrow was going to be an absolute hectic day. I had to get up long before dawn to do a Photo shoot for Vanity Fair magazine. That photo shoot would launch the "Water for Elephants" movie promotional Campaign. After That I had to rush back here and settle a few things, grab my stuff and head to the airport with the rest of the cast. The terrible part was that I would not have time in the morning to look for her… (Damn I wish I knew her name!) I would not be allowed to use my cell or my laptop on the plane. It was a long flight to Vancouver. By the time we got there and got to the new set and got settled, I'd be wiped out. Who knew if they had wireless at the new location? Oh shit! What if they didn't? My heart lurched up into my throat. Nah They'd have to have it. Bill would insist on. Damn I had to stop freaking out over every little thing.

After Alice and Jasper left I did Google mutual dreaming. It was quite common _Among Close Couples_ Or _People Who Practiced doing it._ Thanks for that info Alice! Apparently they talked about what they wanted to dream about every night! Agreed on a certain thing and thought about it as they drifted off to sleep, and often after years of practice, they would start to have mutual dreams.

Geeze! She and I weren't close, and I'd never spoken to her so how the hell had we had the same dream? Then it occurred to me, she'd probably had the dream first. I found her words so powerful that they stuck with me. Hell I had them memorized in seconds. When I had read her poem "Never Think," it had really stuck with me. I was just guessing here but I assumed since I was thinking of her poem that night when I went to bed, I had combined the words from it with the words from my song "Never Think," and that's what I had dreamed of. Perhaps, she had done the same thing and it was just all a matter of having been thinking about the same two things at the same time. At any rate it was easier for me to think that than the alternative.

Jasper and Alice, Lord I rolled my eyes thinking about them. They had been so ridiculous and idiotic earlier just because I had found her blog amusing. They had sat there and watched me reading it and laughing and suddenly they thought they knew everything...

"Oh that is so sweet!" Alice had cooed.

"What?" I asked

"You like her, you like her," she replied in a sing song voice.

"Yeah, she's funny and intelligent." What's not to like?" I had replied. I was trying to play it off as nothing more than that, admiration for her humor and intelligence. They didn't buy it.

"It's more than that Edward," Alice had said in a knowing voice and the biggest smile on her face ever.

"Well, she is a talented poet as well." I said trying to act as though it was of no real importance. I was an actor right? I could pull this off surely.

"Yeah, right Brother. Then tell me why you are blushing," Jasper said. He too had a smile on his face. The trouble was it was Jasper, his smile was too freakin big! They were both busting at the seams with happiness but for what I had no idea.

"You like her, you like her, you like her…" Alice sang over and over again. She was so happy I thought she was going to sprout wings and take flight like some fairytale pixie.

"Alice…that's enough…" I tried to sound firm and harsh but the smile tugging at my mouth was all-powerful. I fought it, I bit the inside of my lip, sucked in my cheeks, I ran my hand through my hair and paced back and forth with my other hand on my hip but, there was no stopping it. One glance at Alice and Jasper and I lost the battle. My smile broke free and was followed by laughter.

"Okay, okay I like her." I admitted. God that felt good to say out loud. The three of us sat there and laughed. Alice clapping her hands completely giddy, and I couldn't blame her I felt exactly the same way she was acting.

"Why don't you send her a message?" Jasper asked.

"What? Absolutely not!" I exclaimed. I was stunned he'd even suggested it.

"Really Edward, your whole outlook on us not interfering in their blogs is ridiculous. Sam does it so does Tom," Alice was pouting at me now. Oh I hated it when Alice pouted.

"So does Edward, now," Jasper said softly. Alice whirled around to look at him in shock.

"No!" She said.

"Oh yes. Isn't that right Edward?" Jasper grinned. He was enjoying this. I liked him better when he didn't smile so much. Crap! How was I going to get out of this one? I didn't think they would actually follow those blogs unless they were around me. I thought they only followed them when they were here with me so that they could tease me about them.

"After all the times I begged you to let me join MEoW and you told me no? Oh Edward! How could you?" Alice looked devastated. Oh I couldn't take that hurt look on her face.

"Well, I hadn't planned on it. I didn't even think about what I was doing…" I explained to them about the phone call I got from Sam and how the whole thing had been on impulse. How after I had posted I was so curious to see their/her reply that I came back and felt I had to post again. How it had instantaneously become addicting and still there had been no word or sign from her. How I had checked again this morning and the final post yesterday had been from her. I also admitted to having posted today as well, There was no point in denying it. Apparently they would find out anyway.

"Well, still," Alice was still pouting. "You shouldn't have posted if we can't."

"Sweetheart that's not the point right now," Jasper reminded her. "Edward, you've posted yesterday and today, I saw them and the world hasn't ended because of it. In fact they didn't even believe it was you. So, why don't you send another post, on MEoW, to her, ask her a direct question."

"No, I couldn't. If it leaked out to the press or the paps that it was really me…" I shuddered at the thought. I knew they would print every Raunchy thing that had ever been said. Probably track down these women and reveal their identities. Drag their lives out into the public eye. No, there was no way I could continue to post on meow. Once in a great while, maybe but I had to stop. In the time I had been lurking on their site I had learned a great deal about some of them. I had grown to care about them.

Now, as I lay in bed rehashing the days' events, I realized I missed it/them/Her. I couldn't sleep anyway I might as well grab my laptop and see what was going on. God knows I may not get to visit with them for a few days. I grabbed a coke, my cigarettes ashtray and my laptop and climbed back into bed. I got myself situated and logged on to my computer.

I hit MEoW first.

**KAT: Hi ladies, and dear Patz. Holy crap man, if it's really you… What the hell have you done to us? o_O I haven't been able to think clearly in 7 months. I think I might need therapy. My man thinks I'm nuts. **

**EdwardsCougar: I believe I'm having palpitations from the captions alone! And yes Rob, I do want to take it off nice and slow while you watch… and lick and bite your fabulous jaw line… and run my fingers through your sex hair… and unbutton that shirt just a little more… and….. and…**

***gulp* Okay I'm stopping there before I lose the ability to keep it PG to PG-13!**

That was all of the posts on Meow From any of my girls. As I clicked my way out of Meow I was recalling EdwardsDream-gurl's earlier post…(Damn, I wished I knew her name)

**Top of the morning to ya Edward Darlin'.**

Was she Irish? Or Southern? There was something very attractive about a southern accent to me. Everything was a mystery with her. I wanted to know everything.

**Have a Lovely day today Darlin'. **

That had stayed with me all day today and because it did, I had a good day. I kept trying to imagine the sound of her voice. What it would sound like to hear her say that word to me, "Darlin" And then there was this,

**When the sun sets gloriously over the horizon, I'll be thinking of you knowing that maybe, just maybe, you'll be looking upon that same sunset with me.**

This had stayed with me all day today as well. I didn't think I'd ever forget this. I did linger outside my trailer this evening and watched the sunset over the horizon. I tried to picture her doing the same thing. It was the strangest thing but I felt closer to her somehow at that moment. I felt like we had truly shared something special and that in some small way we were no connected.

**And when you're ready for bed… hee hee you know *wink***

I loved the way she always managed to pull this one off. So sexy, so seductive and yet, she really doesn't say anything. Just this one little line had me grinning. My imagination picked it up and ran with it. I imagined that's exactly what she had intended it to do. Clever girl. I kept thinking about what Jasper said, "Send her another post…ask her a direct question." Her site was new, it didn't have many visitors yet. Maybe I could post on her site. Maybe I could use a different user name and get to know her better.

From MEoW I went straight to her site. I signed on as a member it asked for an e-mail which I entered and a user name. I decided to use "ExtremelyCurious" as a user name. It was the truth and if shortened to initials as they so often did, it was my initials, EC. I chose one of the "Edward avatars" that were available, one that was just a head shot looking straight into the camera. In theory looking at her.

I was supposed to fill in a profile. I thought about this for a while. Finally I wrote, "Why do people like him so much?" That was also a truthful question I'd like to have answered. I didn't know what else to write without giving anything away so I left it alone and hit Submit.

As soon as it loaded I clicked on the video button to see if she had added anything else. There were two new videos and I clicked on one of them. Before the videos could start my e-mail notifier appeared. I clicked on my email and it was an automated confirmation link asking me to verify that I had joined her site. I did that and went back to the site. I clicked on the video again and before it could start to play my e-mail went off again. Knowing I only had her site on rss link in my email account, I went back to my e-mail. **EdwardsDream-gurl has left you a message. **

Holy shit! She was here, now. I clicked on the link and it took me back to the members page.

**Hello, ExtremelyCurious, Welcome! Thanks for joining my site. I hope you enjoy your visit and come back again sometime. Please let me know if there's anything I can help you with. Thanks again."**

I sat there frozen for a moment. Was this an automated welcome? It was 2 in the morning for me. That made it three for her. She said she didn't sleep though. There was only one way to find out.

_ExtremelyCurious: Thank You! You've created a lovely site here. Great job! _

I waited for a moment trying to decide if I should do this or not and hoping to get up the courage to hit submit. Carpe Diem I decided and hit submit. To my surprise her reply only took a moment.

**EDG: Thank you *blushing* I'm pretty proud of it. You have an unusual profile for someone who just joined an Edward Cullen Fan site. **

_EC: As well you should be. Yes, I suppose I do. I'm just trying to figure out what all the fuss is about._

**EDG: Are you kidding me? **

_EC: No, Not at all. What do you like about him?_

**EDG: Umm…EVERYTHING! SRSLY. Have you looked around my site at all? Checked out the photo slide shows (they are set to music if you watch them in full screen mode) or the videos?**

_EC: Actually I was getting ready to watch a video when your message came through. But no I haven't seen the slide shows yet. _

**EDG: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. If I can help in any way, just say the word. I'll be here for a while. Enjoy.**

_EC: Oh you're not bothering me. If you are not busy, Plz don't go yet. Actually this was exactly what I was hoping for, someone to talk to me about "The Edsession." Do you mind?_

I cringed at writing the word Edsession. I didn't want to mislead her at all. I didn't want to imply that I was OCD, I didn't want to reveal who I truly was for both her sake and mine. Everyone had a username so I didn't feel like I was lying to her. I couldn't tell her who I was though either. At least, not yet, not where everyone who logged in could see our posts.

**EDG: I take it you are finding yourself Edsessed and finding it hard to accept. Trying to figure out why? Well, he is my favorite topic these days. I'll try to find something good to say *giggles* about Mr. Cullen. LOL**

I laughed, she was being playfully sarcastic. I liked that. She had a great sense of humor, I could tell that already.

_EC: No, not, exactly. Just trying to understand the fascination/obsession people claim to have. I take it you find Edward Cullen attractive then?_

I felt bad about that post the minute I sent it. It could be considered deceptive and that's the last thing I wanted to do or be. I wanted to be as honest as possible without revealing who I was. I had to be more careful with my words. I didn't want to imply in any way that I was Edward or that I wasn't.

**EDG: Bwahahahhahaha! Now I know you're joking! MR. Sex on Legs? Mr. Piano Fingers? The Precious? The Pretty? God's-gift-to-women? The Divine? No! I do not find him attractive at all. He is Rock My World Gorgeous! He's Sofa King HAWT! He is the end all and beat all, A Prince Among Men, The Finest man I've ever laid eyes on…um do you have a couple of years to hear all this b/c it would take me that long to explain it? **

Holy shit! That was some description! Of me? Jeee-sus! I loved the laughter at the beginning though I was grinning like an idiot because of it and all these compliments too. This woman could make a man's ego explode. Mr. Sex on legs? Where had that come from? God's Gift to women? For real? Oh Lord have mercy! WTF was I going to say to this? Prince among men? The Finest man I ever laid eyes on? Ho-lee hell! If this was anyone else I'd think they were barking mad but something told me she was sincere albeit being playful about it.

_EC: LOL No, I'm not joking. I have awhile yet for you to explain._ _And I can always return_. _That's certainly high praise for a mortal man don't you think? So it's just a matter of looks then? Just a Twilight fascination?_

**EDG: Don't **_**YOU**_** think he's sexy? You can come back any time Darlin' I'm always around you can click on my name and send me a PM if you want as well, It goes straight to my e-mail and that will reach me no matter where I am. "High Praise?" I don't think so. I'm not sure if there are words in the English dictionary that could describe the beautiful things about Edward or the way he makes me feel. "Just a matter of Looks?" Oh, God No! He IS SEXY! Make no mistake about it but it's not only his looks. My attraction to Edward has absolutely NOTHING to do with Twilight BB. Not for me anyway. Hmm, pondering how to explain this?**

Gah! I was just going to have to ignore that first question and hoped it slid under the rug. Darlin' she called me Darlin' again, but she didn't know it was me. Lord how I wanted to hear her call me that in person. Yay, after tonight, if I ever got the balls to do this again, at least it would be in private message format, not where everyone could read our every word.

_EC: If it's not a Twilight thing then why did you go to all of this trouble to build a fan site?_

**EDG: If you check out everything on my site you'll learn that there is little to no reference to Twilight other than a vague mention of it to give Edward the credit for his work. It's definitely NOT a Twilight thing Darlin'. It's an EDWARD CULLEN fan site, for the man in general. For all of his works, talents and beauty combined. I first saw him in Twilight, later realized he was Cedric Diggory but my affection/attraction for the man didn't start until much later. It was after New Moon even.**

Wow, I hadn't thought about it till she had pointed it out but she was right, there was no reference to Twilight on here that I had seen. So her OCD was about me. It wasn't just transferred from Robert the vampire to me. Wow. I was completely flattered. I didn't know what to say to that. Change of tactics.

_EC: I lurked here for a couple of days before I joined. I've read your blog and your poems, (you've got mad skills as a writer/poet btw & I'd really like to talk to you more about this on another day) is that __**really**__ the way you discovered you had "OCD"?_

**EDG: OCD, Mad skills… You have been lurking for a while haven't you? ****Thank you for that lovely compliment. I'd be happy to talk to you any time hun. Edward inspires me. I've never let anyone read what I've written before. I've got a great idea for a Fan fiction but I don't know if I have the courage or the talent to do something like that. Yes, my Edsession blog it is pretty much word for word the way it happened exactly except…Edward's Music…it played a much larger part in it than I could describe, there are just no words at all to describe it. I've tried, repeatedly but…I don't know…the only way I could even come close is at the bottom of my Edward's Music Page. His song, "I'll be your Lover too"… *shaking head in defeat* there's just no words to explain the beauty in this man's voice. All of his music is there, you should look into it.**

Trust me beautiful, you did an excellent job! You completely swept me away, I said to my monitor.

_EC: You Definitely have the talent love. You write beautifully. You should go for it! You sound like a music lover yourself. Marcus Foster wrote Broken and there seems to be some playful disagreement as to whether that twit Sam Bradley wrote/stole the lyrics to Never Think. So, yes, I am very familiar with the music love._

**EDG: Awww what a sweet thing to say about my writing * Major Blushing now* Thank You. Wow! I guess you are familiar with him and his music. And you still don't get it? You must be lurking in a lot of places. Do you play? You said, "TWIT" *giggles* that's what Edward calls him. :D *giggles s'more* Don't you just adore the British and the way they talk? I LOVE the way Edward says certain words. I'd love to just sit and talk with him for hours you know? Well, no I guess you don't. LOL not if you don't understand the whole Edward thing. Stick with me BB and I'll have you drooling over him like the rest of us in no time! *Wink***

Oh! I was enjoying this so very much! She liked the word Twit huh? Damn! I had an image of the two of us talking and her giggling when I said the word Twit. Hell, I'd invent reasons to say it! I had to stop smiling. My face was starting to hurt. I could just imagine if Jasper and Alice saw me now! I couldn't wait to hear the words she liked to hear me say because there were words I was dying to hear her say as well.

_EC: LMAO yes, I'm familiar with Cullen's music skills. And Yes, I do play. I can seriously say that I doubt I will ever "drool over Edward Cullen." *rolling my eyes* Definitely not! I'd better love the British or my mum and the Queen shall have me disowned. What words do you like to hear Edward say? I'm sure Edward would love to be able to sit for hours and have a conversation. Especially with someone as lovely, kind, understanding and entertaining as you have been with me tonight err… this morning. LOL _

**EDG: OH! You're British as well? Yay! So nice to meet you! What do you play? Do you sing as well? Words I like to hear Edward say are:** **bouffant, naughty, girls, can't, class, awesome, thirteen, little laugh, a**, heartbreaking, home, broken, romantic/romance. *giggles* Oh, the man just makes me smile so… *grinning like an idiot just thinking about him* That's very sweet of you to say. *blushing* I've enjoyed talking with you as well, Very much! You are very kind and a joy to talk to. :D There's like a 5 hr difference between us. It must be very late/early there. Its 4:30 a.m. here.**

She blushed every time I paid her a compliment, or at least she said she did. I liked that about her too. I wanted to make her blush in person. I wanted to pay her a compliment and watch her cheeks turn a rosy pink. I wanted to see her smile, wanted to hear her giggle and her laugh. That was an odd compilation of words. I wonder what she liked about the way I said them?

_EC: It's been an absolute pleasure meeting you too! YOU make ME laugh and smile a lot, Thank you! It's only 3:30 here. I'm from London but I'm not in London. I play the guitar and piano as well. Yes, I do sing though I don't get to do either one as much as I would like. As a music lover, do you play an instrument or sing? Do you mind if I ask, are you Southern? You sound quite smitten with Cullen. _

**EDG: Oh well, Thank you too hun! You play the same things Edward does! Cool! No wonder you are familiar with him. I don't play an instrument at all BB. I would have loved to though. As for the singing… that is a long story, another night, another time perhaps? Yes, I am "quite smitten" (another lovely British phrase****) with Edward Cullen. He has such a lovely, happy, caring personality. He's someone who could be your lover and your best friend and more. At least, that's my impression of him. Oh what I'd give to meet that man! **

WHOA! That was a nice compliment. It's like she could read my mind, more than that, like she knew my desires. That was exactly what I wanted to find in a woman someday, best friend, lover, companion, wife. Someone like that would be my dream girl.

_EC: RE: __**"As for the singing… that is a long story, another night, another time perhaps?" **__That's a date! A story I must hear. And perhaps we can talk about your "skills" as a __**Talented**__ poet/writer and other literature as well? I will definitely come back again sometime. Thank you for a lovely evening err… morning EdwardsDream-gurl. It's been an Honor and a pleasure._

**EDG: *Blushing again* You are too kind. I'll be looking forward to it. The pleasure has been all mine Darlin'. Good night/morning. **

I put away my laptop and lay down, the most impossibly huge grin on my face. I had a "date" with "her." I wished there was a way for me to learn her name without having to reveal mine or lie about it. I did notice that her shortened user name, EDG was kind of fitting. She certainly put me on EDGe in a very good way. Damn! I just realized she didn't answer my question about being southern. The next few days without her were going to be very difficult but, by Monday, I'd keep my date with My Dream girl.

BPOV

I really loved doing this blogging stuff. It was so much fun. I could say what I truly felt and didn't have to worry about being embarrassed about it. The internet made me so brave. I was making friends left and right thanks to Edward and they were all so helpful and encouraging. That was something I hadn't had a lot of in my life, encouragement.

This new member seemed like someone I could really become close friends with. And British too, just like Edward. ExtremelyCurious was very sweet and polite. I liked her already.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello,

I needed to send out a Special Thank You To Rita01tx for being my Lady Editor. You're a wonderful woman and I truly enjoy your company! To Nicole, Thank You for the long talks and lovely E-mails. You have a Beautiful Heart and Soul Girlfriend! To Maggie, Thank You for the lovely, yet Heart breaking video you made. com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=msXDQ3Zrq94 for The Pattinson Petition! . I Hope it serves him well! To TheMissMod. thanks for all your help and many e-mails. The Ipod on my site works Great! Thanks BB!

To my Readers, Thank you for reading my story. I have created a site to store WIT on for future reference or incase It gets deleted from this site. It includes an IPOD playlist for all the songs for "Waiting In The Twilight" . You can subscribe to this site and get e-mail notices each time I post a new chapter. It also allows you to post comments. PleaseCome and join me there. Hope to see you soon. Until then, Enjoy and as always, leave me a comment. http:/waitinginthetwilight (dot)wordpress(dot)com/

WAITING IN THE TWILIGHT

Chapter 8

EPOV

As I had feared, the next few days were hell on wheels. I was on my way out the door at 6:30 a.m. to go to the photo shoot. It looked like Woodstock outside the gates of the compound and it took forever to get through all the fans and paps. I had planned on (well, hoped to be) driving myself, but Bill had insisted on the limo; now I could see why. I would have been overwhelmed by the crowd and would probably have just stopped for fear of hurting someone and then they would have torn my little car to shreds. Geez, I was going to have to buy a Humvee just to drive to the corner when I got done with this movie. I definitely was _not_ going to be driven around for the rest of my life. We finally arrived at the Vanity Fair photo shoot, which was both unique and odd, but I loved the Old World 1930's 40's look and feel of it. I got the chance to jam for a while with some great jazz musicians and that really lifted my spirits. A bunch of teenage girls busted onto the shoot, but I took the time to sign autographs and pose for pictures with them; after all, they went to all the effort to come see me; it was the least I could do. Fortunately, they were calm and polite and only Squeee'd a little bit. It both tickled and confused me the way they reacted. I'm just a guy with a great job, that's all. I just could not wrap my head around all the fuss they made. Despite the interruption, it was great fun and a nice change for the morning. As I headed back to the film set to get my luggage, one thought made me very happy; I was wearing my red horse shirt the girls had asked for. I wore a white dress shirt over that and a black and red MTV leather jacket. I knew there would be paps at the airport, there was no avoiding that. I only had to catch the eye of one of them and tug at my collar. As we drove towards the airport, I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my smile and stared out the window. I could just imagine the posts that would be on MEoW tomorrow. I could practically hear their Squeee's already. And there was one, one special lady, I so wanted to know what she would think and have to say on the subject. I closed my eyes and smiled trying to picture her face, the image I had of her. When I looked at the camera and tugged my collar, I knew the tug would be for all of them, but my smile would be for her.

The rest of the day was positively maddening. Getting in and out of the set was difficult at best, but the airport was absolutely treacherous. It was so bad that Dean and Emmett basically had to just force their way through, one pulling me, the other pushing me. I had no idea where my possessions were, or who had them. I just left it in their capable hands and tried to survive getting on the plane. All the while, I kept thinking this is absolutely insane! What do these paps want? They've got a billion pictures of me, is one more in my leather MTV jacket really going to make that much difference? Do they think I'm just going to stop and give them a full disclosure interview in the middle of an airport? WTF? And all of them screaming my name! GAH! It was deafening and just pure insanity. When screaming my name doesn't work, they always start screaming insults, slander and false accusations, anything to get a reaction. I felt like a caged zoo animal! No, worse! An animal backed up against the wall by hungry, snarling, barking, foaming-at-the-mouth wolves. The paps were so bad here I decided to wait until we arrived in Vancouver to give the girls their signal. Besides, I figured our arrival in VC would be a bigger story to hit the presses than our leaving was and that the news would travel farther faster.

Sitting on the plane, the sudden silence was welcome and yet overwhelming, too. It was a 4 and a half hour flight from Baton Rouge to Vancouver. Four hours where I had nothing to do; four hours I wished I could spend talking to her. Instead, I sat there doing nothing. I stared out the window thinking about all that she had said and done in the short time since I had first noticed her. I felt like all the time I had spent on this blog was an act of some higher power, keeping me coming back until the time when she would post. I had talked to her for over an hour this morning, though it had only seemed like seconds, and then I barely got any sleep at all.

Gratefully, I dozed off for the last half of the flight. I slept hard, falling deep into the dream. It was different this time, yet the same. I was happier than I had been before. The mist had cleared quite a bit. She was more defined, yet still a shrouded, glowing, ethereal, alabaster figure clad in black silk, tempting me ever onward toward the broken tree. I chased after her joyously, knowing that soon I would catch up to her. Her giggle and laughter thrilled me and beckoned me to follow. Now at the tree, I sneak around and she is gone. I hear her sigh my name; I turn and her tiny, delicate hand gracefully reaches out for me. I smile; finally, she is mine to hold. I reach out to her and… Alice woke me just minutes before we landed. I was disoriented, confused and disappointed.

Leaving the airport in Vancouver was just as much of a nightmare as getting on the plane had been. We were swamped from the moment we entered the terminal. In order to hide my face, I had my Ray-Bans on and kept my head down. Because of this, I kept veering off the path to the car and Dean had to keep grabbing my arm and putting me back on course. Emmett was just slightly ahead of us, using his muscle to keep them at bay as much as possible. The paps were a bunch of vultures and I wasn't going to give them any help in getting their pictures. Then I remembered the red shirt and my promise to JET and the girls. I took a deep breath, raised my head, looked directly at one of the cameramen and smiled. As I did, I shifted my jacket to make sure the red shirt would be seen, then pretended to straighten the collar. My smile grew bigger as I heard all of their Squees in my mind and pictured her face once more. Then I ducked my head back down and continued to the car. The whole scene took less than a minute but it fueled the paps' hopes of getting me to talk and pose. Damn, they grew more aggressive every second. I rolled my eyes and began walking faster. We had meetings to attend as soon as we arrived at the film set and by the time they were through, we had a late dinner. I still didn't know where my belongings were and I was so exhausted I just collapsed onto the bed. I fell asleep that way, still dressed, still wearing my shoes, lying diagonally across the bed.

I was dreaming again. "The" dream. When I woke up, I was physically reaching my hand out towards the wall, just a breath away from touching her in my dream. I was even smiling! Geez! I felt like an idiot! What if I started walking in my sleep and running around set laughing and chasing someone who wasn't there! They'd all have me committed, that's what. Good thing I went to bed fully dressed, I thought dryly. WTF was I doing dressed? I wondered. Then I remembered yesterday. Geez, all this running around and not sleeping and her, it was all wearing me out. I went into the kitchen of my new trailer to put on some coffee. As soon as I had a shower and changed, I was going to get some breakfast and see what I had missed at MEoW and Edattack ( – similar to a heart attack but can only be induced by Edward), her website.

As I stepped out of the shower, I tried to wrap a towel around my waist (the darn things were just barely big enough and even then there was a large portion of my thigh showing) and realized I hadn't gotten any of my clothes yet. I looked around my bedroom in shock. Where were my bags? My guitar? My LAPTOP? I darted into the living room; not there. I checked by the front door, again nothing. I searched everywhere but nothing was here. WTF? I had food in my cabinets and a fully stocked fridge but all my personal belongings were missing. I stormed back to the bathroom, grabbed my jeans, fished around in my pockets for my cell and called, who else, Jasper.

"Edward, I know. We're working on it." Jasper said by way of greeting.

"Well, that's wonderful Jasper; would you mind telling me what the FUCK is going on? Where is all my shit?" I demanded. I didn't care about my clothes and I could replace the guitar, though I loved the one I had, but the laptop? Holy shit! If people knew it was mine and they hacked into it? FUCK!

"Alice is out getting you some clothes now; I'm at the airport. Apparently somebody fucked up." Though he was speaking in a normal tone of voice, I could tell by the way he said it he was directing his comment to an employee at the airport. "They got so jazzed up that it was your stuff they didn't listen to what they were told. They thought you were going home so they put all the luggage and personal belongings on a flight to London…"

"LONDON?" I yelled, raking my hands through my hair.

"I know, I know, but it gets worse." Jasper let out a heavy sigh. Though to most people he would appear, even now, to be the epitome of calm I knew he was highly pissed off at this situation. Only the slightest inflection in his voice gave him away to those closest to him.

"How much worse?" I asked, with trepidation.

"A lot. There were three flights out to London yesterday. No one knows which flight the luggage was on."

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"I know, Edward," Jazz said.

"My laptop," I sighed. He knew I was worried about what would happen if someone got their hands on it. It didn't occur to me until that moment that both Jasper and Alice, if not Rose and Emmett too, were fully aware by now of my posts to EdGe on Edattacke. Shit! Well, at least Jasper would understand just how dire this situation was.

"I know," Jasper sighed. "Edward, I'm sorry. I'll make this right, I swear."

"It's not your fault, Jazz. Just do what you can to get it back and keep her safe." Jasper and I were so close, I knew I didn't have to explain my last remark or what I meant by it.

I hung up and sat on the edge of the tub. I ran my hands through my hair, my phone still clutched desperately in my hand. Shit! I knew it! I should have stuck by my own rules and never posted on the internet. My mind was going crazy trying to remember everything I had ever posted. Especially that last conversation with my EDGe. In all honesty, I knew nothing had been said to be ashamed or afraid of; however, I knew the paps and journalists would turn our conversation into something hideous and nasty and perverted. Oh God! They would find her, they would drag her through the mud, I just knew it. I couldn't stand the thought ; they would destroy her life and it would all be my fault. Oh me and my fucking clever idea to use the name ExtremelyCurious! EC! I might as well have broadcast it on national television. I nearly jumped out of my bath towel when my phone rang.

"Cullen."

"Edward, it's Jazz. We've found the plane your stuff was on. They've got someone on stand-by to sort through the luggage and find it. They are supposed to put it on a flight to Vancouver A.S.A.P."

"That's great. Who did they get? Can we be sure it's safe?" I asked, still not daring to breathe easily.

"The head of security is supposed to handle it personally, accompanied by whoever is in charge of baggage claim over there."

"Whatever, Jazz. Just make sure it gets on that flight and back here, okay? If…" I was pacing back and forth now in my tiny bathroom, which was about three steps in one direction.

"I know, I know, don't say it. Don't even think it!" Jasper told me.

"Then I'll have it back tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't think so," Jasper replied

"What?" I exclaimed, dragging my hand through my hair yet again. The movement pulled the towel loose and it fell to the floor. "Well fuck!" I grab the towel off the floor but there was no way I could replace it with one hand on my cell phone. I stood there in my bathroom naked, my hand fisted so tightly around the bath towel my knuckles were turning white.

"I'm sorry, brother. The plane doesn't land for another two hours and the return flight doesn't leave London until 7pm tonight, that's London time so they are 7 hours behind Vancouver, bro." Jasper said. If he wasn't such a calm man, I could have actually pictured him flinching, waiting for my response. There was no need to take it out on Jasper, it was hardly his fault. I was too frazzled and worried about EDGe to even try to do the mathematical calculations to that mess.

"All right, Jasper. Just let me know when it's on the way back to me, okay?" I said.

"No worries, brother, I'll take care of it and keep you posted."

I hung up and dialed Alice.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry. It'll be okay, I'm sure of it." She said, in place of hello. I rolled my eyes. Am I the last to know everything about my life? I would be glad when I got my laptop back. (It would never leave my side while traveling again!) If I decided to continue to talk with EDGe, at least it would be a private conversation my entire family wasn't privy to, not to mention the rest of the world.

"Alice, could you please pick me up some bath towels that are big enough for a grown man?" I asked. I could hear her giggle and then try to cover her mouth to hide it.

"I'll see what I can do, Edward."

"Thank you." I hung up and put my clothes back on. In all the confusion, I had forgotten about my hair. It was dry now and stood in wild disarray all over my head. Oh well, if anyone saw me this way they would probably think I looked "hawt". I rolled my eyes at the thought of that and went to fix myself some breakfast.

Jasper eventually called me back to let me know my laptop was safely aboard the flight from London to Vancouver. Though a sigh of relief escaped me, I knew I would not breathe easily or relax until my laptop was safely returned to my hands. Then Jazz told me it wouldn't arrive until sometime Sunday afternoon. Well crap! I didn't want to wait that long but I had no choice.

I couldn't believe how much I thought about this woman. I didn't understand why EDGe was just so impossible for me to forget or let go of. I wanted to talk to her, or at least read what she had posted, so desperately that I often caught myself stressing like some druggie coming down off a high without any more stash to fall back on. When I tried to push her from my mind and not think about her, I caught myself wringing my hands, smoking too much, pacing the floor and constantly running my fingers through my hair. I was a nervous wreck knowing I had no way of "seeing" her or "listening" to what she had to say. I had no way of knowing she was okay or talking to her. And all the while, I kept questioning myself on whether I should even attempt to talk to her again. If anyone ever found out it was me, the paps would hound her. They would track her down like the pack of rabid dogs they were and drag out every skeleton in her closet. Even if they couldn't find any dirt on her, they would make it up or use the comments made on MEoW and LTE to ruin her, and me, if they could. I knew that, for both of our sakes, I should just forget it, forget her and never open my laptop again. I sighed deeply, knowing that, despite the risks, I couldn't do that now. There were just too many unanswered questions. I realized that I was obsessing over her, becoming addicted to her, all the while telling myself that if I knew more about her I would lose interest. It was the mystery surrounding her that held me captive. I was an avid reader of novels and fan fiction and the way she wrote her posts and simple blogs intrigued me. That's all there was to it. Once I knew more about her and uncovered her mystery, then I could get beyond my obsession. Oh Lord, fan fiction. She had said she was thinking about writing one. I wondered if she had started it yet. I had encouraged her to; she had a talent for blogging and posting. Lord, she made me laugh. And the way she had described some of the wicked, sexy thoughts in her head, made it very clear exactly what she was thinking without so much as one vulgar word. Damn, that was intriguing and brilliant. It made me wonder, as did everything about EDGe, how she would handle a fan fic when it got down to the nitty gritty. Would she cruise along and breeze right over the lemons, or would she hint at them, point in a general direction and let the reader's imagination carry them away, or would she step out from behind her blushing ways and write what she saw in her mind. I had a feeling that, behind all of her modesty and humility, I would discover a very passionate woman without any inhibitions. I fell asleep that night with those thoughts in my head, wondering about the fit, passionate woman wrapped in black silk and hiding behind a genuine blush.

I didn't sleep well at all, tossing and turning all night. My dream was different, too. She was close, so close I could almost touch her. Her back was towards me but I knew she was waiting patiently for me. As I took a step to close the distance, I reached out my hand but she disappeared, lost in the ever thickening mist. The fog was thick, too thick to see through, and it was eerily cold, damp and dark. I was running in blind panic, lost, or trying to find what I'd lost, perhaps both. I ran and ran from one tree to the next, never finding her. I collapsed against a tree in desperation. Where was she? How had this happened? I had to find her, I had to get her back. I pushed myself away from the tree, propelling myself deep into the dark, enshrouding mist. Where _was_ she? Wait, the tree, our tree! I ran in the direction I thought it should be. I wanted to call out her name but I couldn't, I didn't know it. As I ran, I realized something else was different; me, I was different. I was dressed in a black tux. The tie was missing and the top button was undone but there was a plain white silk scarf draped around my neck and lapels. I had been wearing jeans before and a T-shirt with a denim jacket over the top. Finally, the mist began to swirl and I could vaguely make out the shape of our tree. I ran faster. "Oh God, NO!"

I woke myself up screaming those words out loud. I was soaked with sweat. My hands were shaking and my heart was pounding. I felt as though I had been running for hours.

I sat on my trailer steps Sunday night and once more watched the sun set over the horizon, wondering what she was doing. I wondered what her life was like. I remembered her words; "_When the sun sets gloriously over the horizon, I'll be thinking of you knowing that maybe, just maybe, you'll be looking upon that same sunset with me." _Oh, I am, I am. That seemed like all I did now. It had only been three days but it seemed like three months. After having sat outside for several hours, I went inside and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. Too bad the damned airline had my guitar too; I was in the perfect mood to play, to really create something good. Thank God, I still had my iPod. It was still early for me, only a little after one in the morning. I went to my room and lay down on my bed, not bothering to turn on the light. There was a large window near the bed and I could see the sky and the moon from here. I put in my ear buds and pressed play. I hadn't listened to my iPod in forever and I had actually forgotten some of what was on it. I laid there in the dark, staring up at the moon. I couldn't help but wonder if she had seen this same moon tonight or had she been so caught up in her everyday life that she hadn't taken the time to notice. When the song began, the keys of the piano immediately caught my attention but it took me a minute to recognize the song. I smiled; Bruno Mars's "Talking to the Moon". How apropos:

**_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away,_**

**_I want you back, I want you back._**

**_My neighbors think I'm crazy but they don't understand,_**

**_You're all I had, You're all I had._**

**_At night when the stars light up my room,_**

**_I sit by myself, Talking to The moon, Trying to get to you_**

**_In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too,_**

**_Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon. ohh ohh ohh_**

**_I'm feelin' like I'm famous, the talk of the town,_**

**_They say I've gone mad, yeah I've gone mad._**

**_But they don't know what I know, Cause when the sun goes down,_**

**_Someone's talkin' back, yeah they're talkin back, ohhh_**

**_At night when the stars light up my room,_**

**_I sit by myself, talking to the moon, trying to get to you_**

**_In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too._**

**_Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon. ohh ohh ohh_**

**_Do you ever hear me callin' oh oh oh, oh oh oh_**

**_Cause every night I'm talkin to the moon,_**

**_Still trying to get to you._**

**_In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too._**

**_Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon. Ohh ohhh oh_**

**_I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far awaaayy._**

Just as the song was ending, my bedroom door opened and light from the living room illuminated Jasper's entire left side.

"Hey brother, been looking for this?" he asked, holding up my laptop. My smile felt bright enough to light up all of Vancouver.

BPOV

I thought about ExtremelyCurious a lot the next two days. I kept looking for her in the other blogs and on my own site. I just couldn't understand how someone who had so much in common with Edward and was fully aware of him couldn't see the attraction we all had for him. Why would you sign onto a blog that was all about him if you weren't attracted? I kept remembering the post; I had told ExtremelyCurious, "stick with me and I'll have you drooling all over the pretty." The reply had surprised me, _"…I can seriously say that I doubt I will ever "drool over Edward Cullen." *rolling my eyes* "Definitely not_!..." I just didn't understand this. It sounded so final. I decided I would make a list of all the hawt and wonderful things about Edward and when/if ExtremelyCurious came back still curious, I would have a list of things to talk about.

Edward never did come back online after the red shirt request post from JET on MEoW. That had been Friday; this was late Sunday and still, nothing. I hated Sunday's on the internet. It was so quiet on the blogs and since I lived alone and didn't work now, it made me feel lonely.

I had been working on writing down a dream I'd had in detail. I was pretty sure I was going to write this story one way or another. It was about Edward and I really wanted to do it as a fan fic, mostly because I had never had the courage to send my work to a literary agent and get rejected (as I knew I would be). If I wrote it as a fan fic, I could get several varied opinions. Some from friends and others from people I didn't know. I just wanted to know for sure what people thought of my idea before I started. I had sent out several e-mails to my blogger friends and was waiting until morning to hear from them.

I decided to look in on my website and see what I could dream up to put on there tonight. As I signed in, it posted a little tab at the top of my screen that said EdwardsDream-gurl was online. I had grown so accustomed to the silence on Sundays that when my e-mail alert sounded, it actually startled me.

ExtremelyCurious has sent you a Private message. To approve receiving private messages from this sender please click on the link below.


	9. Chapter 9

To My Readers, Sorry about the double chapter nine post. The first post was a copy of chapter 8. I don't know how that happened. I do apologize. THIS is the correct version of chapter 9.

WAITING IN THE TWILIGHT

CAHPTER 9

EPOV

Jasper left almost immediately. I think he knew I was on the verge of a full blown freak-out if I didn't get her back on my laptop soon. I plugged it in to charge and went to get another beer and my smokes. I was not so patiently waiting for it to wake up when I realized just how pathetic my anticipation was. I was practically giddy just knowing I was mere seconds away from talking to her. What had this woman done to me? I felt bewitched and I loved it.

The moment I logged on to her website and started to leave her a message, I froze. What would I say? I couldn't let her become aware of how much I thought about her, of how obsessed I was with her. I couldn't reveal that I had been traveling and lost my laptop and that's why I hadn't returned sooner; she might connect the traveling with the real me. If the story got out that my laptop had been lost, she could connect EC to me that way, too. Shit! I didn't want to lie to her at all if I could find a way around it. I'd just have to try and keep it bland but playful, that's all. Well hell, I didn't want her to think I was bland either!

_EC: Dear EDG, I know it's been a few days since my last visit, I've had some computer problems but I'm hoping that you'll be online this morning, as well. _

Okay, it was sort of the truth. Not having my laptop was a huge problem. I hit enter, held my breath and waited. What if she wasn't there? What if she didn't reply? What if she had…

**EDG: Welcome back! "Where else am I going to go?" *L* sorry I couldn't resist. How have you been? I hope you had a pleasant weekend.**

I was surprised my face hadn't cracked from the speed of my breaking smile. She confused me with that quote for a minute until I remembered it was one of my lines from Twilight. She was being playful again. I loved it and was practically bouncing on my bed with joy. Thank God she had PM'd me back and not posted it. It was safer this way as long as no one got hold of my laptop again. I'd make damn sure they didn't.

_EC: Thank you *cute* I'm wonderful now. It was actually pretty miserable but it all turned around just awhile ago. Thank you for asking and yourself? _

I had wanted to say it was wonderful _now that you're here_ and I'm fabulous now _thanks to you_ but I couldn't do that.

**EDG: Well, I'm happy it improved. Oh, I'm **_**very good**_**. Are you still curious Darlin'? **

Damn! I was the one perving now! That simple statement sent _MY_ mind straight into the gutter, as they say. I'll just bet you are, Love. Oh, how I wanted to find out! Hell yes, I was curious! I doubt we were thinking about the same things though. Two frigging sentences and she already had a huge dopey grin on my face.

_EC: Very curious about many things. I think I always shall be. _

**EDG: Oooo many things! Just what are we curious about this time? Anything I can help with?**

Oh man! She left herself wide open with that one! Too bad that, from her point of view, this was only our second conversation or I would have taken full advantage of this. Damn! I didn't know who was farther behind, me or her. She knew more about me than I knew about her but I knew more about her than she was aware of and she didn't know who she was talking to! Damn, this was getting confusing.

_EC: Something tells me you could help me with a lot of my curiosities. But for now, I was wondering about you using the word "Darlin'" Are you Southern? Just Curious. _

That was driving me crazy, not knowing. She had managed to get by without answering that one the last time. I'd have to be more aware this time. I wanted to know everything about her. She knew so much about me. It was only fair.

**EDG: I'll do what I can. LOL No, not really, Northern actually but people say I have a Southern accent. I don't hear it myself, but who am I to say? **

**Did you hear? Edward and the cast have transferred to Vancouver to finish filming BD.**

_EC: If you are not Southern, where did the Darlin' come from? _

_Yes I am aware of the move to Canada._

Careful, Cullen. Stay on your toes but don't lie, I thought.

**EDG: I grew up in the north but was surrounded by southerners. I guess I picked up some of their accent/lingo but I still don't notice it. Well, sometimes I do when I hear myself on a recording. But only if I'm talking. **

**There should be some pictures out soon of Edward. Even though I wish the paps would leave him alone *grrr*, it will be nice to see his face again. They have been sequestered for so long! Shoot BB, I miss him!**

So, she did have a Southern accent! No one ever noticed their own accents. Now I really wanted to hear her talk to me, hear her call me Darlin' in person. Northern with a Southern accent! Day-um! The best of both worlds! I had always thought that a Southern accent was the sexiest fucking thing ever! It drove me crazy. I tried imagining what she would sound like and it was a huge turn on! Wow! She missed me? Oh I had to ask about that. I wished the paps would leave me alone as well but there was no way that was ever going to happen. I was guessing her little *grrr* was supposed to show anger. It was cute. It made me think of a kitten lashing out. That image had me giggling.

_EC: That reminds me. Is it another night, another time yet? _

_What do you miss?_

I had almost said miss about him but then I realized that would imply Edward and EC were different people. That was exactly what I was trying to avoid. I had no idea where this was going or where it would end. I only knew at this point I was both trying to learn enough about her so that I could get over my obsession with her (which was totally fucking backfiring, thank you very much!) and, at the same time, I desperately wanted to talk to her in person. If it ever came down to that, I didn't want her to be able to say I intentionally deceived her or lied to her.

**EDG: re:**_ Is it another night, another time yet? _**Okay, you lost me there, HUH? **

**What do I miss about Edward? Um…again, Everything! **

**1) His smile. **

**2) His voice, God his voice! UNF! I just want to curl up in bed and have him sit beside me and sing to me! See where it leads *giggle* **

**3) His just F*cked hair *don't even get me started*. **

**4) His hands*raaawwr*. **

**5) His giggle, his laugh.**

**6) His randomness.**

**7) Wonky legs *oh BABY*.**

**8) His jaw *Swoon*. **

**9) His quirkiness. **

**10) His sexy eyes. *D-I-E me***

**11) His interviews! Oh there's so much more! He's been gone so long! God just everything! I could go on and on trust me. You still don't get it do you?**

Ho-lee shit and Shine-ola! EDGe thought this about me? WTF? Oh man, talk about nose diving into the gutter! Geeze! Sit on her bed and sing to her and see where it leads? Gah! After how she said my singing made her feel? Hell yeah! I'm there! Gimme your address, Baby! Just fucked hair? Geez, that was a phrase that would stick with me but not as much as the images of how she could get it that way! His hands and the raaawwr that followed it…Jesus! The images she was conjuring up in my mind! She was so Hawt and she was making me Hot! Wonky legs! I was laughing at this, it was so true! What she didn't know was that having wonky legs had its advantages. My smile was off the freaking charts! I didn't think I'd ever stop smiling now!

_EC: RE: "__**As for the singing… that is a long story, another night, another time perhaps?"**__ Remember? Is it another night, another time yet? _

_No, not at all, I really don't understand. Rave away if you think you can make it clear. I just don't understand why a woman like you, talented and clever, intelligent and funny, would have "OCD". _

_Okay, we totally have to talk about the things you miss! There's more? That's quite an extensive and umm interesting description._

**EDG: You are curious aren't you? *L* OK, I'll tell you that if you promise to explain something to me when I'm done. (?) :D**

***snicker snort your description of me* I'm nothing special trust me! The only thing special about me is my Extraordinary, Exceptional and perfect taste in the Sofa King HAWT Edward Cullen. **

**Got your attention about Edward didn't I, hee hee, oh there's a lot more. *giggles***

Oh, how I was enjoying this! She was talking about me but I was learning about her. I loved her playfulness and sense of humor! I loved the way she tried to distract me from talking about her. I wasn't going to let her get away with it if I could help it. But I was still learning about her regardless.

_EC: *thinking* Okay. Agreed. _

_I find that highly unlikely. But we'll come back to this, methinks you are trying to distract me. _

_Yes, you have my attention! Tell me, I'm intrigued now._

**EDG: LOL You're Easy! *snickers***

***blushing* *caught red handed* You're right, I am.**

**EDG: Good, I love talking about The Pretty! Umm where was I? **

**12) Long elegant fingers. *GutterNutter***

**13) His lips. (They just beg to be kissed and often!) *volunteering for that job!***

**14) The way he dresses, from beanie to shoes (yes I even like the shit kickers and the Nike's). **

**15) His constant hands in the hair. **

**16) The way he fiddles with his fingers all the time. **

**17) The fact that he blushes *so effing cute* **

**18) The way he's so humble. **

**19) I miss watching him play the piano. *I will never get tired of watching that or watching him play guitar and sing.* *vera vera sexy* **

**20) The way he tries not to laugh/smile and it comes out looking puckered. Like he knows a secret that he's keeping from everybody. Gah! I flove it!**

Oh My God! She did have me blushing now but I couldn't tell her that. GutterNutter? WTF was that? I was laughing just at the thought of it. It had to be something good, and naughty. So I wasn't the only one who liked my Nike's. I did not fiddle with my fingers! Well, not all the time anyway. If she was here I would gladly play for her just so I could watch her face as I did. That was something I definitely wanted to see and do for her. Just for her. The two of us alone. How did she know I was trying not to laugh when I smiled like that? I definitely didn't have any secrets from the world, I just thought all this fuss over an average guy was utterly ridiculous and it made me want to laugh out loud over how silly it all was, but I knew if I did I would either look stupid or come across as rude.

_EC: I'm Easy? Only on days that end in "Y" :D _

_I thought so! *still waiting*_

_Apparently you do. I like hearing your thoughts very much. The Pretty? Where did that one come from? _

_Lord have mercy woman! You're going to have to walk me through this list one by one and explain all this to me! Re: Just F*cked hair? (?) For real? GutterNutter? And other things too but promise we'll come back to this tonight cause I'm getting confused *LOL*_

**EDG: LMAO! Glad to know you are showing some restraint! *giggles* Lord knows I would find it difficult to show restraint when it comes to Edward! **

**Okay I Promise we will come back to what I miss about Edward. **

**To answer your initial question, yes I can sing. Sorta.**

**I don't know where the term The Pretty came from actually, but it suits him I think. **

Trust me, Baby, the feeling is becoming very mutual. Oh wow, she could sing too. But I wasn't going to let her get away with that simple answer. I was, as always, rolling my eyes at the term "The Pretty." Geez! Why on earth would you call a man "The Pretty?" I wasn't an egomaniac but if it made her happy to talk about her Edward, then I would listen to it all night long. I didn't see what all the fuss was about but I had to admit I enjoyed hearing how she saw me. She was very observant; most people didn't notice the "wonky legs" or the "fiddling fingers." At least I hoped they didn't. Who the hell knew what people noticed nowadays? I had been locked up so long I had lost touch with the real world. My life consisted of BD, my siblings and now EDGe.

_EC: RE: "As for the singing… that is __**a long story**__,…" nice try bb. Spill! (Please?) As a musician and singer myself, I'm just curious. :P _

_Thank You! It appears to make you happy and I enjoy hearing it._

_How so? Isn't that an odd thing to call a man? _

**EDG: Okay, I did promise after all. I had choir classes starting in grade school through high school. Our school put on several shows each year. In my first year of high school, for our first show, I was the understudy for the lead soloist. She fell ill and at that point my teacher started practicing with me to take her place just in case she was unable to appear in the show. Long story short, she made it back for the show and was a big hit. However, my Choir teacher thought I had real talent. **

**Curiosity killed the cat you know? *giggles* **

**Depends on your outlook I suppose. I think it suits him. *confused***

Nope, I wasn't going to settle for that either. She was hiding something or, more likely, avoiding something.

_EC: And…? I sense there is more to this story_.

_Curiosity killed the cat, And satisfaction brought him back! *wink*_

_What are you confused about?_

**EDG: Hmm can't squeak by you can I? **

**LMAO that was cute BB! I'd never heard that before!**

**You.**

_EC: *LOL* No, not at all. You did say it was a long story, and you are still stalling…_

_*grins*_

_You are confused about me?_

Uh-oh! She was confused about me? That didn't bode well. Had I inadvertently given myself away? Was she starting to suspect who I was?

**EDG: Okay, after that my teacher pulled me aside and told me he thought I had a gift, that I could be the next big "star". He wanted me to try for a recording contract. *rolling my eyes* Long story short, I found out the hard way that I have crippling stage fright. I'm fine by myself. With friends or in a small group, I'll blow the doors off the place. Put me on stage…imma worthless frozen stiff. **

**Yes. You are confusing.**

_EC: So you're a great singer you just lack the confidence to stand in front of a large crowd and sing? Didn't you ever try again? How am I confusing?_

Wow, so she really could sing! Now I wanted her to join me when I played the piano for her; she could sing for me! Why hadn't anyone encouraged her? Talked her through her fear? Hadn't anyone been there for her? My heart went out to her. I could see her standing on stage, a microphone in her hand, ashen white with fear; the music starts and nothing, the intro replays and she runs off stage humiliated, terrified and in tears. Had anyone been there to comfort her or to hold her? Apparently no one had been there to encourage her and help her overcome her fears.

**EDG: Great singer? That's a matter of opinion I suppose. I remained the understudy but once I realized my fear was crippling, no I never sang on stage again. I only sing when I'm alone or with close friends now.**

**In many ways. **

_EC: That's a shame! If you're that good you should sing all the time. You need to believe in yourself more and go for it!_

_How so?_

I thought perhaps I was bringing up old wounds and thought I should let it rest for now. I didn't want her thoughts of me to be ones that were associated with painful memories.

**EDG: Well, how well I sing or don't is a matter of opinion BB. **

**Anyway, about you being confusing, you got some "splainin' to do Lucy" LOL**

_EC: LMAO Lucy?_

**EDG: Yes, I know you're from London but srsly, don't tell me you've never seen "I Love Lucy?"**

_EC: Yes, of course I have._

**EDG: Well Girlfriend, "You got some splainin' to do Lucy!" I don't understand why you would have so very much in common with Edward Cullen, join a fan site for him and admit you're curious about the OCD and yet you don't seem to find him attractive at all? You rolled your eyes and said you definitely would not drool over Edward. Why? I don't get that. I love talking to you. You're funny and sweet and I am enjoying this very much. I'm just trying to understand Darlin'. Plz don't take that the wrong way b/c now I'm **_**just curious**_**. **

WHOA! **Girlfriend?** _Girlfriend?_ Holy shit she thought I was a woman? Fuck! How had that happened? How was I going to explain this without ending up looking like an ass? Or worse, a stalker? Or worse…Shit! EPIC FAIL!

_EC: Um Houston, we have a problem._

**EDG: *L* What's the problem Darlin'?**

_EC: Ummm…errr…I don't know how this happened but uh you seem to think I'm a girl and I'm NOT. I'm a man. A Straight Man!_

I hit enter and waited. Nothing. Total silence. The seconds ticked by into minutes but it seemed like hours. My heart was beginning to race like mad. I couldn't stand it. Why hadn't she replied?

_EC: EDG? _

And I waited. Nothing. I ran my hands through my hair anxious and worried. I downed what was left of my beer and lit a cigarette. Where was she? What was she thinking? Shit! Come on, don't do this to me EDGe.

_EC: EDG are you there?_

SHIT! Shit, fuck and damn. She was pissed. I had pissed her off in a big way. I was chewing on my thumb now. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Her replies had always taken just a few seconds; it had now been ten minutes and nothing.

_EC: EDG, please talk to me. I thought you knew. Honest!_

Come on Baby, talk to me. Think about it and you'll see I wasn't trying to make you think I was a woman. Please! I silently prayed. Either she was typing the longest cussing out I'd ever receive in my life or she was scared to death. Holy Crap, I hope I hadn't scared her! Oh man! I was in a panic at this point. How had I fucked this up? I thought back over all the things I had ever said as ExtremelyCurious and I could think of nothing that I had done that would imply I was a woman. C'mon EDGe, reply damn it!

_EC: EDG, please talk to me. I honestly thought you knew. I never tried to mislead you. It never occurred to me that you thought I was a woman. _

**EDG: *stunned* *shocked***

Yes! Thank God! It wasn't over yet; at least she was talking again and I hadn't gotten cussed out yet either. That was a Win.

_EC: I know, me too. Plz talk to me?_

**EDG: No.**

Oh shit! She _was_ pissed.

_EC: Why? Please?_

**EDG: Embarrassed. **

Embarrassed about what? I was lost now.

_EC: Talk to me. Nothing has to change. You needn't feel embarrassed._

**EDG: ? No? How about this…for starters…**

_**1) His smile. **_

_**2) His voice, God his voice! UNF! I just want to curl up in bed and have him sit beside me and sing to me! See where it leads *giggle* **_

_**3) His just F*cked hair *don't even get me started*. **_

_**4) His hands*raaawwr*. **_

_**5) His giggle, his laugh.**_

_**6) His randomness.**_

_**7) Wonky legs *oh BABY*.**_

_**8) His jaw *Swoon*. **_

_**9) His quirkiness. **_

_**10) His sexy eyes. *D-I-E me***_

**OR THIS!...**

_**Good I love talking about The Pretty! Umm where was I? **_

_**12) Long elegant fingers. *GutterNutter***_

_**13) His lips. (They just beg to be kissed and often!) *volunteering for that job!***_

_**14) The way he dresses, from beanie to shoes (yes I even like the shit kickers and the Nike's). **_

_**15) His constant hands in the hair. **_

_**16) The way he fiddles with his fingers all the time. **_

_**17) The fact that he blushes *so effing cute* **_

_**18) The way he's so humble. **_

_**19) I miss watching him play the piano. *I will never get tired of watching that or watching him play guitar and sing.* *vera vera sexy* **_

_**20) The way he tries not to laugh/smile and it comes out looking puckered. Like he knows a secret that he's keeping from everybody. Gah! I flove it!**_

**I said all this…TO A MAN? GAHH! OMG *kill me, just kill me now***

Oh this was Just Priceless! A true Fisher Price moment! I was laughing my head off. I had a case of the giggles now that had tears streaming from my eyes. She was just too much.

_EC: LMAO! Is that what's bothering you?_

**EDG: *hiding my face* *B-L-U-S-H-I-N-G P-R-O-F-U-S-E-L-Y* *humiliated* *dying of embarrassment* *praying the earth will open up and swallow me* *crawling under a rock now. It's been err…umm… nice knowing you***

_EC: ROTFLMAO in relief! Get back here You Dear, Sweet, Funny Girl! Oh my Lord you are adorable! _

**EDG: *blushing* *giggles* Oh! You think it's funny do Ya? How do YOU know I'M a girl? Hmmmm?**

YES! EdwardsDream-gurl FTMFW! Oh Lord she was Precious!

_EC: Bwahahahahaha! I just know! But even if you're not I really don't care. You are *excuse the language* Fucking hysterical! And I enjoy talking to you immensely! Can we talk about "Just F*cked hair" now? __Bwahahahaha…._

**EDG: ROTFLMAO! NO! **

**I'm so glad you find me so amusing SIR! However, I could just die! You must think I'm "hOOr-able". WTF would a straight MAN join an Edward Cullen fan site? *LOL* Like I would ever expect you were a man! For realz? *blushing again***

I knew she was still being playful but I had to give her an honest answer, at least as honest as I could be. I owed her that much. I imagined it was a rarity to find a man on a fan site built for me (at least I hoped it was).

_EC: Well, you can't Google anything that doesn't lead to Cullen nowadays. I saw this website mentioned a few times on the net. As you say, we have much in common. I truly do not understand the "Obsession" some claim to have. Cullen is just an average guy (his words) who has a great job. I was curious to see if it was true that the obsession was just transferred to Cullen from the Vampire character Robert in the Twilight Saga. I liked your site the best and to be honest it was/is relatively new and has very few members so far. I wouldn't have felt comfortable talking about this in a large public forum. I do NOT think you are hOOr-able. *frowning* That you would think such a thing of yourself is ludicrous. I DO think you are talented, gifted even (just look at all you've done here), your poetry is amazing. I think you are intelligent and funny as hell. An absolute joy to talk to and I am very glad I met you. I'm positive Cullen would find this all extremely flattering and amusing and he would be honored to be held in such high regard by such a wonderful person as yourself. And I know he would enjoy your company very, very much. I do._

I took a very deep breath and hit 'submit'. Here goes nothing and everything, I thought. It was the closest I could get to the truth without revealing my identity to her. At the same time, it was the biggest falsehood (in part) I would ever tell her. At least, in my own way, I got the chance to tell her how I felt.

**EDG: I suppose I can understand that. You flatter me, Suh! *blush blush* Srsly, you are too kind. But I thank you for saying such lovely things. *still embarrassed though* *still want to hide under a rock***

_EC: I think I know how we can fix that._

**EDG: Oh? How so? **

_EC: Can we talk about the Just F*cked hair now? The wonky legs *Oh BABY* and Just exactly what does *gutternutter* mean? Hey, I'm Just Curious!_

**EDG: LMAO NO! and *Blushing* SHUT UP! **


	10. Chapter 10

5

WAITING IN THE TWILIGHT

Chapter 10

EPOV

_EC: Can we talk about the Just F*cked hair now? The wonky legs *Oh BABY* and Just exactly what does *gutternutter* mean? Hey, I'm Just Curious!_

**EDG: LMAO NO! and *Blushing* SHUT UP!**

I was weightless with relief that she hadn't shut me out. Now, I just had to keep her talking until she realized nothing had to change. Just because she knew I was a man now, that shouldn't be a reason for her to stop being herself.

_EC: Why not? I don't mind you talking about your Edward. They always say men don't understand women so, from my point of view, this is a golden opportunity. If you are willing to talk to me it would maybe give me a chance to understand not only the OCD but women as well. There's no need to be shy about it now especially after your *ahem* list._

I wondered what she thought of me calling myself "her Edward?" It was the only way I could refer to the Edward she knew and talked about without revealing my true identity. I guess it could still be construed as lying, but there was no way I could keep this up without referring to myself in the third person. I had no choice, really. I wanted …no, I _needed_ to keep talking to her. The thought of never being able to do this with her again - well, it just wasn't an option.

**EDG: Yeah right! That's easy for you to say! You didn't write the list!**

She had a point. Maybe if I kept joking about the whole thing - kept her laughing - she would stop being so embarrassed about everything she had been saying to me.

_EC: Okay, if you are still willing to talk about it/him/stuff with me then let's start with something easy. Like "Gutter~Nutter," WTF does that mean? We'll build up to the *snicker* just F*ucked hair okay?_

**EDG: LMAO, *blushing* you think this is funny don't ya? Starting there doesn't help any because "Gutter**~**Nutter" is a term created by a dear friend of mine that means (and I quote) "new term for a Cullen h00r /Angel with her mind always stuck in the gutter." Did you have to start with that one?**

Oh, my God! If that's what Gutter~Nutter meant, I couldn't wait to hear what some of these other strange slang words and acronyms meant.

_EC: LMAO! What a hoot! No, I don't think it's funny at all, I think it's freakin Hilarious! Okay, let's try for a safer topic then, why do you like the smile. It's just a smile!_

Surely, she couldn't be embarrassed about describing her Edward's smile to another man.

**EDG: To answer your Question, Saying Edward's smile is "just a smile" is like saying the Mona Lisa is just a painting! NOT! He has the sexiest smile on the planet, not to mention contagious. I couldn't tell you how many times I have felt down or sad or just not felt good and one look at that smiling face and I am grinning like an idiot. Now THAT is a work of art!**

Holy shit! That left me stunned. I was so completely flattered that I could feel the blush creeping into my cheeks. She had no idea she was speaking directly to me, and the fact that she was embarrassed by this entire situation only proved that these were her true feelings about me. That left me speechless. How was I supposed to respond to that? Now, I wanted to know more. I wanted to know everything. It wasn't just about the funny new words she/they had come up with anymore; I wanted to go through every item on the list and discover how she felt about everything. I also wanted to know what made her feel sad. I was glad she found comfort in my smile; that she found her smile in mine. Wow, that was nothing short of humbling.

_EC: Wow! I'm sure he would be deeply flattered to hear something like that said about him. I know enough to know that he doesn't understand all the fuss that is made over him. I'm sure that knowing you speak from the heart, your Edward would be so touched he wouldn't know how to truly respond to something like that. You mentioned his hands, tell me why?_

There, that should be a safe enough topic and I had told her my true feelings; I just did it in the third person. That was being honest, right? I hoped so. I was trying very hard to keep my identity hidden for safety reasons, among others, but in case the truth ever did come out, I didn't want her to hate me or think of me as a liar.

**EDG: Edward Cullen is far too important and has far too many beautiful young women to pick from to worry about what I think or feel. But I do thank you for saying that. It does sound like something Edward would say. He seems like such a humble and caring man. He never says anything negative about anyone. Such a Sweet heart he is!**

**Oh Geeze! You're killing me here Curious! Knowing you are a man (now) I will answer you in part, the rest - you will just have to let your imagination run rampant cause there ain't no way imma explaining in detail the rest of the reasons I/we find his hands sexy as hell! He has very long, elegant fingers. Large hands and all that implies…*ahem*…but basically for me, it's watching him play the piano, there is something sexy and beautiful about it. **

Oh, but Baby, I do care what you think and how you feel. Far more than I should and more than I care to admit! I shouldn't, but I do. I just wish I knew why. "What have you done to me, EDGe?" I muttered under my breath.

Holy shit! Now my mind was deep in the gutter. Here I thought men had dirty minds! Women were just as bad, if not worse; they just hid it well and covered it with funny words. They were so very clever. Oh, Baby, my mind was running rampant all right. We were back to playing the piano again. The two topics combined had my imagination burning a hole in my brain.

_EC: You don't want to leave things to MY imagination, lol that could lead to a male version of a Gutter~Nutter!_

Well, she had put me in the gutter; she might as well know it.

**EDG: That sounds "Naughty" *snicker* Well, at least then we would be in the same position, somewhat. Do you want to become a professional musician? I was just wondering, since you seem to have that in common with Edward and you seem to know so much about him. **

"Oh, I can be 'naughty' if you want to go there love," I thought. Did she have to say position? Damn! She says naughty and position in the same sentence and then tries to change the subject on me? I don't think so! I'd answer her questions and ask mine at the same time.

_EC: Naughty, (?) that can be arranged *snicker* Yes, someday, I'd love to be able to indulge in nothing else but my music but for now, my job keeps me traveling. Sometimes I travel very frequently and other times I stay in one place for months at a time. I'm usually the last to know with 100% certainty when and where I will be going therefore it makes creating a career in music very difficult. Can we talk about the wonky legs * Oh BABY * now? *snicker~snort*_

**EDG: Sounds hectic. What on earth kinda job has you on such a crazy schedule, if you don't mind my asking? **

**Dude, have you seen some of the pics of Edward's legs? C'mon! The possibilities are endless! Oh Baby! LMAO *Blushing* Oh that was BAD! *Smacking the backs of my hands* "Bad baby, bad baby!" LOL. Sorry, I shouldn't have said that I just couldn't resist. Imma natural born smart-ass!**

Sneaky woman! She chose to ignore my naughty comment. That was both funny and a good thing. Funny because she now knew I was a man and didn't want to go there with someone she didn't know. That spoke volumes about her character! "You just told on yourself, sweetheart," I said. And it was a very good thing that she had that kind of character. I now knew that she wasn't the kind to talk that way and that what she said about her Edward was what she felt for him and not just about men in general. If there was one thing I had learned on the internet it was that some women on these blogs talked about all kinds of male celebrities "like that."

I had really stuck my foot in it now, though! How was I going to get out of telling her about my/EC's line of work without revealing my identity? Beneath her post she had included a picture of me getting out of a car at some appearance somewhere. One foot was pointing straight ahead and the other, Lord have Mercy, was turned inward at a very odd angle. No wonder she thought I had wonky legs!

Oh, Bloody Hell! How did she get her hands on that picture? Talk about being embarrassed. I looked like a freakin' contortionist in that picture.

Oh, Baby! You can be "bad" all you want to with me! Man, she kept my mind in the gutter all the time now and, damn it, I liked it!

_EC: You can be "Bad" all you want to Love, I don't mind a bit! I actually enjoy hearing you talk about your Edward and knowing that you enjoy it so much. _

_Ah, "wonky legs" I see… Now I understand what you meant by Oh BABY! LMAO! *I'm nose diving into the gutter with "naughty" thoughts running through my mind* "well Hello EDGe, what's a nice girl like you doing in the gutter? With me?"_

_Hmmm, the job. You know that old joke, "I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you?" LOL Well, it's not that bad but srsly, I'm kind of bound by secrecy and anyway, it's pretty stressful at times and my time here, ~being with you~_ _it's my_ _chance to forget it all and relax, to steal a line from you…"As for my job,… that's a long story, another night, another time perhaps?" *snicker* oh and BTW, I LOVE natural born smart asses! LOL_

"Oh, be bad, please be bad!" I said to my monitor, unable to stop the giggle that escaped me. I couldn't wait to hear her reply to that one.

Well, what I'd said about my "job" was true enough. We were all confined to the Breaking Dawn set in an attempt to prevent any leak whatsoever from getting to the press, either by photos or word of mouth. She had no idea what I'd had to go through with Bill just to be able to keep laptops for my sisters, their husbands and myself.

**EDG: Well, it seems when it comes to Edward, my mind just tends to trip and fall *Splat!* right into the Edgutter! LOL But in all honesty, though I joke a lot and even though I, admittedly think he is Sofa King Hawt, I admire him quite a bit. I think he's funny and extremely kind and patient and…Oh Geeze! Don't get me started again!**

"**Bound by secrecy?" Ho-lee Shizz BB! OK, I won't pry, but imma hold you to that ya know? Just don't land me in hot water like Whoopie Goldberg in "Jumping Jack Flash." Cause I don't have a cast iron skillet OK? **

Now I felt like a complete dick! Here I was trying to drag her deeper into the gutter and she goes and drags me out of it by saying something wonderful about me. As an actor, I didn't deserve "fans" this loyal and, as a man, I didn't deserve a woman this kind and devoted.

Oh God! She was priceless! She thought I was a spy or something! The Musical British Spy! I was laughing so hard it hurt! I felt wonderful whenever I was around anything that had to do with EDGe, but talking to her was the absolute freaking best thing ever!

_EC: ROTFLMAO! OMG – it's nothing like that I promise! You are hilarious – and that was a srsly funny movie! *picking myself up off the floor* We can revisit this topic another time. And you can hold me *ahem* to whatever, anytime you want. LOL, I'm onto you *wink*! Subject change? Please? You were so descriptive in your love for your Edward's music. (Very HAWT BTW) What other music do you listen to, besides your Edward's, that is?_

**EDG: Hmmm, pretty much everything from blues to gospel, jazz to classic rock – you name it. "Claire de Lune" is a favorite classic. I even like some country stuff *ducks head* I know but, srsly - have you heard "What I'd Give" by Sugarland? Wow! The words say exactly how I feel about Edward. I made a video with that song the other day – just haven't posted it yet. What about you? What do you like? **

The more we talked, the more it seemed like we had just about everything in common. She must enjoy talking to me/EC as well or she would have signed off by now, right? I hadn't had the chance to see any of her videos yet but, if I got the chance to come back to my trailer sometime today, I was going to watch however many she had done. Oh! She left me an opening and I was going to take it.

_EC: Aw! Please post your new vid soon – I'm 'curious' now LOL. I like YOU for starters, a lot! But, like you, my taste is pretty eclectic, and "Claire de Lune" is one of my favorites, too! The last song that 'spoke' to me was "Talking to the Moon" by Bruno Mars. I happened to be looking at the moon when I heard it and it was just so apropos of my mood at the time._

**EDG: Always curious LOL. OK, I'll post it sometime err later today. I like you too EC, you make me laugh. I know that song! So, is there "someone out there, somewhere far away" for you? Back in London, maybe? Gah! Sorry, too personal – forget I asked. None of my bidness.**

_EC: Great! Send me a PM here so I'll know where to see it? Please? No, it's not too personal, nothing is to you. It's OK that you asked. And no – well, yes, kinda. Definitely faraway – but not in London._

**EDG: Aww, poor Darlin' – sounds confusing, you wanna talk about it? Imma good listener, really.**

Oh, it's confusing all right. Nothing has ever felt more right than being here with you EDGe and yet, at the same time, this all just seems so crazy!

_EC: Thanks - you're so sweet! Later, maybe. Let's just say someone has recently captured my full attention. I'm still trying to get things straight in my head. In the meantime, there IS something I've been dying to ask you about. If I may…_

**EDG: LMAO! After everything we been talking about, you even have to ask? Bring it BB!**

Well, here goes nothing and everything. I took a deep breath and typed the words as fast as I could and pushed send before I had the chance to talk myself out of it

_EC: "Midnight Rendezvous" – what inspired you to write that poem?_

There I'd asked. I lit a cigarette, exhaled and waited, chewed my thumb and silently prayed, "Please, don't say it…don't say it." It'll be too freaking weird. If she had just made up the poem, I could pass the whole thing off as just a precognitive dream of mine that she would coincidently write as that poem. As "far out" as that sounded, it was a damn sight better than "Mutual Dreaming". I didn't know what to do with that information, or WTF it meant.

**EDG: "Midnight Rendezvous?" Really? That's what you're dying to know about? LOL OK, it's from a dream I had one night. When I woke up, I immediately wrote it all down before I could forget. Only, the funny thing is, I still keep having the same dream. Why are you "dying" to know? **

Fuck! I was afraid she was going to say that! Now what the hell did it mean? Why were we both having the same dream? What were we going to do about it? Was there anything we could do about it? I was going to have to get Alice or Jasper, or somebody, to do more in depth research about mutual dreaming.

_EC: Well, along with your other poems and all the other beautiful things you've written and posted on your blog, you and this poem are what keep me coming back here, even more than my curiosity about women's Edsession._

Oh man, maybe I shouldn't have brought it up yet? Maybe this was too soon.

**EDG: *blushing* Thank you for those kind words – again! Really? But now I'm confused. Why "Midnight Rendezvous" in particular?**

Shit! Shit, fuck and damn! Now what did I say? I had to tell her the truth.

_EC: OK *deep breath*, just don't freak out, OK? Please? Becaussssse … I had that same dream BEFORE I ever saw your poem and it totally blew my mind! I'm already freaked out about it enough for both of us!_

I flinched when I hit the send button and sat with bated breath while I waited for her reply. She would either freak out as I had done, or worse, she would think I was a total freaking wacko and just sign off and never speak to me again. Between the two choices, I'd rather she freaked out.

As I waited, Jasper entered my trailer. Holy shit, was it morning already? Damn, I was already late! Somehow, Jasper managed to have both a smile and a disapproving look on his face at the same time. Shit! I couldn't just tell her something like that and then leave. Hell, I couldn't leave till I saw her reply.

**EDG: WTF? HUH? How…wha… ! *eyebrows raised, mouth dropped to the floor***

_EC: You're freaking out! Damn, damn, damn I knew you would and I want to explain, really I do – but Shit, we've been up all night and I have to go to work, NOW! Can we talk again later? PLEASE? Promise me?_

**EDG: You're damn skippy I'm freaking out! And Uh, YES! You can bet your sweet bippy we will! You can't just drop a bomb like that on me and then leave me hanging, so get your butt back here asap, OK?**

_EC: *grinning* Yes ma'm! Get some sleep please? Laters BB!_

She always managed to make me giggle somehow, even when she was freaked out. Bippy? WTF was a bippy?

**EDG: "**_**Laters BB?"**_** *Grins* Laters indeed!**

**WAITING IN THE TWILIGHT**

**BPOV**

Oh, my God! ExtremelyCurious was a man! Jesus! I was so embarrassed. I guess I could understand his point of view, though. Being curious about why so many people would find Edward so appealing - was it just his looks, his acting skills, just an infatuation with all the vampires that were so popular in today's culture, or his musical talent? Especially if you were a struggling musician with the same talents, it was completely understandable. What was it that made Edward so popular, but left ExtremelyCurious still struggling as a musician? (Always assuming, of course, that EC _could_ even sing.) If I were in his shoes, I guess I would wonder about the source of Edward's fame, too. And yes, I could also understand how he wouldn't want to admit his curiosity about Edward in a public forum. I suppose, if it had been me, I would have looked for a small site to ask questions on, too.

Dear Lord, he was fun and funny! What to do, what to do? Gah! I couldn't continue talking to a straight guy about my fascination, attraction and obsession with Edward Cullen, could I?

I still couldn't believe I had somehow gotten myself into a conversation about my attraction to Edward with another man! I thought about it for a while but, looking back on our conversations, I realized he had never said anything that would imply he was or wasn't a woman. The mistake had been mine alone. I guess that old saying about assuming things was true

We had been up all night talking and I still wasn't able to fully process the fact he was a man. Now, there was so much more to juggle in my mind and try to get straight in my head, including that last little bomb he'd dropped in my lap.

It sounded like he had an important job. But, what kind of job had such a ridiculous schedule? Damn, what could it be? Hmmm, undercover cop, private investigator, super spy? _"Bound by secrecy…"_ Aaargh! Go all over mysterious with me, will he. I think not! I would definitely be revisiting this subject.

And I know I wasn't just imagining that he had been flirting with me. _"Naughty (?) That can be arranged,"_ _"You can be "Bad" all you want to Love, I don't mind a bit!"_, and_ "well Hello EDGe, what's a nice girl like you doing in the gutter? With me?" _No, he had definitely been flirting. So, if there was someone in his life, why was he flirting with me? Maybe he was just being playful. He did tease me a lot about the things I said about Edward. Sure, that's what it was. He was teasing me…trying to embarrass me even more. I wondered if the lower case e on EDGe was a typo, or if was it intentional? I would have to remember to ask him about that.

At least he had stopped asking me about Edward for a while, but then he'd left me with that shocker about having the same "Midnight Rendezvous" dream as I'd had. How was that even possible? It couldn't be. I knew one thing for sure…as soon as I posted my Sugarland video, I was going to Google search whether it was possible for two people to have the same dream. And then I was going to bed.

I jumped over to my video page and uploaded the Sugarland video and posted it. Before I could close my website, my e-mail alert sounded. I closed the page and opened my mail, noting that it was a new post from MEoW. I clicked on the link with every intention of posting a quick Hello and hitting the, "notify me of future comments on this post" button so I wouldn't miss anything, and then I was definitely going to go to bed. But when the page opened, I went into shock…

**It's official! Edward Freakin Cullen Reads MEoW! **

**He did it! He DID IT! He REALLY, REALLY DID IT! A few days ago I posted a wardrobe request for Edward. See that ****here****. Some of you ladies even asked him to give us a sign so we would know for sure that he had seen the request and asked him to tug at the collar of his shirt. On Friday, Edward left BR and arrived in VC and THIS, ladies, is proof positive that Edward Reads our Blog! **Jumping up and down waving* "Hey Edward!"**

**It's the red hOOrs shirt!**

**I mean Horse shirt, *snicker***

Above this caption was a picture of Edward wearing the red horse shirt that Jet had requested. He was wearing a White dress shirt over that and an MTV Jacket that had red sleeves a black collar and black cuffs. He was also wearing the ever famous Ray-Ban sunglasses

**DAY-UM! Err Da~YUUUMMM!**

Above this caption was a picture of Edward taken the same day, apparently trying not to make eye contact with the press, the sunglasses were still on and he was looking down.

**Humina! Humina! Humina!**

Above this was yet another picture of Edward only this time he had removed the sunglasses, looked directly in the camera and smiled kind of a knowing smile.

**You RAWK that Beanie, RayBans **

**and scruff Baby!**

This picture must have been taken earlier in the day because he was not wearing the white shirt and he appeared to be much happier and more carefree.

**OMG! That's smile is meant for US!**

***breathe…breathe* *SQUEEEEEE***

**One more picture of Edward appeared above this caption that seemed so very deliberate. It was the smile that spoke volumes. It was as though he were confirming our requests and saying hello all in just one look. It seemed as though he knew the moment we saw these pictures there would be squueeeees he for hours. That smile seemed to say he could hear those squeees already.**

**The TUG! *I AM D-I-E-D*FL_**

This last Picture was the end all and beat all! It seemed to be proof positive that Edward Cullen not only read Meow but that he had seen our requests and was in fact full filling out ward robe request. But not only that, in this picture he was tugging on his collar just as we, just as I had asked him to! I was stunned and in awe of this kind and wonderful man.

**So ladies Is this proof enuff for you? What do you want to say to Edward Today? **

I just sat there staring at those eyes, that smiling face, wearing that shirt, that jacket, smiling at me! For me and all the girls at MEoW! _OH~ MYGOD!_ This couldn't possibly be coincidence, could it? No, no way, not with that shirt and the tug at the collar, not looking directly in the camera while doing both, not that specific. He _must_ have read MEoW! Oh Lord! My insides were bouncing up and down for joy and the smile on my face was enormous.

**Chatterbox:**_** "OMG OMG OMG I can't believe he did it! *Blowing Kisses* Hey Eddie, how you doin BB? He loves us! He truly loves us! Lol"**_

**Crazyforcullen:**_** "NFW! For realz? Edward! We Lurve you hot stuff!"**_

**Rudysmom2008:**_** "You guise you guise have you seen this,…WHOA! What? WTF? Edward does Read MEOW? Holy Mary Mother of GOD!"**_

I couldn't believe it was all true! He really did read this blog. I wondered how long he had been reading it. I wondered if he had ever read any of my comments. I wondered what he thought of the entire thing. And I wondered if he was insulted by some of the more raunchy comments, or if he found them funny. I had so many thoughts flying through my mind, it was like a car racing at top speed with no brakes.

"**Edwardscougar:**_** Yeah well, we got him into the red horse shirt, hee hee hee, now I wanna get him out of it! Bwahahaha. How's about it Edward?"**_

**DazzlemeEC:**_** *Picking my jaw up off the floor!* Oh Edward BB! I knew you Loved us! We Love you too! Now, just get yourself back here and post so we/you can confirm it beyond a shadow of a doubt!**_

Definitely! I would love to see "Edward" post now. Just to confirm that he was Edward. But then, if it was a fake Edward, all he'd have to do is read the blog and say, "Yeah, it was me." Was there ever any way to truly confirm that Edward did this on purpose because we had asked him to? Probably not. My mind was racing wildly, and I still couldn't find the brakes.

**FlightlessVamp:**_** "There IS a GOD!"**_

**Summerchic:**_** *THUD***_

**Forkshere:**_** "WTF? It's TRUE? It's all true? Ho-LEE SHIT!"**_

**JET: "Edward, Please know that you are welcome to come here and post whenever you wish, and Please rest assured I will NOT divulge any of your information to ANYONE for any price."**

**Texas~Tornado:**_** "hOOr-ay for Edward! Mwah, Mwah, Mwah! Oops! **_**Hell'n that just jerked me straight outa lurkin' mode!**_**"**_

**MyHubbyIsNoEdward: "Welcome Tex! You picked a good day to join the perv party BB! Edward, Baby, I got a few more requests since you are so willing to…um Fulfill all our wishes." **

**Nevershy**_**: "Well You could knock my hOOr ass over with a F*ckin feather! Thank YOU Edward! Oh! Edward and Feathers in the same sentence. Thank You Jet!"**_

**KAT: "**_**DED hOOr down!"**_

_**Summerchic: "I wanna be FULLY FILLED by Edward! Bawhahahaha."**_

_**Forkshere: "What she said, ^_^ Yes Please!"**_

**Rudy'smom2008: "**_**Oh Shizz, I got so excited a while ago I forgot to tell you guise why I came in here in the first place. LOL You all have to check this out SRSLY! Have any of you seen this? **__**(link)**__** Over on Edsession, they have announced that Scummit Entertainment has heard about all the bad reviews of the "Non-Battle Scene" in Breaking Dawn. They have come up with a phenomenal solution. They have created a contest, anyone can enter, YOU rewrite the "Non Battle scene" the way you would like to see it on the Big Screen. Scummit is going to Film the Winner's Rewrite in Place of the SM's original version! No Shit BBez! GO, Go Now! See for yourself!"**_

**Texas~Tornado: "**_**OMG! It's true ya'll! I just checked this ^_^ out and IT'S TRUE! Not only that but SRSLY, the Winner… **__**gets to spend the BD premiere weekend with Edward!**_**"**

Holy shit! My mind just found the brakes and came to a screeching halt!


	11. Chapter 11

Waiting in the Twilight

Chapter 11:

EPOV

This acting stuff was too fucking weird, sometimes. I was walking back to my trailer feeling stupid because I had just had a three hour conversation with a green screen! I was supposed to have been talking to a giant wolf that would be computer generated into the shot later. Three hours to shoot a 30 second clip! Jesus! Sometimes acting could make you feel like a blithering idiot! The shoot would be over soon though, in two months, maybe a little more. Then I could have some free time, although very little, as I would have to start the WFE promo tour a couple weeks after we finished up here.

I was glad I had a 2 hour break coming up for lunch. That would give me a little blogging time. I wanted to see if the news had hit MEoW yet, about the red shirt and collar tug, and I was mentally rubbing my hands together in anticipation of seeing all of EDGe's videos.

Luckily for me, practically everyone in the cast but me was in the next shot and every crew member was busy bustling around helping the cast or setting up equipment. I had a clean getaway to my trailer. I popped some hot pockets into the microwave, opened a bottle of Coca-Cola® and smoked a cig while I waited for my lunch to beep and let me know it was done cooking. As soon as I had everything I needed for lunch, I sat down in front of my computer and logged on to EdAttack. I clicked on the video page and was stunned to see that there were 42 videos listed there. Not all of them were made by EDGe though, but apparently they were all favorited by her. I was kind of relieved to realize she was as obsessed with me as I was with her. Yes, somewhere along the way, I had admitted and, just as quickly, accepted the fact that I was obsessed with this woman. I knew her only as EDGe or Edward'sDream-gurl. I had never seen her face. I did not know her name, but she was my obsession. So, who was crazier, me or her? Me…definitely me. At least, in many ways, she knew far more about me than I knew about her. But, I had every intention of remedying that situation. I was going to get her talking about herself and ask as many questions as I could get away with. I had to be careful not to be too obvious, though. I didn't want her to ask too many questions about me. I couldn't tell her the truth and I was determined not to lie.

I found four videos made by EDGe and looked for the one she mentioned last night, "What I'd Give" by Sugarland.

As her video began, I started to take a bite of my hot pocket but it never made it to my mouth! I don't know how long I sat there with my mouth open, ready to take a bite…the hot pocket in my hand hovering halfway to my mouth. At some point, I put it down and closed my mouth (I think), but I don't recall doing it. The video was captivating, the music enthralling.

It began with her avatar fading in, a title appeared, "An EdwardsDream-gurl Video," and then it faded back out to reveal pictures of me from my last movie, "Water for Elephants," which was still being edited and scored. There were also pictures from a photo shoot I had done to announce the filming of "Water for Elephants," along with one from my film, "Remember Me." It wasn't so much the photos that captivated me, but the song…the soulful sound, the ache and desire in the sultry, almost whispered voice of the singer, the lyrics and the way she had put them all together…and then the words that EDGe had spoken to me last night resounded in my head with a haunting quality… _"The words say exactly how I feel about Edward." _

_What I'd Give_

_What I'd give to bring you flowers,_

_What I'd give to get you alone,_

_What I'd give to bring a smile across your face,_

_What I'd give to take you home._

Hmmm. Two sentences in and I was already in the gutter. What would she do with me if she got me alone? Just exactly _how _did she intend to bring a smile across my face? And what would she do if she got to take me home with her? There was an acoustic guitar, a banjo and the "brush-click" sound of a drum brush keeping time on the snare drums. The music was very "down home" country, yet the voice was seduction personified. It was a breathy whisper, seducing and pleading at the same time. It conjured images in my mind of her, EDGe, in a slinky dress, walking slowly around me as she sang, her hands trailing across my chest, over my shoulders as she circled around behind me. Her hand was drifting up into my hair as she sang this song to me. It went right through me, knowing that this is what EDGe felt for me.

_What I'd give to bring you coffee,_

_Find out how you like your eggs,_

_Wrapped around you in the morning,_

_A tangled lace of arms and legs._

The singer's voice had changed, becoming more soulful, more sexual, more…longing at this point. Damn, EDGe could get to me so easily. She had a knack for it. I swear sometimes it felt like she was a part of me. "A tangled lace of arms and legs…" Holy shit! She had cleverly placed a picture from WFE at this point that showed my hands on the bare back of my leading lady before fading to a still of my hand sliding up her thigh in the love scene, just at the right moment. Holy shit again. My head was full of my own imaginings of EDGe in addition to the images she had provided in the video. In my mind, EDGe replaced my co-stars on the screen. It was _her_ thigh I had my hand on, _her_ skin I felt beneath my fingertips.

_(Chorus)_

_What I'd give to let you Love me,_

_Find out everything that brings you joy,_

_Wake up to your face above me,_

_I'd be that girl, and you could be that boy,_

_Find out what that feeling is,_

_Ooooohhhhh, What I'd give…What I'd give…_

Jesus! EDGe had perfect timing in this video, every picture fading in just at the perfect point in the song! At "What I'd give to let you love me," she had entered a scene of me kissing my co-star in WFE. An intimate shot of the two of us in each other's arms accompanied the next line. A photo of me from Remember Me faded in at "Wake up to your face above me," and I was laying on top of my co-star, waking her up to tell her good-bye. Damn, EDGe was good and she knew how to get her point across, driving it home hard! All the while, she made it seem effortless and unintentional. She was smooth as silk, so subtle and unobtrusive and yet, somehow, this woman was dominating my every thought, my every moment. Even in my sleep, she was there, beckoning to me. "Ooooohhhhh, What I'd give…" I knew, at that moment, I would give anything to be able to know this woman, to meet her, talk to her face-to-face, to really know her on an intimate level.

_What I'd give to take you dancing,_

_What I'd give to make you mine,_

_If you've got Questions I got answers,_

_And my answer's yes to you every time._

I'm all yours, love! You just don't realize it yet! Oh, I have tons of freaking questions! Dear God, this woman was getting to me. She had placed a picture exactly at the right moment to make it clear that my co-star was kissing me…she was coming on to me! Was EDGe trying to tell me something? Oh, I hoped so! Speaking of hard…damn! I shifted in my seat for a more comfortable position. Too bad she didn't know EC was me!

_What I'd give for just one minute,_

_What I'd give to count all the ways,_

_If your heart was dark with nothing in it,_

_I'd give you mine and take your place._

_What I'd give to let you Love me,_

_Find out everything that brings you joy,_

_Wake up to your face above me,_

_I'd be that girl, and you could be that boy,_

_Find out what that feeling is,_

_Ohhhhh, What I'd give...What I'd give..._

_Oooohhh What I'd give..._

It never ceased to amaze me how much and how well EDGe knew and understood me! At "Find out everything that brings you joy," she had inserted a photo of me playing the piano from a photo shoot done in Baton Rouge!

Still, EDGe managed to surprise me even more. At this point in the song, an electric guitar jumped into the mix, making the song even more soulful and seductive. When the guitar hit its highest drawn out note, like a moan, the pictures faded in and out of several love scenes, beginning with a shot of my hand and my co-star's hand, fingers entwined on the bed, then a stacked double shot of the two of us kissing, and beneath that, a different shot of my hand sliding up her thigh. The song, the words and music, the well-placed and perfectly timed photos, and knowing this was from EDGe to me…it all touched me, moved me and turned me on. But EDGe had not finished reaching into my heart and soul, leaving her indelible mark there.

The last shot left me speechless and feeling…changed. It was a profile shot of my face against a lovely blue background, a quote from one of my lines from WFE slowly appearing, _"You Deserve a Beautiful Life." _It lingered near the photo for the final few notes and then the screen faded to black. I just sat there staring at the blank screen, my lunch and cigarettes completely forgotten. My heart was pounding in my chest. _"The words say exactly how I feel about Edward…" _There was a lump in my throat, making it hard for me to breathe, and my bottom lip began to quiver. Many people have said many wonderful things about me but, for some reason, that line in that song, at that moment in that video, made by this woman, touched my heart like nothing in my life ever had. My eyes began to sting. I was…I…

"You should have called us, bro. No need to eat alone," Emmett said, as he and Jasper entered my trailer with their laptops tucked under their arms. Emmett headed straight for the fridge while Jasper went to the cabinets to fetch some glasses.

"I figured you would both be busy," I said absentmindedly. I was still thinking about that video. _"The words say exactly how I feel about Edward…"_ I was now damned curious to see the other three videos she had made, but I was not about to look at them with my two brothers-in-law breathing down my neck. I adored my family and always enjoyed being around my sisters' husbands. Jasper was reliable and Emmitt was a riot. They balanced each other well and I felt comfortable having them both around all the time. But, for the first time ever, I wished they'd just go away, if only for a little while.

"Dude, I'm _your _bodyguard and Jasper is _your_ personal assistant. If you don't need us, then we have nothing to do," Emmett reminded me, as though I had lost my mind.

I glanced over my shoulder at the both of them while closing the page to EdAttack. Emmett was looking at me as if I had said something incredibly stupid, and Jasper was watching me with an all too knowing smile on his face. He said nothing and I prayed he would continue to keep his mouth shut! The last thing I needed was for him to side with my overgrown brother-in-law and start harassing me about EDGe. It wouldn't be the first time I was the butt of Emmett's jokes, but I didn't want him joking about EDGe. Not now…not ever.

"I haven't had a chance to go to any of the fan sites today, have you?" Emmett asked. Boy, he was chatty today. He was usually the strong silent type; well, except for his booming laugh and quick one-liners. He looked at me quizzically for a moment but the call of food drew his attention away and he stuck his head back into my fridge, randomly tossing stuff out to Jasper.

"No, I was just getting ready to go there now," I said. Jasper shrugged and turned his attention to building a sandwich.

"You go to MEoW and I'll go to LTE," Emmett suggested several minutes later. He carried a plate holding a massive sandwich, chips and dip in one hand, while carrying his laptop in the other. He plopped down on the sofa and took a huge bite out of his sandwich, squeezing bits and pieces out of its sides, most of which landed in his lap.

"Geez, Em! Slow down! You're eating a sandwich, not attacking a fucking grizzly!" I snorted. Emmett just laughed, spilling even more of his sandwich.

"I'm hungry enough to eat a grizzly, that's for damn sure," he said, retrieving a hunk of cheese that had fallen onto his lap and stuffing it into his mouth.

I glanced over at Jasper. He still wore that cryptic smile, but said nothing. Jasper sat back on the sofa and opened his laptop. Not knowing what site he was going to look at was bugging me. Even if I made up an excuse to go to the bathroom, I still wouldn't be able to see his monitor enough to recognize the site as I passed behind him. I decided to wait until I was alone again to look at EDGe's other three videos. I was going to keep that little tidbit all to myself until I had seen them all.

There was nothing I could do about where Jasper chose to go on the web, so I decided to move on to MEoW. Maybe I'd have a private word with Jasper about things later. As I thought about MEoW, I suddenly remembered that, by now, they should have heard about the red horse shirt and the tug on the collar. With new excitement, I turned my attention to "my girls." Within minutes, I had forgotten my worries about what Jazz was up to and sat laughing my ass off at these women.

**Texas~Tornado:**_** "hOOr-ay for Edward! Mwah, Mwah, Mwah! Oops! **_**Hell'n that just jerked me straight outa lurkin' mode!**_**"**_

**MyHubbyIsNoEdward: "Welcome Tex! You picked a good day to join the perv party BB! Edward, Baby, I got a few more requests since you are so willing to…um Fulfill all our wishes." **

Oh, heaven help me! I didn't think anyone could keep up with these women! Now, a new one had popped up. Texas Tornado! "I'll just bet she is," I snickered to myself. I could only imagine her posts after a couple of weeks of hanging out with my girls. I had no proof, of course, but I had a feeling 'Tex" was a real wildcat inside… good-natured...harmless, but a lot of fun.

_**Summerchic: "I wanna be FULLY FILLED by Edward! Bawhahahaha."**_

I had made the horrible mistake of taking a drink of my Coca-Cola© just before reading this post and now the soft drink spewed out of my nose, burning like hell, onto my table top.

_**Forkshere: "What she said, ^_^ Yes Please!"**_

_**Nevershy: "Well You could knock my hOOr ass over with a F*ckin feather! Thank YOU Edward! Oh! Edward and Feathers in the same sentence. Thank You Jet!"**_

_**Edwardscougar: OMG! That smile! If that's not sex personified then I don't know what is! **_

I couldn't deny the fact that, despite my laughter, I was desperately searching for EDGe. Was she here? Had she been here? Did she know? Did she understand that my smile was for her? Did she post? What would she say? What would she think? I scanned down a few more lines before I heard a loud guffaw from Emmett.

"What's so funny?" I asked. I looked over my shoulder to see Emmett stuffing his face with the last bite of his sandwich, still managing a goofy ass grin.

"You'll just have to check out LTR, dude. It's a freakin' riot." Emmett said. Jasper didn't even raise his head when Emmett laughed. He was holding a hand over his mouth, which made it impossible for me to determine his facial expression. Still, he looked a little too innocent. What was he doing? Unable to discern what Jazz was watching, I turned my attention back to MEoW.

**Rudy'smom2008: "**_**Oh Shizz, I got so excited a while ago I forgot to tell you guise why I came in here in the first place. LOL You all have to check this out SRSLY! Have any of you seen this? **__**(link)**__** Over on Edsession, they have announced that Scummit Entertainment has heard about all the bad reviews of the "Non-Battle Scene" in Breaking Dawn. They have come up with a phenomenal solution. They have created a contest, anyone can enter, YOU rewrite the "Non-Battle scene" the way you would like to see it on the Big Screen. Scummit is going to Film the Winner's Rewrite in Place of the SM's original version! No Shit BBez! GO, Go Now! See for yourself!"**_

"JASPER! WHAT THE FUCK? Is this true?" I whirled around to glare at him. I knew I was yelling, but I couldn't help it. I was stunned and freaking pissed off! If there was any truth to this, no one had fucking bothered to tell me about it! This would delay production considerably! I would be confined for at least another month, maybe more, and that would run my schedules for WFE and BD so close together that I would have no time to myself! The promos were bad enough one at a time, but to extend my film shoot and then go straight into the promos and then right back into filming? Dear God! By my quick calculation, I might have a day and a half for myself, possibly two. But, if the filming of the new scene ran over a month? Shit! I wouldn't even have a second of down time.

It was true that the non-battle scene was, in the fans', the book critics' and in my own humble opinion, an epic flop! A multi-million dollar, two movie, edge-of-your-seat build-up to what is basically a boring conversation where the "bad-ass" vampire "kings" of Voltera set out to destroy the good vampire clan and, when the entire Voltera clan finally descend to confront the good vampires, they pretty much just shrug and say "whatever." Not literally, of course, but that was the general synopsis and critique of the final scene.

"Is what true, bro?" Jasper asked, removing a small ear-bud from his ear.

"This bullshit is about a non-battle scene rewrite by a fan? And we're actually going to shoot it, too? Whose fucking brilliant idea was this, and why the fuck wasn't I told about it?" I demanded. Jasper was my personal assistant. He scheduled all my interviews, balanced my appearances, travel arrangements, and anything else they threw at me. He was supposed to keep me in the public eye without bogging me down, or wearing me out, while still buying me as much private time as he could get. If he knew about this and hadn't told me, we were going to have a huge problem, starting with my kicking his ass.

"_What_?" Jasper asked. Apparently it was news to him, too. He jumped up and came over to the table to lean over my shoulder to read the post. Emmett was right on his heels, looking pissed off. I wasn't exactly sure what he had to be pissed about. As long as we were confined to the set, there was no one to protect me from, making his job practically non-existent.

"Edward, I swear I don't know! I had heard a little chatter about this, but I never thought they would actually do it. I mean, an "_unknown_" writing the BD finale? No way! But, Bill did tell me he wanted to have a meeting with all the cast and crew at the end of today's shoot, saying he had an announcement to make. Click on that link and see where it takes you. It could all be just a rumor."

"It had _better_ be a fucking rumor!" Emmett snarled over my shoulder.

"What are you so pissed about?" I asked.

"If this shit is true, it's going to run your schedules too close together. We're going to have WFE fans, BD fans, and Edward fans all converging on you at every appearance. It will be insane! A nightmare! We'll have to tighten and double our security efforts. Dean and I are enough for right now, and we know we're going to need a couple more guys when BD promos started, but this… holy hell! When we left Baton Rouge, it looked like Woodstock. That will look like a walk in the park compared to what will happen if this is true. Remember the airport? Remember how they busted onto the set of Remember Me just to get a look at you? Don't tell me that didn't frazzle you, Edward! I was there. They were fuckin' rabid. Dean, the guys and I had to get physical with them because there was so many." Emmett replied.

"Well, a lot of that was paps and a few overzealous fans," I said. The day the paps had busted through the barricade, trailed by a large group of screaming girls, had been one hell of a day. They broke through just after I had left my trailer to go back to the set. It was quite a distance to walk and, about a third of the way there, I was suddenly surrounded by hoards of people and cameras. Dean had finally had enough and started shoving back and screaming at them. After that, security had been tripled around me and the film set. That day was, in large part, the reason we were now confined to the set for this project.

"What? You don't think the paparazzi are gonna swarm down on you like hungry flies on shit? After you've been locked up in here like the Hope Diamond? They're going to be everywhere! Every freakin' magazine, newspaper, TV entertainment show, gossip magazine and cheap tabloid in the world are gonna to be there, and not just from the States either, dude. They'll come from everywhere. If this shit is true? Man, you are going to need an escort just to go to the freakin' bathroom!"

I hadn't thought about that aspect of it at all. This could turn into a huge nightmare of epic proportions! I was only thinking about all the fans being there in the thousands…screaming. I hadn't stopped to consider how bad the paparazzi were going to be. Holy shit! I despised those bastards. I wasn't talking about the professionals who scheduled appointments for interviews or photo shoots, or even the ones that showed up when I made public appearances. No, I was talking about those sick motherfuckers who followed celebrities around town, hounding them, screaming at them, and making their lives an unbearable living hell…the ones who screamed insults and slurs at you, doing everything humanly possible to get you to lose your temper and lash out so they could: 1) get that one picture of you in an act of violence, 2) make a fortune off said "money shot," and 3) sue you for assault and battery, trying to make even _more_ money off of you! I hated them more than anything. _They_ were the ones I considered "paparazzi." If you asked me, they were nothing short of dangerous lunatics and stalkers. I was so lost in my thoughts that I had started to click on the link, but the screen scrolled up half an inch...

"Wait! What was that?" Jasper asked, pointing at the screen.

"What was what?" I asked.

"Go back! Scroll down, scroll down!" Jasper had seen a glimpse of the next post and wanted me to go back to it. I had never seen Jasper act like this. He was still calm, by most people's standards, and if you didn't know him well, you would swear he was totally fine. But I knew him. Jasper was freaking out, by Jasper's standards, that is. Between Jasper's freak-out, and the dramatic scene Emmett had just painted for me, my stomach was starting to tie itself up in knots.

**Texas~Tornado: "**_**OMG! It's true ya'll! I just checked this ^_^ out and IT'S TRUE! Not only that but SRSLY, the Winner… gets to spend the BD premiere weekend with Edward!**_**"**

"_WHAT. THE. FUCK?"_I yelled.

"_NO FUCKING WAY!"_Emmett fumed.

"_OH MY GOD!"_Jasper declared.

Bill Condon was in deep shit! The entire cast and crew were going to go ballistic over this one! Emmett just might rip off Bill's head and… well he was definitely in deep shit! He had volunteered me to play babysitter to God only knew who and, not only did he not tell me, he did not even bother asking me if it was OK. He did not ask my opinion. Worst of all, he had publicized it and told the entire world! It was a done deal now. There was nothing we could do about it but sit back and wait for the shit to hit the fan!

We spent the next hour pouring over the page behind the link Rudy'smom2008 had posted. We scrutinized all the details and contest rules, looking for, and not finding, any loopholes. It was all too true. Anyone not affiliated with Summit Entertainment, Breaking Dawn, the actors or the film crew, were eligible to enter and win the contest. As long as the story stayed within the realms of the original "Twilight Saga" storyline and characters, anything was acceptable. The premise was to rewrite the non-battle scene into an epic, yet filmable, battle scene. The gifts and powers of the characters were not to be enhanced, or changed, in any way. Still, this left the writer wide open because the newest cast member, a little girl by the name of Renesmee, was, according to the script, a newborn half human, half vampire, who aged rapidly and whose full powers had yet to be determined. In this particular scene, she appeared to be about 8 years old, but was actually only a few months old. With the simple touch of her tiny hand, she could make another person, or vampire, see and feel all the things she saw and felt. She could even make them see and feel the love between her mother and her father. I, of course, played her father in the film.

Once the winner had been determined, the story would be sent to Bill Condon , who would then have it rewritten into a screenplay, and _then_ we would begin filming. Holy Mary, Mother of God! How were we ever going to pull that off? There would literally be no time for rehearsals, no time to learn new lines, and no time to take into account any special moves the author decides to bestow upon us!

With this new "Contest," my schedule would go something like this. Once the scene was shot, the editing would begin. While that was going on, I would be doing promo tours for WFE. When that was done several weeks later, after a whirlwind, world-wide trip, and multiple appearances, I was expected to return to the Summit studio to record the lull-a-bye for Renesmee in the BD film and, within _days_, begin the BD promo tour.

Now, here is where Bill had _really_ screwed me over. This freakin' brilliant idea of his would have me spending nearly every public moment of the first promo weekend with the winner and talking about the new scene. What the fuck? The new scene wouldn't even be shown until next year! It looked like I was going to be the one to single handedly pimp this person out to the public, and to Hollywood, in general. "Thanks, Bill!" I thought sarcastically.

"This is bullshit!" Emmett yelled. "I'm going to go talk to Bill and let him know what a shithole he just dug for all of us."

"It won't do any good, Em. It's hit the public now. He can't undo it. Even if he tried, it would only hurt us and the film now and we've worked too hard to let that happen. We are all just going to have to deal with it," I told him. He looked at me like I was nuts. "Don't look at me like that. You know it's true. No matter what you say to him, he'll promise you whatever it takes to shut you up. And don't forget; he couldn't have done this unless he had the studio's approval. They stand 100% behind him."

"He's right, Em. Just start gettin' ahold of your best men for now and make sure they'll be available in a few months. We'll all talk to Bill after the shoot tonight when he makes this announcement," Jasper said. Always the epitome of calm, he seemed to take in all the details in stride. I knew that inside, his mind was probably racing already…making plans and arrangements, deciding who to call, and making up schedules. Me? I was chewing on my thumb and chain smoking, wondering what Bill had gotten me into. Emmett and Jasper gathered their things and we all headed out to return to the set. Jasper was at the bottom of the stairs and I was still inside the trailer. Emmett was in between, when he suddenly stopped.

"You know, Edward, with all this contest business, I forgot to ask you something," he said, turning to look up at me.

"What's that Em?" I asked.

"Just how _do_ you like your eggs?" he snickered.

"_**JASPER! I'm going to kill you!" **_I yelled, as I lunged for him. Jazz was already running away and Emmett was left standing on the steps, laughing his ass off.

A/N:I Have to send out a special thank you to my one woman fan club and voluntary PR agent, Cared for single handedly pimping out my little fic to everyone.

Thanks to georgialion for posting a rec for WIT on their story, "Pure Revelations" .net/s/6699731/1/Pure_Revelations if you haven't read this yet, GO! Go now! It's like a cat, it purrs in chapter one, rubs against you in chapter two and sinks it's claws into you by chapter three!

Thanks as always to my Dear friend Rita01tx for hours and hours of chats and advice and her mad editing skills. We are cooking up some really good stuff for all you guys in the near and also in the not so very distant future!

I just wanted to say Thank You all for reading my first little fic here and as always I hope you truly enjoy it and ask you to please leave a comment! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

**_DISCLAIMER: Twilight and the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. Sorry Stephanie but YOU made us Love them and now, we can't let them go! _**

WAITING IN THE TWILIGHT

CHAPTER 12

EPOV

I hadn't slept all night. My long awaited lunch break had been ruined by Bill's stupid freakin' promo contest idea, not to mention learning that Emmett had found out about EDGe. Knowing Emmett, he would be merciless in his never ending torment. Luckily for me, I had been too involved in filming all afternoon for Emmett to give me too much grief about EDGe. But today's shoot was over now and he could very well start in on me again as soon as he saw me.

Still fuming, I was quietly plotting Jasper's murder, and planning how to take Emmett out with him. Not literally, of course but it was an entertaining thought. Still, the surprises and worries of this day had not yet ended.

We had just finished our daily status meeting with Bill, and it was just as I had suspected. He promised Emmett an army, if he felt he would need it, and that they would do whatever it took to make sure the winner had a safe and secure background check. Bill also promised Jasper he'd get an assistant, if it was too much for him to handle alone, and also promised him I would not be worn out too much. He promised _me_ that they would go over everything with me in detail later, once the scene had been shot, and that, in future, Summit would no longer volunteer me for shit like this without asking me first. Bill also apologized to everyone, with the added BUT "it was such a great idea, and we are so close to the end of filming, that there wasn't time to consult everyone if we were to give the author ample opportunity to write a good scene." I just loved the way they considered giving the "author" time to write but couldn't make a phone call to ask me if I would mind babysitting a stranger for three days! I also liked the way he chose to say "authors" instead of "fans." He stumbled over the word change every time he said it. He knew he had taken a huge risk with this one, and that he had screwed me over. I hope his conscience ate him alive, if he even had one. No wonder my girls called the studio "Scummit."

As I headed back to my trailer, I knew I needed to get a couple hours sleep before I talked to EDGe tonight. I was going to send her a PM and then set my alarm for midnight so I could get up and talk to her. I had to try to explain as best as I could about the mutual dreams. Hell, how was I supposed to do that when I didn't understand it myself? I had mentioned it to Alice and she told me a little bit more about it, but I didn't know whether EDGe believed in that kind of thing, or if she would think I was some kind of weirdo. I also wanted to check out her other videos and see what else she had posted so far.

"Hey, Edward!" I heard Alice's tiny voice behind me and turned to see her walking arm in arm with Jasper. Emmett followed behind them with his arm draped around Rose's shoulders.

"Would you like me to bring you some dinner?" She asked. I knew she wasn't only offering to bring me dinner, but also to help me try to explain things to EDGe. I was grateful for her love and concern, and her gracious offer, but EDGe was something…someone I wasn't ready to share with my family.

"Thanks, but no. I think I'll turn in early. I'll just get something from the fridge later," I told her.

"Do you still like to read a lot?" Emmett asked with a mischievous grin. I swear he always made me think of Loki, the Norse god of mischief, when he got like this. It was an innocent enough question, but I knew Emmett far too well…he really didn't give a crap whether or not I liked to read. My response was to simply take a drag off my cigarette and stare at him with my eyebrows raised in expectation, silently daring him to start some crap with me.

"What? I'm just asking," he said, as though that was all there was to it. I turned my back on him and continued to walk to my trailer. I heard Jasper thump him in the head and couldn't stop the smile that spread over my face when I heard Emmett squeal, "Ow!"

Thankfully, they all went their separate ways and I entered my trailer alone. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, I waited for my laptop to start up. Soon, I was logged on to EdAttack and went to the member's page to send EDGe a message. I noticed she had some new members. One had just used the name "M," but left no other information. I clicked on EDGe's avi and sent her a PM.

"_Dear EDGe, trying day today but I will be here at midnight your time to talk to you. Hope you'll be here too. I know, 'I have some 'splaining to do'- LOL. Flove the "What I'd Give" Video BTW. You have fabulous timing. I am very envious of him now. That Song is beautiful and Hawt. Very soulful and sexy. You know, they say the music you like is symbolic of who you are inside. The longer I know you, the more mysterious and alluring you become. TTYS_

_Laters Baby_

_EC"_

I closed my laptop before I was too tempted to look at anything else and went to bed. I set my alarm for 11:00 p.m. so I would have time to wake up and watch her other videos before I talked to her. I showered, put on pajama bottoms and was asleep within seconds.

Once again, I'm walking in the mist, amidst the grove of trees. I am happy to be here, anxiously awaiting my Dream Girl. Even in the dream, I realize the irony of the situation. Then I hear the giggle. The smile on my face grows enormous. I turn just in time to see flowing black silk and a flash of luscious, long white legs. I dash after her with joy in my heart, but then she slips from my sight. I turn around but see nothing. Though the mist is thick, I am comfortable in my jeans and denim jacket. The night is warm and glorious with the full bright moon above. I hear her soft sigh and know she is just slightly ahead of me, hiding her tiny frame behind a small tree. I dart after her and, as she hears my footsteps, she giggles and runs away. Her footsteps are so light and carefree that she seems to be running on the mist rather than through it. I can see her silhouette in the moon light but I cannot make out her features. She pauses and turns to make sure I am following her as the mist swirls up around her waist like a lover's caress. At that moment, I envy the mist. Even it wants to cling to her, to touch her and hold her close. But then I hear her giggle again and see her dash away. I know we are just a breath away from our tree…I can see it in the moon light. At last, I can reach out and touch her. Her form vanishes behind the tree. And then I am there, peeking around the tree. I see her foot, the alabaster skin of her calf and upper thigh as the slit of her black silk negligee' falls open. I sneak around the opposite side of the tree, intending to peek around and surprise her. My heart beats wildly out of control in anticipation of finally seeing her face and beautiful smile. She's not there! Where has she gone?

"_Edward…"_ I hear her velvety soft voice call my name followed by the second, softest, sweetest sound I have ever heard; her giggle… _"I'm here, Darlin',"_ she says. I turn, smiling as I see her small, delicate hand reach out to me from between the branches of the broken tree. At last…she's mine! I reach out to her…She's Mine…She's Mine…She's Mine…She's Mine…

I woke up feeling irritated. What was that infernal sound? Something like, shesmine…shesmine, over and over again. I sat up and rubbed my face to get the blood circulating again. Then I realized the sound was my alarm clock going off on my cell phone. Damn it all to hell! I snatched my cell phone off the night stand, flipped it open, hit "disable" with more force than necessary and snapped the phone shut. She was almost MINE! The dream had been wonderful…the best one yet. I just wished it could have lasted just a few minutes more. I so wanted to touch her hand, see her face. I felt both euphoric and disappointed.

I got up and grabbed my smokes, headed to the kitchen and fixed a pot of coffee. A soon as that was done, I poured myself a cup and set it down on the coffee table, along with my cigs and ashtray. I turned to get my laptop and what I saw confused me for a moment…then I got pissed!

Fucking smart assed Emmett! Sitting on top of my laptop was a carton of eggs! I grabbed them and stuck them back in the fridge. Oh boy, was he gonna get it. I picked up my laptop and made myself comfortable on the sofa. Once I had logged onto EdAttack, I realized there were two messages for me… one from EDGe and one from her new member, "M." What the fuck? Why was this new member sending _me_ messages?

I opened EDGe's message first,

_**EDG: "Dear EC, Sorry you had a bad day. Hope your evening goes much better. I will def be here at midnight. I look forward to talking to you tonight, cause I greatly enjoy your company. There is nothing to explain about the dreams BB. I was freaked out at first but did some research and found that it's not all that unusual after all. So I think it's odd but also kinda cool.**_

_***Blushing* You think it's hawt? Really? Thank you for your kind words. I am hardly mysterious and anything but alluring; you on the other hand are both of those things and more. 'Laters Baby?' I Flove that! Where did that come from?**_

_**TTYS**_

_**EdwardsDream-gurl**_

_**P.S. Did you just call me sexy, soulful, beautiful, hawt, mysterious and alluring?*Snickers*"**_

She enjoyed my company and found me mysterious and alluring? Wow! That had to be the greatest of all the compliments I had ever received, simply because she had no clue who I was. Her statements were based solely on our conversations, nothing more. She was complimenting _me,_ the man! Not the movie star, not the model, not the singer, and not the millionaire. The question about "Laters Baby" would be my opening to get her to talk about starting her own fan fiction. She had mentioned it before and, if she wrote stories with the same talent as she wrote poetry, then she would be a big hit.

She had caught on to my compliments, but then managed to make it sound like a joke. I had not been joking. I was trying to be subtle, but I would definitely have to clarify that I did, indeed, find her all of those things and more.

She was taking the dreams thing rather lightly, which was both puzzling and a relief. I was relieved because I didn't want to upset her, or have her thinking I was some kind of weirdo. However, it was very rare for strangers to be having mutual dreams. I guess I would just have to play this one by ear and see how it went. The last thing I wanted was for her to shy away from me over something neither one of us could control.

I looked at the message from "M" and opened it up to see what that was all about.

_**M: "Dude, Your 'girlfriend' is hot! See for yourself!" **_

What followed was a link to showing the author name of EdsFan-tasy. Fuck! Emmett was "M!" He was digging up everything he could find on her! That muscle-bound, overgrown ogre! He was so fucking dead! I was single-handedly going to rip his head off in the morning and shove it up his...

Wait! What? This was EDGe's page? EDGe had done it? She had decided to write a fan fiction story after all? YES! EDGe FTMFW! She had used the name of EdsFan-tasy? For real? Jesus! That was the absolute truth. She could not possibly have picked a better name for herself! She was definitely My Fantasy now. Oh man! What a great night this was turning out to be! I had been planning to get her to talk about her writing after we discussed the mutual dreams thing, hoping to encourage her to write the fan fiction she had mentioned earlier. Now, I only needed to get her to admit that she was already writing it. The only question was whether I should I read it first and then bring it up, or get her to admit it existed first?

I glanced at the clock and saw that I had plenty of time to watch her videos and get a good head start on reading her fic before midnight. Out of sheer curiosity, I clicked on the link that took me to her Profile. It didn't say much, really. Just, _"I'm a stay-at-home Edward fan, single, no kids. I'm New to the Twilight/Rob and more importantly Edward Cullen fandom. I've written many novels and poetry but I've never had the courage to let anyone read anything I have ever written. This is my first attempt at a fan-fiction. I do hope you enjoy it." _I clicked the link that would take me to her story entitled, _"The Songs of Angels."_ The Summary read_, "He is known as 'The Heartless Lion.' He is ruthless to anyone fool enough to try and befriend him. But can a woman's near fatal accident in a parking lot warm his frozen heart? As he holds her delicate, limp and lifeless body in his arms, will he learn to love life again as he once did? Will she ever find the angelic looking man who saved her life and then vanished without a trace? Could he have truly been a Guardian Angel? Can she ever learn to trust another hard man after having suffered her ex's unimaginable cruelty?"_

There were only eight chapters, as of today. I knew I could read them in a matter of minutes and set about doing just that. Signing on as "TheFantasyBegins," I began to read. Twenty minutes later, I sat in stunned silence. The story was beautifully and perfectly written. So far, the story was pure fluff but something told me it wasn't going to stay that way. Just like EDGe, it was intelligent, sweet, sexy and shy, but always with a hint of something deeper underneath. It was as though an uninhibited, sensual passion lay just beneath the surface, waiting for the right person to uncover it. I could feel in my bones that it was true of both her and her story. I also got the feeling there was something very dark and sinister lurking in the shadows of her story that was soon to rear its ugly head. I went back and commented on every chapter, being very careful not to let on that I was EC, or that I knew her from anything other than this story. If I could get her to tell me about the story, I would fess up to having read it.

Before I could return to her video page, my e-mail alert sounded. EDGe! I opened the e-mail and clicked the link that would send me to my inbox on her site.

_**EDG: "Hey Darlin', just a quick note to let you know I'm here when you are ready to talk."**_

I was always ready to talk to her! Was she kidding? I had so many questions and things I wanted to say, I didn't know where to begin.

_EC: "I'm always ready to talk to you Love. I do hope you got some sleep."_

_**EDG: "Yay! You're here! I did sleep some. You? I hope your evening went better than your day."**_

Lord did it ever!

_EC: "My day got better and better and now that you are here it is perfect! I took a nap and had 'Our' dream again. And I was reminded of this poem._

'_She Comes Not  
_

_She comes not when Noon is on the roses- _

_Too bright is Day. _

_She comes not to the Soul till it reposes _

_From work and play. _

_But when Night is on the hills, and the great Voices _

_Roll in from Sea, _

_By starlight and candle-light and dream light _

_She comes to me.'_

_- Herbert Trench"_

_**EDG: "You know, it really did freak me out when you told me that you were having the same dream but then I researched it and I found out it's quite common so I'm not freaked out as much now.**_

_**Oh! What a lovely poem! I have never heard that one before. Kinda sweet too! *grins* *blushes*"**_

Even though I was glad she seemed to be OK with this, it still bothered me. I didn't want her freaking out on me, but how could she not? Only one way to find out!

_EC: "LOL Really? I know it's common but that's usually for people who are very close like twins or couples who have been married for years or even people who practice it and TRY to have Mutual dreams. We've never met and yet it's happening to us. YOU don't find that odd or something to freak out over?_

_The poem, like the dream reminds me of you."_

I lit a cigarette as I nervously waited for her answer.

_**EDG: "Well, yeah but I believe people can have an instant close connection don't you? I think that is what we have. Why else would we find so much to laugh and talk about? I've talked to many people on the web and I don't spend even a fourth of the time with them as I have with you. You're just easy to talk to and a joy to spend time with. Perhaps I'm the only one of us who feels this way?"**_

OH! Thank God, she felt it too! For a while there, I thought I was losing my mind feeling a connection to this faceless woman with the beautiful heart and soul. Maybe that explained the mutual dreams in part, but my heart told me there was more to this mutual dreams thing and it was really bugging me.

_EC: "No, not at all. I have felt very close to you from the beginning. I was just afraid to say it out loud for fear of scaring you off. I suppose if these dreams don't bother you then I'm fine with just seeing where it leads. Curious about several things though."_

_**EDG: "YOU? CURIOUS? That's new. *Snickers*"**_

_EC: "Isn't it though? LOL"_

I loved her sense of humor. She always took everything with a light hearted spirit.

_**EDG: "What are you curious about Darlin'?"**_

_EC: "How do you see yourself in the dream? Who are you running from? Are you afraid?"_

I sat with bated breath yet again, anxious for her answer.

_**EDG: "I'm just plain old me. Running through the grove of trees. I'm running from Edward but not in fear, it's like a game. He knows I'm going to run and yet we both know he's going to catch me. LOL *wishful thinking I suppose* It's just a fantasy. I'm guessing it's my mind's way of working through this new obsession I seem to have for him. I've never done anything like this blogging fan girl-ing and stuff before and I don't really understand it at all. I'm assuming that is why I am having that dream."**_

_EC: "Well, I certainly am not suffering from OCD so why do you suppose I am having this dream? Is the dream always the same for you? How do you feel when you wake up? _

_Blogging, fan girl-ing and STUFF! OoO! Very Curious now! Splain LUCY! Splain!"_

Maybe I could get her to admit she was writing a fan fiction. At least then I could admit to having read it and get her talking about it. A thought suddenly occurred to me. She wrote beautiful poetry, and her fan fiction was, although full of fluff thus far, beautifully and intelligently written. What if I could get EDGe to enter that stupid contest? Surely she had heard about it. She went to MEoW all the time. What if EDGe won that contest? I could spend the whole weekend with her and really get to know her. Shit! I could see her and even touch her hand, finally! I could talk to her face-to-face! My heart suddenly lurched into my throat with excitement at the mere thought and possibilities.

_**EDG: "Good question and I thought about that for a long time today. My conclusion was that you seem to have a lot in common with him, at least musically. You have also been coming here to talk with me about him, trying to discover the secret of his success. You think that whatever it is might help you become a successful musician one day. By now, it's even possible you somehow envision yourself as Edward. So, with both of us intently focused on Edward, our subconscious must be meshing on the same wavelength. Other than that, I got nothing.**_

_**Now, if you look like him too *LOL* I'm going to fall over dead! **_

_**No, the dream is never the same. Sometimes it's foggier than others. Sometimes Edward is wearing jeans and other times he is wearing a tuxedo. I usually wake up feeling happy but disappointed cause I always wake up before we touch. Totally silly I know, *and embarrassing* but it's true. **_

_**Stuff = Well, videos and poetry and… other things."**_

Holy shit, even down to the details of my clothing these dreams were exact. If she was taking it all with a dose of salt, I would let her, but I, on the other hand, knew there was more to it than just a coincidence. Exactly what it meant, I did not understand, but I couldn't just let it go.

She didn't want to lie to me, but she wasn't volunteering the information either. I could let it go, but I so was _not_ going to do that. I'd stay up all night if I had to, but I was going to get her to tell me what the "other things" were.

_EC: "Hmmm, that's quite an interesting theory. Beats anything I've been able to come up with. Damn, you're smart! _

_Well, don't die on me because I have been told I look a lot like Your Edward, the man not the vampire character. *LOL*_

_You said usually you wake up feeling happy but disappointed, but not every time? _

_Need more info on "stuff" and "other things" Please."_

_**EDG: "*blushes* not really, but thanks…**_

_**Wait, What? You Look Like Edward too? *faints* Aw, now you're just pulling my chain aren't ya! *tricky tricky***_

_**No, there was one time where it became kind of scary. Like something bad happened to me. Weird huh? I just remembered that it started out the same but when I woke up I was afraid.**_

_**Stuff = Just little things I'm dabbling with here and there."**_

My EDGe was entirely too clever and skirting uncomfortably close to the truth. I was relieved that she thought I was just joking when I admitted a resemblance to her Edward. Of course, there was no way to prove it without revealing my true identity, but the urge to drop the pretense was growing stronger each time we talked. Now was not the time. Someday soon, I hoped. For now, I thought it best to just keep "dancing" with her as long as I could.

_EC: "Oh, yes you are! Now, just believe me and accept the compliment, OK?_

_Pulling your chain? Moi? *LOL*_

_Afraid of what Edge? _

_Poetry perhaps? Can I see?"_

_**EDGe: "All right already! I'll believe you! *sheesh* pushy much! LOL**_

_**Aren't you? We've already established that you're easy *LMAO* Are you trying to tell me you are a tease as well? *Snickers***_

_**I don't know really. I just woke up scared and reaching out to…I don't know something, Edward maybe…for help.**_

_**When I finish my poem, I will post it on the poetry page."**_

Crap! I couldn't bear the thought of her waking up as afraid and alone as I had been, reaching out for my help and here I was, thousands of miles away, unable to stop it or help her in any way. I was going to let the subject drop. I needed time to think and I didn't want her to dwell on it.

_EC: "Perhaps someday we will meet face to face and you'll determine for yourself. For now we will leave it a mystery! *snickers*_

_What else do you write that involves your Edward? Do you ever write poetry that does not revolve around your Edward?"_

_**EDG: "You ARE a TEASE! *LOL* **_

_**I write many things. Yes, I have written poetry that has nothing to do with Edward. But I hadn't written anything for a very long time. Then I stumbled into MEoW and found Edward and suddenly I was inspired again."**_

She was crediting me for being her inspiration. Wow! My heart leapt in my chest at her words, doing a crazy little tap dance.

_EC: "Your Edward is a lucky man to have someone like you saying such lovely things about him. I have read all the things that you have written about him on this blog and I have to say I am a fan of yours and your writing. I would love to read anything you have written whether it be poetry or a book or anything else. As I said before you have mad writing skills. And I am intrigued."_

There, that was the absolute truth and, hopefully, that would get her to tell me about her fan fiction.

_**EDG: "I truly doubt that Edward Cullen would notice me at all. I'm but a blade of grass in a field full of tiger lilies. **_

_**You Flatter me suh! *I likes it* *LOL***_

'_**Ink and paper are sometimes passionate lovers, oftentimes brother and sister, and occasionally mortal enemies.' ~Terri Guillemets"**_

Damn, she was so cute and funny, and intelligent, as well. I could talk to this woman for days on end and never get tired or bored.

_EC: "I can honestly say that anyone who is fool enough to see you as a blade of grass in a field of tiger lilies does not and would not deserve you in the first place. _

'_What I like in a good author is not what he says, but what he whispers.' - Logan Pearsall Smith. _

_That is exactly what I Love about your writing, you say so much more than you actually write in words. And at the same time your words are descriptive, elegant and beautiful._

_I should think that with all your knowledge of the man that you could write a beautiful story of your very own. You should never be embarrassed about your writing, you are extremely talented and I would very much like to read your work."_

_**EDG: "Darlin', you have me in tears now, good ones. *sniffle* That is without a doubt the loveliest thing anyone has ever said to me and more than I ever dared to hope to hear about my writing. Thank You Very Much for saying that!**_

_**But 'knowing' Edward as well as I do, does not mean that it is easy to write anything about him. Writing anything at all is like trying to describe what being in Love feels like or trying to describe colors to a person who was born blind or trying to explain sound to someone who was born deaf. **_

_**Writing about something that means something to you, something you feel in your heart is very difficult. I think one of my favorite writing quotes is this one.**_

'_**It is easy to write, just sit down in front of a typewriter and open a vein.' **_

_**No truer words were ever spoken."**_

I had to agree there. I could only write lyrics, or work on my manuscripts, when I was in a blue mood, or truly inspired by something. Writing came from the emotions, from something you felt passionate about and had to express. It didn't matter whether that passion was fueled by anger or love, sorrow or joy, or even regret. It was a part of you that you put into words, and that made those feelings eternal.

_EC: "You are very welcome. It was much less than you deserve to hear. _

_Yes, I understand and agree. I write a lot myself, lyrics, screenplays, someday a finished novel perhaps. I know just how difficult it can be to write something of any quality. It comes from the depths of your heart and soul. And then to allow someone to see that is like leaving your heart and soul exposed to the whole world." _

_**EDG: "Exactly! Wow, we really do have a lot in common don't we?"**_

_EC: "Yes EDGe we have much in common. And we understand each other perfectly. I know how difficult exposing your heart and soul can be and the fears that accompany that feeling. But please, consider this, you have an enormous and beautiful gift for words. It's like nothing I have ever seen before. A gift that beautiful should not be hidden from the rest of the world. _

_I'm going to let you get some sleep now Love." _

_**EDG: "Thank you Darlin'! You are very sweet to me. No one has ever said such lovely things to me before. **_

_**Why do you add the lower case e in EDGe?"**_

_EC: "Because you put me on edge in a very good way. I wait through the days anxious and chomping at the bit to get back here to talk to you. I'm always on the edge of my seat to see what wonderful things you have written or created because I think you have a beautiful heart and soul._

_And EDGe?"_

_**EDG: "YES?"**_

_EC: "To answer your earlier question, Yes I did call you me sexy, soulful, beautiful, hawt, mysterious and alluring and I meant every single word of it._

_Laters Baby! Goodnight!"_

_**EDG: "EC?"**_

_**EDG: "EC, Wait!"**_

ExtremelyCurious is offline and cannot receive your message.

BPOV

Oh, my! He really meant what he'd said. I had been teasing when I asked him if he had meant to say all that to me. I hadn't actually believed he meant it. Oh, he was such a sweet, kind and thoughtful man.

The poetry quoting, lyric and manuscript writing, singing, British super spy musician! Hmmm… How much more mysterious could this man get? I had promised him I would post my latest poem when it was finished and I had finished it while I had been talking to EC. I read through it once more before I posted it.

_He Doesn't Know_

_He has rescued me in my distress,_

_Never knowing this life he's touched,_

_And blessed and changed more or less._

_He doesn't know he means so much._

_A smile that heals with its simple Joy,_

_Hands that heal without a touch_

_God's blessings in this beautiful "boy"_

_He doesn't know he means so much._

_A voice that lifts the heart and soul_

_And carries you from all the misery,_

_To leave you with beauty unknown,_

_He doesn't know he means so much to me._

_Eyes that are a blue-gray so light_

_You lose yourself in their depths,_

_And somehow you know it's just right_

_He chases away the feelings that left you bereft,_

_He doesn't know this life he's touched_

_He doesn't know he means so much._

_A giggle that thrills then breaks apart_

_It fills your heart with sunshine and light._

_This man can fill the largest heart,_

_To overflowing in just one sight,_

_He doesn't know the lives he's touched,_

_He doesn't know he means so much._

I wondered if EC would like this poem as well, or if he would think I was finally and totally bonkers. But my worries were for nothing because EC loved the poem. Little by little, this man was becoming a part of me. He was something special, and talking to him in the late hours of the night was the highlight of my day. No, not just my day…my life. And so it went for the next several weeks. Every night, I met EC and we talked for hours. We grew closer and closer, sending each other long, daily e-mails, chatting every night, sharing many things, and talking about everything. By the end of those few weeks, I knew so much about him. When I finally crawled into bed during the wee hours of the morning, he was there, waiting for me among the grove of trees, in the mist of my dreams...

EPOV

In the weeks that followed that conversation, EDGe and I spent every possible moment together online and when that wasn't enough we began sending long e-mails to each other. She was precious to me in so many ways. I couldn't imagine my life without her now.

Emmett was merciless in his teasing of me. One morning, I woke to find huge platter on my kitchen table, filled with every kind of cooked egg imaginable: poached, fried, scrambled, boiled, omelet, Eggs Benedict, deviled…you name it, it was there. The next day, I came back to my trailer and found an Easter basket full of colorful, dyed eggs on my steps. Another morning, I was running late and rushing to get dressed. When I shoved my foot into my "shit kickers," I discovered that Emmett had placed a raw egg in one of them. He must have done it days before because, after smashing the egg with my foot, my boot reeked so badly, I had to throw them away, which really pissed me off!

When he ran out of things to do with real eggs, he started telling egg jokes.

"Did you know, if you were an egg, you'd only get laid once."

"Did you know, if you were an egg, you'd only get eaten once."

"If you were an egg, it would take 4 minutes to get hard and only 2 minutes to get soft."

"If you were an egg, you'd have to share your "box" with 11 other guys."

But, the worst one of all was...

"If you were an egg, the only chick that would ever sit on your face would be your mother."

He often received a resounding whack on the head for his efforts and, on more than one occasion, I chased him half-way across the set, but nothing deterred him.

The dreams had come sporadically. They were always sweet but, in the end, disappointing, because I could never touch her hand. In the dream, I drew closer and closer to her, just as I did in real life, but I could never make that physical connection. However, things had changed dramatically last night.

The dream is back in full force. It's the warm summer night with low lying mist dream. Everything is very ethereal, soft and warm. It's clearer this time, though. There is less mist, making the images sharper. I'm wearing jeans and a denim jacket again. Walking through the grove of trees, I hear the sweetest giggle. I turn to see where it came from and catch a glimpse of black silk and a flash of long, shapely, alabaster legs. I dart towards her smiling, knowing all the while where we would end up. I know we are here to play our game. This is our time. I chase after her with joy in my heart. Again, I hear the giggle and see her running, gazelle-like through the mist. It swirls about her feet and calves with each step. I can feel my own smile widen with joy and excitement as I close in on her.

I stop, waiting for the sigh, or the giggle, but I hear nothing. I start to run again in the last direction that she went. The dream is changing, now. Everything is changing. It is growing more difficult to see, as the mist is becoming a fog. It's very thick and waist high, now. I run and run, but it's almost pitch black and I fall against a tree, exhausted. I'm out of breath and feeling panicked. "Where are you?" I whisper. I turn to where our tree is supposed to be. There! I can just barely see the deepest part of the V against the cold, black night. I begin to run towards it, but the tuxedo I find myself wearing is constricting my limbs.

"_EDWARD!" _I hear her desperate cry in the night and charge through the darkness towards our tree.

"_EDGE!" _I scream in desperation. The sound echoes back to me as though the mist had become a solid wall. _"EDGE! EDGE! EDGE!"_ I have almost reached the tree. I can see her small delicate hands clinging to the trunk. Her small fingers clutch the spot where she usually reaches out to me! She's just a few feet away. Tearing through the mist as fast as my feet will go, I yell, _"Hold on Baby! I'm here!"_

**"_NNNNOoooooo!" _**She cries, and I see her forearms and hands scrape across the bark of the tree, leaving her blood behind. I lunge to grab her hand but she is gone…

"_OH God! NO! EEDDDGGGEEE!"_

Shocked to wakefulness, I found myself on my knees in the center of my bed, reaching out to empty air. I was drenched in sweat, knees aching as though I had actually been running my heart out. My throat was raw from screaming, while my heart was still pounding from fear and desperation. Aaahhh! I was fucking losing my mind. I fell back on my bed and stretched out my legs, gasping for breath.

My bedroom door burst open and I saw the concerned faces of Jasper and Alice.

Neither one of them said a word. Alice approached and carefully sat on my bed. I sat up, intending to console them both, but I looked up into my sister's eyes and just fell against her. I was the one who needed comforting. Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said. Alice and I had always been close…very close, and in tune with each other. I would be willing to bet that, even if I hadn't screamed, she would have been standing there in the doorway with Jasper all the same.

When we were kids, I had been six blocks away when I suddenly felt that Alice needed me. I couldn't get her off my mind and couldn't go on playing because of it. I never heard her call my name, and I never heard her cry, but I still ran home as fast as I could. But she wasn't there. Mom said she was playing with friends. I went looking for her and found her on the ground with a broken leg. She had been climbing a tree and fell out of it. She smiled up at me with her tiny, tear stained face and said, "I knew you'd come find me!" I never tried to ignore those feelings again. I only had that with Alice. When she met Jasper, it was kind of the same thing with him. We shared a closeness that went beyond friendship. We seemed to understand each other without having to say the words.

The three of us sat there for a few minutes, until my heart stopped pounding and my breathing returned to normal. When I pulled away from her, Alice smiled a sad smile and I kissed her cheek. I thought that, after such a pitiful show of emotion over a bad dream, facing Jasper would be difficult. But the look on his face was not one of reproach or pity, but of understanding and concern.

"She's in trouble," I said.

I didn't need to say who. They knew, accepted and understood, all in a split second.

**_Well, there ya go! The long awaited Chapter 12. What did ya think of it? Drop me a comment, I'll reply! EC and EDGe will be meeting very soon, sooner than you think. But then what? OH OoO... Soon very soon... And don't worry Emmett isn't quite finished with Edward yet. LOL_**

_**I am Very Proud to announce that WIT was recently Nominated for the Best Humor in the Everlasting Twilight awards. And has Made it to the Finals! *YAAAYY* For those of you who have voted for me this far, THANK YOU from the bottom of my Heart! *MWAH* If you truly enjoy this story I do hope that you will pop on over to the Everlasting Twilight awards and Vote For WIT.**_ **http:/everlastingtwilightawards(dot)yolasite(dot) Thank You Cared, "Hey girlfriend!" *WAVES & HUGS* for all that you do to get my stories out into the world, I will be Grateful to you for as long as EDWARD lives!**

**I am also Very Proud to announce that Ritao1tx, My editor, Dear Friend, fellow perv, and co conspiritor has FINALLY decided to come out of the closet and admit that she is, in fact and in deed...a writer! She has written a Companion Piece (a spin off or out take if you will) to "waiting in the Twilight" which is a complete Roll On The Floor, Laugh Your Ass Off" short story called _"Another Fine Mess"_ based on one of the MEoW girl's exploits to "Protect The Pretty!" I will be posting it on here for her. So Please, do yourselves a favor and read it! You won't be sorry! *AFM will be COMING VERY SOON***

**_I do want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter but there is a reason. WIT as you know is based on RL Events of Rob Pattinson and the Blog that MEoW was based on. Without that Blog, WIT would never have existed. There has been some dramatic changes happening that have and will continue to change the course of this story! You'll have to keep reading future chapters if you want to discover what happens._**

**_Ok I'm done yammering now! LOL Go, leave me a comment, tell me what you'd like to see happen! Thank You all for Reading, Voting and Commenting!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I am in no way affiliated with Stephenie Meyer, Summit Entertainment, or The Twilight Saga. I do not own any character names that are portrayed in pieces of Twilight FanFiction. I make no money from this work of fiction and no copyright infringement is intended. Original stories and all plot lines (characters and locations) are copyrighted by the author. All visitors, readers and subscribers and users are bound by the terms of service.

**AN: Apologies for making you wait so long for the next chapter of Waiting in the Twilight. Along with the usual culprits associated with RL issues, there was a major malfunction when the Word file was sucked into the black hole of my computer. Frantic searching proved fruitless and I was heartbroken, unable to pick it up again. Then, wonder of wonders! I found it a couple of days ago! So, with a little more tweaking and flush with new inspiration, I can finally bring you…**

Waiting in the Twilight

Chapter 13

EPOV

"She's in trouble," I said.

I didn't need to say who. They knew, accepted and understood, all in a split second.

"I don't think so, Edward…not yet," Alice said softly.

"Have you ever heard of precognitive dreams?" Jasper asked. That was something I could sink my teeth into. I'd had them before and Alice knew it. Just after my graduation, I had taken a trip with some friends and dreamed three nights in a row that Alice was drowning. I couldn't reach anyone in the mountains where my friends and I were staying so I jumped on a flight and rushed home, arriving just in time to see Alice being loaded into ambulance. She had contracted a severe case of pneumonia and her lungs were filled with fluid. She was in such bad shape, we weren't sure if she was going to make it for a while.

"You think that's what these are?" I asked. Alice looked at Jasper and then back at me. I looked at Jasper and back to Alice.

"Yes we do, Edward. She's fine right now, but she may be in trouble soon. We think that the reason you're sharing the same dreams is because she's going to need you," Jasper said. He glanced at Alice and gave her an almost imperceptible nod that I don't think I was supposed to see.

"Or?" I sensed there was something they weren't willing to say out loud and I wasn't willing to let it go. Not when it came to My EDGe. Jasper raised an eyebrow in surprise but, otherwise, his expression didn't change. They tried not to look at me, tried to let the simple question pass into oblivion by pretending I hadn't asked. I wasn't going to let it slide.

"_Or_?" I stressed. Alice looked up at Jasper with a pleading look. Jasper swallowed hard but didn't say anything. I realized then what they didn't want to say.

"Or she'll get into trouble because of me somehow. Is that it?"

"When you're dealing with the unknown like this… dream interpretation is impossible to say with any certainty…when the mind is trying to….

"Jasper, seriously, don't try to get all philosophical on me. Just say it. She's in danger because of me! I'm the one who's hurting her," I said. The words that had just left my mouth were like a physical and powerful punch to the face and stomach at the same time. I felt like I was going to be sick. My stomach churned violently thinking that I was having a precognitive dream that foretold of my hurting EDGe. For whatever reason, I had varying degrees of mental connections with certain people: Alice, Jasper, and now, EDGe. To think that it was my fault she was suffering, that she was bleeding…oh, it was just unbearable.

"No, Edward! You're not hurting her. You couldn't possibly. I know that. We don't know what this is all about or why it's happening. But I do know she needs you and she will need you even more someday soon. Dream interpretation is tricky. You're taking the scenes in your dream very literally when they could be symbolic. It could be that she just gets deeply hurt emotionally and will need you and your kindness to help her through it." Alice said. She was trying to comfort me, and I was grateful for her love and concern, but I wasn't buying that one bit. In the dream, I was desperate to reach her…as though both our lives depended on it. My muscles had been so tense while I was supposed to be resting that, when I woke, my legs ached, my heart was pounding, my throat was raw from screaming her name, and sweat dripped from my face. No, you didn't get that torn up over an emotional upset.

I needed to talk to EDGe as soon as possible. I looked at the clock and saw that I'd only been sleeping for two hours. We had already started filming the new battle scene written by the contest winner. I had to admit that, although I had thought it was a terrible idea at the time, it was a fabulous and epic ending to the Twilight series. The author was a truly talented writer. Even the script, which was usually rewritten, was mostly taken directly from the author's story. I was due on the set in 45 minutes. As if on cue, my alarm clock went off startling the hell out of all of us. I wanted to get through this day as quickly as possible. I wanted to tell EDGe about my dream and maybe ask if she'd had a similar dream. I wanted to see what she thought it all meant.

Whoever had written the new battle scene (and the cast and crew still had no idea who it was) had a very active imagination. The author had written in some pretty physical stunts and putting those stunts on film was challenging, to put it mildly. We were flying from wires, doing flips, kicks and levitating, all in front of a green screen. Some things, like the wolves and backgrounds, would be CGI'd into the scene in post-production. It was a lot of physically and mentally exhausting work but, beyond a shadow of a doubt, it would make the final Twilight movie, Breaking Dawn, an outstanding success.

Emmett had finally stopped razzing me with egg jokes. I guess he ran out of them, not that that stopped him from torturing me. Now that he had access to EDGe's website, anything she published on EdAttack was ammunition for him. Every moment we weren't together, he was logging onto all the sites: Ed Attack, MEoW, LTE, and Edsessed, gathering things that he could torture me with. He learned the blogger language and reveled in teasing me endlessly. His favorite at the moment was Edtastic or Edtacular. At the end of today's filming, I had finally nailed the scene where vampire Robert lunges into the air, jumps over one of the Volturi, does a triple pirouette and, on the third turn, seizes another member of the Volturi just before he grabs Renesmee and pirouettes to the ground, still holding the Volturi, and rips his head off. I was pretty proud of myself for pulling off such a difficult stunt and, as I stepped off the green screen set, Emmett fell in beside me as I walked back to my trailer.

"Wow, bro! That was brutal. How many times did you try that, 7? Doesn't matter, you nailed it. It will look absofreakinlutely Edtastic in the final cut," he chortled gleefully.

I pretended to go after him knowing he would take off like a shot. As soon as he did, I faked him out and continued on to my trailer. Now it appeared Rose was getting in on the act. Every time EDGe posted a new video about Edward, whether she made it herself or it had been made by someone else, Rose would start singing or humming the song from it while she styled my "Vampire Bouffant." Like I needed more aggravation? Still, listening to stuffy, conceited Rose trying to sing Amy Winehouse's "Rehab" while styling my hair was rather comical.

The green screen filming took many, many takes/attempts to get it right and, since the filming of the new scene had begun nearly three weeks ago, we were getting off the set later and later. I had just enough time to get this vampire make-up off my face, shower, grab a quick bite from the fridge, and then I could talk to my girl.

As I walked past various crew members, I couldn't stop thinking about Alice and Jasper's precognitive dream theory. It was defined as: the ability to know what is going to happen in the future, especially if based on extrasensory perception. But what the hell did it all mean? A split tree, a low lying mist, EDGe running playfully in a black negligee', and then she's lost in the mist, clinging to the tree and calling for me desperately. When I reach out to save her, she screams "noooo" and is dragged off by…something that leaves her blood on the tree. What the fuck?

Finally, I could spend some time with EDGe. I grabbed my usual staples: smokes, ashtray, a bottle of Heineken and my laptop, and raced into the living room part of my trailer. Finding a comfortable spot on the sofa, I settled back and logged onto EdAttack, my knees bouncing in anticipation. It was a giddy but comforting feeling knowing she would be there. She was always there, waiting for me. I had become more than accustomed to it, even dependent on it. It was a part of me…she was a part of me.

EDGe and I had been "meeting" earlier and earlier so that we could talk longer. It was now 9 pm and I knew she would be waiting for me with a "hello" message. My face split into a huge grin. Just knowing it was _me_ she was there waiting for made me ridiculously happy. EDGe and "EC" rarely talked about "Edward" these days. Well, only if something newsworthy occurred which, of course, it didn't since I was confined to the set. There was the occasional snippet about my upcoming promo tour for Water for Elephants, but those were very few and far between. We talked about us most of the time. She had finally admitted to having written a fan fiction that was still a WIP (work in progress) and let me read it but, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't convince her to write a story for the "Non Battle Scene Contest." She told me about her online friend, TexasTornado, who was helping her with the editing and the plotting of her story, but even TT, as EDGe called her, was unsuccessful in getting her to enter. In truth, we told each other pretty much everything except for revealing our names and our faces. I was always careful not bring the subject up and, if I felt she was building up to it, I tried to steer the conversation away from that topic. As much as I was dying to know what her real name was and what she looked like, I couldn't ask her that without revealing the same information to her and I absolutely couldn't do that…not online and certainly not over the phone. I wanted it to be face-to-face, but there was no way I could meet her in person until after the filming, press tour and premier release of Breaking Dawn. Until then, I was confined to the set and under an NDA obligation to Summit Studios. Non-Disclosure Agreements were a real bitch.

_EC: Hello EDGe. How are you this evening Love?_

I lit a cigarette while I waited for her reply and began browsing through EA (EdAttack) while I waited. She had uploaded several more pictures and wallpapers, along with quite a few new videos that she didn't make herself, but apparently liked. Ten minutes had passed and there was no reply.

_EC: EDGe? Are you there?_

I tried to rationalize why she wasn't responding. Maybe she was busy posting something and didn't hear the bleep that announced a new PM (private message). All the while, I could feel my stomach tying up in knots. I stubbed out my cigarette and immediately lit another. Several minutes passed by and still nothing.

_EC: EDGe? EDGe? C'mon, baby, be there. Don't do this to me._

**EDG: What? I'm here!**

Oh, thank God! I had to find a way to sallow the huge lump in my throat.

_EC: Oh thank God! I was worried! Don't do dat! LOL_

**EDG: 'bout what BB?**

_EC: Just kinda anxious I guess. You are always here before me. Are you alright Love?_

**EDG: I'm fine darlin'. I just went to get a snack *giggles* I always think of whipped cream when I talk to you. LOL can't imagine why. What's all this about? Are **_**YOU**_** alright?**

_EC: I'm fine now. I had another one of those dreams last night only it was worse. And when you weren't here… I got a little bit jumpy. Whipped cream huh? We are SOOOOOO coming (TWHS) back to this topic later!_

Yup, that's it; admit you're a paranoid freak to the nth degree.

**EDG: Really? I did too, though you seem to have them more often than I do. It was completely weird. I was thinking about you when I went to bed last night *blush* …err this morning LOL and those dreams we've been having. I was wondering why we never touch and I fell asleep. When I woke up I was terrified. **

Oh! How could someone possibly be miserable and elated at the same time? She was thinking about me when she went to bed? Yes! My heart jumped into my throat for very different reasons now. I had noticed that, for quite some time now, when we discussed the dreams, she referred to the man in our dreams as me "EC" and not Edward, even though in the dream she called Edward's name. At some point, she had started to associate the man in her dreams with me, just with Edward's face and name. Perhaps it was because I had told her once that Edward and I "EC" looked a lot alike. Boy, did we ever! I wanted her to tell me more about what she had been thinking about me when she went to bed, but I had to know what she knew and thought about these dreams.

_EC: So you dreamed it too? I'm sorry you had such a bad dream. What do you think it means? Do you have any theories as to why it keeps happening?_

God, I hated the thought of her waking up from a nightmare in the same shape I had been in this morning. I knew she lived alone and that there was no one nearby she could turn to for comfort in the middle of the night. At least I had my sisters and brothers-in-law.

**EDG: To be honest I don't know what to think about the whole thing. But I srsly doubt if it is anything to worry about. I mean they're just dreams right? Nightmares yes but they can't hurt us. As to why it keeps happening, well my theory on that is that we are dwelling on it, trying to figure out why it happened in the first place, so much so that it keeps happening. I mean that is the logical explanation right? I just remember that when I woke up I had mixed emotions I was scared something awful but at the same time I was relieved. **

If she wanted to believe that was the reason for these dreams, then I would let her. But my gut feeling (the same type of feeling that had warned me that Alice had been in trouble and in need of my help twice before) was now telling me that there was far more to it than that. These dreams were a warning…of what, I had no idea. I only knew that, as soon as I was free from this Breaking Dawn commitment, I was going to find EDGe. I was going to go meet her and I wasn't going to leave her side until I knew she was safe, at least until these damned dreams stopped happening. I also had a feeling she wasn't telling me everything she felt about these dreams. By now, I was sure she had figured out that I worried about her and that I knew she was holding something back, like how truly scared she was, to spare my feelings.

_EC: Relieved? Tell me your dream in detail plz? It doesn't make sense. If we are having the same dream, I was absolutely freaking out when I woke up. Why did you feel relieved?_

Her dream was, indeed, exactly the same as mine. She told me she had woken up screaming the word "no" but that the moment she had "let go" of the tree, she felt relieved despite having deep scratches on her arms and leaving blood on the tree. She said she knew something was going to happen to her after that, something horrible, but it was okay because she let go and it didn't matter what happened to her…it only mattered that she had let go of the tree, saving it from harm. My only thought was _what the fuck did it all mean_? It bothered me a great deal that she knew something horrible was going to happen to her. It bothered me even more that she didn't seem to mind! I wondered if she had anyone other than me to talk to…someone she would confide in about the dreams and other problems.

**EDG: Can we change the subject plz? That dream really freaked me out and I don't want to dream it again. I honestly think if we stopped talking about it so much that it will stop happening.**

I didn't buy that for a minute but, if it was upsetting her, I wouldn't talk about it anymore for a while. I was on my own with this one. I seemed to have the dream a lot more often than she did. That fact bothered me, too. Perhaps what I had said this morning was true…it was my fault she was in trouble. I was the one that was hurting her and it was my conscience that was eating away at me for it, causing me to have the dream repeatedly in order to figure it out and stop it from happening. That's the way it had been with Alice. I had dreamed she was drowning for three days before she actually took ill and it was another two days before I hopped on a plane to check on her. Had I gotten to her after that first nightmare, I might have saved her from getting pneumonia in the first place by making her go to a doctor at the first sign of a cold.

_EC: For you love? Anything. So tell me just exactly what it was you were thinking about me as you were lying in your bed *snickers* and why I make you think of whipped cream? *wicked grin* _

**EDG: *B-L-U-S-H* no way baby!**

_EC: C'mon you brought it up. Now I need the deets._

**EDG: Oh I'll "bring it UP alright" (TWSS) LMAO!**

BPOV

It had been a couple months now since that last "nightmare" conversation. I had stopped having the nightmare/tree dream and so had EC. I was grateful for it, too. In truth, the dream terrified me but I didn't want EC to know that. I had had dreams that had come true before and I didn't want this one to come true at all. From my perspective, if I was reading the dream right, it didn't bode well for me. Except for not having any money coming in, and not knowing what the hell I was going to do when my savings ran out, my life was almost perfect now. I sure as hell didn't want anything bad to come along a ruin it all. I had a house that I loved finally fixed up the way I wanted it. I had a great group of online friends, some of the sweetest, most caring women I'd ever known. I was doing what I had always wanted to do, writing my novels, and I had EC.

It was strange that the dream had started out as a dream about Edward Cullen and, even though I still called Edward's name in the dream, I knew I was really dreaming about EC. I always had been.

I had been up all night talking to EC again. We had talked even later into the morning than usual because it was one of the rare days when he didn't have to be at work at the crack of dawn. I hadn't even had a chance to go to bed yet when Jake showed up on my doorstep unexpectedly, as he so often did, bright and early this morning. Lucky for Jake, I was in an extremely good mood. However, I was also a little bit irritated because, from the looks of him and his truck, he wasn't leaving anytime soon. He dragged me out the door by the arm, leading me over to his pick-up truck. In the bed of his truck was a large item covered with a blue tarp.

"Jake, wait! What is this? What're you doing here so early?"

"I'm going to build that swing you saw the other day," he grinned.

Together, and at Jake's insistence, we carried the strange object around the house to my backyard where he uncovered it with a flourish to reveal a beautifully handcrafted love seat garden swing. Before I could question him, he was running back to his 4X4 pick-up.

"Jake, that garden swing was more than 1500 dollars with the arbor. I'm unemployed! I can't possibly pay you back for this, so I can't accept it." It was a beautiful swing with a trellis arbor above it. I had been longing for a swing for my backyard garden since the day I bought this place. I could just picture that swing covered with morning glories growing up the sides and across the top.

I had found this house dirt cheap because it had been in such a sad state. Someone had simply abandoned the property and let the bank foreclose on it, so I was able to get it for a song at an estate sale. Due to its remote location, and because it had been so overgrown with weeds, no one else had even bothered to look at it. But I saw beyond the weeds and realized that this house suited me perfectly. It just needed a little tender love and care, a coat of paint inside and out, and an enormous amount of determination to get rid of all the weeds. Two years later, my house was exactly the way I wanted it to be.

Jake had hand carved the bench out front and made the window flower boxes for me. Together, we had laid the stone walkway. I had planted the ivy in the flower box and then made the wreath that hung on the front door. I had also painted most of the house by myself, with Jake coming over in the evenings and on weekends to help.

After that, we took on the backyard. Jake had mended (practically replaced) the worn out picket fence while I weeded and gutted the backyard and planted tons of flowers. Then I had painted the picket fence white while I waited for Jake to return to help me lay the stone path that lead through the white picket fence gate to my favorite place of all, my extended backyard. My secret Haven.

A stone path wound through a small grove of trees, eventually leading to a small stream. Jake and I had spent hours laying the stone path up the middle of the stream to the small waterfall, getting soaking wet in the process. Someday, I was going to buy some Adirondack chairs and a small table to set out here on the little beach.

In the fall and spring, it was the most beautiful place I had ever seen.

"Don't worry, Bella. Just like everything else, I got all the materials for free from demolition sites, or they were leftovers from construction sites. I did the work in my spare time while you had your nose buried in your computer. What do you do on there all day long?" he asked, not once stopping his routine of setting up to build.

"I um, well…" I wasn't prepared to tell Jake about my online life. It's not that I was ashamed of what I did, or found anything wrong with it. In fact, I was damn proud of it. It was just that Jake was a big cut up. He would tease me until doomsday if he knew I ran a fan blog. But, since that wasn't all that I did, I felt comfortable in telling him most of the truth. "I've been writing a lot." I said. Well, I did…I worked on my stories, and I wrote to EC every night, and I wrote poems, and I wrote my comments on MEoW.

I felt like an idiot following Jake around and trying to talk him out of this. I was running back and forth from Jake's truck, winding my way through the narrow pathway into the backyard and back again trying to keep up with his long legged stride and trying not to get whacked in the head by the shoulder full of 2X4's he was carrying. I was grateful that he had pre-painted everything white beforehand so that all it would require was some assembly, and then Jake could be on his way. Once Jake set his mind to something, especially when it came to doing something for me, there was no stopping him.

"That's great, Bella. It's about time you did something for yourself that you enjoy. Maybe if you ever finished one of those novels, you'd get published. How're you doing financially? If you don't mind my asking, that is," Jake asked, as though I was clueless as to what he was up to. Truth was, my funds were running dangerously low. A few more months and I was going to be in dire straits. I wasn't going to worry about that right now, though. I could cut back on a few things and extend my money by a few more weeks. Then I would have to face facts and start searching for a job. But I knew better than to reveal this to Jake. He'd nosedive into his bank account so fast to bail me out that it would make my head spin, and I was having no part in that.

"That's what I'm hoping for, to get published. It's what I've always wanted and this is the first time I've ever had time to devote to my writing. I'm going to take advantage of it while I can. I'm doing just fine financially, Jake. Don't you worry about me," I said.

"Ha! That's like saying 'don't breathe,' Bella," he said. He set about laying out the lumber for the swing just the way he wanted it so that each piece was set beside the next piece that he would need. That was Jake; he was nothing if not organized.

"Living out here all by yourself in the woods, anything could happen. You're miles from town and anyone could just come knocking on your door and do God only knows what. Then there's the woods and the stream. Admit it, Bells. You're not the most graceful person…"

"Would you like some lemonade, Jake?" I asked, cutting him off. I was hoping to distract him. We had been over this a thousand times and it always came to a stand-off. There was no point in going down that road again.

"I'd prefer a beer, thanks." he said. He smiled as he looked over his shoulder at me while he bent over the lumber and straightened it.

"Oh, no you don't! You have to drive home tonight. Really Jake, it isn't even 10 am yet," I told him.

"Bella…" he began exasperated.

"Jake…" I mimicked. He smiled then.

"How about a compromise then…Coors lemonade?" I suggested. That way, he could have his beer and I knew he'd be able to drive home safely. Needless to say, I would go very light on the Coors.

Jake reluctantly agreed and I left him to work on the swing. I loved my house; there was a door on every side and lots of windows. It made for a very bright and cheerful home. I went into the house through the French doors in the backyard that opened up into the dining room.

I had decorated the interior in a combination of shabby chic and French country style that was very appealing to me. I didn't care if anyone else liked it…I loved it. The kitchen and dining room were decorated in blues and yellows, both floral prints and plaids, with a lot of solid blues and natural wood tones to anchor the prints. Every stick of furniture in it had history, a story behind it, and had been lovingly restored by me and Jake. I hated to admit it, but I didn't know what I would do without him. He was my very best friend. I made my way to the kitchen and began cutting the lemons to make his Coors lemonade.

I looked out the window as I worked, watching Jake go about assembling the swing. Jake was all tanned muscles and sinew. His long ebony black hair was tied back with a strand of leather I knew came from an old boot shoelace. It was funny, standing there watching him. He was young, single, as faithful as an old dog, and an extremely talented carpenter, just drop dead gorgeous and yet all I could think of was, as beautiful and warm and caring as Jake was, he just wasn't EC. It made no difference to me that Jake was tall dark and handsome, muscular and sexy, while I had no idea what EC looked like, other than what he had told me, which was that some people said he looked like Edward Cullen. I grinned at the thought…I couldn't help it.

I never thought writing an Edward Cullen fan blog would lead me to a man as wonderful as EC. I didn't mind that I had never seen a picture of him, or that I didn't know his real name. That meant I didn't have to show him what I looked like either. I knew I was very plain…not ugly or beautiful, just average. And knowing that he didn't care what I looked like was comforting. In my eyes, it proved he was only interested in the person I was, not in my looks. So many men wanted and expected trophy girlfriends.

Somewhere along the way, we had gone from acquaintances to friends to flirting. I wasn't sure what our relationship could be qualified as at the moment since we had never met. I thought back to our conversation last night. We had somehow gotten to talking about whipped cream and thinking of each other as we lay in bed. He had been very naughty at first. I blushed even now, just thinking about some of the things he had suggested and then it had turned into the sweetest most romantic conversation. I was trying to come up with some way to tell him how I felt about him. I wanted to meet him in person and I didn't know how to bring the subject up. Should I invite him here, or offer to fly to wherever he was?

Lost in my thoughts about EC, I mindlessly carried Jake's Coors lemonade outside to him and sat it down.

"Hey, Chica. You okay? You look a thousand miles away?"

"Uh, yeah. Just trying to figure out a problem." I said without thinking.

"Problem? Anything I can help with?" Jake asked. He stopped working and looked very concerned.

"Huh? Oh, no I meant for my novel, a problem with my novel." I said. Okay, so I lied. No one needed to know about EC until I found out more about him, and found out how he felt about me, as well.

It took Jake almost two hours to put the swing together and another hour, plus lunch, to get him to leave. I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was go to sleep. I picked up the kitchen, washed the few dishes and had just gotten to my room when someone knocked on the door. I sat down on my bed and tried to cover my head with my pillows. But whoever it was, they were very insistent. Each knock was harder, longer and more aggressive.

On the third knock, I finally gave up. "OK, OK!" I thought, as I stumbled down the hall and into the kitchen. I could see my driveway through the living room windows. There was a very serious and expensive looking black car parked in my driveway. I had no idea who it could be. No salesman could afford a car like that. I was a little apprehensive about opening the door. Jake's earlier comment wasn't making me feel any better either…._"Living out here all by yourself in the woods, anything could happen. You're miles from town and anyone could just come knocking on your door and do God only knows what…" _Damn Jake! I'd get him for this. I had never been afraid to open my door before and I wasn't going to start now.

With determination, I stalked to my front door and opened it. Crammed into the little alcove of my front door were three people. There were two very tall, foreboding and serious looking men in black suits and a very dowdy, pinched and conservative looking woman in a black dress suit. They were all dressed in black; black suits, black ties, black sunglasses, and driving a black car. Holy shit, they looked like trouble! I was already regretting answering the door. What the fuck did they want with me?

"Miss Swan?" the tallest one closet to the front door asked. My first instinct was to lie, say "Nope, sorry, wrong house," and slam the door.

"Yes? Who wants to know?" I demanded.

"Miss Isabella Marie Swan?" he asked again. Holy shit! They knew my full name and used it. This was not good…not good at all.

"Yes. How do you know my name and where did you get my address?" I asked, beginning to get scared.

"We know many things. We have to talk." Without another word, he put his hand on the door high above my head, pushed on it with enough force to open it, despite my resistance, and the three of them walked into my house as if they owned the place.

EPOV

I felt so much better after having talked to EDGe that night. We didn't discuss the dream any more, but just being with her made me feel better. We had stayed up all night long talking. I was crazy about her and couldn't wait to be done with this movie so I could go to her and get to know her in person. It wouldn't be easy, especially with the way the paps followed me everywhere I went, but I'd find a way. I couldn't wait to finally introduce myself to her properly. I only hoped and prayed she didn't hate me for not telling her who I was while she was bragging about how wonderful I was to "EC."

Filming had wrapped early a couple days later, for which I was very grateful. When we finished, Bill called a meeting to let everyone know that the film was officially a wrap. We were finally done filming and I was free to start the Water for Elephants promo tour. In the weeks that followed, I was traveling and working on promoting WFE. I kept my laptop close to me at all times, but I never told EDGe I was traveling for fear she would put it all together. I had no sooner returned to my trailer than Jasper had called to say we were shipping out in the morning to begin the WFE promo tour. The schedule Jasper gave me was grueling and went something like this:

Friday November 4th Introduce Contest Winner Short interviews

Friday November 4th Starlight Book Signing With Stephanie Meyer and Contest Winner

Friday November 4th Taping of the Ellen Show

Friday November 4th Taping of Jimmey Kimmel

Saturday November 5th Grauman's Chinese Theatre for hand/footprints

Saturday November 5th MTV First

Saturday November 5th BD Premier LA

Sunday November 6th Jimmy Fallon

Sunday November 6th BD Premier LA

Sunday November 6th TwiCon LA

Monday November 7th The Today Show NY

Monday November 7th Letterman

Monday November 7th Regis and Kelly

Monday November 14 BD Premier London

Tuesday November 15BD Premier Berlin

Wednesday November 16 Paris

Thursday November 17 Paris TV interviews

Friday November 18 Brussels

Saturday November 19 Stockholm

Every night, as soon as I got "home," I would shower, eat and set my alarm to get up to talk to EDGe before going to bed. I didn't have the dream again. In fact, I started having very sexy dreams about EDGe. Just thinking about one of those dreams in particular had me palming myself over my thin sleep pants.

I'm in her house, although I can't describe it because all I see is her. She's standing there at the kitchen sink washing dishes and looking out the window. She doesn't know I'm behind her and I step up close and start nuzzling her neck. Just being that close to her already has me hard and feeling confined by my jeans zipper. I wrap an arm around her waist and press against her, letting her feel my hardness brush intimately between her cheeks. She moans and bites her lip as she melts against me. She reaches around and puts her wet hands on my ass pulling me harder against her.

"I want you _NOW_ and I can't make it to the bedroom," I whisper against her ear.

"Who's asking you to wait?" she replies.

Her hands slide away from my ass and back around to my find my cock. She begins stroking me through the rough denim material of my jeans. My hand snakes up into her hair at the base of her neck. I wrap it around my fist and pull her head back roughly trying to warn her that I've reached my limit as I devour her mouth in a hungry kiss. She moans into my mouth seeming to enjoy the sudden roughness.

She begins to unbutton and unzip my jeans. The moment her delicate hands wrap around my shaft, I lose control of my restraint. I bend her over the sink, push her skirt up to her hips and literally rip her panties off. She looks over her shoulder at me and her eyes are blazing with lust.

I need to see her face when I make her scream and cum around me, so I turn her around and lift her onto the edge of the sink. Before I can step up closer to her, she grabs a fist full of my collar and pulls _me_ against _her_ hard. Her legs wrap around my waist and she pulls me against her. The feel of her soft wet folds against my hard, throbbing length nearly brings me to my knees, but I manage to hold onto my control. My hands slide up her thighs as her tongue delves into my mouth. I am intending to stroke her with my thumbs but she is already soaking wet and ready for me.

"Oh, baby! You're sooo wet for me. Now who's on the edge?" I ask, not really expecting an answer.

"Then take me over it, darlin'…_now!"_ she manages to say.

I only needed to stroke her clit a couple of times with the tip of my thumbs before she cums violently on my hands, screaming my name.

"Don't even think I'm done with you, woman!" I growl against her breast. "I haven't even begun to make you hot yet." She grabs the hem of her blouse and pulls it over her head tossing it carelessly onto the floor.

"Then fuck me hard, baby, cause payback is a bitch and I have plans for you!"

With that, the last resolves of my control are spent and I thrust into her so hard and deep that she throws her head back and screams "YES!" and that's where I fucking wake up every time.

Maybe she was right, and maybe if I just let it go and stopped worrying about the nightmare, I would stop dreaming it. I'd much rather dream about fucking her than hurting her, anyway. We continued talking for hours every night, sharing everything…dreams, aspirations, hopes, life's joys and woes, laughing, flirting, and talking about our good dreams, never returning to the subject of the nightmare tree dream. When the WFE tour was over {she had swooned over "Edward's" new, shorter hair and I had teased her about it and played the jealous man}, I had returned to L.A to record the lullaby for Breaking Dawn. I had finished it within a week of the release date, which gave them just enough time to edit it into the film.

Then, one night, my world came crashing down and the nightmare was back. Only this time, I was awake when it started.

The moment my alarm went off telling me it was time to get up to talk to EDGe, I grinned. I had never woken as energized and excited before in my life as I had these past few months. I grabbed a Coke from the fridge, snagged my laptop, and climbed back into bed. I lit a cigarette while I waited impatiently for the internet to open up. As soon as the internet poppe`d up, I logged into EdAttack and found a message waiting for me.

_**EDG: Dear EC, I don't have much time. I shouldn't even be doing this but I couldn't just turn my back on you. I have to go away. I don't know how long I will be. You won't hear from me until I return, whenever that is. I'm sorry I can't say more but this is the best I can do. But I had to tell you before I left, I think I've fallen in love with you. Goodbye Darlin'.**_

_**Love, EDGe**_

All the blood drained from my face and I thought I was going to pass out!

WHAT THE FUCK?

**AN:**

**Waiting in the Twilight, my other Fan Fiction "Songs of Angels," and the banner for WIT made by Robmusement, have all been nominated in several categories on the following sites: The Tomato Soup Awards, The Fandom Spotlight Awards, and The Emerging Swan Awards. Please check these sites out and vote for your favorite stories. **

**I'm very pleased to announce that Rita01tx's companion piece to WIT, Another Fine Mess, won first place in the Best friend/family relationship in a short story category of the Emerging Swan Awards. **

**Congratulations, Rita!**

**Thank you! Thank you for reading, for commenting and for Voting!**


	14. Chapter 14

WAITING IN THE TWILIGHT

CHAPTER 14

EPOV

Three days! Three long fucking days and nights and not a word! She had simply vanished. I had finished the WFE tour, the premier, returned to LA and recorded the lullaby for Breaking Dawn.

Then I was given three and a half days to do as I damn well pleased, released to the outside world and, the very night I am free to spend time with EDGe, she leaves me this "love you but leaving you" message and then…nothing! What. The. Fuck? I PM'd her, I e-mailed her, but was greeted with only silence from my laptop. I had searched MEoW, LTE, EdAttack, Edsessed and still nothing.

On the third day, even her friends and commenters had started asking about her. No one knew anything. They had all started asking TexasTornado where she was since they knew "TT" was her editor/beta and friend, but not even TT knew where she was. She had not replied to anyone's e-mail asking if she was alright. _Gone. Just gone._ She had not posted a single blog or anything else since she had PM'd me last. From what I could tell on all the comments, I was the last person to hear from her.

Pointlessly, I searched dozens of other Edward Cullen fan sites looking for her, knowing all the while she wouldn't be there. I poured over every word we had said to each other, from that first comment I saw her make on LTE and Meow, to the last PM she had sent to me, trying to see if there was somewhere, something I had said or done to frighten her. Maybe there had been some hidden message that I hadn't caught telling me that she was in trouble, but I could find absolutely nothing. Whoever said hind sight was 20/20 was full of shit!

I paced relentlessly back and forth across the floor, nearly tearing my hair out. I was frantic with worry and desperate with the need to know she was okay. I couldn't eat. The thought that she was out there somewhere, possibly hurt or in trouble and I couldn't help her, was gut wrenching. I slept, but only from sheer mental and emotional exhaustion. And, to make matters worse, the nightmare was back with a brutal vengeance.

I walk through swirling fog up to my waist. It enshrouds the barren landscape. What was once a warm summer night, strolling through a glorious meadow by full moonlight, is now a deathly, dark and barren grove of withered, twisted trees.

What sprawls eerily before me is a land laden with dead trees rooted closely to one another as if to form a natural barrier. Their roots curl and jut out of the mud. They do not want me here. Faces, dark and sinister, seem to stare at me from the very bark of the trees, watching me while someone else stares through their dead eyes.

The fog inside the forest's depths is thick, while the air above is moist and heavy, blotting out the moonlight. Is there even a moon? I cannot tell. The dead branches tangle overhead, twisting wickedly towards the sky like hands with no flesh upon the bones. They blot out any source of light or comfort from above. Any sound inside the forest echoes back like a scream inside an empty room. It's cold here, painfully so. I can see my breath and it hovers in the air like a solid, weightless object.

I begin walking, anxious to be done here. _Need to find my way out. Must leave._ The cold is so bitter, it makes my bones ache. It is difficult to move, or think, or even breathe. Not even death could be this cold. Then I hear a distant sob. It's as though the woman crying is trying not to be heard but her fear and sorrow is so great that the sound escapes her and she covers her mouth to prevent it.

"_EDGe?"_ I whisper.

I hear a rustling among the dead leaves and turn towards it. Breaking into a run, I follow the sound, fear weighing me down like an anvil tied around my neck.

"EDGe!" I yell.

The sound of my own voice echoes back at me in a hollow sounding scream, making me feel even more desperate and alone. I stop to listen and, once again, I see her bare feet and the sight of them terrifies me. They are blue from the cold. Dear God, I _hope _it's from the cold. She's not walking, but is being dragged along by something I can't see. She's struggling, but barely able to resist in her weakened condition. I don't know how I know she has no strength left, but I know.

"_**EDGe**_**!" **

I scream her name and tear through the forest, just catching a glimpse of her feet as they disappear behind a gnarled old tree. _I'm coming baby, hold on. _The thought is in my head and yet I hear her reply.

"Edward?"

Her voice is weak. It's not playful and light as it has always been in the beginning of the dream. She sounds afraid.

"EDGe!

I'm out of breath and feeling panicked. _"Where are you?"_ I whisper. I look around and, in the encroaching darkness, things begin to look familiar. I turn to where our tree is supposed to be. There! I can just barely see the deepest part of the V against the cold, black night. I begin to run towards it, but the tuxedo I find myself wearing is constricting my limbs.

"_EDWARD!" _

I hear her desperate cry in the night and charge through the darkness towards our tree.

"_**EDGe!"**_I scream in desperation. The sound echoes back to me in a mocking tone as though the mist had become a solid wall with the sentience to provoke.

"_EDGe! EDGe! EDGe!"_ I hear a soft but dark, evil laugh that seems to be coming from everywhere.

I have almost reached the tree. I can see her small delicate hands clinging to the trunk. Her slender fingers clutch the spot where she usually reaches out to me. She grips the tree so tightly that her knuckles are white. She's just a few feet away. I charge through the night mist as fast as my feet will go, but the gnarled roots of the trees seem to reach up and grab at my feet and ankles. I will not be stopped. I will save her.

"Hold on, baby! I'm here!"I yell.

"_Edward? NNNNOoooooo!" _She cries faintly, and I see her forearms and hands scrape across the bark of the tree, leaving her blood behind. I lunge to grab her hand but she's gone…_just gone._

"Oh, God! NO! EEDDDGGGEEE!"

BPOV

I couldn't believe this was happening. Jake had been so right..._"Living out here all by yourself in the woods, anything could happen. You're miles from town and anyone could just come knocking on your door and do God only knows what…" _I don't think this was what he had in mind, though. I stole another peek out the window. They were all out there, pushing and shoving, clamoring to get the best view. No wonder we all hated them so much.

I thought back to three days ago. The two men in black and their pinched-faced little female counterpart had barged into my home, scaring the hell out of me. The men had searched my house as though I were hiding Al Capone while the woman stood like a statue in the foyer, clutching her briefcase. Once they were certain there was no one in the house but me, they took up positions by the front and back doors like a couple of sentinels. Then the woman entered my living room, sat down on my sofa, and opened her briefcase.

Twelve hours later, I was here in LA, ensconced in one of the most extravagant luxury hotels the human mind could conjure up. When Summit said they wanted absolutely no leaks about Breaking Dawn, they were fucking serious!

I had entered the contest and, to my utter astonishment, I had won! I not only won the contest, which meant that my rewrite of the not so very epic non-battle scene had already been filmed into an epic battle scene, but it also allowed me to spend the weekend with Edward Freakin' Cullen! (FTMFW! YEAH!) But there was much more to it than that. I had read the contest rules, the gist of which had been that absolutely no one could know that you had entered the contest and that the scene was not to be discussed with anyone until after the winner had been announced. And I had read all about the fact that the winner would get to spend the premier weekend with Edward Cullen, attending all public appearances with him. That was the furthest I had read. I hadn't cared about anything else. But the woman in black had informed me of everything I had neglected to read. From that moment on, I would be accompanied by security at all times to ensure that I divulged no information, and to keep my identity a secret. It was for my own protection, as well as for Edward's and the studio's.

They had subjected me to a criminal background check. I also had to show them proof via my Word documents that I did, in fact, write the scene. Apparently, Word kept track of each saved file, as well as each time it was saved, and _that _had been the proof they were looking for. Then they informed me I was not to contact anyone about my winning or where I was going. I was not to use my laptop or my phone until the announcement had been made. The list of "Must Not's" was very long, but I didn't care. I had other thoughts weighing on my mind. I was going to meet Edward and, when I did, I had to think about EC.

I had once thought Edward had ruined me for other men, but now there was another man in my life. I had no idea how he felt about me, but I knew without a doubt that I loved him very much. I didn't care if he didn't look like Edward Cullen. I didn't care that he might be fat and bald. I loved the man that he was, my man with a heart of pure gold. He was kind, loving and devoted to his family. He was hard working and supportive, encouraging and kind. He was everything a girl could possibly want in a man. Looks didn't matter when you had everything else and then some.

"Miss Pinched Face," as I had come to call her, had gone on to inform me just how extensive my winnings were. In short, it was as follows: Summit would pay for all travel expenses, including food and hotel accommodations. They would also pay for "suitable attire" for the public appearances I made with Edward. Not only that, they would pick up the tab for all accessories, make-up, hair styling and jewelry (on loan) necessary to make my appearance acceptable for being seen with Edward. _Sheesh! What was I, an ugly duckling? _

And, to my utter amazement…praise the Lord and pass the biscuits for it, too…I had also won one hundred thousand dollars for the rewrite, plus one percent of the royalties from Breaking Dawn, and a writing contract with Little Brown!

_Hallelujah!_ I was set for life! I'd never have to work again, even if I never published an entire novel.

Now, here I stood in one of the most stunning hotels in Los Angeles, California, staring out the window at the crowd of fans, paps and news media, just minutes away from meeting Edward Freakin' Cullen. I was nervous as hell, and yet all I could think about was EC.

I wondered what he must be thinking. I was, after all, extremely curious.

EPOV

Today was the fourth day, the day the breaking Dawn promo tour begins, and it was already turning out to be a horrendous day. Summit had put me up in a luxurious hotel suite for the weekend, but I couldn't have cared less. I barely noticed my surroundings anyway.

There was still no word from EDGe and the freakin' paps had somehow broken through the less than impressive security provided by Summit and the hotel. They were hovering and drooling outside my hotel room door like a slavering pack of starving, rabid wolves, and that was the kindest description I could come up with.

I had made a decision and called Jasper to my room. I was due to leave in just a few minutes but I wasn't going anywhere until I set my plan in motion. I was going to have Jasper hire a detective to find out who EDGe was and to locate her. And when they did, I didn't give a fuck who, what, or where I had pending commitments with, I was going to go straight to her side to see with my own eyes that she was alive and well. I was going to sit down and explain everything, and pray she would forgive me for deceiving her. I didn't care if I was risking exposure anymore; all I cared about was her safety.

I was pacing back and forth through my hotel living room feeling every bit like a caged animal. I wanted out! I wanted to find her myself, but I had no idea where to begin. I'd been surviving solely on nicotine and caffeine from sodas and coffee for days now. I was chain smoking and I was sure my hair was a wild, tangled mess after the many times I had run my hands through it with worry. I was overwhelmed with anger, frustration and a feeling of helplessness at the entire situation.

Suddenly, I couldn't breathe! My feet were frozen to the floor…I couldn't move! My vision turned black and I thought I was going to pass out, when the sound of my Coke can exploding against the pristine white wall of my hotel room wrenched me back from the brink of madness. I hadn't even been aware that I'd thrown it! This was getting ridiculous! I needed answers and I needed them NOW! Where the fuck was Jasper?

I could hear the ruckus of reporters out in the hall as the security was team tried to keep them at bay. No one knew how they had managed to get up here but there were dozens of them, all clamoring to get into the room at me. The police had been called in to have them removed but they wouldn't get here in time, so I was going to have to fight my way through the masses. Every time the door opened, I could hear them shouting my name as hundreds of flashes from their cameras went off. I couldn't take it any longer. A part of me _did_ want to go out in that hallway and push and shove my way through all those vicious paps, taking all my anger, frustrations and worries out on them as I fought my way through the crowd.

Emmett kept telling me we had to go, but I wasn't leaving until Jasper got here. I had to find her, I had to know. I was pacing back and forth across my hotel living room as I had been for the past hour and a half, every possible scenario as to what might have happened to EDGe replaying like an endless loop in my mind.

I didn't want to do this right now, I didn't want to go downstairs and face all those people and reporters and fans. I sure as hell didn't want to have to deal with the contest winner of Bill's stupid idea, even though I had to admit the dailies from that extra month of shooting had looked fucking awesome. Give the devil his due, that writer had created an amazingly brilliant concept, turning a boring non-battle scene into and epic, ten minute supernatural war. Still, I wasn't in the mood for it, or anything else for that matter. I had only one thought, only one concern, only one thing mattered to me, and that was EDGe. I just wanted to find her and talk to her. I had to know if she was alright. That's all I wanted…no, I _needed_ to meet her face to face.

The door opened and, to my great relief, Jasper and Alice entered the room. Poor Alice! Those fucking rabid paps could have trampled my tiny, delicate sister. They were screaming, pushing and shoving, practically climbing over each other just to get a glimpse of me in their lenses. It was a good thing Dean, Emmett and Jazz hovered over and around her, basically forming an armored barrier to protect her. So why she seemed oblivious to it all, looking as happy and joyful as ever, I had no idea.

"Jasper! Thank God! What took you so long?" As if I needed to ask. I nearly killed myself rushing across the large room to get to him. I tripped over the leg of the coffee table and banged the shit out of my shin in my haste but, other than a little fancy foot work on my part in order to stay up right, I barely noticed the pain.

"Edward! What's wrong? Why are you refusing to go downstairs? People are waiting for you. The non-battle scene winner is here and waiting to meet you, as well. You're supposed to spend a half hour with her in a meet and greet, and fill her in on what to expect before you share the limo ride over to the book signing," Jasper said.

"You got five minutes, bro. Then I'm coming back to get you even if I have to drag you downstairs," Emmett warned angrily as he shut the door. Emmett and Dean were trying to push the paps back at least far enough so that, when the door was opened, they didn't tumble through the door like a row of dominoes.

"You have to find her, Jasper. I can't stand it anymore. I don't care what it takes. Spare no expense. Just find her!" I said in desperation. I couldn't go out there till I knew Jasper would agree.

"Find who, Edward?" Alice asked. She was smiling brightly and nearly bouncing with joy, as usual. I gave her a look that I'm sure looked tortured. Seeing her so happy and joyful when I was this miserable was killing me. How could she? Hadn't she seen what EDGe's disappearance had done to me?

"We don't have time for this, Edward. People are waiting. You're going to be late, if you don't get going. There are hundreds of people here waiting for you to meet and introduce the contest winner alone. You really need to get down there to her." Jasper said. His smile did not fit his words. He was grinning like I'd never seen him do before, not even when I first admitted that I liked her. What the fuck was wrong with everybody? Couldn't they tell I was falling apart?

"NO! Damn it! Find her!" I yelled. Jasper looked at Alice and they both grinned. What the hell? Were they enjoying my pain? Or had I just completely lost my mind and was now suffering from paranoid hallucinations? By my own admission, I had always been a little bit paranoid anyway, but this?

"Find who, Edward?" Alice repeated.

"_HER!_ EDGe! The dream girl, the poet, _her_, damn it!" I yelled in frustration. Damn, why didn't I know her name yet! This was just fucking impossible. Were they deliberately being obtuse? Jasper and Alice looked at each other again and smiled. Alice eventually giggled.

"Oh, well I'm glad you both find this so damned amusing! That you think the fact that I'm miserable is funny? I don't give a shit about the premier, the movie, Bill Condon, Summit, the reporters or the fucking contest winner! They can all go straight to hell! I haven't seen or heard from EDGe in days. I don't know where she is or if she's okay. I can't take this... "

Emmett entered the room as if to drag me away as he had threatened he would and I whirled on him, "Don't even _fucking_ think about it!" I snarled at him, pointing a finger directly at his face. Emmett stopped in mid-stride, shocked by my anger. He recovered quickly and came towards me with new determination.

"She's here," Jasper said softly.

"Edward, we have to go! I'm not taking no for an answer." Emmett snarled at the same time, and he continued towards me.

"Find her, damn it, or I will." I growled at Jasper, just as Emmett grabbed my arm. I'd put myself at risk if I had to, but I was going to find her.

"Back the fuck off, Emmett!" I yelled, jerking free of his grasp and shoving him backwards.They all looked stunned by my outburst.

"I have," Jasper said calmly.

"Edward! We have to go _NOW_!" Emmett yelled at the same time. He was pulling me roughly by the arm towards the door. When he opened the door, the sound out in the hall from all the paparazzi yelling and the camera's flashing was deafening.

"Wait! What?" I yelled over the noise, still facing Jasper as Emmett tried to drag me away. I dug my feet in trying to keep Emmett from dragging me out the door.

"She's here." Jasper said softly. I really couldn't hear him over the din of all the reporters and flashbulbs, but it looked to me like he'd said "she's here." It was enough. I jerked free of Emmett's grasp and darted back across the room to Jasper and Alice. Jasper was smiling brightly now and Alice was literally jumping up and down in place at his side, clapping her hands gleefully. She was absolutely giddy and it was becoming contagious.

Emmett was left struggling to fight back the paps far enough to close the door and lock it.

"Dammit, Edward! You're really fucking pissing me off!" he yelled, as he pushed against the door, smashing a pap's arm in the process. Dean was out in the hall yelling at them to back up. He warned them that they were all going to be arrested for trespassing, but they didn't care.

"She's here?" I asked stunned. Jasper nodded with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"She is? Seriously?"

"Yes," Jasper said.

"No fucking way! Really?"

"It's true." Alice chimed, clapping her hands yet again.

"YES!" I shouted punching the air. "How? Why? Seriously?"

"Yes, Edward, seriously!"

"Is she alright? Where is she? When can I see her? Is she hurt? What's she like? Is she okay? When can I meet her? She's not out there with..." I was so thrilled, so elated I couldn't even finish a sentence.

"Edward! Damn it! C'mon!" Emmett yelled, cutting me off. He started across the room towards me once more, looking angry and determined to drag me off using bodily force if necessary. I knew I only had seconds left. Jasper grabbed me by the shoulders and smiled. Somehow, I instantly felt calmer, more at ease, but still excited. Was it Jasper or just knowing she was here? She was here. Those three words were like filling my lungs full of air when I had been near drowning with worry and desperation. I could breathe and exhale at last.

"She's here and she's fine. She's waiting for you downstairs. Edward, you got your wish. _She is the contest winner._ You are spending the entire weekend with her." Jasper exclaimed.

"No, you're wrong. She didn't enter the contest. I tried to talk her into it but she wouldn't do it," I said. I was beginning to worry that he was wrong, that it wasn't my EDGe at all.

"She _couldn't_ tell you, brother. I couldn't stand what this was doing to you so I looked her up on my own. It took a few days to track her down, but I did. I was going to surprise you but, by the time I learned her identity, I also found out she was the contest winner and she had to sign an NDA. If I had told you any sooner, it would have disqualified her. You wouldn't have gotten this time with her and it would've taken this opportunity away from her." Jasper explained.

I stood there staring at him in disbelief, still waiting to find out that I was dreaming again. EDGe entered the contest and won? _YES!_ Alice threw herself into my arms at that moment, bringing me out of my stupor.

"Oh, Edward, she's absolutely beautiful and so sweet and shy." Alice said looking up at me, "She's exactly how we thought she would be! You're going to love her!" Alice exclaimed.

Closing my eyes, I returned her hug warmly sighing in relief to know EDGe was here.

"I think I already do." I said.

Suddenly, Emmett grabbed me by the arm and jerked me towards the door. I went willingly, stunned by the words I had just heard coming out of my mouth.

Just before we reached the door, I turned back to Jasper and Alice,

"Alice! I... what if..." I was trying to say so much without the time or words to convey the multitude of thoughts and images and questions running rampant through my mind. Alice seemed to understand, she always did.

"Don't worry, Edward, you'll do just fine. As long as you keep your scheduled appointments for the week, whatever either one of you wants or needs is, and will be, at your disposal 24/7…anything at all. All you have to do is ask." Alice said with a smile of silent understanding.

I nodded my gratitude, unable to say more, and I knew by the expression on her face that Alice understood that as well.

Emmett looked at me with one eyebrow raised to make sure I wasn't going to put up a fight again once he opened the door. I nodded to him that I was ready. My voice seemed to have been swallowed by my thoughts and the lump in my throat. Emmett opened the door and the sounds of people screaming my name exploded. Once again, I was blinded by the camera flashes.

I stepped out into the hallway, with Emmett clearing the way, when I suddenly realized I didn't even know her name.

I turned and grabbed onto the door frame just a second before I was shoved too far away and pulled myself back towards the hotel room, gripping onto the door frame for dear life. Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist tugging on me with considerable force, trying to pry me loose from the door. I managed to get my left knee and foot around the door frame for extra leverage, causing Emmett to lose his grip on my waist and grab me by the right ankle.

I would not be moved until I had my answer.

"Alice! Jasper..." I yelled.

"Swan! Her name is Isabella Swan," Jasper said with a smile. Alice put her head on his shoulder and grinned at me. They knew me too well and I had never been more grateful for it. My smile grew to enormous proportions. I knew her name, at last! I let go of the door frame and ducked under the protection of Emmett's left arm.

Within seconds, Emmett, Dean and I were in the elevator. I had to straighten my denim jacket and shirt from fighting my way through the crowd. For once, Emmett looked a little rattled as he dragged his fingers through his hair in exasperation.

"You know, for a skinny guy, you put up one hell-of-a-fight! You're pretty freakin' strong when you have to be!" he stated.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

As soon as I heard the "ding" of the elevator doors opening, I sobered immediately. This was it. I was suddenly very nervous. She didn't know that I knew her. She didn't know I was EC. She didn't know I knew all the wonderful, loving, flattering, sexy, seductive, F*ck Hawt things she had said about me.

Oh, shit! _She DIDN'T KNOW_!

I stopped dead in my tracks.

Both Emmett and Dean took three steps past me before they realized I wasn't with them.

"What the fuck, Edward? You're not going to start this shit again, are you?"

"Em, she doesn't know that I know who she is!" I told him. Foolishly, I had expected Emmett to be understanding and help me figure out how to tell her the truth.

"Hey, bro! Just thank your lucky stars she didn't turn out to be a _he_! Now let's get movin'!"

"I don't know what to say to her. How do I tell her?"

"Dude, you've been talking to her for months! What's the big deal?"

"She doesn't know_ I_ am EC!"

"Look, bro, you're an international superstar! She writes a daily blog about you. She makes videos about you. She writes books and poetry about you! She rewrote the final scene that, quite frankly, saved the film and your career and reputation, as well. Do you really think she's going to care if the guy she has been chatting with for months, the man she has confessed falling in love with, turns out NOT to be just an average guy on the street but is, instead, the man who has been her entire life's focus for over a year now?" Emmett said.

It was the most I had ever heard him say at one time and the most sense he'd ever made, as well.

I started walking again.

I supposed he was right; she could have done to me what I had inadvertently done to her. For a short while there, she had thought I was another female blogger. Thank God, I had realized what she had been thinking and cleared the air before she had learned she had feelings for me, and before I got the chance to tell her I was in love with her.

I stopped dead in my tracks yet again.

Emmett was _not_ amused.

Wait! What? I'm in love with her? AM I in love with her? I'm in love with Isabella Swan. I tested the words to see how they sounded. Ho-lee shit! _I AM IN LOVE WITH HER!_ Fuck! I'm in love with a woman I've never met!

I was pacing back and forth, one hand on my hip while the other gripped a fistful of hair. I was aware that Emmett and Dean were looking at me as though I were completely barking mad, and then I stopped.

I suddenly realized it didn't matter that I had never met her. I loved her. I was in love with her. Why wouldn't I be? I knew she was an honest, loving, beautiful, woman with a heart of pure gold, a fiery temper, the protective nature of a lioness, wickedly funny, incredibly talented, sexy, shy, seductive, passionate. I knew my feelings for her would not change regardless of what she looked like. The trouble now was that I was more nervous than I had been just a moment ago. Not only did I have to find a way to reveal my true identity, but I had to do it soon, this weekend, and I had to let her know that both ExtremelyCurious and I were in love with her. I knew how she felt about me, sort of, from the blog and our chats, and the last message she had sent to EC said she was falling in love with him. But then she had disappeared and now I knew why. NDA's were a fucking bitch all the way around.

"Dude, seriously! We have got to go! You're on a tight schedule today. Whatever is bugging you, put it on a back burner till later," Dean said.

I ran my fingers through my hair, straightened my denim jacket and started walking.

This time, Emmett and Dean got behind me and stood shoulder to shoulder to prevent me from stopping again. It was a testament to what a pain in their ass I had been for them to allow me to walk into another room without one of them in front of me and the other one behind me.

Isabella Swan was waiting in the hotel lounge, which had been sealed off from all other patrons and news media. There were two guards standing outside the double doors and they each took a door and opened them as they saw us approach. She was there, standing by the window, peeking out through the closed blinds at the media circus outside. They had told her to dress casually and that I would explain the day's schedule when I came to meet her. She wore blue jeans, high heels, and a white cardigan sweater. She had a necklace of some kind around her neck and she worried it back and forth along the chain. She was nervous. Her long auburn hair trailed in shiny waves down her back and looked as soft and luxurious as anything I had ever seen. I stood there for a moment drinking in the sight of her. She was safe. She was here.

I breathed a sigh of relief. She was just as I had pictured she would be. Long, slender but shapely legs, delicate pale skin, small, precious looking hands with well-manicured nails. She was delicate and fragile looking and I loved her with all my heart and soul. My hands and arms ached to touch her and hold her.

Emmett gave me a gentle shove towards her. When I looked back over my shoulder at him, he was grinning from ear to ear. Despite all his teasing and harassment, he was as happy that she was here as I was.

Not wanting to frighten her, I soundlessly crossed the carpeted lounge until I was just two feet from her. She didn't seem to know I was there yet.

For the first time in my life, I had to contain my own inner *squeeee.* Now I understood what all my girls meant when they said that. I wanted to jump for joy and do my own version of the Snoopy happy dance!

I thought back to all the things she had said about Edward, and about EC as well, and I couldn't help the heated blush I felt creep into my own cheeks.

"Hello, I'm Edward. Edward Cullen," I said, just as she began to turn away from the window.

Her eyes flew open wide and only one sound escaped past her beautiful lips…

"_G*A*S*P" _


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. All Characters and names belong to Stephenie Meyer and Summit studios.

**AN: GAH! So much to say! YES! I AM still alive and writing! My lovely editor and Dear Friend Rita is back from her vacation and the BD premiere has come and gone. I have to claim literary license since this is FICTION, I made a boo-boo on the promo tour dates and posted the wrong ones in chapter 13. Since then I have corrected them. I have had to rearrange "Edward's" schedule to make it work for my story.**

**While Rita was away (and when I wasn't Perving on The Pretty mahself *snickers*) I was busy working on all my stories. So now that she is back I have left her tons of editing to do on WIT and SofA. *so if I disappear you'll know it's because she killed me!* LOL Just joking. Thanks to Rita for editing this while he was still technically on Vacation. Mwah! You knows I lurves you BB! **

**Thanks to Cared for pre-reading all my chapters in Rita's absence and for all the other things you do for me! Lurve you too! Cared's been busy pimping all my stories and creating stuff for a *ahem* *cough*anewficI'mnotsupposetomentionyetsoIwon't*cough* **

**Thanks to Dawn for all her great stories. As promised I have included one of them here. (again claiming literary license to keep this a work of fiction) I changed it a bit but it is here none the less because of all your great adventures!**

**Ok, I'll shut up now and let you find out what happens with Edward and Bella! Laters BBez!**

WAITING IN THE TWILIGHT

Chapter 15

BPOV

I stood looking out the window at the enormous crowd waiting for Edward and wondered what kept them all from storming the velvet ropes and just jumping on him. I remembered some of my friends telling me that Emmett and Dean didn't allow anyone to touch him during premiers. I kept repeating _look but don't touch, look but don't touch_ to myself like a mantra.

They had rolled out the red carpet for Edward, even though he was leaving the hotel. He was going to the Starlight Book store for the Breaking Dawn book signing with Stephanie Meyer. At least, I think that was what I had read on Edsessed the night before the MIB trio had shown up at my door. That would be his first stop in a whirlwind tour. I assumed I would stay with him while he was in LA but, when he left for Berlin and Paris, I would leave him and return home. _I would stay with him._ I heard the words in my head and knew they were true but I still couldn't believe it. Just moments from now, I would be meeting Edward Cullen.

My breath caught in my chest at the very thought of those words. _I would leave him and return home._ I heard those words in my head, as well, and they overwhelmed me with a feeling of dread and sorrow too great to bear. I quickly pushed them away. I would not allow myself to spend one second of this time worrying about how and when it would end. I didn't mind at all that I would be standing close but out of the way for hours on end while he signed books and did interviews. He would be within my eyesight the whole time and I knew millions of women would kill for the chance to be in my shoes right now.

Outside, organized interviewers from reputable TV shows were lined up and waiting with their video cameras and microphones. Thousands of fan girls/women gathered behind the velvet ropes that lead the way to what I guessed would be a limo, their signs for Edward waving even now. Mixed in among them were the dreaded paparazzi.

I sighed, already sickened at the idea of having to walk through all those people screaming and yelling at Edward. I let go of the blind. This all seemed so surreal already and I hadn't even seen him yet. I could only imagine how much more surreal it would be when I went back home to my little French country cottage.

I turned and, like magic, he was there. _*Poof*_

"Hello. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen," I heard the velvet voice say. I had listened to that voice endlessly in movies and music and, somehow, like everything else about him, it was sexier than I had ever imagined.

He was there. He_ was_ beautiful. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of the man who stood before me. Tousled bronze hair and long sideburns framed those ever-changing eyes that were currently a shade of blue so stunning it would shame the clear blue California skies. His clean-shaven face begged to be touched, those pouty lips upturned into an amazing smile that sparkled in his eyes, melted my heart and exposed his beautiful, perfect white teeth. The smile brought out the dimples and the apple cheeks that were now filled with a slight blush. Was he blushing because he was meeting me? _You wish! He's blushing because you are standing there gawping at him and you're embarrassing him and yourself! Snap out of it!_

My inner fan girl squeeed and promptly fainted, leaving me to face Edward alone. However, my inner sex goddess was alive and well and doing the tango, complete with a scarlet rose between her teeth.

Edward Cullen was so much more than I could ever have known. He seemed to glow with warmth and kindness and, yes, sex appeal, too. All those thousands of pictures I had of him on my computer, the ones so devastatingly handsome that I forgot to breathe when I looked at him, were nothing now. They did him no justice. I had thought him inhumanly beautiful before, but now… there were no words to describe him. Words like beautiful, stunning, sexy, gorgeous, and devastatingly handsome paled in comparison to the man who stood before me now.

"Oh! I…um, I'm… uh. Mr. Cullen…I'm…" I stammered. _Classy, Bella…real classy_, I thought in the tiny dark corner of my brain that was still functioning. Considering I had just won a writing contest, I sure had a lousy way with words where Edward was concerned. He grinned that grin that we all called his smirk…the one where he sucked in his cheeks and puckered his lips in an attempt not to laugh out loud.

"No, _I'm_ Edward Cullen and I believe _you_ are Isabella Swan," he teased, leaning forward to shake my hand.

_Oh! He was teasing me!_

"Um, Bella…just Bella," I said. My nerves were shot and I had spent less than a minute with the man. I held out my hand to shake his and, as his long elegant fingers wrapped around my small hand, I looked up into his eyes and time stood still.

I don't know if it was in my head, in my heart, or playing in the background, but I _swear_ I heard Shania Twain and Bryan White singing their duet, "From This Moment," and nothing could have been more perfect. Or, so I thought, until the voices changed so that my voice sang a line, then Edward's voice chimed in for a line, until we sang together!

_(Bella) "From this moment Life has begun.  
__**(Edward) From this moment you are the one**__,  
(Bella) right beside you  
_(together) is where I belong. From this moment on.  
_**(Edward) From this moment I have been blessed,**__  
(Bella) I live only for your happiness  
__**(Edward) and for your love  
**_(together) I'd give my last breath from this moment on._  
(Bella) I give my hand to you with all my heart,__**  
(Edward) Can't wait to live my life with you can't wait to start.  
**_(together) You and I will never be apart. My dreams came true because of you.  
_(Bella) From this moment  
_(together) as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this  
there is nothing I wouldn't give from this moment on, Oh!  
_(Bella) You're the reason I believe in love.  
__**(Edward) And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
**_(together) All we need is just the two of us. My dreams came true because of you. From this moment as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this, there is nothing I wouldn't give from this moment  
_(Bella) I will love you,__**  
(Edward) I will love you,  
**__(Bella) as long as I live,  
_(together) from this moment on **(Edward)**_**on**_.  
_(Bella) Ohhhh __**(Edward)Ohhh**_

If he ever sang that with me for real, I'd melt on the spot!

I don't know how long we stood there staring at each other, my hand in his…a minute, an hour, a day? Was it just me, or did he feel it, too? The glow that seemed to surround this incredible man swept over me and wrapped me up in its magic. I felt drawn to him but, more than that, I was being drawn in by him. I felt love and admiration pouring from him. No, that had to be my imagination. Most people would have felt butterflies in their stomach but this was… his touch was… was like the first time I had heard him singing "I'll Be Your Lover Too."

His touch felt like he was caressing my soul and I knew I would never be the same.

EPOV

She was just looking at me, not saying a word, but I didn't mind at all because I was enjoying the view, as well. I think we were both "star struck" at that moment. She was more beautiful than anything I had imagined. She had guileless, warm brown eyes. I felt drawn to her but, more than that, I was being drawn in by her. Her beautiful, soft pale skin was a lovely contrast to her dark hair. Her lips were soft and full and I so wanted to kiss her. Her intoxicating scent …a combination of jasmine and something else I didn't recognize, was devastatingly seductive. She was purity and desire all at the same time.

Everything about her was an alluring contradiction. She wore a demur white cardigan sweater over a sexy pale blue, lace and silk camisole top, blue skinny jeans and black high heels. The three-inch heels still only brought her to my shoulder. She kept a death grip on the pendant she had been worrying across the chain. I couldn't see what it was, which made me extremely curious. _Hah!_ Was it a good luck charm? Was it important to her?

"Oh! I…um, I'm… uh. Mr. Cullen…I'm…" she stammered. Wow, she was really nervous. Was I that bad? Was I intimidating to her? I couldn't help but grin, or smirk, as she called it. She was being unintentionally funny and I didn't want to laugh out loud. Maybe I could lighten the mood and make her feel less nervous.

"No, _I'm _Edward Cullen and I believe _you_ are Isabella Swan," I teased, leaning forward to shake her hand.

What I really wanted to do was hug her tightly in my arms. I was so relieved that she was alright. I wanted to blurt out that I was EC. I wanted to tell her that I was in love with her too, but I couldn't do it now…not yet. She seemed too stunned at meeting me to hit her with the whole my being EC thing.

I remembered Emmett's words from just moments ago, _"She writes a daily blog about you. She makes videos about you. She writes books and poetry about you! She rewrote the final scene that, quite frankly, saved the film and your career and reputation, as well… the man who has been her entire life's focus for over a year now?"_ No, I couldn't tell her yet. She needed time to get comfortable around me.

"Um, Bella…just Bella," she said.

The blush in her cheeks deepened considerably and she looked away for a second.

Bella…I liked that.

She reached out to take my hand and, the moment we touched, my life began. Everything about her seemed to wash over me and fill me. I couldn't stop looking at her and I couldn't let go of her hand. The whole world disappeared. There was only her, this moment, nothing else existed.

She let go of my hand and I knew it was because she felt she had held on too long. The absence of her touch was like a slap in the face, bringing me back to reality. How long had we stood there like that? I felt dazed and more alert than I ever had in my life. I longed for a reason to touch her again and I quickly found one.

"_Si' bella bellina il tuo nome si adatta come una bella donna_" I said, wrapping my arms around her in an all too brief hug. She was obviously stunned by the unexpected move. For a moment she just stood there.

"Um, okay?" She said, awkwardly returning the hug.

It was obvious that she didn't know what I had said and I wasn't about to tell her. If she wanted to know, she was going to have to ask me. I wondered if she would ever get up the courage to ask me.

I released her, drew back half a step and smiled down at her.

"I guess I'm supposed to tell you what's on the schedule for the weekend," I said.

I ran my hand through my hair without thinking about it, as I so often did, and that earned me a grin that she tried to hide by biting her lip. It didn't help. The smile was obvious and made me think of biting her. Maybe I had vampire tendencies, after all.

I remembered reading some of the things she and her friends had written about my hands, fingers and hair on EA and MEoW and grinned back at her. This was actually kind of cool. In a way, I _could_ read her mind.

"Would you care to sit with me for a while before they come to cart us off?" I asked.

Extending my left hand, I walked her to a booth in the lounge. I still could not take my eyes off her. The only time she ever looked away from me was when the blush in her cheeks deepened. She was so shy! She would glance away, but only for a brief second.

I sat down at the booth across from her and she placed both hands on the table, one folded inside the other. It was all I could do not to cover her hands with my own. She was so insecure and self-conscious it was endearing. I mimicked the position of her hands but used mine to cover the grin that spread across my face when I finally saw the pendant she was wearing.

The necklace itself was silver, while the edges of the pendant had silver swirls with light and dark blue stones. In the center of the pendant was a cameo of _my _profile from an appearance on the Today show.

It was the same picture she had used in her "What I'd Give" video where she had added the phrase, "You Deserve a Beautiful Life." I knew nothing like this had ever been made by one of the companies allowed to produce merchandise from any of my movies. She had either made it herself or had it made. I was beyond flattered, but I didn't want to comment on it yet. She was so shy, she just might blush herself into oblivion.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Bella." I said.

She blushed profusely yet again.

"Um, thank you, Mr. Cullen. It's a real pleasure to meet you, too. You're an amazing actor," She said.

At least she had said two complete sentences without stumbling over them. She had a lovely voice when she wasn't stammering. Now that she was talking a little more, I was starting to hear that Southern accent she had told me about. Hopefully, when she was a little less nervous, I would hear it more plainly.

Maybe she was calming down a little bit now. She seemed to have trouble keeping eye contact with me. It worried me, at first, until I remembered that EDGe had once said she thought Edward had the most amazing eyes she had ever seen and that she was afraid if she ever met him she wouldn't be able to look at his eyes for long because she would internally combust.

"Acting like a vampire was easy. I just put in the contacts, let them style my hair into a poufy bouffant and acted constipated and stoned," I said.

She giggled, blushed and covered her smile with her hands. The giggle went through me like a rocket. Damn!

"I can't believe you actually said that. You really are a great actor and a fabulous musician. You should give yourself more credit, Mr. Cullen," she smiled.

Amazing! She was so shy and yet she was trying to boost my ego. This calling me Mr. Cullen business, however, had to stop.

"It's true! I'll tell you something else that's true," I said in a conspiratorial whisper, gesturing for her to lean closer so I could tell her something in private. She leaned closer towards me.

"My name is Edward. Mr. Cullen is my father," I whispered. I wanted to hear her say my name in real life with her Southern accent.

"Okay." She replied shyly. She smiled and we stayed that way for a moment too long before she realized it and then she sat upright. She seemed uncomfortable and at a loss for words after that, so I tried to get her to open up a little more.

"That was an amazing rewrite you did on the non-battle scene," I told her. "I thought the whole contest was a terribly bad idea at first, as did most of the cast and crew. Then, when Bill showed us the scene that you wrote, we were very impressed and really excited to shoot it. A lot of people involved think your rewrite saved the movie, even the saga."

"Um…thank you, Mr. …thank you. But you are too kind. You make the Twilight saga movies what they are. I just saw it had other possibilities and wrote it down the way I pictured it in my mind. It was no big deal," she said.

She was so modest. She still hadn't called me Edward, but at least she had caught herself before she called me Mr. Cullen again.

"Are you kidding me? Writing a scene like that takes real talent. You should be really proud of yourself. It looked awesome in the dailies," I told her.

"I can't wait to see how it looks on film. I've been pretty anxious to see Breaking Dawn since I read the books," she replied.

"You haven't seen it?" I couldn't wait to see her face when we watched the premier and the battle scene came on. Seeing the look on her face at how well they interpreted her words was going to be wonderful. I thought for sure they would have at least shown her a few minutes of the movie. At least the part she had written.

"No, not even a clip," she laughed. And what a lovely laugh it was!

"I guess we'll get to see it together, then. Bella, can I take you out to dinner and a movie tomorrow?" I asked her very formally, yet playfully.

"It would be an honor and a privilege, suh." She said, returning my playful banter.

Her Southern accent changed the word sir to, suh. God, I loved it! I had to get her to talk more!

I knew our time was growing short, though, and I had to tell her what she was in for. I told her that, when we left the hotel, there would be camera crews out there. I explained that I would introduce her to them as the contest winner and that she would probably have to answer some questions. She wasn't too thrilled at the thought of this. Petrified was a better description. I assured her that I would be right there beside her and that, if she needed any help, I would step in with some of my typical word vomit. That made her laugh and, from our online conversations, I had a vague idea of what was going on in her mind.

From there, we would be going to a book signing at The Starlight Bookstore where Bella, Stephanie Meyer and I would spend two hours signing new copies of Breaking Dawn that included her rewrite, which had not been released to the public yet. This, too, surprised her. She was unaware that her rewritten chapter would be published in a new 'special edition' of Breaking Dawn, the novel.

I also told her that, after the book signing, we would have lunch and then change into something more appropriate for the taping of the Jimmy Kimmel and Ellen shows.

What I didn't tell her was that, after that, the evening was ours and I was hoping we could have the rest of the night for dinner and relaxing together, just the two of us…alone. I thought I should save that little tidbit until this evening.

Maybe, after spending a few hours with me, she wouldn't be so nervous. Maybe, by then, I would find a way to tell her I was really EC.

"Excuse me, but it's time to go now, Edward," Emmett said with a big dopey grin on his face. I hadn't realized until that moment that Bella and I had slowly gravitated towards each other and were leaning across the table. I cleared my throat and grinned right back at him while Bella blushed and turned her head away.

"Bella, this is my brother-in-law, bodyguard and general pain in the ass, Emmett." I said, by way of introduction.

"It's nice to meet you, Emmett," she replied.

She stood up and offered to shake his hand, looking tinier than ever standing next to the muscle bound butthead. I was amazed at how easy it was for her to talk to Emmett and how she offered her hand so easily to him. Holy shit! What if she was disappointed in me after having met me face to face? Fuck! Maybe that's what all her blushing had been about. Well, there was definitely a bright blush on her cheeks now, but that could be because she was embarrassed about what I had said about Emmett! How many times had I heard EDGe say Edward had no mouth filter and no _brain_ filter.

"Same here, Bella," Emmett said, turning slightly to wink at me. "Don't mind him. He's been locked up for a while. I don't know why they let him out, but whatever."

Bella giggled and blushed again. Damn. I was all kinds of confused now. Dean came into the room to hurry us along and Emmett introduced him. Her giggle was going to be the death of me yet. Every time I heard it, it felt like fireworks going off against my heart.

"Miss Swan," Dean said with a nod of his head. That was Dean, always on duty. Yet again, Bella seemed perfectly at ease with Dean, too. Did I make her uncomfortable?

"We really need to get going. The walk to the car is going to take a while and it's live," he urged.

Bella looked up at me as though asking for an explanation.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine and I'll be right beside you. If Dean or Emmett asks you to do something, just listen to them. They are here for your safety and won't let anything happen, despite my brother's oafish attitude," I told her.

She smiled and blushed as she looked away. What the fuck?

"If you'll follow me please, Miss Swan?" Dean said as he turned to leave. Bella was two steps away when Emmett held me back for a second.

"Click," he said, as though I would know what that was supposed to mean. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"You two were like a couple of magnets. You were both drawn to each other, but you didn't even realize it."

"I'm not so sure about that, Em. I either embarrass her or I make her uncomfortable."

"You've been locked up too long, bro. You've forgotten how women act."

"I don't know, Em…"

"Trust me, brother. The way she was looking at you, she is wild about you."

"Are we going to do this or are you two ladies going to stand there and chat all day?" Dean asked. I think Dean had just about had it with me today.

A few minutes later, the only thing standing between me and Bella and the premier madness outside was a pair of hotel doors. Just on the other side of those doors was a podium and a bank of microphones where I was supposed to stop and introduce Bella as the contest winner of the non-battle scene rewrite. Then we would both answer questions. Bella was fidgeting a lot in the small kiosk waiting for us to be announced.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"No, I'm scared to death," she said, holding out her hand to show me that her hands were shaking badly. As a comforting gesture, I held my hand palm up, offering to hold her hand as we walked through the crowd. She jerked her hand away as though she'd been burned. The look on my face must have told her that her actions upset me.

"I… I'm sorry. I was under the impression I wasn't allowed to touch you at all," She said, looking up at me with a mixture of fear and confusion on her face. She looked back at Emmett and Dean and then back to me.

"_Whaaat?"_ I nearly shouted. Whoever told her that was about to be in deep shit.

"I always heard that we weren't allowed to touch you during premiers. That Emmett and Dean would have a cow if we did," she said nervously. She looked like she thought she was about to be literally thrown out by Emmett and Dean. That explained a lot: the awkward hug, hesitating to take my hand, the uncomfortable expressions as though she didn't know what to do with her hands. She was worried we were being watched and, at any moment, someone was going to rush in to protect me from her touch. Well, shit to that!

"Congratulations gentlemen, your reputations precede you," I growled, the anger in my voice evident as I looked back over my shoulder at the two men who both wore a sheepish expression on their downcast faces. They looked like ushers during prayer at church, except for the fact that they were looking at Bella apologetically through their lashes.

"Bella, I'm sorry about this misunderstanding. I'd send these two on a time-out but, unfortunately, I need them. You're fine, love. Touch me anytime you want to. If it will make it more comfortable for you, I'd be honored to hold your hand while we answer questions." I offered her my hand again.

She looked back at Emmett and Dean and smiled at the 'caught being naughty little boys' expressions on their faces. She looked up and smiled at me even wider, then timidly, and _fuck me_ if it wasn't sensual as hell!

I watched in fascination as she gently placed her tiny hand in my large hand. Her middle finger dipped down and touched the heel of my hand. Then she slowly slid her finger diagonally across my palm to the base of my index finger and gently wrapped her delicate fingers over the back of my hand.

Damned if that wasn't as erotic as hell!

I heard Pink singing in my head: _Oh My God, Go a little slower, (what was that again?) Let me feel you baby, let me in, this can be really easy, it doesn't have to be hard, here baby let me show you, I'll have you climbing up the walls… _

Her movements were slow and deliberate, albeit a little shy. Heat spiraled through me at the speed of light. Even something as basic and simple as putting her hand in mine was sexy as hell, the way she did it. Images danced in my head that had me grinning wildly.

Yeah, I _was_ the luckiest man that ever lived.

BPOV

Edward Cullen was ten times better in every way than anyone on MEoW, LTE, EA or Edsessed had ever _dreamed _he could be. From the moment he said I could touch him and I placed my hand in his, I couldn't get Pink's song "Oh My God" out of my head. It was repeating so loudly in my heart and mind that I was surprised I didn't quote the lyrics when I was being questioned about the chapter I had written for the Breaking Dawn movie.

I had written it as an alternate ending to the one in the book, so I still thought of it as a chapter, even though Edward referred to it as a scene. For a brief moment, I had a flash of that scenario run through my mind…

"_Miss Swan, how did you come up with the ideas for your non-battle scene replacement?"_

"_I understand all_

_Now climb my sugar walls_

_Problem solved it's dissolved_

_With the solvent known as spit_

_Lickity lick not so quick it's a_

_Slick ride make my mink slide_

_'Cause were all pink inside"_

Yeah, that wouldn't go over very well at all, although Edward would probably love to hear me spew some word vomit, too. I could just die of embarrassment then and not have to worry about internally combusting every time Edward slowly ran his thumb back and forth across my hand.

_Holy SHIT!_ I was holding hands with Edward Cullen in front of the whole world! I could die happy now!

Edward had been so sweet even before the hand holding started but, since then, he seemed to glow. I wasn't fool enough to think it was because of me. I knew it was because he was in his element now. There were cameras flashing, microphones being shoved at us, questions being asked, hundreds of people outside screaming his name, and Edward just shined.

As promised, Edward held my hand almost the entire time, except once, when I needed my hand to gesture at something a reporter had asked, and then his hand immediately went around my waist. I lost my train of thought then and couldn't finish the sentence. Edward stepped in with some word vomit and saved me. I had actually managed to pull it together enough to make Edward laugh and blush at one point, though.

"Miss Swan, may I ask how old you are?" a reporter had asked.

"I'm old enough to know better, but he's too cute for me to care!" I pointed at Edward with my free hand as I said it. Edward had thrown his head back and roared with laughter. The blush on his cheeks was priceless and it eventually earned me the smirk I so dearly loved.

As soon as the next reporter asked me a question, Edward had leaned over and whispered, "You're doing great. I'm impressed." My heart practically shot out of my chest with the power of sheer joy.

On one occasion, I hadn't known how to reply when a reporter had asked if we were an item. The holding hands had them all whispering. I instinctively tightened my grip on his hand and Edward had stepped in yet again.

"I just met her half an hour ago! Give me some time and I'll see what I can do," he'd exclaimed.

The reporters had all laughed. I looked up at him at that moment. I couldn't even guess what expression was on my face and I thought for sure he would laugh, but he didn't. He smiled a smile that could only be described as a combination of flirtation and pride and then he winked at me. He must have seen that his comment threw me into shock because he suddenly called an end to all the questions and we began making our way down the red carpet towards the limo.

Edward had to let go of my hand in order to be the amazing man that he was and sign autographs and take pictures with his fans. Bereft of his touch, I suddenly felt cold and empty. The man had no clue how powerful his presence was, but I knew I would never forget a second of this day.

To my utter amazement, people started yelling my name, as well. They wanted my autograph, too. What the fuck? My first thought was, _for real?_ They called my name and asked me to sign things and take pictures with them. Some of them told me they couldn't wait to see the movie tomorrow night, not only for Edward, but to see the scene that I had written. I was not only flattered but completely amazed. If they were anywhere close to filming what I wrote, then all the fans were in for a treat.

Every now and again, someone would ask me about Edward. I always made sure there were no cameras within ear shot and then told these women the truth, that Edward Cullen was fucking amazing. For all I knew, some of them could be the women I talked to on EA or MEoW.

All the while, Emmett and Dean stood guard over the two of us, making sure we stayed close together. Through it all, I kept my eye on Edward as much as possible. He was so patient, so kind and giving of his time, but there was one moment that held me breathless. A moment that made every female heart soar and every ovary in the street explode.

As Edward was signing what we thought would be his last autograph for the day, he turned to wave at the fans. From out of nowhere, a little girl who appeared to be about five years old was at Edward's knee. She patted him on the leg to get his attention. She had an envelope in her hand. Behind her, a loud scuffle broke out as the secondary security team member grabbed the arm of a woman who was running towards us.

Edward bent down to the little girl, took her envelope and signed it. He asked her name and she told him her name was Haley. Edward's charm affected every female regardless of her age. The little brown haired girl stood there grinning up at him with her hands behind her back, swinging back and forth. She was just so happy and proud to be standing that close to Edward, she couldn't stand still.

Edward tried to hand the signed envelope back to Haley but she shoved it back at him. "It's for you. I wrote you a letter!" she said and then she threw her arms around his neck. Edward giggled, wrapped his arms around the child and picked her up.

He turned and said something to Emmett and then Emmett was talking into a radio I hadn't noticed before. Edward must have told Emmett to let her mother come through. She was apparently the one who had caused the scuffle when she ducked under the velvet ropes to try and grab her runaway child.

A few seconds later, the woman was being respectfully escorted up to Edward and introduced to him as Aurora. She apologized profusely but Edward told her not to worry about it. She told him that Haley had watched Twilight non-stop since she first saw a poster of him in a store and blurted out, "He's cute!" and that she had begged her mother to let her write to him. Then little Haley had insisted on delivering the letter herself.

Aurora explained that they had been following him around the country attempting to deliver that letter until he was confined to the BD set. They had tried to catch him several times before but that he passed by them.

"I guess Haley just wasn't going to let you get away from her again," Aurora blushed.

"Nope! He's still cute!" Haley cried joyfully.

Edward laughed and kissed the top of her head. He apologized for missing them so many times and asked if they were coming to the premier. Aurora told him that she had been unable to get tickets.

"Well, you have them now." Edward told her.

He called Emmett over and murmured quietly in his ear for a moment. Afterwards, Edward assured Aurora that Emmett would provide them with tickets to tomorrow night's premiere, as well as an autographed copy of the new Breaking Dawn book.

Waving a quick goodbye, Edward tucked the letter into his jeans pocket. Seconds later, we were being ushered into the limo, with me a few steps in front of Edward.

As he climbed into the limo behind me, he accidentally kicked me in the ankle.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" he asked. He wrapped his large warm hands around my ankle and rubbed it gently with his fingers.

_Oh, God help me! _

"It's all right, darlin'. I'm fine," I managed to say.

"What did you say?" he asked with a huge grin on his face. I didn't understand why he was smiling like that but, whatever I did to put that gorgeous smile there, I'd do again a thousand times over. In one second, I could think of a thousand ways I _wanted_ to make him smile.

"It's all right?" I repeated, wondering if I had somehow offended him or if I had, in fact, quoted Pink as I had feared and not realized it.

"After that," he explained. He was still leaning towards me with his hands on my leg. I was seriously starting to get warm girly bits and, if he didn't let go immediately, I was not going to be held responsible for my actions.

"I'm fine?" I tried again, still confused.

Edward grinned at me even wider.

What the fuck had I said? Oh crap! I'd called him darlin'! _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! _

"No, the word in the middle; say it again," Edward insisted. He finally let go of my ankle only to sit back in the seat and turn to face me, leaning closer as he did. His smile was slowly fading into a smolder and I wondered why. Why was I getting the smolder look?

"Darlin'?" I squeaked.

Edward closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, then exhaled on a sigh. Holy shit! He had no idea what that did to me! It was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen. He had done something similar in the bedroom scene of the first Twilight movie but this made that sigh look like a parody. My girly bits were wide awake and begging for more. My inner sex goddess was purring up a storm and my inner fan girl was comatose.

"Yeah, that's the one," he said as he opened his eyes. They were darker now; a smoky blue gray that was sexy as hell. Something in his eyes told me he was struggling to maintain his composure, but why? If I didn't know better, I would have said that his look was a mirror image of how I felt, but that couldn't possibly be the case.

I was…well… freaking turned on because I was sitting next to Edward Cullen and he had all but stroked my leg slowly from ankle to knee. He was so close, I could smell his cologne. Was it cologne (I'd never smelled anything that was even remotely as intoxicating as that) or was it just Edward? His sex hair was in full swing and the smolder was enough to make any woman wet. That's how I was feeling; hot, wet, wound up, and turned the fuck on! So, why was Edward looking at me like he could eat me alive in the good way?

_Turned the fuck on. _That was something EC always said. EC! Crap! Edward's sex appeal was so potent that I nearly forgot the man I loved!

Oh, God help me! I loved them both, but I was _in_ love with EC.

"Edward, are you alright?" I asked, hoping to get him to stop staring at me like that before I jumped in his lap and did things I would regret later.

"I am now," he said as he moved even closer. His smile was blinding and I swear, of all the thousands of pictures of him I had collected, I have never seen him look so happy.

What the hell was going on here?

**AN: Well, let me know what you think now. How will Bella handle it when and if Edward tells her the truth. How long can Edward refrain from telling her? How will he tell her if he does. And when will the dreams come back to haunt them? Tell me your thoughts!**

**If you haven't stopped by my word press site Rob Attack yet please do. You can meet the RA team Rita myself and RobsFuturemate, TMM and Midnight Cougar. We lurve to perv on the pretty every day and have great fic recs Posted by the Lovely Midnight Cougar every Friday and great fics and fic discussions are always welcome! If you need a link to the site you can find it on my profile page.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: This chapter was actually a dream I had that started this entire story. The middle section that takes place in Edward's hotel room was the very first words of FF I ever wrote. I told many of you that this chapter was nearly done. However, upon going back over many chapters, I realized that 1) it was a very short chapter, and 2) there were many adjustments and additions to be made. After many rewrites of the top and bottom sections, I have finally finished this chapter and I apologize for the long wait. I do believe you will enjoy this chapter and, hopefully, it will bring you a lot of *squeee's* and giggles! **

**Rita01tx: Just remember Icy's words from MotU: **_**"Anticipation is the key to seduction and I'm really into delayed gratification."**_** Well, as long as it's not delayed too long LMAO!**

**Thank you all for reading and for commenting. MWAH!**

WAITING IN THE TWILIGHT

Chapter 16

BPOV

For the next several hours, I felt like I was being swept along inside a tornado. It was all I could do to think, or even breathe, during the entire ride to the bookstore in the limo. Edward was sitting quite close to me, as if we'd always been friends instead of complete strangers. I thought, with him being so shy, he would have been more distant, but he wasn't. If I were deprived of all my senses but sight, I would still have had a difficult time just sitting there trying not to jump on him. Unfortunately, all my senses were in perfect working order and I could feel the warmth of his body next to mine. The very smell of him, mingling with his cologne, was intoxicating. The sight of that panty-melting smolder, the wild sex hair, the glorious blue gray eyes, and the sound of his smooth as silk voice, all put my resolve to maintain my composure to the test. The short ride to the Starlight bookstore seemed to take forever, and yet it was over far too soon.

Emmett and Dean had been following closely behind us and, the moment we pulled up in front of the bookstore, they lunged from their car and descended on the limo. Edward had explained to me that they would normally ride with him, but he felt that it might intimidate me so they had agreed to follow the limo in a separate car. The crowds surged and roared with screams for Edward as soon as he emerged from the limousine. He didn't stop to sign autographs because that was the whole reason we were here. Instead, he took hold of my hand as he helped me out of the limo and never let it go. He paused every few minutes to wave and smile at the crowd, always smiling down at me at every stop and gesturing towards me. He even stopped and applauded me a few times until I had no choice but to grab his arm and make him stop. I was grinning like a crazy person the whole time. I couldn't help myself…I was completely besotted by him!

Still, I was dreading the two hour book signing session. I remembered the video I had seen where the screaming fan girls were literally deafening, and how badly I'd felt for Edward having to endure all that. I don't know if it was being with him, or if it was because it was all so new and exciting to me, but what should have seemed like an eternity passed by quickly. The sound of the screams was unbearable at times, but Edward was hilariously funny and that seemed to distract me from the sound. He complimented me every time someone asked him questions about the final scene, he constantly seemed to bring me into the conversations, making sure the spotlight was on me, and I didn't understand his reasoning for it. I hadn't done anything in comparison to his talent and work in the Twilight saga. It finally occurred to me that perhaps he was being paid to turn the questions back on me at every opportunity. Maybe it was part of his responsibility in the whole writing contest thing.

Once we were back in the limo, Edward informed me we would be taking an hour for lunch and asked me where I would like to go. I had no idea of what restaurants were in California and all I could think of from my conversations on MEoW and EA was "In and Out Burger." I had never been to one and, when I made the suggestion, purely because I could think of nothing else, Edward laughed out loud and said, with a huge grin and a ridiculously cute giggle, "God, I love you!" Then he turned to the driver and told him where to go. I was too stunned at hearing those words come out of his mouth and directed at me to say anything. I knew it was just one of those random things that flew out of his mouth. He was famous for his word vomit, after all. Even if he said it because I amused him, it took my breath away and stilled my heart. He asked me what I wanted to eat when we got there and, since I had no idea, I left the choice up to him. Sure enough, ten minutes later, we went through the drive-thru of an "In and Out Burger" in a limousine. Poor Nick had driving duty today and he was not amused, swearing under his breath as he tried to navigate the stretch limo through the narrow turns of the drive-thru. Edward, however, found it hysterically funny. His laughter was contagious and had both of us rolling around in the back seat, holding our stomachs and giggling like a couple of idiots. He made me feel so at ease most of the time, as long as he wasn't giving me the sexy smolder or touching me. Edward really was the most amazing man. He was everything the MEoW girls and I thought he was, and more. Every moment I spent with him was a treasure I'd cherish for the rest of my life!

After enjoying the most delicious burgers I'd ever eaten, we returned to the hotel to change for the taping of Ellen and Jimmy Kimmel. I was really nervous about this whole thing. Edward appeared on TV all the time, so he was used to it, but I never had. And knowing it was Jimmy Kimmel and Ellen? Oh, my God! They were capable of anything! Would they be nice to me? Would they make fun of me? I felt like throwing up!

Adding to my building stress level was the fact that I had no idea what to wear. The clothes I had chosen this morning were for the entire day, or so I had thought, and now I was stuck. I wasn't expecting to have to change so soon. Summit was providing my clothes and that included casual outfits. I knew Edward never dressed up for these talk show appearances and I wondered what he was going to wear. Thinking about what Edward was going to wear, or rather the fact that Edward was just in the next room getting undressed, had me sidetracked. My mind started to wander and, before I knew it, Dean was knocking at my door telling me we had to leave in five minutes. Crap! I didn't have time to try and dress to impress Edward now. I grabbed the first top I could find, which turned out to be a silky dark blue wraparound, but my feet were begging me not to put on the black heels, so I opted for my own favorite pair of Converse. I twisted my hair up loosely, pinned it in place and sighed. This would have to do.

EPOV

The entire day had been one thrill after another, from the moment I learned the contest winner was, in fact, my EDGe…my dream girl. There had been an intense moment when we first got into the limo as I accidentally kicked her with my big feet. She was so small and delicate that I was afraid I'd broken her ankle, but she had smiled and calmly said, "I'm fine, darlin'." It took all of my self-control to behave when that Southern accent of hers went right through me like a sensual caress. I wanted nothing more than to grab her and kiss her senseless, but I knew it would scare her. Being this close to her and not being able to hold her in my arms was the most delicious torture I'd ever felt!

I wanted everyone at the Starlight to learn what an incredible woman she was today. As we stepped out of the limo, I heard applause and several people calling Bella's name, as well as my own. Apparently, they'd already bought the new edition of Breaking Dawn with her rewrite in it and now they all knew her name. I stepped back to applaud her myself, letting her know how proud of her I was. She just blushed bright red and grabbed my wrists, pushing them down to make me stop before hiding her face in my shoulder. I certainly wasn't complaining. Anything I did that brought her physically closer to me and made her smile was something I'd just have to keep doing. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and we continued in to the book signing. I could tell she didn't give herself enough credit…they asked her just as many questions as they did me and I saw that, in a few young girls' eyes, she had become a role model. Bella didn't see it like that at all, though. She seemed to think their flattery and admiration was part of the prize package and that, when this weekend was over, she was going to go back to a normal life. From what I'd seen so far, that was never going to happen. She didn't realize it yet, but she was famous. I knew she had a contract with Little Brown and, if she turned out a novel half as good as that rewrite, her name was going to be a household word in no time.

Once we left the Starlight for lunch, I offered to let her choose where to go and the first words out of her mouth were, "In and Out Burger!" I knew she chose it because it was a restaurant she knew "her Edward" went to a lot and was probably the only one that came to mind at that moment. But the thought of the limo going through the drive-thru was hilarious to me. I was only sorry I hadn't thought of it before. It was exactly the type of thing she and her blogger friends had missed while I'd been confined to the BD set, and the kind of thing they expected of me now that I was free. Well, this was my chance to oblige them and I was more than happy to do so. Nick, however, didn't think it was at all funny and asked me twice if I was sure before he headed in that direction. He was under strict orders not to leave me alone, so he knew he couldn't just park and then go in and order for us. Emmett and Dean were following close behind and I could hear Nick talking over his headset, begging one of them to go in and get our food. Since there was no way they'd separate to do that, not with this much promotion going on over such a long awaited movie, Nick was forced to maneuver endlessly before making it up to the drive-thru window. I turned and looked out the back window at Emmett and Dean. Dean had his forehead resting on his hands on top of the steering wheel, his shoulders bobbing up and down, while Emmett was wobbling back and forth in his seat, wiping his face in both hands. I wondered what the hell was going on with those two. Oh well, I'd ask them once we got back to the hotel.

After we'd eaten, Nick drove us back to the hotel to change clothes for the taping of Ellen and Jimmy Kimmel. I walked Bella to her door with Emmett and Dean following a few feet behind. I took her card key and unlocked the door but, just as a precaution, I stuck my head inside the room to make sure no paps had broken security and were lying in wait for her in her room. Finding no reason to linger, except that I hated to leave her side for any reason, I returned her key and then took her by the hand.

"Dean will come back for you when it's time to leave and I'll meet you at the elevator," I told her.

Then I kissed the back of her hand and walked away, leaving her with her mouth hanging open. My chest might have puffed up a little, knowing I had that effect on her.

Thankfully, Emmett and Dean realized I wanted as much privacy as I could get with her and stayed as far behind as they dared while Bella and I were together. But, the minute her hotel room door was closed, all bets were off. Emmett moved in on me while Dean went ahead and thoroughly checked out my room for a security breach.

"Classy, Edward. Real classy. You've been locked up too long, bro," he snickered.

"What did I do?" I demanded.

"Dude! Lunch was basically your first date with Bella and what do you do? The damn In and Out Burger! For real, Edward? In a stretch limousine, no less? Jesus! It looked like the damn limo was having sex with the drive-thru…back and forth, back and forth, in and out, in and out. Being confined to the set has turned you into a real freak, bro."

Oh, my God! Did he have to mention sex while Bella was changing clothes in the next room? I didn't hear anything after that. My mind took a nosedive into the gutter from that moment on. I went to the bathroom and started to shave but I kept sliding back into the damn gutter thanks to Emmett and the knowledge that Bella was half naked next door.

The next thing I knew, Emmett was back in my room banging on my bedroom door.

"Let's go, Casanova! Bella's waiting for you. You have to be at the studio in thirty minutes."

I quickly evened out my half start on shaving, which basically turned into the beginnings of a goatee. I grabbed the first T-shirt and jacket I could find and quickly changed. Alice would give me shit for dressing this way later, I was sure, and for not shaving…again. I rushed out the door with Emmett in tow to see the beautiful Bella in the most luscious shade of navy blue. That color on her soft translucent skin made certain parts of my anatomy stand at attention. I fidgeted with my jacket to try to cover the fact and folded my hands in front of me, but it was hard to think clearly with her beautiful face smiling up at me in awe. She'd tied her hair up loosely and the tiny tendrils that curved and curled around her face and neck made me absolutely positive that I did, indeed, have vampire tendencies toward this woman. I desperately wanted to bite her neck and then kiss it to soften the blow. More importantly, I wanted to feel her squirm beneath my touch and hear her call my name. Fuck! I had to stop thinking about things like this. Damn Emmett, and Fan Fiction too, for putting these thoughts in my head.

"You look lovely, Bella." I said as I shifted my weight uncomfortably.

She seemed a little stunned and nervous around me and, once again, I was wondering if she was disappointed in "her Edward."

"So, do you…I mean…um. Thanks, Edward. You look great," she stammered.

Her cheeks filled with a bright blush as she turned away and I was sure she was mentally kicking herself. Ah ha! She wasn't disappointed…she was attracted! Yes! I tried not to laugh or smile, which ended up putting the smirk on my face she mentioned so often, which, in turn, made her blush even more. Finally, she had called me by my name, as opposed to Mr. Cullen. I loved the way my name sounded coming from her sweet mouth. Then my mind took another nosedive into the gutter as I imagined hearing my name escaping her lips in a sexy sigh, then a moan and…awww hell!

Lord, I had to find a way to tell her who I was as soon as these shows were over. It wasn't going to be easy and, the longer I waited, the more difficult it was going to get. Maybe I could get her to admit to blogging about me and then I could kind of mention a friend of mine I called EDGe and let her tell me she was EDGe. Nah, that was too close to deceit. As the elevator doors closed, it was still hitting home with me. After three and a half days of worrying, waiting, and wondering where she was and if she was safe, I found it hard to believe that EDGe, the woman I had fallen in love with before I ever met her, was the diminutive beauty standing beside me and she didn't even know it. How the hell was I ever going to reveal who I was and that I was madly in love with her?

BPOV

Even though he was dressed very casually in a navy blazer, heavy metal T-shirt and jeans, Edward was panty meltingly gorgeous. How the hell he managed to dress down and still be hotter than any clean-cut guy in an Armani suit was beyond me. His beard grew so fast you could almost watch it happen. I had guessed he was returning to the hotel to shave, as well as change clothes, but, apparently, he had opted to destroy all remnants of my ability to form a coherent sentence by returning with a goatee. There were hints of gold in his bronze goatee and, somehow, it made him shine even more radiantly than before. This man's sex appeal knew no boundaries. He seemed a little more aloof now that we had been apart for half an hour and I wondered why. He stood straight and tall with his hands folded neatly in front of him. He seemed to have something weighing heavily on his mind and I wished desperately that I could help him. He didn't know me at all, though, and I knew that, no matter how sincere my desire was to help him, he wouldn't trust a stranger with his problems. If only he was more like EC, we would talk about the problem, regardless of what it was and, in the end, we would both feel better and even have a laugh or two. Except for the fact that I didn't know what EC looked like, that seemed to be the one major difference between Edward and Extremely Curious.

I still often wondered what it was EC did for a living. I understood that there was a reason he couldn't tell me, but it didn't stop _me_ from being extremely curious about him. Was he a musician, a writer, British superspy, bodyguard to someone famous like a president or foreign dignitary? It didn't matter, really, other than that I worried for his safety at times. When I allowed myself to dream that we could have a relationship, I thought how wonderful it would be to co-write a novel with him. It would be great to sit side-by-side with him and write, discuss plots, theories, and character traits. With his undoubted life experiences and my wild imagination, it would be one hell of a book. I couldn't help smiling to myself at the image my mind conjured up of an Edward look-alike and myself sitting together, talking about our novel and cuddling close on the sofa. I stole a peek up at Edward at the thought and couldn't help but blush. Edward played the part of a mind reading vampire and, if he could actually see and hear the thoughts in my head, we would both be highly embarrassed.

The interviews went quickly, as well. Edward and his word vomit had Jimmy Kimmel and Ellen both roaring with laughter and teasing him about the things he said for so long that there was only a little time for them to introduce me and ask me a couple of very basic questions. I was glad that I wasn't involved that much and even happier when it was over. At least I was until we returned to the limo and Edward hit me with something I hadn't expected.

EPOV

"Bella?"

"Yes, darlin'?"

She had called me "darlin'" again and it thrilled me every time I heard her say it.

"The rest of the evening is ours to do whatever we want. If you don't have any plans, would you like to have a nice quiet dinner with me?" I asked.

She didn't answer immediately and I wasn't sure if she was in shock or just debating the issue…she looked surprised by the invitation. I hoped she would say "yes," because I needed to find a way to tell her that I was EC, and that I knew she was my EDGe, as soon as possible. The thought of what her reaction might be was both thrilling and terrifying.

"We could return to the hotel first. I'd like to shower, put on a suit, and take it from there," I said.

"Um…sure that would be nice, thank you," she finally answered.

A part of me wondered if she felt like she would be cheating on EC by having dinner with me. She wouldn't have to worry about it for long because I was going to tell her tonight…somehow.

Once we were back in our separate rooms, I was running the name of every nice restaurant I knew through my mind, trying to decide which one would be the best and the safest, so we wouldn't be accosted by the paparazzi. I had no sooner closed my bedroom door than the perfect answer presented itself.

Alice, in her own inimitable way, had made sure I knew she hadn't approved of my Jimmy Kimmel attire by laying out a light blue, Helmut Lang dress shirt, and a navy blue, almost black, Armani blazer on my bed. I knew how Alice could be and I also knew they had put her in charge of Bella's wardrobe for the entire premiere. I was curious and slightly embarrassed at what Bella must have thought when she returned to her room and found an evening dress draped across her bed, as well.

I showered, dressed and took care of dinner, but I couldn't decide whether I should go to Bella's room to get her, or if I should call her room, or what. I decided the gentlemanly thing to do would be to go to her. It had been just over an hour since I dropped her off and I hoped that would be enough time for her. I was anxious to be near her again and couldn't wait.

As I left my room, I told Dean and Emmett about my plans. Dean, ever the professional, just nodded in reply, whereas Emmett, my lovable yet pain-in-the-ass brother-in-law, grinned like an idiot.

"That's more like it, bro," he said.

"You need to get a life, Emmett. Seriously," I snarled at him.

I walked the few steps to Bella's room, since it was just a door away, but, before I could knock, her door opened. In her rush to leave the room, she didn't notice me standing there and plowed right into me. Instinctively, my arms wrapped around her waist to steady her. Her hands, one holding a small sequined handbag, were flat against my chest while the rest of our bodies were plastered against each other. She stiffened momentarily as she realized what had just happened. She wasn't the only thing that was stiff between us.

Bella slowly raised her head and peeked up at me shyly through those wickedly long lashes of hers, and it was one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen.

"Hello, beautiful," I said, smiling down at her.

She wore a simple, strapless white dress, with a black ribbon belt cinched at the waist. Her high heeled shoes had black ribbon ties that crisscrossed and tied above her ankles. Damn, even her ankles were sexy.

"Oh, my…! I…um… Hi…" she sighed when her eyes finally met mine.

I stroked her warm, pink cheek with my left thumb, unable to resist touching her beautiful face.

"Since it's premiere weekend, and the paparazzi are lurking everywhere, I thought we could have room service bring dinner up to my room. We can avoid the public that way and, I assure you, it'll be just as elegant as any restaurant we could possibly go to," I told her.

It suddenly occurred to me that she might think I had designs on getting her into my bedroom. While the thought of Bella in my bed had crossed my mind many times today, that was not my intention. My main concern was having time alone with her, without interruptions, so that I could tell her I was EC. Looking down into those doe like brown eyes, I knew I had a difficult task ahead of me. Bella was quiet and shy, demure and sweet. Edge was all those things, as well, but I knew from our private messaging conversations that she could be fierce when something hurt or angered her. Usually, those things were when someone said something bad about me, or when the paps accosted me. She was usually the first one to climb up onto her soap box, as she put it, to defend me. Now, I wondered how she would feel when she found out I had withheld information from her in order to protect myself.

"Um, that sounds…lovely," she managed.

Oh, how I wished I could read her mind right now. I didn't take my arm from around her waist as I walked us back to my room. As Bella entered the room, I made the mistake of looking at Emmett. He had a crooked grin on his face and then proceeded to wiggle his eyebrows at me. I mouthed the words, "SHUT UP," and punched him in the gut before Bella could catch us. Bella wasn't that kind of girl and, frankly, I wasn't the kind of guy to take advantage of her, or any woman, even if they were more than willing.

I'd just closed the door and asked Bella to sit down when room service arrived with our dinner. Just as I'd promised her, it was as elegant as any restaurant. The table was set with the finest linens, a floral centerpiece, and candlelight. As the waiter left, he dimmed the lights and I grinned, knowing Emmett had put him up to that. Bella blushed profusely.

Alice had taken the liberty of setting up my iPod to the sound dock. I had no idea what music was on there, but I trusted Alice's choices. At least, when it came to this situation, I did.

"Might as well do it up right," I said as I hit Play so that we could have music with dinner.

I thought it was going to be alright when I heard the soft tones of Chicago starting to sing the words… "I thought it wouldn't matter…" and I knew instantly that the song was "I Don't Wanna Live Without Your Love." True enough but, damn Alice, let me tell her who I am before I admit that I'm in love with her! I knew Emmett had talked to Alice at some point and told her everything that I'd said on my way to meet Bella this morning. Damn siblings! Oh well, the music was playing softly and, if I was lucky, Bella wouldn't notice. If she did, hopefully, she wouldn't make too much of it. I couldn't very well turn it off now that I had started it!

I opened the wine and poured us both a glass, thinking I would die when I heard the beginning notes of "Waiting for a Girl Like You" begin to play. _Mental Note: Never trust Alice's song choices!_ Conversation! I need to get her talking so she wouldn't notice the music.

She took the bait when I asked about the re-write and the Twilight saga. When she kept using words like "we" and "all of us," I knew she was talking about her blogger friends. I thought about asking her who "we" was so I could confess to knowing about MEoW, LTE and Ed Attack but, the more I thought about it, the less I liked the idea of her finding out the truth from her Edward. I know it didn't make much sense in the overall picture, but I thought she would take the information better coming from EC. Sitting here in front of me, her lovely face happy and animated with excitement, talking about how much she loved writing, I was amazed that she hadn't put it all together. She kept inadvertently referring to her blogger friends without realizing she did so. I half expected her to stiffen as realization dawned on her, but it never did. Her warm brown eyes sparkled in the candlelight and I knew I could quite easily get lost in them. In the background, I heard Michael Bolton singing, "To Love Somebody" and I cringed inwardly, all the while thinking how fitting the song was. Tendrils of hair curled around her face and spilled over one shoulder, caressing the tops of her breasts. At that moment, I would have given anything to trace that same path with my fingertips.

Over desert, both Bella and Alice continued to haunt me, Alice especially, with her next two song choices, the first being "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. Thinking back on the day, I realized how that song fit my Bella. Everyone had instantly fallen for the dark haired beauty that sat before me and I couldn't blame them. She was stunning and irresistible. That song was quickly followed by Savage Garden's "I Knew I Loved You." If ever there was a song that fit our situation, it was this one.

As the song played, Bella tortured me by eating whole strawberries dipped in whipped cream. Heaven have mercy on me! I shifted uncomfortably in my chair and yet I was unable to take my eyes from her face. I didn't know what captivated me more, her lips, her eyes, her hair, her voice or her scent wrapping around me like a lover's caress. She was too beautiful to be real. Maybe I had dreamed her into life. But it was true, I knew I loved her before I met her, and I knew I had to find a way to tell her who I was.

When we were finished eating, I poured us both another glass of wine and asked her to join me on the sofa.

BPOV

Edward stood and held out one arm to shepherd me to the sofa, flashing a half smile that caused me to blush furiously. He held my chair for me as I got up and walked the few steps to reach the living room. Edward waited for me to sit down before joining me and I couldn't help smiling when he sat closer to me than I had expected.

It was late and he looked tired, but strangely excited at the same time. He leaned his elbows on his knees and ran his long fingers through his hair repeatedly. He sighed heavily and leaned back on the sofa closing his eyes. I began to worry that my being here was keeping him from his rest. The girls and I had talked many times about how tired he sometimes looked and how we wished they'd just give him a break for a while…just give him time to be Edward, the man. On the one hand, I didn't want to contribute to his exhaustion but, on the other hand, I really wanted to stay. Being with him like this, so easy and "normal," was more than I could ever have dreamed, but I cared too much about the man to stay. I wondered if he was trying to stay awake on my account. Maybe they'd made him agree to be my babysitter this whole weekend. Who knew, really, but I couldn't let him continue this way when he was obviously exhausted, I didn't care _what_ he'd agreed to. I put my glass down on the coffee table.

"You look so tired, Edward. I think I should leave and let you get some rest," I said, standing up to leave.

With lightning fast reflexes, he reached out and grabbed me gently by the wrist. Before I could fully turn to face him, he was standing in front of me, just a breath away. He was so close that, if I moved just a fraction of an inch, I could lay my head on his chest. So close that, if I raised my head, I'd bump into his chin. I stood frozen, unable to breathe, think or even move. _Oh, my heavens!_

He took a ragged, shaky breath. "Stay," he whispered.

Surely I just imagined hearing what I so desperately wanted him to say. He had whispered that single word as a plea. My mind was racing…was this real, or was it another of my wild daydreams, induced by the magnificence that was Edward Cullen? My legs started to tremble, my knees threatening to buckle, and my hands were shaking. _Wake up!_ my mind screamed. _Oh, God! Let it be real!_

I felt his hand release my wrist and slide gently, slowly up my arm in the softest caress. His long, elegant fingers left a trail of fire in their wake and a thrill of anticipation lead the way. When they reached my shoulder, he stopped…his thumb brushing lightly back and forth,

"Please stay," he whispered as he kissed the top of my head. His lips lingered there, waiting for a reply.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, which felt like my heart, but it wouldn't go down. I couldn't speak. I nodded my head in agreement and he seemed to sigh in relief. He placed his hand on the side of my face and kissed my temple.

"Thank you," he said in a breathy whisper. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or to God.

He lifted my chin with a finger and looked relieved. Because I said I would stay? Surely not. For one insane moment, I thought he was going to kiss me. Boy, I _must _be dreaming. None of this was real. Eventually, I was going to wake up back in my own dreary little world, in my generic bedroom, in my own mundane existence. I would look back on this extremely detailed dream with joy and amazement.

"Sit. Please?" he asked.

I swallowed and looked away. With Edward so close…Edward touching me…Edward's voice in my ears, his scent surrounding me, and his warm breath in my hair, I couldn't bear to look at him. My heart was incapable of a holding all that I felt for this man and his beauty, too_. But, there is another that you love, _my evil side reminded me viciously.

Nodding my agreement to both Edward and my evil, snarky side, I sat back down. It seemed to please him. Edward Cullen could have any woman on the planet. I knew this for a fact. Hell, I talked to hundreds of them every day…why did he want _me_ to stay with him? He sat beside me, close enough that I could touch him with minimal effort. If I merely splayed my fingers, I could touch his thigh. The fan girl in me squeee'd and fainted at the thought.

Edward put his arm across the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. I took advantage of the fact that those beautiful blue-gray eyes weren't looking back at me and memorized his face. Even though I had it memorized from photos, this was different…so very different. He really was as beautiful as we all thought…more so, even. I had believed many of the photos we saw were photo-shopped, or air-brushed in some way, but now I saw that wasn't true. If they touched them up at all, they took away from his beauty and charm. Like the three perfectly aligned freckles on the left side of his face, right at the line of his five o'clock shadow. I knew they didn't appear in every photo, but I loved them. I wanted to kiss each one of them, repeatedly. He just sat there for the longest time, eyes closed, with a content look on his gorgeous face. I could have sat there forever staring at him, but I felt guilty. He was obviously tired and felt some measure of responsibility to be with me due to this contest. I didn't want him to think he had to spend one more moment with me than necessary.

"Mr. Cullen, I…" I began.

I didn't know why I kept calling him Mr. Cullen. I thought of him as Edward, but something about him made me feel like he needed to know that I wasn't just a screaming fan girl who wanted something from him.

He opened one eye and looked at me disapprovingly. Gah! I'd rather die than upset him. He seemed to realize what I was thinking and the corner of his mouth turned up in a tiny, knowing smile to soften the blow.

"…err, Edward," I corrected myself.

His smile grew then to reveal his beautiful white teeth.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked.

He opened both of those hypnotic blue-gray eyes and trained them on me.

_Oh, God! What was I saying? Shit!_

He chuckled when I just stared at him and closed his eyes again. He shifted a little closer to me, his arm across the back of the sofa, practically draped across my shoulders.

If I relaxed just a little, and tilted my head just a fraction, I could be resting my head on his chest with his arm around me. God, how many times had I dreamed of doing just that? I could feel the warmth radiating off of him. Damn, Stephanie Meyer! I knew Edward was in no way a vampire, but she'd mentioned "Robert" being ice cold to the touch so many times that some small recesses in my mind held onto that and I had half expected Edward to be cold to the touch, too. All this warmth, both physically and in his warm, fun-loving personality, was leaving my mind all mushy. Holy shit! He must think I'm a total blithering, star-struck idiot! Damn him for realizing the truth.

Coherent thought finally returned and I decided to try again, only this time I wouldn't make the mistake of looking at him.

"Edw… um. Edward, it's obvious you're very tired. I…"

Edward put his arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. Did he just smell my hair?

"I'm not tired, Bella," he said, cutting me off. "I'm trying to find a way to tell you something and I don't know how to do it. I've been trying to figure it out all day, but it's hard for me to think clearly when I'm looking at you."

"Wha…?" was all that came out when I opened my mouth. I was in shock. No I was dreaming! There was no freakin' way on this planet that Edward Cullen just said those words to _me_.

He chuckled yet again.

"It's true. Why do you find that so hard to believe?" he said, looking down at me.

His fingers were now drawing lazy, comfortable circles on my shoulder. I opened my mouth a couple of times to speak, but nothing came out. Looking up into that glorious face, I saw his beautiful blue-gray eyes staring back at me with an admiring look in them. His "just f*cked" hair screamed at me to run my fingers through it. That "trying not to laugh" smile tilted his soft lips in such a way that they were begging to be kissed. Light, golden bronze scruff only enhanced his glorious smile and inhumanly beautiful face.

_Holy *poof* SHIT!_

He smiled then…a warm, heart melting, almost sad smile.

"Are you afraid of me, Bella?"

"No, darlin'…not at all," I said, suddenly finding my voice.

I knew Edward already had a self-deprecating opinion of himself. The only thing that could have brought me out of my "staring at his beautiful face" stupor was someone insulting or hurting him, including himself. The protective lioness in me jumped to life.

"Why is it so difficult for you to believe that I find it hard to think clearly around you? That I find it difficult to form a thought, looking into your beautiful eyes?" he said.

His voice was sincere, yet held a certain sadness I didn't understand.

"Because you are YOU and I'm just me!" I said, sensibly.

Anyone could see that I was plain and he was perfect. I was mundane and he was divine. It was obvious, right?

"The Pretty," he exclaimed, shaking his head.

I'd never actually heard anyone *snickersnort* before but, if I had, I imagine it would sound just like the noise that escaped Edward's mouth.

"The Precious! Pffft! I'm hardly divine. I smoke, I drink, and I cuss way too fucking much. I have no mouth filter and no brain filter, either," he protested.

I couldn't help myself, I had to grin.

"Don't you see, Edward? That's why we all love you so much! You never let all the fame and attention go to your head. You're just you! You don't put on some big show, or act all 'holier than thou.' It's not the vampire we love, and it's not your looks (_although they sure as hell didn't hurt_, I thought to myself). It's not the golden eyes, or the old fashioned morals of the vampire from 1901 that we love and admire. We know that's what you think, but it's just not true. Can't you see? It's the Drunkward who grins as he makes his way home from a fun night out that we smile at so fondly. It's giggly, happy, playful, 'adorkable' Edward Cullen that we love.

"It's your wonky legs and your wild 'sex hair.' It's the way you take your time with your fans by taking pictures with them and signing autographs. It's you, Edward! The heart and soul we hear in your singing moves us to tears. The guy who shops at thrift stores, despite the fact that he has money, warms our hearts. We love the guy who goes to In and Out Burger for dinner, and says things like, 'I don't see nothing wrong with a bit o' bump and grind,' or 'Just the tip', or 'I'm just a tool…a big hard tool.' It's not the character, but the man who has us so spellbound," I finished, running out of breath.

I couldn't believe this was happening. By some screwed-up, divine plan, _I_ had been the one chosen to sit before Edward Cullen and say all the things that all of us on Ed Attack, MEoW and LTE had talked about and debated for months and months. I certainly was making an idiot of myself tonight, but it was worth it if I'd gotten through to him.

"Bella, I need to do something. Would you excuse me for a moment?" he said, his brow wrinkling as he spoke.

"Yes, of course," I assured him.

Holy crap, I'd pissed him off. What was I going to do now? Suddenly, my heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings in my chest.

He walked around behind me to the bar where I could no longer see him, unless I turned to face him, which I wasn't about to do. Too many people pried into his privacy and I wasn't about to be one of them.

I could hear him behind me. It sounded like he was pacing. Then I faintly heard my cell phone ringing in my hand bag. Oh shoot! No one ever called my cell unless it was an emergency. It could be Andrea. I decided to answer it, but only because Edward wasn't here at the moment.

When I fished my cell out and opened it, I was shocked by what I saw. The number came up as Unknown but, in the subject line, it said, "It's EC Plz Reply." What the hell? It was a text message from EC? How had he gotten my cell phone number? He was texting me? Here? Now? Oh, God help me!

At the same time, I was thrilled that he was texting me. I had missed talking to him so much over the past few days. Hell, I missed _him_! I was scared to open it, though. The last thing I'd said to him was that I had fallen in love with him. Then I had run out on him without an explanation. How would he feel if I told him I had come to LA to meet Edward? That I had won the contest he had tried to get me to enter. That I had lied to him every time he had asked me to enter and I said I couldn't do it? What would he think about me not telling him any of this? What would he say? What would he do? It couldn't be that bad, right? I mean he had wanted me to enter it. It wasn't my fault there was an NDA, right? If he had gone through the trouble of getting my cell phone number, then it must be really important or he would have just walked away, right? Maybe he just wanted to tell me off. Oh, shit!

I opened the text, deciding that, if he was mad, I could answer him later tonight when I was back in my own room.

_To:Bella  
From: Unknown_

_Subject: It's EC Plz Reply_

"_I've missed you. I was very worried. Are you ok?"_

_Lost without you_

_EC=Extremely Curious_

Awww! He missed me, too!

I quickly assigned his name to the phone number so that any future text from him would not be missed or overlooked. EC=Extremely Curious. I thrilled at the sight of it in my phone and grinned as I hit the reply button.

_To: EC_

_From: Bella_

_Subject: The feeling is Mutual_

"_I'm Fine Darlin' I missed you too. I'm sorry I left like I did. I honestly had no choice. I can explain laters and I will I promise. Are you ok?"_

_xoxo_

_EDGe_

I pushed send and waited with bated breath. I was very grateful he was a fast typist. I never had to wait long for his replies.

_To:Bella  
From: EC_

_Subject: True Confessions_

"_I'm fine now that I found you. There's no need to explain Love. And Bella, there's a couple things I think you should know. You are stunning in that dress. You were made to wear beautiful things. And I am deeply in love with you too._

_Longing to hold you._

_EC_

YES! I hugged the phone to my heart as though it were EC himself. My heart was doing the Snoopy happy dance. EC loved me, too! Oh my! I wanted to shout and jump up and down and…_blouse_? Whoa!_ I was stunning in this dress? I was made to wear beautiful things? Bella?_

Frowning in puzzlement, I held the phone out in front of me to re-read the text message just to be sure I had read it right. Oh, crap! He really was a British superspy! He must have tracked me down and seen me somewhere tonight. A thrill went through me thinking that my EC really was some dangerous British spy…my very own James Bond. Visions of my "Edward look-a-like" in a tux, wielding a gun and protecting me from some mobster, jumped into my brain and I couldn't stifle the giggle that escaped me. I wasn't afraid of that fact; instead, my adrenalin was running at an all-time high. Hell, he could be watching me right now, for all I knew. Crap! He could be watching me sitting all comfy cozy with Edward on the couch! No! That's impossible!

_To: EC_

_From: Bella_

_Subject: WTF?_

_No Fair Mister British Superspy! I want to see you too! How do you know what I'm wearing and how do you know my name? _

_Now I'm "just curious."_

_EDGe_

_To: Bella  
From: EC_

_Subject: Curiosity killed the cat_

_LMAO! God how I have missed you! I am not a British super spy. Never have been, yet. I'll keep it in mind though lol. You want to see me? Then turn around. I know because I am standing right behind you._

_Laters baby,_

_EC= Edward Cullen _

_**Wait! What? EC=Edward Cullen! **_

**OH. MY. GOD! **

I stood up and spun around, a very dangerous move for me under normal conditions, but I felt like I was moving under water. I looked towards the bar where Edward stood holding a cell phone between two fingers and jiggling it at me with a sheepish smile on his face, his cheeks pink from blushing. I couldn't believe my eyes!

With my cell phone in my hand, I walked around the sofa in what still felt like slow motion. Once I was clear of the sofa and could see Edward clearly, my feet suddenly froze to the spot. I looked at Edward. I looked at my cell phone with my EC's familiar way of writing, and then looked back at Edward, taking a tentative step forward.

"_EC?"_ I asked, my voice barely strong enough to produce a whisper.

Edward nodded slowly in reply. He also took a tentative step towards me, as though afraid to approach me, now. He started to say something, but stopped.

"You're…" I said, pointing a trembling finger at him and then pointing at my cell phone.

I couldn't speak. I tried, but the words wouldn't come out. My hands were visibly shaking and I wasn't sure how much longer my legs would hold me. Edward nodded and smiled, his blush only outdone by his ever-widening smile, as he took another tentative step towards me. He was obviously unsure of what to say or do, himself. I'm sure my Edward thought my reactions were amusing, but I knew my EC was worried about how I was handling this.

"You're…" I tried again. "…my EC?" I managed.

"Always yours, EDGe. Your EC…your Edward."

I knew Edward Cullen well enough to recognize the uncertainty in his voice. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that EC's words were coming out of Edward Cullen's mouth. I lifted my cell phone, typed in a quick message and hit Send. Edward's cell phone rang immediately. That, in itself, made my heart slam in my chest.

I watched as he opened the message with some trepidation.

_To: EC_

_From: Bella_

_Subject: satisfaction brought him back_

_NFW!_

_*dying*_

_EDGe_

As Edward lifted his head from reading the message, I heard his laughter. When his sparkling eyes finally met mine, his arms opened wide for me and I ran into his arms. I was in shock, fighting back tears and laughter at the same time. All I could do was close my eyes and listen to him talk.

Edward wrapped both arms around me and lifted me several inches off the ground. "Oh, EDGe! My shy, sweet, funny, beautiful girl, how I've missed you! How I've longed to hold you!" he said.

He sat me back on my feet, but never let go. He was kissing the side of my face between sentences. "I've tried to find a way to tell you all day. I couldn't believe it, at first. I'm so glad you entered that contest," he said.

We both had so much we wanted to say that we ended up talking over the top of each other.

"I wanted to tell you but, in order to enter, I had to agree to an NDA and I _couldn't_ tell you. I'm sorry it was kind of like lying, but I had no choice. I knew you wanted me to enter and I did it for you."

"I found out you were the winner and, moments later, I realized I was in love with you. I kept thinking of things we had talked about and things we had said to each other and I…"

"Oh, my God," I whispered, as realization began to dawn on me. It was all starting to hit me. EC was Edward Freakin Cullen! I started remembering some of the things I said to EC about Edward and, as it all slowly started to sink in, I began to panic.

_MR. Sex on Legs, God's-gift-to-women. _

"Oh. My. God!"

My body stiffened in his arms as I remembered the things I said about him in our first conversation.

_Sofa King HAWT, Prince among men, Rock My World Gorgeous. _

"Oh. My. God!"

I pulled back to look at his face, searching his eyes. My hands were still on his shoulders.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked, suddenly realizing I was on the verge of a major freak out.

Still more memories of our conversations flooded through my mind.

_The __**List**__! I just want to curl up in bed and have him sit beside me and sing to me! See where it leads *giggle*. His just F*cked hair. His hands *raaawwr*. _

This was truly a nightmare I had never imagined. Memories of the things I had said were rushing at me like a flood, entering and exiting my mind so quickly that each one was like a slap in the face.

"OH. MY. GOD!" I exclaimed, as I pulled free of his arms and backed away from him.

_His sexy eyes *D-I-E me*. Long elegant fingers. *GutterNutter*. His lips, (They just beg to be kissed and often!) *volunteering for that job!*. Lord knows I would find it difficult to show restraint when it comes to Edward!_

"EDGe, what is it sweetheart? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't believe… Oh, God!"

I clutched my stomach, feeling like I was going to be sick.

_Editussin Dm (Dreamy Man!) LMAO where the hell can I buy that at? Tell me PLEEAASSE? I'll buy a case! _

I was back by the sofa now and the recollection of the Editussin comment was more than I could bear. I picked up a throw cushion and buried my face in it.All this time I had thought I was completely anonymous, safe and secure and well hidden behind my laptop's monitor. That anonymity had made me brave, brave enough to say the things I truly thought, and I never had to worry what anyone thought because I was anonymous. Now, the man I had been describing was standing before me telling me he had heard every single word I had said!

_I just got an image of Sexy, Sultry Edward with the sexeyes and the IwantyouandIKNOWYOUWANTME sex look on his face whispering….(never mind….keeping that to myself! *WEG*) As he's slowly, knowingly backing me into the bed room…*Gah…* me shutting up now…" _

"EDGe, please, tell me what is going on!" he said, his voice sounded stricken and, though the floor was carpeted, I could hear him coming towards me. I turned on him then.

"_You knew_?" I exclaimed.

Edward Cullen stopped dead in his tracks, his face as ashen as mine surely was.

"Bella, I…" he began

"_All this time you knew_?" I said, cutting him off. "Sofa King? The List! All those conversations? You knew?"

Edward looked pained and I…I just wanted to die right there on the spot.

"You let me make a fool out of myself all day? All day, hell! All these _months_!"

In the sheer aggravation that often accompanies humiliation, I threw the sofa cushion straight at his head.

Edward ducked and the velvet cushion sailed through the air, crashing into all the crystal glasses and bottles on the glass and mirrored bar. The sound was deafening. A long low whistle escaped Edward's lips as he turned to face me. I hadn't expected him to duck, nor had I expected the total decimation of the bar. My hands flew to my mouth in shock! Before either of us could react, the door to the hotel room burst open and Dean and Emmett both charged into the room with guns drawn, searching for the deranged fan, intruder or assassin trying to get at Edward.

"It's OK, guys," Edward said, waving them off. "Just a little pillow fight…nothing to worry about."

He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the ground in defeat. Emmett looked at me, still frozen wide-eyed, with my hands covering my mouth, and he grinned at me as he holstered his gun.

"Bad ass!" he said to me, with a wink and a grin. Then he turned to Edward as he began closing the door.

"Freaky, bro! Real freaky!"

As the door clicked closed, I heard Edward take a deep breath and let it out with a heavy sigh as he raised his head to look at me.

"Bella I…"

I couldn't help myself. I started to giggle. I tried to stop it, but then the giggle built until I was laughing out loud. Edward looked confused at first and then, slowly, he started laughing, too. Seeing Emmett and Dean with guns drawn made me realize just how dangerous being Edward Cullen really was. He couldn't tell me the truth and I realized that now. He told me as soon as he could, at the most opportune moment we had been given all day, where he could reveal the truth and we had time to talk it over.

I rushed into his arms then and he welcomed me with a chuckle.

"Am I still Sofa King Hawt?" he smirked, fighting a full on laugh.

"Yeah, you are. And you're lucky you're so pretty," I said, burying my face in his chest.

"Why? What would happen if I wasn't?" he asked, still hugging me close. I could feel him grinning against my hair.

"I'd kick your arse," I told him.

"My arse, huh? And, since I am? What will happen now?" he wanted to know.

I heard the humor in his voice and, in my mind, I could see his smile.

"I'm going to love you for the rest of my life and, when I get over the shock of all this, I'm still going to kick your arse," I said, grinning.

At that precise moment, all the glass shelves of the full mirrored bar, along with whatever remained of the smashed contents, gave way under the strain of the cracks and slid to the floor. The sound of all that glass, mirror and fine crystal hitting the floor was amazingly loud. Emmett and Dean burst into the room yet again. They looked at me and Edward with our arms wrapped around each other, staring at the devastated bar in disbelief, and then they looked at the bar.

"What the fuck, Edward?" Emmett asked, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

**AN: I have to give a special thank you to Rita01tx and to Cared for all the help, suggestions, editing, pre-reading and pimping that they do on my behalf. I would be lost without them. Thank you both, for everything! **


	17. Chapter 17

Waiting in the Twilight

Chapter 17

JPOV

Standing in my dark room, I swished the final photograph I had taken earlier today in the last batch of solution. This was going to be great! It was my big chance to achieve all of my goals. I had barely been surviving as a photojournalist but I wanted to do much more than survive. I'd managed to get a few good shots of the Swan woman and that gangly dork, Cullen. It was beyond me what women saw in him but, as long as they did, I would give them what they wanted and, in the process, get what I wanted…fame and fortune as the best photojournalist to the stars. The tabloid and entertainment magazines would be screaming for pictures of both Cullen and Swan, now that she was becoming famous on the coattails of the Twilight saga. The fact that there were rumors floating around that the two of them were becoming an item would only fuel the desire for shots of them together. On top of that, if they were becoming an item so quickly, did that mean that strings had been pulled to get his girlfriend to be the contest winner? It didn't matter either way because I was going to make sure that story leaked out! Scandal was always a big seller and this particular scandal was going to make me famous.

I took the last photo out of the solution and hung it up to dry. As I surveyed the pictures I'd taken of Cullen and the Swan woman at The Starlight book store and The Millennium Biltmore Hotel, I realized they were okay, but they weren't good enough. Oh, they'd bring a fair price, but not nearly what I'd been hoping for. I needed to make enough to get a really good camera. The only one I had was ancient compared to what was available today but, without it, I wouldn't have a career. Even with the zoom lens, I hadn't been close enough. I was going to have to get closer. God, I'd give my left nut for one of those Canon EOS-1D Mark IV's with an EF 400m super telephoto lens! Nothing would stop me if I had one of those babies!

"James? Are you here?" I heard Victoria call to me in her childlike voice. It was the only thing childlike about her. That woman had mad skills in bed and a knack for convincing me to do anything she wanted. She loved her kinky fuckery and, let's face it, that was a great incentive to do her bidding. As long as she kept me happy in the sack, I'd take pictures of Cullen all day long for her. Like she often said, why should I care where she gets her appetite as long has she comes to me for dinner.

"Yeah, I'm in the dark room. I'll be right out," I yelled.

"You got some new photos then?" she asked.

I could practically hear the *squeee* in her voice. Quickly drying my hands on a rag, I stepped out into the hall and slammed her against the wall, caging her between my arms. I ground my erection into the apex of her thighs and glared down at her. As usual, there was a wicked gleam in her eyes as she licked her lips provocatively.

"Yes…tons. What are you prepared to do for them?" I growled.

"That depends on how good they are," she smirked as she began unbuttoning my shirt.

"Better than the last time and there's a lot more, too," I grinned.

"Can I see?" she asked sweetly, running her hand up and down the hard outline of my denim clad cock.

"Maybe, when they're dry…and if you're good," I taunted her suggestively. She got the point.

"Jamesy, you know I'm always good at making you feel good," she cooed as she unzipped my jeans and slid down the wall to her knees. I fucking hated it when she called me "Jamesy," but I knew that, when she did, I'd have her luscious lips wrapped around my cock and a fist full of her red hair in my hand shortly thereafter.

We never made it out of the hallway.

**BPOV**

It was Emmett's job to protect Edward from any and all possible harm, so when he and Dean had burst into the room the second time, in response to the bar's collapse, he immediately ushered us both onto the balcony. Once we were safely out of harm's way, Dean shut the French doors safely behind us and then stood with his back to us in order to give us some form of privacy. The balcony was completely sealed off from the outside world, leaving us standing alone in the moonlight. Edward and I glanced back over our shoulders in time to see housekeeping arrive and view the damaged bar for the first time. The small Spanish woman stared in shock at the broken glass and all the alcohol on the Travertine tile, and then she turned on Emmett. She was violently shaking her finger in Emmett's face, standing toe to toe with him, and shouting what sounded like obscenities through the glass. I didn't know very much Spanish, but words like, _"Mierda!" "Pendejo!"_ and _"Hijo de puta!"_ made me blush furiously. Emmett was holding both hands up in surrender and trying to apologize to the woman the entire time. I looked up at Edward and, when our eyes met, we fell against each other in a fit of giggles. Poor Emmett I felt bad about him taking the blame for what I'd done. Leaving Emmett to deal with housekeeping, we made our way to the edge of the balcony overlooking the hotel's courtyard and garden.

"I feel bad that Emmett got chewed out by housekeeping. I'm going have to apologize to him tomorrow." I said giggling nervously as we made our way to the balcony's edge.

"Don't worry about Emmett, he deserves it. You wouldn't believe the hard time he gave me over your "What I'd Give" video. If I never see another egg, it'll be too soon!" he said, making himself a little more comfortable beside me. I could smell his cologne mingled with his natural scent and it was a highly intoxicating aroma. Combined with his unimaginable beauty I was amazed I was still standing.

"Well, um, I still think I'll apologize. It was my fault after all. The, uh, maid was kind of hard on him," I said. Suddenly, I found it difficult to form a coherent sentence with Edward standing so near to me, alone, in the moonlight.

It was November and, although we were in LA, the night breeze was cool against my bare shoulders. Edward removed his suit jacket and draped it around me. It was warm from his body and smelled divine.

The moon bathed him in her soft light like a lover's caress, as though she too were in love with him. His ever-changing eyes were a glorious shade of blue. I had noticed in the past that, when he was at his happiest, his eyes were blue. I could only assume he was happy right now.

He took my right hand gently in both of his and pressed it to his heart. I could feel it thumping madly in his chest, matching my own. I was both touched and thrilled that this gorgeous and enormously famous movie star was as nervous around me as I was to be around him.

I looked up into his earnest eyes and got completely lost in them as they grew larger and closer. His long eyelashes kissed the tops of his cheeks as he closed his eyes. His warm breath fanned my lips as they descended slowly, hesitantly asking permission. And I gave it willingly! Every fantasy, every daydream, every imagining of kissing Edward Cullen, or even EC, paled in comparison to this moment. Was it because the two men I had been in love with were one and the same? I didn't know, nor did I care. At last, my fingers tangled in his wild bronze hair and I felt the warmth of his graceful hands and elegant fingers travel up my bare arms to frame my face. Holy hell! Dream-like though it may be, this was no fantasy…I was kissing Edward freaking Cullen! I don't know what the hell became of my inner fan-girl but my inner goddess was doing the cha-cha! He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close just as I began to melt against him and then… and then… Dean knocked on the doors and cleared his throat.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, Mr. Cullen, but housekeeping has finished," he said with his eyes downcast.

Edward released me from his soul-searing kiss but not from his embrace. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he inhaled deeply and sighed as he looked down at me. His eyes seemed to be searching my face and then lingered on my lips. Such intense scrutiny made me self-conscious and I bit my bottom lip. Edward threw his head back and looked up at the stars, then inhaled deeply once, his sigh turning to a low growl. It was just one more thing about him that was undeniably sexy, but it was one thing I knew about him that all my blogger friends didn't know and I wasn't about to tell them that his growl made my girly bits tense. I was glad he was looking heavenward so that he didn't see the deep blush caused by my body's reaction to his feral growl.

"Thank you, Dean," he said. When he looked down at me again, his composure reclaimed, he smiled. "Shall we?" he asked as he gestured towards the door. Dean stepped back to hold the door open for us but avoided making eye contact.

I wondered just exactly what Edward was thinking. I tried to steal a peek at him through my lashes but, as ever, he had that gorgeous smile firmly in place and a wicked gleam in his eye. I wondered if he was plotting some kind of revenge against Emmett and Dean and snorted softly at the thought. He swept his hand towards the sofa as we neared it so that I would take a seat there. I did as he asked but, by now, my curiosity got the better of me. I turned, put my hand on the back of the sofa, and put my chin on my hand so that I could watch Edward. He purposefully escorted Dean to the door, picking up something off of a small side table along the way. I could only assume it was a "Do Not Disturb" sign. Once Dean was on the other side of the door, Edward hooked the sign on the door knob, then shut the door and locked it. _Oh my! Maybe that wicked gleam in his eyes hadn't been for Emmett or Dean, but for me! *gulp*_

I saw him take a deep breath before turning to face me, aquiline nostrils flaring and with a feral look in his piercing green eyes! _Holy Mary Mother of God! Edward freakin' Cullen was looking at me like I was something to eat and I was more than willing to be his dessert!_ Edward loosened his tie and removed it slowly, tossing it onto the side table. His gorgeous eyes were intense, never straying from mine as he slowly began to unbutton his shirt. I shuddered lightly and felt myself blushing what must have been 10 shades of red. I looked away, not knowing what to expect from this extraordinary man. But deep inside, my inner goddess whipped out a stack of ones and began to sing _"bow-chica-bow-wow!"_

**EPOV**

Dean had the absolute worst timing in the world. His and Emmett's constant interruptions made me think of the "What I'd Give" video Bella had made for me. _"What I'd give to get you alone…"_ I wanted to do a lot more than just get her alone! I wanted to touch her, hold her in my arms, and kiss her until she swooned. I wanted to learn every inch of her body with my eyes, my fingers, my lips and my tongue, just for starters. But first, I needed privacy. Now that the mess from the bar was cleaned up, I'd make sure that Emmett and Dean were on their way out and wouldn't be back! Emmett was in the hall, still sucking up to housekeeping, and I was going to make sure Dean joined him. As we passed through the living room, I gestured for Bella to make herself comfortable on the sofa. I picked up the "Do Not Disturb" sign by the side table and made a point to Emmett and Dean…and housekeeping…of hanging it on the door knob. I was pretty sure they all got the point because, the minute I shut the door, the lady from housekeeping started yelling at Emmett all over again. At that point, I locked the door with an audible click. At last! She was _MINE…ALL MINE_, and I didn't have to share her or hide anything from her anymore! I could be me, truly me, for once.

Bella was watching me from the sofa and she looked so cute sitting there all intrigued in me that I couldn't resist teasing her. I slowly removed my tie and tossed it onto the sideboard. Without ever taking my eyes off of her, I unfastened the top button on my shirt. Her eyes grew huge and a deep blush filled her cheeks as she looked away, trying to hide her rosy cheeks from my view. I knew exactly what she was thinking…the same fucking thing I was, but it was too soon for that. I didn't want to scare her off or have her think I was taking unfair advantage.

Without another thought, I took several long strides towards the back of the sofa and, putting one hand on the back of it, leapt over and plopped right down beside her with my hands in my lap and legs crossed at the ankles. I turned to face her innocently and the look of shock on her face did me in. Both of us erupted in a bad case of the giggles. We fell against each other in hysterical laughter, fueled by the sheer joy of having found each other.

"You're so freakin' adorkable!" she managed to squeak, which only made us laugh harder.

I'm not sure how or when it happened, but my arm was around her shoulders, her head leaning back against it as she wiped away her tears of laughter, and I realized just how right it felt with her there. In fact, nothing in my whole life had ever felt as perfect as having her here by my side, being with her, laughing with her. The feeling was overwhelming and I knew that this was where I was meant to be. Suddenly, my entire life of craziness made sense.

Bella looked up at me then as though she sensed it, too. She smiled shyly as she lifted her hand and laced her fingers through mine over her shoulder. We sat there for several minutes just looking at each other. The mood change was a palpable thing…I could feel it all around us. The atmosphere had suddenly changed from a lighthearted mood of sheer joy and laughter to a visceral feeling of awe, burgeoning desire, and sexual tension.

I'd had a hell of a time trying not to touch her all day and, now that she knew the truth, I refused to hold back. "Slow," I reminded myself, letting my thumb brush back and forth gently across her bare shoulder. It thrilled me to notice that my touch made it more difficult for her to think.

With my left hand, I gently placed a finger under her chin and met her half way for a kiss. I leaned in slowly, asking permission. And Bella not only gave her permission, but she demanded more with a tiny stroke of her tongue across my bottom lip. That one bold move from her and I was instantly hard to the point of pain. I placed my hand at the back of her neck and pulled her closer to me as my tongue delved into the hot, sweet recesses of her mouth that tasted sweeter than honey. She moaned as she wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned into the kiss, drawing her thigh up in an attempt to get closer to me. That was all the encouragement I needed. I slipped an arm behind her and pulled her against my chest, leaning forward to lay her down on the sofa. I was careful to lie next to her so I wouldn't crush her beneath me. Bella drew her leg up and wrapped it around me. Those long, slender, shapely legs had been driving me wild all day and I wasn't going to let the opportunity to touch them pass me by.

I let my hand slide down her ribcage to her waist and over the rounded curve of her hip. Damn! The woman could kiss! My mind took a nose dive into the gutter as I imagined all the things she could do to me with that talented little mouth of hers. I couldn't prevent the groan that escaped from my throat as myriad images flashed through my tormented brain. My hand slid further down her thigh to the hem of her dress. Bella shifted slightly then as her hands began to roam over my torso. I began trailing kisses down her throat and over the tops of her breast where her cleavage showed. My hand began to caress and travel up the length of her thigh under her dress. Her skin was so soft and smooth and warm I wanted to bury myself in her softness. I began to wonder what it would feel like to… _Oh, fuck me! _She was wearing a garter belt and thigh high silk stockings! The vision of my Bella, my EDGe, in one of those slinky, kinky, bustier outfits with high heels, black hose and a whip flashed through my mind. With a flick of my thumbs, I unfastened the garter and that wasn't the only thing that came undone. Bella shot up into a sitting position as though she had been spring loaded to her garter! She held a visibly trembling hand to her lips and kept her eyes closed.

"Bella, I'm…" That was all I said before she took off. She grabbed her purse and darted for her room before I knew what was happening.

"Bella, wait!" I yelled as I tried to get my incredibly aroused body to move but, I was too late, she was gone. I needed a minute to pull it together and think before I could go after her. As I sat there with my elbows on my knees and my head cradled in my hands, trying not to think of Bella's gentle moans of pleasure and her soft skin and her incredible kiss….my cell phone rang. Apparently, Emmett had moved it from the bar to the coffee table. Fuck! If this was Emmett or Dean or Jasper, they were about to learn the true meaning of the phrase "Hellfire and Damnation!" Angry at the thought of yet another interruption, I snatched up my cell phone with unnecessary force.

What. The. Fuck? Bella was texting me?

I was torn between the hilarity of her running away only to text me and my concern for why she felt she couldn't face me to say whatever it was that was on her mind.

_To: EC_

_From: Bella_

_Subject: I freaked out!_

_Dear EC,_

EC? WTF?

_From the very beginning, we've been able to talk openly and honestly._

That was true enough but still, this didn't bode well.

_Whenever I have had a problem, or I've had a tough situation to face, you've been there for me to offer sound advice or a great opinion. I need your advice and opinion now._

Problem? Tough situation? Is that what she thought of me, of Edward Cullen? I was a problem?

_It's been awhile since I have been able to talk to you and I have missed our easy conversations. A lot has happened and I need to talk to you like I have in the past. You see, I've met Edward Cullen face to face. And he is not at all what I expected him to be._

Oh God! This was horrible! She was going to dump me via text message the very day we met! I hated to admit it, but I could feel my eyes starting to sting. I loved this woman and the thought of facing another day without her in my life was too miserable to contemplate.

_No, not at all like I thought he would be. He's more! He's better, he's kinder, he's finer, he's more divine, he's more beautiful, more breathtaking, more of everything that I thought he would be and, as I've just discovered, I'm more in love with him, with you, than I ever thought possible. Trouble is, when I look at him, I see Edward Cullen and, when he speaks, he's Edward Cullen and I'm having a little trouble reconciling the two. It's all so dream like I'm afraid I'm going to wake up. I needed to know my friend, and the man who knows me so well, is still in there somewhere and that I haven't lost him when I gained Edward Cullen. Can you meet me on EdAttack? I really need my EC right now!"_

With an enormous grin and a huge sigh of relief I quickly sent her a text message and went to my room to get my laptop.

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: EC**_

_**Subject: I'll always be here for you.**_

_**Oh my shy sweet sexy girl! You are too lovely for words! I'll be there in 2 minutes!**_

After I logged onto EdAttack, I sent her a PM.

EC: _**"I'm here, beautiful girl! Talk to me, please! What can I do?"**_

I lit a cigarette and exhaled in relief. It was really cute that she found it easier to talk to me than to Edward! The thought was both confusing and funny at the same time and yet, somehow, I understood it all perfectly.

She'd barely had the time to let everything register before I'd put the moves on her. Poor kid! I was sure she had to be confused and overwhelmed. In one day, she had met me, gotten to meet all the wild, screaming, adoring fans; not only met the fans, but she'd gotten just a hint of the fact that she now had a fan base of her own, as well. She had been to a book signing, been to a press conference, been asked a million and one questions she hadn't been prepared for, been on a talk show, and then come back here to find out I was, in fact, EC! Talk about a full day! She hadn't been given a single minute to think or even process the days' events. No wonder she'd bolted. I was used to all of that attention but I also knew how draining it could be. I was surprised she was even still awake and not in an exhausted coma. She had probably been running on sheer adrenalin all day. I was sure that learning my true identity, followed by our make out session on the sofa, had been more than a little overwhelming.

As I waited for her PM, it suddenly hit me and touched my heart deeply to realize that, at her most anxious moment, when she had panicked in confusion and fear and guilt, she had gone running to EC, her friend, the man she loved, the average guy. She hadn't stayed in the arms of the millionaire actor with the pretty face. It didn't matter that we were one and the same. It only mattered that she loved me for the man I was and not for my looks, fortune, or fame.

_EDG: I'm so sorry I left like I did. When it hit me that I was actually making out with Edward Cullen, I kinda freaked out! I'm having trouble realizing that EC and Edward are one and the same and I need some time to get used to the idea and yet I know we don't have much time. What should I do, EC? What will he think of me for running out on him? Will he understand? Will he think I'm hOOrable? Did he expect more? Do you think he's disappointed in me?_

I quickly typed up my response.

EC: **What do you mean we don't have much time? We have all the time in the world! When this promo tour is over, I'm going to take some time off and we will spend every second of it together. He is sorry for pushing you too far, too fast, and for letting his libido get in the way of doing what he knew was right. I'm sorry for getting carried away but damn! Don't you see how beautiful you are inside and out? I can't help it if you are sexier in person {even when you don't realize you are being sexy} than you were on line. But I am in no hurry love…we can take as much time as you need. I just want you to know and understand that I love you and nothing, **_**nothing**_** is going to change that. I'm sure it must be hard to put EC and Edward into the same body, but it is what it is and they both adore you! All you have to do, Love, is be yourself! I do not think you're "hoorable" and, if you keep saying that, I am going to have to spank you! Woo hoo! LOL Edward and I both got more than we ever dared to hope for when you came into our lives and we will be forever grateful for that fact. I could never be disappointed in you love and I have it on good authority that Edward will never be disappointed in you either! Edward's only thought when you left was concern for you and our relationship. **

Before I sent the message, I got a scathingly brilliant idea. I made a quick phone call to the front desk. As soon as I hung up, I went and changed clothes. I put on the pajama bottoms that the hotel supplied and one of my old T-shirts. Since I didn't have any pockets, and I knew I would need one, I threw on the robe that was also supplied by the hotel. Then I sent the PM. It was no sooner sent when there was a knock at my door. It was room service with the item I had asked for. When I opened the door, Emmett and Dean looked at me as if I'd gone mad. I'm sure, after having seen Bella bolt out of my room, they were surprised to see me grinning like the Cheshire cat. Emmett raised an eyebrow at the item that had been delivered but wisely he kept his trap shut. Dean, on the other hand, had a little more difficulty when he saw that I had changed clothes. He eyed me from head to toe and then cough/laughed and tried not to smile. He failed.

I grabbed my cell phone and walked down to Bella's room.

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: EC**_

_**Subject: Let's talk**_

_**Someone's knocking. You should open the door.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**EC**_

I sent the message and then knocked on her door.

**BPOV**

Holy crap! I didn't know what to do first! My e-mail had been loading since I opened my lap top. There were nearly 2000 messages for me and that was way high! WTF was up with that? I had been pacing back and forth frantically, waiting for Edward's reply, when my laptop dinged that I had been sent a PM, my cell phone rang, and there was a knock at the door, all at the exact same time!

Fuck it! I was more worried about Edward/EC than anything else in the world at this moment so I opened the PM and read it. What an amazing man! No wonder I adored them both! Before I allowed myself to figure out what to do to make this up to Edward, I opened the text message on my cell phone.

_**To: Bella**_

_**From: EC**_

_**Subject: Let's talk**_

_**Someone's knocking. You should open the door.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**EC**_

With my cell phone in hand, I went to answer the door wondering what Edward had done now. I never knew what to expect from him or EC so, when I opened the door, I was surprised to see him standing there in pajama pants, a t-shirt and a robe! Seeing him standing there, all boyish smile and not-quite-just-fucked hair wilder than ever {had I done that to his hair? _Oh my!},_ I felt ridiculous. I couldn't look him in the eyes. With a blush so big it filled my entire face, I took one step across the threshold and buried my face in his chest. He chuckled and put an arm around me.

"I come bearing gifts," he said, kissing the top of my head. I stepped back to see what he was offering me. He had a large square pink box in one hand and he opened it with the other.

"Strawberry cheese cake?" I asked, looking up at him and grinning. "I love strawberry cheese cake!"

"I figured you might. Go get your jammies on and let's talk," he chuckled, brushing a stray curl away from my face as he spoke. I absently wondered if he had any idea that every time he did that, it sent sexual chills up and down my spine.

"My jammies?" I asked and half snorted at the word.

"Yes, your jammies. Now move it, woman!" he said as he gave me a playful smack on the rear.

I couldn't help myself, I squealed with delight and ran into the bathroom to change. When I returned, I was surprised, thrilled and slightly stunned to see Edward Cullen lying back against the headboard of _my_ bed holding the opened box of cheese cake with one hand and holding two forks in the other hand. He was grinning from ear-to-ear. He had propped the other pillow up against the headboard like his and gestured with his eyes for me to join him on the bed. This sweet, kind, loving, adorkable, understanding man was _mine_, _all mine_ and I knew 10,000 women who would be sobbing their hearts out if they knew what he was doing right now.

I was filled with so much joy and so much love for this man that I half giggled, half squealed with joy as I ran across the room, jumped on the bed and plopped down beside him. I snatched a fork out of his hand, snagged a huge bite of cheese cake and stuffed it in my mouth. With a mouthful of cheese cake and a whipped cream covered grin, I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and Edward Cullen laughed out loud.

**MEoW POV**

**Who's That Beyotch with Edward?**

**Say it ain't so Edward, say it ain't so! You were spotted with a lovely brunette, apparently the winner of the Breaking Dawn Non-battle scene re-write, Isabella Swan. And Damn it I hear the re-write is amazing! *stomps foot & Pouts***

_**Could it be love at first sight? Oh Noze!**_

**You were holding her hand, had your arm around her. The two of you reportedly had just met and for a while there I had hopes that she might be married but it turns out she is single and available! (Where the hell is Efron when you need him?) You both looked pretty smitten with each other. **

**The rumors began to fly that there were instant sparks between the two of you. It's obvious she, like all of us, is in awe of you! (At least she has good taste!) **

_**And who can blame her?**_

**One reporter even asked if you two were an item and your response was, "I just met her half an hour ago! Give me some time and I'll see what I can do," Edward please, tell me that was just some more of your typical word vomit. *Hopeful pleading look***

**She was just as bad as you are though, when asked her age she replied, "I'm old enough to know better, but he's too cute for me to care!" Well, it doesn't freaking matter that I agree with her but damn it! Stop flirting you two! You're killing me!**

**A fan snapped this photo of the two of you giggling together during your lunch at "In and Out Burger" (of all places! *giggle*)**

_**In and Out Burger in a Limo During a Promo tour! Classic Edward!**_

**You're so adorkable! **

**At the book signing you were inseparable! And though Isabella Swan already seems to be amassing a huge following, has an incredible talent (I hear) for writing and now has you at her side, I'm finding it very difficult not to like her! And I Want to! I **_**really**_** want to hate her! So tell us Edward, is it true? Is there a romance brewing between you and Miss Swan? So ladies, have any of you seen her? Are any of you there in L.A attending the promo tour events? Have any of you read the new battle scene re-write? Was it as good as they say? What do you think girls? Love her or Hate her? Envy or admire her? Beyotch or Beauty? Tell me… I'm so confused!**

**Chaotically yours,**

**JET**

_Edwardscougar: "Noooo! I hate her! Edward was ours first! She has talent, beauty, now fame and Edward too? So not fair!"_

_Chatterbox: "That visual of the limo in the drive through was priceless. As for "her" __*ahem* what bugs me the most is that "our Boy" seems as smitten with her as she does with him! We can't blame her for ogling him, he is, after all, Mr. Sex On Legs! She is just a human girl. She was lost the moment he got within ten feet of her but Edward, how could you? We loved you first!_

_Crazyforcullen: "Bitch better step off our man! If he's gonna hook up with someone it'd better be one of us dedicated pervy-assed hOOrs!_

_DazzlemeEC: "I'm here in LA. I was at the book signing. Unfortunately I was so far back in line that I didn't get to meet either of them ~POUTS~ but I did get my new copy of Breaking Dawn and I have read the re-written chapter. It's FREAKING AMAZING! You guys are gonna LOVE it! Sooooo much better! If Bella Swan had written Twilight it would have been even bigger than it is now! She is an incredibly talented writer. No wonder Edward is so taken by her. You have to keep in mind he has not only read the chapter but he's filmed it too!" _

_FlightlessVamp: "I don't care who he hooks up with as long as she is good to him and she makes him happy. At the very least she seems to be as taken with him as we all are so that's a good thing right?"_

_Summerchic: "Awww I think she's pretty and it's so sweet if they met over the Twilight/Breaking Dawn re-write contest and fell in love with each other! Talk about your HEA Fairytale! ~swoon!~"_

_**JET: "I hear ya CrazyforCullen. Amen Sistah!"**_

_Forkshere: "Fork her! She already has it all. She doesn't get Edward too!"_

_**JET: "Well, I don't like the looks of this at all. We have all harbored our secrets fantasies that someday we would meet Edward and he would fall madly in love with us, {as if! Most of us are too old for him to begin with.}But if these two hook up it will kill all those fantasies. {And damn it bitch, you ain't woman enough to take my man! You just got to him first!}**_

_CullenCrazy: "Aww I think you're all being a little mean. {understandable over this fuck hot sex on legs man} but isn't the important thing that our baby is happy? Regardless of what that may mean? And she is beautiful. He deserves a beautiful woman."_

_Rudysmom2008: "Ok, imma gonna go bury my face in a pillow and cry for a while. Maybe I'll cry myself to sleep and when I wake up I'll find out this is all a bad dream. Yeah that's it, it's just a bad dream."_

_EdwardsFuture: " DazzlemeEC Hey BB I'm here in L.A. too and I was at the book signing. {Send me your info and we'll hook up laters} I did get to meet them BOTH! Edward is an absolute DREAM! Take your wildest dream/fantasy about how perfect and sweet and adorkable he would be in person and times it by ten and you still won't be anywhere close to how he is in person! I am Fucking DIED over here and I just can't stop Squeeee-ing about it! As for Miss Swan she is so so sweet. She is soft spoken and kind and polite. And she says she was a fan-girl herself and can't believe how lucky she has been in getting to meet "Mr. Cullen" as she called him. ~giggle~ Edward corrected her and they both laughed! It was the sweetest thing. I really think she is a living doll and I hate to be the one to tell you this but I think there is love starting in the air between these two! And DazzlemeEC was absotutely correct, the re-write blows SM's original work straight out of the MFing water!"_

_TexasTornado: "Wooeee! Hang onto your hats Darlins cause you ain't gonna believe this one! Miss Swan IS a pervy assed hOOr! She is none other than OUR VERY OWN EdwardsDream~gurl!"_


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS SM's SANDBOX I'M JUST PLAYING IN IT. ALL CHARACTER NAMES BELONG TO SM AND SUMMIT BUT THE STORY IS MINE. :)

**AN: Last chapter I was so excited to post I forgot my manners. so this chapter I have to send out huge thank you's and double hugs to 2 of my BFF's Rita01tx and Cared Cullen for their endless and tireless help in editing plotting and pimping my fic! THANK YOU GIRLS! HUGS ~N~KISSES TO YOU BOTH! And also for always having my back and for always believing in me even when I don't at the moment! xoxo**

Waiting in the Twilight

Chapter 18

BD Promo Tour Day 2

**APOV**

I was bursting with excitement as I rode the elevator up to Edward's penthouse suite. Although I was supposed to be going to Bella's room to help her prepare for her meeting with Little Brown, I woke up early so I could find out how things went, yesterday. Did he tell her who he was? How did he tell her? How did she react? Did they see the new MEoW blog that posted yesterday? Did they know that the MEoW girls knew Bella was one of them?

Oh, I had at least a million questions, but I needed to talk to Edward first, before I saw Bella. Of course, I had a ton of questions for her too, but I didn't want to ruin anything for him if he hadn't already told her. I also had a packet of information to give her for her interview with Little Brown.

When the elevator doors finally opened, I was surprised to see a bodyguard outside Bella's door, but not one at Edward's. I stopped mid-step for a moment but then I thought that perhaps they knew how wildly popular Bella suddenly become. Her approval ratings were phenomenal. The fans had fallen in love with her and her re-write immediately. They were out there now, anxiously awaiting her arrival, with signs that read "You're Awesome Bella" and "We love you Bella," with no mention of Edward whatsoever! Maybe Edward had assigned a bodyguard for her, too. Edward must have his bodyguard in his room explaining the situation to him.

Not wanting to interrupt a potentially private conversation, I knocked on Edward's door. When there was no answer the second time, I used my passkey card to get in. Edward always made sure that Jazz and I each had a passkey because these promo tours inevitably left him so drained that he often slept through his alarm clock.

As I let myself in, I was surprised by the condition of the room. I wasn't sure what had happened here last night, but it was obvious something had. The bar was…well, gone. Not used up, not empty, just _gone!_ They must have had dinner together in the room since the dinner cart was still here and held two place settings. I went to Edward's room to wake him, but his bed hadn't been slept in. The clothes I'd laid out for him were tossed about the room {I was going to have to talk to that boy about the proper way to treat an Armani suit!}, but Edward was nowhere to be found. I really began worry when I noticed his laptop was left out unattended. Something wasn't right and panic suddenly flooded through me.

I raced back out into the hall to the bodyguard in front of Bella's door. I tried to go past him to bang on her door, but Emmett's overgrown goon wouldn't allow it.

"Where's Edward?" I demanded.

"I have no idea, Mrs. Whitlock. I only know that Mr. McCarty told me to stand guard outside Miss Swan's room until he returned. I wasn't to disturb her unless I felt she was in some kind of danger. Actually, I haven't seen her or heard a sound since I arrived here," he informed me.

He remained looking straight ahead as he spoke, like a royal guard outside the Queen's room at Buckingham Palace.

"You can get into her room then?" I asked.

"In an emergency situation…yes, ma'am," he answered, somewhat reluctantly.

"Well, I'm here to see that she gets ready for her interview with Little Brown. Now open the door and let me in," I insisted.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. You're not scheduled to be here for another hour at the earliest," he replied with a straight face.

Damn the man! He still wouldn't look at me but remained staring straight ahead. Damn Emmett! He probably told this guy…Sam, if I remembered correctly, that I'd probably come early to "bug Bella" and not to let me in until I was supposed to be here.

"Sooo, you're really not going to let me in then?" I asked, barely masking my irritation.

This man clearly knew that I was Edward's sister and a member of his staff, but he was sticking to his guns. As annoying as it was to me, it was the proper thing to do.

"No, ma'am. I'm under strict orders from Mr. McCarty. I can't let you in for at least another hour."

I was really perturbed now, so I called Jasper and asked him if he knew where Edward was. He told me that Edward wasn't due anywhere for another four hours so he was letting Edward sleep in for a change. When I told Jasper that Edward was missing from his room and what his room had looked like, Jasper sounded mildly curious but not alarmed. He reassured me that Emmett had been with Edward last night so nothing terrible could have happened to him.

I explained about the bodyguard on Bella's door and the lack of one at Edward's door and, again, he only sounded curious, not worried. In fact, he made a joke of it.

"Judging by Edward's reactions yesterday, before he met her and after he found out she was EDGe, Edward probably has her locked up in her room to make sure she doesn't get away again," he snorted.

"Jazz, that's not funny! Edward really is missing and Emmett's Gorilla Patrol won't let me in to see Bella because I'm early!" I whimpered.

Sam the bodyguard pursed his lips and glowered at me out of the corner of his eye, never turning his head to look at me when I called him a gorilla, so I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Listen, sweetheart, if you're really that worried, call Emmett and explain the situation. Tell him to call off his guard dog and let you in to see Bella."

After I hung up from talking to Jazz, I hesitated before calling Emmett. I wasn't _really_ worried that something was wrong with Edward, but I was confused and more curious than anything else. However, Edward was technically missing and that fact alone was highly unusual. Having made my decision, I dialed Emmett's number and waited for him to pick up.

"McCarty," Emmett mumbled sleepily.

"Emmett, where's Edward?" I asked without preamble.

"_Alice? Whasisshit?"_ he mumbled. "Jaysus, woman! It's 7:30 in the A.M. Why are you calling me now?"

"Edward is missing, Emmett! Where is he?" I demanded.

"Wait! What?" he screeched.

I was starting to get his attention now.

"What's wrong, Em?" I heard Rose murmur in the background.

"Nothing, honey, go back to sleep. I have to kill your sister," he told her, matter of factly.

"Okay." She slurred before fading away.

"Edward is missing!" I said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"You mean he didn't come back last night? Way to go, little bro!"

"You mean you let him out alone?" I asked, astonished.

"Alice, would you please stop answering a question with a question?"

"Will you tell me where Edward is?" I asked for meanness.

"What do you mean, he's missing?" he asked.

I could hear rustling in the background and assumed Emmett was getting dressed.

"I went to his room to talk to him and he's not in there. Where did he go last night? Why isn't his bodyguard with him? I tried to get in to talk to Bella, but your Goon Platoon won't let me in because I'm early."

"He had some issues last night with Bella and he went to her room. When Sam came to relieve me, he was still in there. I'm guessing he's still there." Emmett explained.

Aha! Now we were getting somewhere. I knew if I could make Emmett feel guilty, he'd get me into Bella's room.

"Guessing? You mean you are assuming he's in there. Did you tell Sam to watch _Miss Swan_ or to stay with Edward? Because this guy told me he was supposed to guard her door unless he thought she was in danger. What if Edward left? What if he went out unguarded? Your watch dog thinks he's here for Bella's protection, so which is it, Emmett?" I said, very pleased with myself.

I could just envision Emmett's mouth working with no sound coming out. It was something he always did when he was caught off guard and cornered.

"Well… I um, he should know…give the damn phone to Sam." Emmett said angrily.

I handed the phone to Sam and crossed my arms over my chest as I rocked back and forth on my heels happily. Sam's face and neck grew redder and redder the longer he held the phone.

"Sir? Yes, sir! No, sir! I'm positive, sir. Yes, sir, I will." Sam said.

He handed my phone back to me and opened Bella's door without a word, keeping his eyes downcast and refusing to look me in the eye.

Once inside, I turned and grinned hugely at Sam before intentionally shutting the door in his face.

Stepping lightly through Bella's hotel suite, I found no sign of her in the living room. Her laptop was open, just like Edward's, but it was switched off. Curiouser and curiouser. Bella's bedroom door was closed, so I pressed my ear against it. Hearing nothing but silence, I knocked softly, but there was no response. I slowly and silently opened her bedroom door. What I saw totally melted my heart.

Edward was on his back, sound asleep. Bella's head lay on his chest, her arm wrapped around his torso, also sound asleep. Edward had his arms wrapped lovingly around her and his head was resting on the top of her head. They were both fully dressed in pajamas but, what really touched me, what I would never ever forget, was that they were both smiling in their sleep. I guess, now that they had finally found each other, their bad mutual dreams had stopped. Hopefully, forever.

I slipped from the room as silently as possible. Although I was curious as hell to know how it all went down, I didn't have the heart to wake either of them until I had to. Edward didn't get many hours alone in this business and, even though he was asleep, I had never seen him look more peaceful or happier than he did lying there holding Bella in his arms.

I stepped out into the hallway with a broad smile still plastered on my face.

"Everything all right, ma'am?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it couldn't be bet…"

"Where is he? Did you find him? Is everything all right?" Emmett said, lunging out from the elevator.

"Everything is just as it should be, Emmett," I said, looping my arm through his and guiding him back to the elevators. "Let's have breakfast, shall we?"

Emmett looked down at me and back to Sam, then back at me again. His mouth was moving, but there was no sound coming out.

**BPOV**

"Bella? Bella, wake up, hon."

Someone was calling me and softly stroking my hand, but I didn't want to leave. I was dreaming I was with Edward and that he loved me.

"Bella, wake up, sweetie. We don't have much time," she called, her voice tinkling like a bell.

She sounded nice whoever she was. Wondering why and how someone was in my room, I opened my eyes. Alice? Edward's sister was in my room? I looked around the room, suddenly realizing I wasn't at home. Last night had been real and Edward…was wrapped around me like a pretzel, our legs tangled together intimately. Oh, my! As reality sank in, I felt the blush fill my cheeks as I met Alice's gaze.

"There you are. We don't have much time, Bella. We have to get you ready for your meeting with Little Brown," she whispered.

I glanced at Edward and back to Alice.

"You'll be back in time to join Edward for the Comic Con Panel but, for now, let's let him sleep, okay? Do you think you can get up without waking him?" she asked, still whispering.

I nodded that I could and she smiled.

"Okay. I'll meet you in the living room when you're ready. Rose and I are here to do your hair, make-up, and wardrobe," she said before silently slipping from the room.

I managed to untangle myself from Edward's embrace without waking him. Sitting in the middle of the bed, I drew one knee up, wrapped my arms around it, and placed my chin on my knee.

Sitting there watching him, I couldn't believe it had all been real…the confession, the broken bar, the make-out session, and the cheesecake. Oh. ! I had "slept" with Edward!

I didn't know which I wanted more, to return to his arms, or to sit here forever watching him sleep. _My God, he was beautiful._ He looked so boyish and innocent, lying there with a smile on his face as he slept. Oh, but when that man was awake, Heaven help me! I still had no clue as to how my heart was still beating.

I wondered what he was dreaming about. I wondered what the dreams of his heart were. He had everything and enough money to buy anything, even though he never spent any of it. Still, I pondered…what did Edward Cullen want?

I had to get out of here! It was just too tempting not to touch him, not to stroke his brow, not to kiss his jawline which was now heavy with scruff, not to wake him with kisses and finish what I stopped last night. After all the conversations the girls and I had had about him not getting enough rest, I didn't trust myself to leave him to his sleep, so I silently crept from my bed and padded across the room to the bathroom door. I couldn't resist one last look over my shoulder at his glorious figure lying in my bed.

Catching a glimpse of my haystack hair in the mirror, I groaned and quickly brushed it out before pinning it up in a loose knot. I hurried to brush my teeth and shower before submitting myself to Hurricane Alice.

I'd seen pap pictures of Edward's sisters before, so I recognized them both instantly. I had met Alice very briefly my first day here when she came to get my measurements for Summit to supply my wardrobe. Stepping out of the bedroom in my pajamas, a robe, no make-up, and my hair pulled into a pony tail, I was really self-conscious. As soon as I'd closed the bedroom door, Alice skipped over to me, looped her arm through mine, and we were off and running.

With Alice picking out my clothes and Rose doing my hair and make-up, I now knew what it felt like to be a Barbie doll. Alice chattered away, alternating between fashion and what I should expect from my meeting with Little Brown. She flitted about as much as she chattered and it was making me a little dizzy trying to keep up with her. All the while, I found myself liking her more and more.

Rose, on the other hand, was almost completely silent. I couldn't tell if she was angry, the silent type, or if she just couldn't get a word in around Alice. The only time I saw her face was when she was doing my make-up and she only smiled once. Even then, I couldn't tell if she was smiling at me or over something Alice said. Just like Edward, both of his sisters were stunningly beautiful, although they were polar opposites of each other.

Rose was a statuesque blonde with fair skin, blue eyes, high cheekbones and perfectly straight, pearly white teeth, and full lips. Alice was petite and pixie-like. I half expected her to ask me to clap my hands if I believed in fairies. She had wispy dark hair, dark eyes, and delicate features. She danced around the room and somehow managed to express the joy I felt too shy to show.

They were both so stunningly beautiful, I felt inadequate just being around them until I saw their magic at work. Alice had told me that my meeting with Little Brown was hardly more than a "meet and greet," and that there was no need to get all fancied up for it. She gave me a white lacey camisole, a tan blazer, jeans and tan ankle boots to wear.

Rose had been unavailable to do my make-up yesterday, so I'd done it myself. When they finally allowed me to look into the full length mirror, I was stunned into silence. I didn't recognize myself. I looked glamorous. I looked like a movie star. Rose had managed to make me look beautiful. Looking in the mirror at the expectant faces of Edward's two sisters, I couldn't speak. I had a hard time believing it was really me.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything? Don't you like it?" Alice asked with a pouty expression.

"I…I don't…how…"

I gave up trying to find the words to thank them or express what I thought. I turned around and threw my arms around both of them. Alice squeee'd at my reaction and began jumping up and down in place. Rose actually grinned as she tried to squirm away from both of us.

"Thank you both so much!" I exclaimed.

Emmett and Jasper came in at that moment. Jasper paused long enough in the half open door to knock and make sure I was decent before allowing himself and Emmett to fully enter the room. Both women went to greet their men with a hug and a kiss.

I was captivated by the change in Rose the minute Emmett entered the room. She was all smiles now. Hell, she was beaming at him and her face was glowing. She was obviously deeply in love with him. She even admired him. I think she was just miserable without Emmett by her side. I risked a longing glance at the bedroom door and suddenly understood Rose a whole lot better.

"Looking awesome there, Bella," Emmett said with his arm tossed casually around Rose's neck.

"Well, I have Rose and Alice to thank for that," I replied, feeling myself blush.

"Bella," Jasper said with a nod of his head in my direction. "After your meeting with Little Brown, you'll return here to accompany Edward to the Comic Con Convention for three hours. After that, you'll break for a 2 hour lunch and then you both have the taping of Leno and Ellen. After that, the evening is free and clear for both of you."

"Wow! How does Edward do this all the time? I'm tired just hearing you explain it all."

"Better get used to it, Bella. You're going to be a busy woman from here on out. I'll be escorting you to your meeting with Little Brown today, for security reasons, and either Dean or I will be with you at all times for the remainder of the promo tour," Emmett explained.

"_For safety reasons?"_ I laughed. "They couldn't care less about me, Emmett. I'm not a celebrity. I seriously doubt that I need protection from Edward's fans or the paparazzi."

It was a completely rational statement, I thought, but then they all began laughing.

My bedroom door opened at that moment and a very groggy, rumpled, and frumpy looking Edward stood in the doorway. I was shocked at how sexy he still looked in rumpled PJ's.

"Bella?" he exclaimed as he looked anxiously around the room.

He seemed to sigh with relief when he saw me walking towards him. In front of his whole family, he pulled me into his arms for a hug.

"I thought you had left me," he whispered in my ear.

"Never," I replied.

He pulled back just far enough to give me a very intimate kiss. I wasn't the type to normally allow PDA but, if Edward Cullen wanted to kiss me, I sure as hell wasn't going to argue.

"You look stunning," he said, stepping back to let his eyes sweep over Rose and Alice's handiwork.

"Your sisters have mad skills," I told him.

He sighed as he pulled me into his side and then turned to face his sisters and brothers-in law.

"Okay, what was so funny?" Edward asked them.

"Edward, they think I need security around me 24/7, like you do. I tried to tell them that the fans couldn't care less about me and they all laughed," I explained.

Edward had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing right along with them.

"Bella, don't you realize that you were a phenomenal hit with the fans yesterday?" Alice asked.

"No, that was all over Edward," I tried to convince them.

"Afraid not, babe. They were calling your name at the Starlight yesterday, not mine." Edward said, giving me a squeeze around the waist.

Did Edward Cullen just call _me_ babe? Was that pride I saw in his eyes when he looked at me? _Holy shit!_

"The Breaking Dawn reprint with your final scene has already broken other Twilight book sale records and exceeded the expectations of Summit and Little Brown by leaps and bounds. " Jasper added. "You're being publicized by the critics as a better writer than Stephanie Meyer ever was."

"The fans are already out there with signs for you, Bella. They're chanting your name right along with Edward's." Rose said.

It was the most I'd heard her say all day…she even smiled at me.

"_For me_?"

"You're too much, Bella. As humble as Edward! According to the polls, your popularity is under Edward's, but not by much, and the two of you together? Holy crap! They love it! They love the idea of the two of you together," Emmett was saying.

"I'm rather fond of it, myself," Edward said, looking only at me and grinning.

I didn't know what to say to that. I couldn't help the blush that filled my cheeks yet again. If all this was true, I was the luckiest woman on the planet, for sure. They could take the fame and the fortune. Having Edward Cullen love me was far more than I could ever hope for or expect.

"And your blogger friends? Oh, my God! They are hilarious and they're all for it!" Emmett chortled.

"_WHAT?" _Edward and I said at the same time.

"They know? Oh, God! How could they possibly know about me?" I asked.

"Your friend, TT, outted you on the latest MEoW blog. Haven't you read it?" Emmett told us.

Edward and I both looked at each other with horror stricken faces. I wasn't sure which was worse, the terror in his eyes, or the way I felt.

"No! Summit confiscated my laptop until after the reveal yesterday. I just got it back after the Jimmy Kimmel taping last night. I haven't had time to look at it." I explained, darting to my laptop still sitting on the coffee table where I left it. Edward was right on my heels.

"Edward and I had the occasion to meet TT once. She's a wild one that TT for sure!" Emmett was saying as I hurriedly typed in my password.

"Wait, you met her? When was this? She never told me," I exclaimed.

I couldn't help the pang of jealousy I felt over the fact that my BFF never told me she'd met Edward Cullen.

"Well, she wouldn't, would she? We made her sign an NDA as part of the agreement that we wouldn't file charges against her and her friend, DD."

"DD, too?" I asked in shock as I waited for my laptop to kick in and open up my e-mail account. "File charges against them? An NDA? Good Lord, what did they do?"

"Bloody hell, Emmett, you wanker! Didn't anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" Edward growled. _"Shut the fuck up!"_

I looked at Edward and raised an eyebrow at him. His cheeks filled with a blush of his own for a change.

"It's nothing like that, love. It's all rather embarrassing, actually. I'll tell you about it later," he promised, the shame and humility in his face leading me to believe him.

I opened my mailbox to what was now over 3000 messages! Holy shit! A quick perusal of the subject lines let me know that it was indeed true! They ranged from_, "You lucky assed hOOr"_ and _"Is it really you?" _to _"I can't believe it's one of our own"_ and _"I hate you now!"_ Oh, my God! I thought my heart was going to stop as I scrolled through hundreds and hundreds of messages. What didn't click with me right away, though, was why I suddenly had hundreds of new member e-mail notices for Ed Attack. It took a while before I understood. Finally, I found the MEoW blog post email and clicked on the link to MEoW.

I knew we were done for the moment I read the title…

"**Who's that Beyotch with Edward?"**

I scrolled through the comments until I found the first one from TT.

_TexasTornado: "Wooeee! Hang onto your hats Darlins cause you ain't gonna believe this one! Miss Swan IS a pervy assed hOOr! She is none other than OUR VERY OWN EdwardsDream~gurl!"_

Holy hell in a handbasket! It was true. It was all true! I felt the color drain from my face. It was as if the end of the world had come. I glanced at Edward in time to see him rake a hand down his face. He caught me looking at him and smiled as he scooted closer, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. He could pretend to be as calm as he wanted, but I knew his every expression from watching him on film and poring over his photos. _That_ face was one of stress.

"Don't worry, EDGe. It'll be all right. We'll go through these together and see what we need to do, okay?" he said comfortingly.

I'm sure his words were spoken softly to comfort me because his sisters and brothers-in-law were all leaning over the back of the sofa, grinning like idiots and trying to read the comments on MEoW over our shoulders. Somewhere in the back of my mind, it registered that he'd called me EDGe and I wondered if he did it out of habit or if it had been intentional.

"Don't worry, Bella. If you want to get even with TT, I have all the ammunition you'll ever need," Emmett replied.

He stuck his cell phone in between me and Edward. It was opened to a photo of Edward with his arms around two very muddy women. I recognized one of them as TT and I suspected the other one was DD. Before Edward or I had a chance to respond, Emmett changed the picture to one of a pair of muddy, fuzzy pink hand-cuffs and I nearly choked.

"TT and her friend dropped these outside of Edward's compound during the filming of Breaking Dawn. I caught them trying to break in. Don't know what they had in mind, but it sure looked like some kinky fuckery to me," Emmett explained.

Edward jumped up off the sofa and lunged for Emmett.

"Swear to God, Emmett!" Edward yelled. "There's a village out there missing an idiot! Don't you have a fucking brain in your head? Now you've got EDGe thinking shit that just isn't true…you know nothing happened! Do you even realize how stupid and irresponsi ble it is to be carrying those pictures around? What if someone got ahold of them?"

Jasper jumped in front of Edward, holding him back as he continued to yell. Rose stood in front of her husband while Emmett rolled with laughter. An ear splitting whistle shut them all up and I turned to find the source of the sound. To my surprise, tiny little Alice stood with both arms raised, separating Emmett and Rose from Edward and Jasper, like a WWF referee. All eyes turned to her expectantly.

"Edward, I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to kill Emmett later. I'll even help you but, for now, Bella has to leave or she'll be late for her meeting with Little Brown. Emmett, you need to pull it together and escort Bella to the limo and stay with her until you return here for the Comic Con Convention," Alice ordered.

"_What?"_ Edward asked in shock.

He hadn't been in the room when this little bomb had been dropped earlier.

"Sorry, bro, but Summit checked the polls and, with Bella's popularity skyrocketing the way it has, they want her under tight security while the promo tour is going on. We're going to have a meeting to decide what to do when we leave LA but, until then, Emmett and/or Dean are going to be glued to her side," Jasper said, trying to reason with him.

"Well, then let Dean take her! There's no telling what kind of crap this big lummox'll fill her head with," Edward snorted.

"Can't do it, bro. Dean is at Comic Con right now making sure all other security is in place. He won't be back until it's time to escort the both of you there," Jasper told him.

Edward raked a hand through his hair and turned away from Jasper. Then, in a rush, he came back to me.

"I'm so sorry about all this, Bella. I promise, by the time you return, I'll figure all this out and I'll know what to do. I'll talk to Summit and everyone else who's had a hand in this mess. In the meantime, don't listen to that jerk of a brother of mine. He likes to tease and aggravate but, as much as I hate to admit it, when it comes to your safety, there's no one better than Emmett," he told me.

I didn't know how to respond to him then, so I merely nodded my agreement as we made our way to the elevator. I needed time to think and absorb all that had happened in the last fifteen minutes. Edward walked me to the elevator and Emmett held the door for me as Edward said goodbye.

"EDGe, please don't let it upset you. Just concentrate on your meeting with Little Brown and, when you return, Jasper and I will have some answers about what we're going to do, okay?" he asked, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"I guess that's all I can do. I never thought I'd see the day when I had more to do in a day than you do!" I said, trying to lighten his mood.

The truth was that, until I could personally go through every one of those e-mails and the blog post comments, I'd never know how serious the damage was, or how hated I truly was. I took comfort in knowing that almost all of our PM's were indeed private. The only one that wasn't was the very first one where I welcomed "ExtremelyCurious" to Ed Attack, still assuming he was a woman. I had to rely on Edward's people, his family, and Summit now, until I could look into it myself. Edward smiled at my attempt at humor, even though I could tell he saw right through me and knew I was indeed very worried for him.

"That's my girl," he said, kissing me on the forehead then pulling me close for a scorching kiss that practically rattled my brains.

The scruff on his chin was stiff and scratchy and I relished the feel of it. How many times had I wondered how it would feel to kiss those lips adorned with heavy scruff? When Edward pulled away, I was a little dizzy with the rush of emotions running through me, especially the desire he stirred in me with that amazing kiss. I rested my cheek on his shoulder when he turned to Emmett who was still holding the elevator.

"Take care of her and don't tell her or make her think a bunch of crap that isn't true! Keep your mouth shut and your eyes open. You got me?" Edward said, a little more harshly than I expected.

We had all often called him sweet, loving, and adorkable, but, when he was angry and serious, he was a force to be reckoned with!

"Bro, I know I yank your chain a lot, but I ain't about to do or allow anything to cause you or Bella any harm," Emmett said, all teasing finally gone from his voice and face.

With that, I got onto the elevator and watched as the doors shut, with Edward on the wrong side, leaving me suddenly feeling like half the person I had been a moment ago. No sooner had the doors shut and the elevator started to move, than I whirled on Emmett, taking him by surprise.

"You! Spill! Now! I want to know everything that happened with TT, the NDA, and the fuzzy pink handcuffs, and I want those pictures!" I snarled.

Emmett's laughter could be heard throughout the lobby as we crossed it. The only thing that sobered him was when we stepped through the doors to the hotel and the fans began screaming…_my name. Oh fuck!_

**_AN: Well there it is. Quite a morning for them huh? Just wait till you see what is in store for their lunch and dinner! oh my..._**

**_I'll see you in the reviews...Mwah! _**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I've received a lot of questions about TT and DD and their NDA. {Non-Disclosure Agreement}. In this chapter, I give a very short description of what they did. However, if you want to read their full, and, I might add, hilarious story, you can find it on my stories page. It's a short 3 chapter outtake written by my BFF and Editor/Beta, Rita01tx, called "Another Fine Mess." Please go read it and leave her some love! You **_**won't **_**regret it! I'd like to thank my other BFF and one woman PR Lady, as well as manip maker extraordinaire, Cared Cullen, for putting up with all my requests and always being there to pimp my fics for me!**

Waiting in the Twilight

Chapter nineteen

Day 2 of the BD Promo Tour

**BPOV**

Stepping out into that crowd was both thrilling and terrifying for me. Yesterday, it had been all about Edward. Even though a few fans had talked to me and asked for my autograph, this was an entirely different situation. Emmett had been right; they were here with signs…_for me!_ They were screaming _my name!_ I was completely dumbfounded and didn't know what to do at first. Then I thought of Edward and the gentle way he interacted with his fans and I was determined to try and emulate him. I looked up at Emmett, who was all business now, his eyes narrowed and searching the crowds for any signs of danger.

"Do I have time to talk to some of them?" I asked. I don't know why, but I felt like a child asking a parent if she could go outside to play.

"Yes. I'll let you know when we have to head for the limo," he replied. Limo? Just for me? _Holy crap! _

"Thanks, Emmett. For everything," I told him. Emmett was "on the clock" now and his reply was a simple nod.

Timidly, I took a step forward onto Edward's red carpet and the sound of the crowd went from deafeningly loud to an attempt at breaking the sound barrier! My initial instinct was to retreat, but Emmett seemed to anticipate my fearful reaction to the crowd's exuberance. His hand was at my back, preventing me from taking that backward step. For just an instant, his professional face gave way to "friendly Emmett," encouraging me to move forward, reassuring me at the same time that I wasn't alone. I looked up at him and smiled my thanks. Thinking of Edward and what he would do, I took a deep breath and started making my way down the red carpet towards the fans. I waved at the cameras, thankful I wasn't scheduled for any interviews, and to the fans, as well. When I finally made it to the velvet rope section, the rest of my red carpet trip was a whirlwind! I took countless pictures with the fans, signed autographs on pieces of scrap paper, on pictures that were taken yesterday, and on the Breaking Dawn special edition novel that included my chapter. I even met two of the girls from MEoW; DazzlemeEC, and Edward'sFuture. They asked if I was really EdwardsDream~gurl. Without having had any time to discuss it with Edward, or knowing how to handle it all, I decided not to lie about it. After all, the truth was already out and there was nothing I could do about it anyway, so I admitted that I was known on MEoW as EdwardsDream~Gurl. I signed their books, took pictures with them and gave them both a hug. Luckily for me, they were both so excited that they didn't think to ask if there was anything between Edward and me. Through it all, I was blushing furiously from all the compliments I received and all the love and emotions I felt coming from the crowd.

When Emmett finally told me we had to leave, I couldn't decide if I was sad or grateful. One thing was for sure, my ears were thankful for the peace the limo provided.

On the way to my meeting, I was finally able to get the truth about TT and DD and their NDA from Emmett.

"OK, Emmett. Just so you know, TT edits my fan fiction stories for me. We've been friends for a while now and I still can't believe she was able to keep her trap shut about this. Now, what did she and DD do that required an NDA?" I demanded.

"Aw, Bella. It was all harmless enough. One of them managed to get hold of a crude map leading directly to Edward's trailer location on the Breaking Dawn compound, which was completely locked down, if you'll remember. Apparently, this map had circulated just days before we moved to Vancouver. Anyway, the girls had been drinking and smoking a joint and, since they only lived a few hours away, they got this crazy idea in their heads that Edward needed rescuing. 'Free the Pretty,' they called it, based on the blog post comments they'd read on MEoW," Emmett explained.

He was grinning as he talked, seeming to look back on it as a fond memory. His reaction to the entire thing eased my earlier worries and fears, somewhat. I remembered that a few others and I had jokingly plotted such a scenario on MEoW at one time, but I never in my wildest dreams thought anyone would actually attempt it! Apparently I was wrong.

"I thought I'd die when I searched their car and saw that they'd brought a bunch of Heineken and Hot Pockets to use as 'bait!' " Emmett chuckled.

That must have been some strong stuff they'd been smoking when they put this plan together. Still, you could see the humor in it and the compassion the girls had in wanting to free him.

"By the time they'd reached the compound, TT's jacket pocket stuffed with a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs, they'd sobered considerably. In truth, they just wanted to meet Edward and make sure he was okay. They climbed the fence behind the trailer and TT, trying to help DD get herself unstuck, actually pulled her pants off and then tumbled backwards into a mud puddle! It was a sight, I tell ya…TT sitting in the mud holding DD's britches in the air while DD was still stuck on the fence in her Tinkerbelle underwear!" Emmett laughed loudly as he told the story.

By now, I was giggling, as well, although I'd be having words with TT about what she could possibly have been thinking by bring those damned handcuffs along on their little adventure.

In the end, they'd told Edward what a difference he'd made in the lives of his fans. How he brought many of the women together in true and meaningful friendships that had lasted for years, how they shared their life experiences with each other, and how they bettered their lives, all because of him. TT had told Edward how, because of him, I'd been inspired to not only build a blog, make videos and write poetry, but also to write fan fiction stories, which she edited for me. In no uncertain terms, they also let him know that the majority of his fans were, indeed, grown women… not hyper little teenagers, and that we loved him for himself, in no way confusing him, the man, with his movie vampire persona.

I managed to talk Emmett into sending those pictures to my cell phone and, despite the fact that I was too late to prevent it, I was personally going to send TT a little "thank you" e-mail for outing me on MEoW!

According to what I'd been told by the woman in black and Alice, part of the prize for winning the contest was a one-book contract with Little, Brown & Co. In other words, they would work with me and give me advice on writing a book, help me with editing and, when it was ready, they would publish it.

When I finally arrived at their office, I wasn't sure what to expect. I wasn't even sure what I was supposed to do with Emmett. Would he go in with me? Would he wait in the limo? Were they expecting me to arrive with security in tow? Emmett came up in the elevator with me, so I assumed he knew what he was doing. I decided to just follow his lead on what he was expected to do. The receptionist asked me to wait while she informed the CEO that I'd arrived. A few moments later, Mrs. Cope, an elegant and beautiful older woman, introduced herself to us.

Emmett briefly introduced himself, explaining that he was providing security for me, as requested by Summit Studios. Mrs. Cope shook his hand and turned to me.

"Well, Miss Swan. We have much to discuss. Let's go to my office, shall we?" Mrs. Cope looped her arm through mine like we were old friends and lead me to her office, leaving Emmett to stand guard outside her door like a sentinel.

"Congratulations on winning the contest, Miss Swan," she said, once we were seated in her office.

"Bella, please," I said and then thanked her.

"Bella, part of the prize for this contest, as I am sure you know, is a one-book contract with Little Brown. Do you know in what genre you would like to write?" she asked me.

"Fantasy, romance seems to be the most popular right now, though I do write in many genres," I told her, trying to sound professional and not let on how thrilled and scared I truly was.

"I see. Indeed, fantasy is the top rating genre right now and you seem to have a knack for it, based upon the chapter you wrote for Summit. Do you have any ideas for a novel in the fantasy genre?" she asked.

I told her one of the many ideas I had in my head. I'd already started the story back home and was several chapters in. I gave her the basic storyline and described some of the characters to her. She asked me a few more questions about my book and characters and the world they lived in. She seemed impressed by my thoughts and ideas.

"Bella, I feel I must tell you that Little Brown committed to the contest idea and rules with considerable trepidation. Had it not been such a highly successful book and film saga, we never would have entered into this. Still, we agreed, with one major stipulation…that I would get to read the top 20 submissions and have final approval, along with Bill Condon, about who the winner would be. Your chapter won hands down, Bella. The sheer number of submissions was too vast to count and for yours to stand out among so many, says a lot about your talent as an author. In fact, the chapter needed very little editing, which is extremely rare. Hardly a single thing was changed in the filming of the chapter.

"In fact, we were so impressed with your writing that we, here at Little Brown, decided not to offer you the one-book contract you were promised but, based on the winning chapter and the ideas for your book we just discussed, we would like to offer you a four-book contract," she said with a gentle smile.

To say that I was stunned was an understatement! I sat there hoping my jaw hadn't dropped straight to the floor as I feared might be the case. It was extremely difficult to stay still in my seat while my inner-self was doing cartwheels.

After I signed the contract, she handed me a file folder containing my contract and an advancement check that was larger than the last two years of pay from my old job! My mind swirled with storylines, plot bunnies, costume descriptions, and everything in between. Throughout the entire meeting, I kept wishing Edward were there with me and, now that I had this incredible news, I wished it even more. I couldn't wait to share the second best day of my life with him.

With Emmett in tow, Mrs. Cope walked me to the elevator, telling me how excited she was to be working with me and how anxious she was to get the first installment of my new book. "_First installment of my new book!"_ _*SQUEEE!*_ My heart leapt at those words. If this was all a dream, I didn't want to wake up!

With the file folder clutched to my chest like a sacred treasure, I was desperate to get back to the hotel to tell Edward what she'd said. I did my best to maintain my composure and appear to be professional, but all I wanted to do was jump for joy and shout at the top of my lungs. I thought I was doing a good job of it until Emmett and I were on the elevator alone. As soon as it started to move, he hit the stop button, turned to me and said, "Bella, are you okay? You look kinda funny."

The sound that escaped from me was somewhere between a squee, a squeal and a scream of pure joy and triumph as I hopped up and down in circles holding onto the file folder for dear life while Emmett laughed his ass off at me.

"That good, huh?" Emmett grinned, starting the elevator again.

"Oh, Emmett! I wish Edward was here right now," I sighed when we arrived at the lobby.

"Your wish is my command," he replied with a knowing smirk.

I looked at him questioningly as we exited the lobby into the bright California sun. There, in front of the offices of Little, Brown & Co., as though I'd wished him into being, was Edward!

He was leaning very casually against the limo as though he weren't the most famous man on the planet. It was all just too much. Between the fabulous book deal I'd just received from Little Brown, Edward appearing right before my eyes just when I wanted him most, and loving and being loved by such a wonderful man, I couldn't contain my joy any longer. With a squeal of sheer delight, I took off running and jumped into his arms. Edward caught me and spun me around, both of us laughing the whole time.

"I couldn't stay away. I couldn't stop thinking about you," he said as he put me down and kissed me.

EPOV

As soon as Bella and Emmett left, Jasper, Alice and I returned to my room. I sent Jasper to try and find out what, if anything, Summit planned to do to protect Bella once the LA portion of the tour was over. I knew Summit had only planned on covering her by using my bodyguards while she was here in LA. However, they hadn't counted on her sudden, meteoric rise in popularity from the fandom, nor had they counted on her being outted as a fan girl on MEoW. I truly doubted they intended to cover her safety after this weekend. According to the contest rules, "the winner" was only to stay with me during the LA portion of the tour before returning to their own life after the premiere tomorrow night. Since I was supposed to travel to Berlin and various other locations to promote Breaking Dawn, I decided to ask Bella to join me on the rest of the tour. Not only couldn't I bear for her to leave me, but she would be protected until we could decide what to do.

I instructed Alice to go through each and every comment on the MEoW blog to find out what the messages were like, in general. This would help me to determine if she actually needed the protection. Were they mostly upset over Bella winning and being with me or were they happy for her? Were the messages threatening or kind? Regardless of what Alice's findings were, I knew it would only be a fraction of what we needed to know because we still had to go through the hundreds, perhaps thousands, of e-mails Bella had on her laptop. I hoped none of them were threatening or hateful. I wasn't sure how well Bella would handle it if they were. She was so sweet and sensitive, it would kill her to think they all hated her now. She should be allowed to be happy and celebrate without having to worry about all of this.

With Jasper and Alice set to work, I went to take a shower. Wearing the outfit that Alice had laid out for me, I went into the living room to find that Dean had returned early from the Comic Con set-up. I was absolutely thrilled and made him call the extra limo around to take me to Little Brown.

Once we had arrived, I sent Bella and Emmett's limo back to the hotel with both chauffeurs while Dean and I waited for Bella. The date, time and fact that she was meeting with Little Brown today had not been released to the public, so there were no screaming fans around. No one knew we were here! I asked Dean to let Emmett know we had arrived and were waiting out front. Emmett replied saying they should be down soon. I was growing more and more anxious by the minute. Not from worry or fear, but just from missing her. I literally hated being away from her. I knew now, more than ever, that I not only _wanted_ her to go with me on the rest of the tour, I_ needed_ her to go. From the moment she'd left, I wanted her back. The longer she'd been gone, the more compelled I felt to go to her, as though she actually needed me. The compulsion to have her by my side was overpowering. Being away from her jangled my nerves and left me feeling like something was lost or missing. The limo suddenly felt suffocating, almost claustrophobic, without her. I made a quick survey of our surroundings and decided to get out of the limo to wait for her. Dean was not at all happy about this, but he'd just have to deal with it.

I hadn't been out of the limo for more than a minute when Emmett and Bella emerged from Little, Brown & Co.'s corporate offices. She wore a bright smile on her face as she looked up at Emmett but, when he nodded towards me, her smile lit up the sky. Lord, she was beautiful! She took off from Emmett like a shot, running towards me in her high heeled boots like they were trainers, giggling and shouting my name! My heart pounded in excitement at the sight of her and, as soon as she was within my reach, I picked her up and swung her around. I didn't even give her a chance to speak before I set her down, cupped her lovely face in my hands and kissed her for all I was worth. Then I pulled her into my arms and held her close.

"I couldn't stay away. I couldn't stop thinking about you," I murmured in her ear.

"Oh, Edward! I'm so glad you're here! I just kept thinking, 'I wish Edward were here to share this moment with me. I wish he were here so I could tell him all about this,' and here you are!" she babbled, grinning up at me.

She was so fucking cute, I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her again and I was still kissing her when Emmett finally caught up to her.

"Hey, you two! Get a room!" he growled laughingly.

"Do it later…we have to get to Comic Con, like NOW!" Dean added from the other side of the limo.

Bella and I just grinned at each other like a couple of teenagers in love as Emmett opened the door and hustled us inside.

APOV

Edward was my big brother and, as such, he'd always been my personal hero. To this day, I still saw him as I did when I was little and he'd come to rescue me when I fell out of the tree. I looked up to him and admired him, so I was happy to be doing this research for him, for Bella's sake. They might be all mad as hatters on MEoW, but I loved each and every one of them! I knew my brother was handsome but, what was more, I knew the kind of man he was and I didn't blame any of these women for 'perving' on him. They couldn't have found a better man anywhere on the planet. Even though I didn't know Bella very well, I was a great judge of character and I just knew my brother had found his soul mate in Bella. We were going to be great friends, I just knew it.

I read through all the comments and Edward and Bella would be glad to know that they were all very happy that Bella had won the contest. The MEoW girls seemed to adore her and _if _there was something romantic going on between them, the girls may be jealous, and they may wish it was them instead but, if Edward was going to hook up with anyone, they were happy it was one of their own 'pervy assed hOOrs'!

_**CrazyforCullen:**__ "That's EdwardsDream~gurl? NFW! You go girl! I read your rewrite and you RAWK!_

_**DazzledmeEC:**__ EDG, Give him a kiss for us sweety! Tell him we all love him and adore him! I've talked to her often and she really is a doll! True or not about their "romance" it couldn't happen to a kinder or more genuine Cullen angel!_

_**Chatterbox:**__ So jealous of you EDG! But the man is mine! Back off or else! LOL nah, just kidding! I'm sure there is nothing between them. I mean c'mon, they only met just yesterday! She's a great writer though and I know our boy appreciates great books and music. His apparent fondness for her is more than likely admiration for her writing. Either way, more power to her! She's one of ours so I wish her well!_

Once the word had begun to spread about her rewritten chapter, which someone had taken the time to type up and PDF, it spread through the internet like wildfire and now they just adored her. Her fan base as an author was growing faster than dandelion weeds.

JPOV

I couldn't believe my luck. I was standing at the back and far end among the crowd of stupid bitches waiting for Edward Cullen. It was going to be hours before he showed his face to make his way to Comic Con, but something told me I needed to be there.

I hadn't been there more than five minutes when the Swan woman appeared. What the fuck was she up to? She had one of Cullen's bodyguards with her and that made me curious. The moment she appeared, the crowd went wild. I searched again for Cullen but I didn't see him, so all the screaming must be for her. She seemed a little uncertain at first but then she stepped out onto the red carpet like it had been put there just for her. She was a hot little broad and I'd do her in a heartbeat but, truth be told, I didn't like her. She was just too sweet for my taste. Like the song said, I liked my women a little on the trashy side! I knew the tabloids would want pictures of her but they would pay more for pictures of her with Cullen. Knowing that Cullen wouldn't be going anywhere for at least 2 hours, I decided to follow her and see what she was up to. Maybe if she was having a secret rendezvous with another man, I could tie that into the rigged contest scandal I was planning to spin to the tabloids for a few extra bucks.

I'd parked my car a block away, planning to make a quick getaway just before Cullen took off so I could beat them to Comic Con and snag a prime position for a photo op when he arrived.

Just before the Swan woman reached the end of the line of fans, I headed for my car. The limo would have to drive by me and I intended to follow it wherever she was going. I'd ditch her if I had to in order to get pictures of Cullen when it was time but, for now, she was my focus. It was my understanding, though, that she was to attend Comic Con with Edward, so I just might get lucky by following her.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, the limo passed me by and I followed it until it stopped outside a building. The sign out front proclaimed it was Little, Brown & Co., the publishing house that had published the Twilight Saga books. So, she'd come here to get her book contract. _Whoop-dee-fuckin-doo!_ I thought sarcastically. I stifled a yawn as I photographed her walking into the building from my car. Once she was inside, I looked for a better location and found a prime spot behind some bushes across the street. Once I parked my car down the street, I made my way back to the bushes, hid inside them, and waited. After 45 minutes, I was getting freakin' pissed off. This was going nowhere! There was no telling what I may be missing back at the hotel. I decided to wait for 15 more minutes, just in case, before I headed back to the hotel. I didn't have to wait long. Just a few minutes later, another limo pulled up. I couldn't see who was inside but, if it was someone famous, at least I could get a couple pictures of them and maybe make a few extra bucks on the side.

Out of nowhere, the driver of the new limo got out and climbed inside the Swan woman's limo and it took off. Then Cullen's bodyguard, Dean, got out of the new limo and took the driver's seat. That had to mean…_Fuck me sideways!_ Edward Cullen stepped out of the limo and leaned back against it. He was here to meet the Swan woman. I was taking pictures as fast as my camera would allow. I was the only one here! The only one who knew! These pictures were going to bring in a small fortune. Then the Swan woman emerged from the publishing house and literally ran screaming like a fan girl into Cullen's arms! He picked her up and swung her around and then kissed her passionately. Fucking A! I just became the number one celebrity photographer of the fucking century! This shit was literally gold in my pocket! For these pictures, I could literally name my price! Hell, they were practically making out in public. Talk about your PDA!

I'd planned on making up a scandal, telling the tabloids that the contest had been rigged and that Cullen pulled some strings to get his internet girlfriend the top prize, fame and fortune. I didn't have to make up shit, now! The tabloids would go there all on their own and the huge scandal would take off like a rocket! Cullen and Swan had just provided me with all the proof I'd need! Cullen would go down like a flaming star and he'd burn Swan out on his way down!

EPOV

"So, how did your meeting go, EDGe?" I asked her as I shut the partition between the front and back seats of the limo.

I only had a short time with her where I didn't have to share her with the rest of the world. So far this morning, Emmett had had more time alone with her than I had. I didn't feel at all bad about shutting him and Dean out of our conversation.

I turned sideways in the seat so that I could see her lovely face as she spoke. My arm was across the back of the seat. I couldn't be this close to her and not touch her, so I stroked her soft auburn hair as she told me about her meeting.

Bella was so excited when she climbed into the limo that, for the first time, she forgot to be nervous around me. It felt more like EDGe and EC were talking than Bella and Edward, and that made this time with her all the more precious.

"Oh darlin', it was wonderful!" she exclaimed. Her warm brown eyes twinkled with excitement. "They want me two write _four books_ for them, preferably a series in the fantasy genre. Can you believe it?" she squealed.

"Yes, I can. I told you before; you're a very talented author. You deserve this, EDGe. It's high time you got recognition for your amazing talent," I said, stroking her cheekbone with the back of my index finger.

"_Author…_I really am an author now, aren't I?" she asked, looking up at me with wonder in her eyes.

"You always were, love, and a brilliant one at that," I told her. "The only difference now is that the whole world knows what I've known from the beginning."

"Oh, Edward, thank you! Thank you for being EC and talking me into entering this contest," she sighed, placing her tiny hand on the side of my face and leaning in to kiss me.

After she'd bolted on me last night, I'd decided to let her make the moves until I was sure she was ready for more. Her first kiss was a simple peck on the lips, but then she kissed me again a little harder, wrapping one arm around my neck to keep me in place. Like I was going anywhere! At first, she seemed shy and uncertain but, like last night, the atmosphere quickly changed to one of heated desire and it was EDGe who took it one step further. There was just something about my EDGe that was irresistible to me and I couldn't get close enough to her, especially when she was touching me and kissing me so sweetly. She ran her tongue gently along my bottom lip, her roaming hands pulling me even closer, begging for more.

That did it! I put one arm under her knees, the other around her waist, and flipped her so that her legs were across mine. She sighed then and any hope I had of maintaining control was lost. I ran my hand firmly up her denim-clad thigh and she moaned against the corner of my mouth. Holy Mary Mother of GOD! My mind filled with all the erotic images this woman conjured up in my head with her gentle sighs and sexy moans and now my raging erection was desperately in need of her attention.

She leaned back into a prone position, taking me with her and I put one hand on her hip to guide her down so that I didn't crush her beneath my weight. Despite my height, there was plenty of room for me to stretch my long legs out along the seat. EDGe entwined her legs with mine, managing to end up straddling my thigh. Fuck! I could feel my rock hard cock pressed against her pelvic bone and I knew she felt it too when she whimpered. Suddenly, she pushed lightly against my chest and my whole body froze. I looked down at her questioningly, worried that I'd somehow hurt her, or that maybe it was still too soon. She looked inquiringly at the partition window and back at me.

"They can't see or hear anything, love," I smirked down at her.

Then she bit her lip and grinned at me. Holy hell, that was sexy! She wrapped her arm around my neck again and pulled me down to her soft, waiting lips. I used my tongue to urge her mouth open and she responded instantly by sucking me in and stroking it with her own. I groaned into her mouth as my hand traveled from her hip up to her ribs and cupped her full breast over her soft white camisole. I broke our kiss to look into her deep brown eyes as I gently stroked a nipple with my thumb until it was hard enough to cut diamonds. As if she could read my mind, she nodded slightly, giving me the permission I so desperately needed to get to her skin.

With some cooperative squirming and maneuvering on Bella's part, I managed to raise her camisole up over her breasts with one hand. My poor, neglected cock hardened even more at the sight before my stunned eyes!

"God strike me dead, woman! How did Alice let you get away with not wearing a bra?" I gasped, saliva pooling in my mouth at the sight of her perfects breasts and darkly pink, erect nipples.

"Well, it was a fight, but I insisted it was too hot to wear one today. Guess who won? Besides, you couldn't tell through the jacket, right?" she giggled, a deep blush sweeping across her soft cheeks.

"I will be forever grateful you won that one, love," I agreed, dipping my head to take her taut flesh into my mouth.

My hips bucked involuntarily against her body, as I teased and suckled first one nipple and then the other and, when I suddenly felt her small fingers stroking my hard length through my slacks, I nearly came right then and there. Panting and gasping into each other's mouths, we both tore at the openings of our pants at the same time. I got Bella's zipper down a fraction of a second before she got mine down and didn't hesitate to ease my middle finger through her soft, slick folds and into her tight entrance. She whimpered and jerked her hips forward as I curled it up against the spongy ridges of her G-spot just as she pulled my weeping cock from my pants. I groaned as she swiped her thumb over the head, using the pre-cum to lubricate my length as she began stroking me gently, but firmly. Thrusting urgently against her hand, I knew I wasn't going to last long, so I pushed and pulled my middle finger in and out of her urgently, adding a second finger when I felt her begin to tremble beneath my hand. I was determined to make sure she got off first.

Emmett knocked on the glass three times and waited a few seconds before lowering the partition just enough to holler, "Two minutes, boss!"

Mine! I fell forward over her body, instinctively shielding her bare skin from anyone else's view but my own. Our hands stilled as we looked at each other with wide eyes. We'd been so lost in our own little bubble that we'd completely forgotten where we were.

"You mean he coulda opened that window at any time?" she screeched, her cheeks flooded with a bright shade of red.

"Hell, love. I had no idea…we never closed it till you came along!" I gulped.

A mad scramble ensued as we reluctantly pulled our hands out of each other's pants and sat back upright and apart, zipping and adjusting our clothing back in place. Bella ran the fingers of both hands through my messy hair, trying to tame it, as I did the same for hers. I kissed her swollen lips gently just as Emmett opened the door.

"You ready to do this?" I asked her with a gentle smile. She grinned up at me, her eyes searching mine, and enthusiastically shook her head that she was. I kissed the tip of her nose. "That's my girl!"

I started to get out of the limo but, just as I put my feet on the ground and started to stand, EDGe grabbed the hem of my suit jacket and tugged. I ducked my head back inside to see if she needed my assistance. With one raised eyebrow, she jerked her head pointedly at the seat where we had just been laying, stared at the bulge still evident in my pants, then looked back up at me.

"Later?" she asked questioningly, a full blush filling her cheeks despite her bold question and the meaning behind it.

"Most definitely! Slowly…repeatedly," I growled low in my throat.

BPOV

The heat in Edward's feral green gaze shot straight between my moist thighs at the words, _"Most definitely! Slowly…repeatedly,"_ and I squeezed them together at the sight of his nostrils flaring as if he could smell my arousal. Later could not come soon enough!

**AN: ****Thank you to all the readers and reviewers for sticking with me through my irregular postings and for always being so kind in your reviews! Love you guys and DEEPLY Appreciate you all!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Yes, I'm back! For those of you that do not know my Mother suffered a stroke. This chapter was written all but the lemon when she went into the hospital. After a nearly two week stay in the hospital I was so not in the mood to write the lemon so my Dear Friend Rita01tx offered to write the lemon for me so that the chapter would not be delayed any further. It's a hot one so make sure you leave her some lovin in the comment mkay? Thanks for sticking with me!**

Waiting in the Twilight

Chapter 20

BPOV

Watching Edward's backside rising up out of the limo and then seeing his hand reaching back for me caused the perviest grin to light up my face. I took a deep breath and placed my hand in his. I couldn't believe what we'd just done. Even more incredible to me was that I'd had the audacity to suggest we finish it later! Oh, my God! My cheeks burned at the thought of what I had so brazenly proposed to the sexiest man alive! What the hell? Every dream I'd ever had had come true in the past 24 hours. I might as well go for the gold, right? Besides I loved him even more now that I knew he was both Edward and my EC and I believed him when he'd said he loved me. My mind swirled with images of what being alone with him later might entail, which made it very easy to smile as he helped me from the limo into the waiting crowd.

Comic Con was much larger than I had ever imagined. There were thousands upon thousands of people there, both inside and out. We spent several minutes just outside the limo where Edward and I gave the photographers the opportunity to take pictures of us. Edward never left my side and rarely stopped touching me in some small way. After that, we made our way through the throng of fans who had been unable to get tickets but remained simply to see Edward and get autographs and pictures with him.

This was the first chance I'd had to meet the other actors of the Twilight Saga: Ashley Greene, Kellan Lutz, Kristen Stewart, Taylor Lautner, Jackson Rathbone, Nikki Reed, Peter Facinelli, members of the Volturi, the Wolf Pack. All of them and more were there, along with Bill Condon, including the little girl who would be playing Edward's daughter in the movie, MacKenzie Foy. I was star struck by the sight of all of them right there in front of me. I tried my best not to fan girl over them and still show my admiration for their talent as actors. They were all very kind and welcoming to me and I was overwhelmed by their enthusiasm. They all praised and complimented me on my re-write and I didn't know what to say to their unexpected flattery. Like Edward and I, they were all dressed very casually. It was odd seeing them being themselves and not their characters or the glamorous movie stars they were during the premieres and red carpet events.

A long table stretched across the stage with a microphone, name plate and a glass of water for each individual. The tables were facing the audience. There was a huge screen behind the table for the clips of Breaking Dawn they were going to show. I couldn't wait to see them myself. I knew what I had written but seeing it on film, if they showed any of it, would be amazing. I hadn't had access to my laptop until last night and I hadn't had any time to surf for all the teaser trailers that I knew would be released onto YouTube. As each one of the Twilight cast was introduced over a PA system, they made their way onto the stage.

I was last to be introduced and grateful for the fact that they had placed me next to Edward, even though I wasn't a star in the movie. To my shock and surprise, when they called my name, I was given a standing ovation, not only by the audience, but also by the entire cast and the producer. I felt the blush rush into my cheeks and I begged them all to stop. I finally took my seat and hid my blushing cheeks behind my hands. Several people laughed and, finally, the applause died down. Once the Q&A started, the next 3 1/2 hours flew by.

Breaking Dawn was all about the birth of Edward's baby, the transformation of his wife from human to vampire, the Volturi coming to Edward's family for violating a law they never broke, and the battle that ensues over Edward's child. All the questions were focused on these three aspects of the movie until the end, when the fans were given a chance to ask the questions. Then they turned a little more personal. Thanks to the tabloids and perhaps even MEoW, someone inevitably asked if there was a love affair brewing between me and Edward. Thankfully, they asked Edward first so I took my cue from him. I had noticed in the past that Edward neither admitted nor denied anything when he was asked something personal.

"I don't talk about my personal life or my relationships. I only met Bella yesterday but I do feel as though I have known her my entire life," Edward replied with a smirk. He looked at me then and winked. No one in the audience could have seen the wink, but the blush on my cheeks probably told them more than he wanted them to know.

"How do you feel about Edward, Bella?" I was asked by an audience member.

"Like most of you, I was just a fan girl until this contest came along. I'd be lying if I said I haven't been floating on cloud nine since yesterday but that has as much to do with all of you and your gracious acceptance of me as it has to do with being lucky enough to get to meet the entire cast of the Twilight Saga," I stated, hoping that was sufficient enough for them without giving anything away.

Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You're better at this than I am!"

I giggled at the petulant tone in his voice and covered my mouth with my hand. I wondered if he had any clue as to how nervous I was, or that my knees were knocking together.

When the interviews were done, there was another long photo op for the fans. Then we made our way outside for a few media interviews. I had never been asked so many questions in all my life. I wouldn't have known how to handle it all if I hadn't watched Edward in dozens of them long before I entered this contest. He always tried not to give the same answer over and over again and, as I had done all along, I took my lead from Edward and tried to do the same.

It was all so thrilling; the cameras flashing, the fans screaming for us. But, as exciting and thrilling as it was, it was nothing compared to knowing that I was going to spend the evening alone with Edward and, this time, there would be no "jammies" involved.

We had a short 2 hour break for lunch where we returned to the hotel. Alice had room service set up a lovely lunch for us in Edward's room. After we'd eaten, we were to go straight to the taping of MTV First followed by an appearance on the Jimmy Fallon show. Tomorrow, we'd spend most of the day in more interviews. At least the media were coming here to the hotel where they would each have 10 minutes to ask their questions in front of a camera. Then, at long last, the Breaking Dawn premiere. I couldn't wait for that. I was both excited and terrified for it to arrive. What if I tripped? What if I didn't look as nice as everyone else? I mean, these people were movie stars and I was just…well, me. What if all the build-up to the movie turned out to be overblown and the actual ending was a flop? Oh, God! Why did I have to think that? Now I was really scared.

When Edward and I finished eating, we snuggled up on the sofa to talk. We were stealing every private minute we could to touch, talk and kiss. I still refused to allow myself think about what would happen after the premiere on Sunday. It was just too painful to comprehend. I pushed the thought away every time it tried to harass me and lived in the moment with Edward.

Edward was still stroking my cheek after destroying my composure with a mind-spinning kiss. I had to concentrate on his words and pull my mind out of the gutter to pay attention to what he was trying to say.

"Bella, I need to ask you something. It's something you may not like," he said with a worried, almost pained look on his face.

"You can ask me anything, Edward," I replied, grateful to be able to do anything at all for him.

"According to the contest rules, you're only expected, and required, to stay here at the promotional tour through tomorrow night. After that, you're free to do whatever you want while I continue on to Europe and other countries with the tour. I know you have a huge book contract now and that you're probably anxious to get started, but…" he trailed off without finishing his sentence, running his hand through his hair nervously.

_Uh oh!_ This didn't sound good. Maybe he didn't want me going with him tomorrow night. Maybe he had a date already lined up and was trying to tell me I'd have to attend the premiere on my own. I suddenly had a huge lump in my throat and my heart was pounding. This was Edward and anything he wanted me to do, I would do, unconditionally.

"But what, Edward? You can tell me anything. It won't go any further than you and I. You have my word on that."

"Oh, yes it will. That's part of the problem, not to mention that it's incredibly selfish of me to ask," he said in a suspiciously self-loathing tone. He chewed on the edge of his thumb as he searched for the words he was looking for.

"Well, I can't say yes or no if you don't ask me, darlin'," I replied with a smile I didn't feel. Did he just say I would blab his secret request even after I promised I wouldn't? He should know me better than that by now.

"Promise me that if you have even a moment's hesitation, you'll say no?" he asked, his ever blue-gray eyes searching my own.

"Yes, I promise," I told him, knowing all the while I could deny him nothing. Whatever he wanted to ask me, there would be no hesitation on my part in agreeing to it, even if it hurt me to do it.

"Well, I know you have your first book to work on and I completely understand you being excited about getting started on it. I know how long it takes to write something of good quality and I know you have a deadline. This is completely selfish of me to even consider asking you to do this and I'll understand if you don't want to. It won't change how I feel about you and all you have to do tell me and I'll understand…"

I'd never seen Edward like this before but, if I had to describe his actions, I would say he was very nervous. Every time he started to speak, he just rattled on and on and then trailed off in mid-sentence without ever asking me the question he seemed so worried about asking. How bad could it be, really?

"Edward! Ask me already!" I cried, frantic, amused and bewildered.

"Oh, right. EDGe, even though we've just met face-to-face, I realize I've been in love with you for a long time. Longer than I even realized. Now that I've been close to you, touched you, and kissed you, I'm afraid I've become addicted to you. The thought of continuing on this tour without you is just…awful. You're my life now, Bella. I don't need anything else but you. I can't stand the thought of being away from you for two weeks. Would you consider continuing the tour with me?"

I launched myself into his arms so quickly, I think it startled him.

"Yes! I would love to go with you!" I replied, grinning from ear-to-ear as he held me in his arms. I heard him chuckle as he wrapped his arms tightly around me. Then, after a few moments, he set me away from him.

"Before you completely agree, you have to realize that, if you say yes, it may expose our relationship to the public. That could bring the paparazzi down on you hard and you may end up needing body guards. Emmett and Dean can handle that for now, but…"

"Edward," I interrupted him again gleefully. "I want to go with you! I've been dreading the end of this weekend and having to tell you good-bye," I said, and then Edward totally stole my heart.

"We'll never say goodbye, love. Goodbye can be too damned permanent."

EPOV:

Bella was amazing. It was as though she'd been doing this kind of thing her entire life and I couldn't have been more proud of her.

She seemed a little shocked when everyone, including all my cast mates, gave her a standing ovation. I wondered if she would ever realize what a great writer she was. Maybe this would help her to realize that it wasn't just me. She was truly talented and deserved the attention she was finally getting.

During lunch, I managed to bumble my way through asking her to join me on the rest of the BD tour through London, Paris, Berlin, Brussels, and Stockholm. To my great surprise and relief, she happily agreed to come with me. I could already breathe easier and was much more relaxed knowing she would be with me. In the short time we'd been together, I had grown dependent on her presence and the thought of her going home alone, especially after she had vanished on me, filled me with panic. That three days of not knowing where she was, or if she was all right, had made me fiercely protective of her. I was glad Emmett and Dean were here. I trusted them above all when it came to security. I knew that, if Bella had decided to go home instead of going with me, I was going to want to send bodyguards with her. She just didn't realize how famous she had become, quite literally overnight, and I knew she wouldn't want them. I also knew from our chats just how fiercely independent she was, which was great until I actually laid eyes on her, touched her, held her, and kissed her. She was no bigger than a minute, and so delicate and soft. When I fell in love with her, she became Mine! And I protect what is mine.

There was no point in worrying about it now, though. She was staying with me for the next 2 weeks and we had plans tonight. I grinned at the thought of what had happened in the limo and her sexy and somehow shy request that we finish it "later." Oh, lady! We will finish it and it will be my pleasure!

We were just about to finish up with the final taping of Jimmy Fallon. I was not surprised that Bella was getting as much recognition for her rewrite as the movie and cast. It had been a very long day and, as soon as we were done here, we'd go back to the hotel for showers, dinner, and some much needed alone time.

JPOV:

"Cheap bastard!" I yelled at the clerk as I left the pawn shop. I'd tried to sell them my old camera but he'd said it was so old, outdated, and abused no one would want it. It didn't matter that he was right, it still pissed me off! I'd tossed the thing in the trash on my way out the door. I had my brand new, incredibly expensive Canon Mark IV and it was well worth every penny, even if it had taken everything I'd earned today; in fact, every penny I had, period! I had my new camera, film, a tank full of gas and that was all. If I didn't get some more pictures soon, I was going to have to do Victoria good and hard; fuck her into tomorrow and get some cash out of her. I just had to make sure I got the cash before she saw the pics, otherwise, she'd be mad as hell when she got a load of Cullen and Swan making out in public. Made me wonder sometimes if she fucked me for pictures of Cullen, or if I fucked her for cash? Didn't matter much; I got laid and paid and she got her dick and pics!

At first, after Swan and Cullen had left Little Brown, I figured I had all the proof I needed to convince the magazines that something fishy was happening between the two of them; that the fix had been in for the contest from the very beginning. Lucky for me, I'd followed my gut instinct and followed their limo to Comic Con. _PAY DIRT!_ Never in my wildest dreams did I think they would give me more proof than I would ever need to send this scandal skyrocketing to the moon. Back at Little, Brown & Co., Cullen's shirt had been untucked from his pants in his usual sloppy way. Swan's shirt had been neatly tucked into her jeans. But, when they arrived at Comic Con, Cullen's shirt was tucked in, his fly was down and I even managed to get a close up shot of a partial lip stick stain on his shirt collar. When Swan stepped out of the limo all grins and blushing, her shirt was untucked and, add to that the fact that her lipstick was gone, this was damning evidence! Fuckin' A and thank you very much!

I hadn't bothered to stay through the end of Comic Con after that. As soon as they were inside, I hightailed it back to my darkroom, developed those pictures and took them straight to a major magazine. Screw those tabloids! This was now a major story and any magazine would pay through the nose for these pics, and pay they did! As soon as they saw the photos, they sent a reporter to Comic Con to try and get close enough to Cullen and Swan to snag an interview. That wasn't going to happen, of course. I'd been to enough of these things to know that if you weren't a scheduled interviewer or photographer, you weren't going to get anywhere near Cullen, unless you were a screaming fan girl. Emmett and Dean weren't slackers, by any means. The story would have to be made up from complete speculation, but the pictures would make it believable beyond a shadow of a doubt. I knew that, once this story broke, there would be dozens of other photos that may well be perfectly innocent, but it wouldn't matter. The idea would have been planted and the seed would grow until it destroyed them both, making _ME_ fucking rich and famous for a change.

By this time, the magazine was so fired up, they were running a special, unadvertised edition that would hit the streets later this evening. Those big boys knew they didn't need to advertise it because, as soon as a few people saw the cover of Cullen kissing the contest winner in public, the story and the copies would spread like a wildfire fed by Santa Ana winds! There would be no stopping it, now.

When I left the magazine offices, I was counting a stack of cash larger than my entire income last year. As a cherry on top of my perfect day, they'd offered me a full time lead photographer's job _IF_ I could 1) get more incriminating photo evidence, or 2) have a personal encounter with both of them together, and/or 3) engineering an exclusive interview, such as getting the heretofore "unflappable" Edward Cullen or Bella Swan to admit their affair. Since Cullen was so tightlipped about his personal life, maybe I could get close enough to Swan to make her cop to their affair. Hell, who knew. Maybe I'd been right all along and I could trick her into admitting that the contest was fixed. That would definitely seal the deal.

One thing was certain; tomorrow night's premiere was going to be the event of the year in more ways than one. I didn't know just how right I was.

The only way to end such a perfect day was to get laid and blown and I knew a fiery redhead who could fuck and suck like nobody's business. The fact that her purse was as full as her mouth was about to be only made my day even better.

BPOV

The working part of our day was finally done. Now, the rest of the evening belonged to me and Edward. Not wasting any time getting started on that, he followed me into the limo and scooted closer to me as soon as Emmett shut the door. Thinking he might need more room, I wedged myself into the corner. Edward followed, placing one hand on the back of the seat and the other on my knee, trailing it slowly upward.

"Okay, it's later now, love," he growled playfully. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

My heart pounded wildly in my chest and a blush burned my ears, once again imagining the things I'd like to do to him if it wasn't such a short ride back. Still, I couldn't resist teasing him.

"Edward, darlin', you know that privacy partition isn't exactly soundproof and…"

My argument abruptly turned into a half squeal, half giggle as Edward grabbed me by the waist and tucked me up against him, pretending to bite me on the neck like his vampire character would have done.

"You're right," he said. "The partition isn't soundproof. Damn thing doesn't lock either. I may be forced to share you professionally with the rest of the world but, privately, you're all mine and I won't share that part of you with anyone!"

No one had ever been possessive of me before and I was both touched and somewhat in awe of the fact that it was Edward who felt that way about me. It made me feel bold!

"Well, behind closed doors I _am_ all yours. But, right here…right now? While I could be real quiet, you'd make enough noise to wake the dead if I were to take you in my mouth right now," I whispered, stroking his stunned face with my fingertips.

Edward jerked away from me, eyes wild, and slammed his clenched fist against the partition.

"Drive faster!" he screamed.

He turned back to find me doubled over, holding one arm tightly around myself while I tried to stifle my giggles with the other hand. I didn't have another free hand to wipe the tears of laughter from my cheeks.

"You're an evil woman, you know that, right?" he huffed, grabbing onto my shoulders and shifting me down onto the long bench seat. "You can't just say stuff like that to me and not expect consequences."

I stopped laughing when he followed me down, pressing his body on top of mine, maneuvering his hips to spread my legs. I stopped breathing altogether when the hard bulge in his pants lined up in just the right place. Then, we both groaned softly into each other's mouths as he began thrusting, slowly but firmly, angling slightly upwards to provide the kind of friction that would surely burn us both alive.

"This is just a taste of what I have in store for you tonight, love," he whispered hoarsely against the corner of my mouth.

_Well, he walked right into that one!_ "Oh, darlin'…" I crooned against his ear. "Just a taste of you is what I'm after…for starters."

Involuntarily, Edward grunted and pushed himself hard against me and stilled. High voltage electricity shot from between my legs, radiating throughout my whole body as he crushed me in his arms.

The limo pulled to a stop and Edward dropped his forehead onto mine. With an unspoken promise in his fiery eyes, he helped me sit back up. We straightened our clothes and tried to tame our mussed hair as best we could before leaving the limo. Once inside the hotel, Edward took me by the hand and dragged me swiftly to the elevator while Emmett ran to catch up. When we all got in the elevator, Emmett punched the button for our floor and stepped back between us. He looked at Edward first, then at me, and shook his head with a "what the fuck?" expression on his face. Eyes forward, Edward and I stood stiffly waiting for the doors to open.

The elevator dinged, the doors opened, and Edward walked me to my room. I fished out my card key and started to push the door open with shaking fingers, but Edward stopped me, pulling me into his arms and kissing my forehead gently.

"You have exactly one hour to get ready for dinner and…" he trailed off, suggestively raising one eyebrow and flashing that panty melting smile of his before turning away to go to his room, Emmett falling in beside him.

EPOV

Leaving a stupidly grinning Emmett on guard outside my room for now, I stumbled inside, shedding my jacket and kicking off my shoes. Damn that sexy as fuck woman! Now I needed a stiff drink to calm myself down. As if by magic, the bar had been replaced while Bella and I had been out for the day. I didn't know what connections Jasper and Emmett had but they had obviously pulled some pretty hefty strings to get this done on such short notice. I poured a splash of whiskey into a crystal tumbler to carry into the living room and sank down on the sofa.

Moments later, Alice called to let me know that she'd gone through each and every comment on MEoW from last night's post and not a single one of them had been hateful, negative, or derogatory in any way. They were happy for Bella and actually cheered us both on. My girls were champs and I was damned proud of them! I'd have to think of some way to show my appreciation, one of these days. With a smile on my face, I checked a few comments myself. It was early Saturday night and MEoW only posted fan fiction recs on Sundays so I knew there would be nothing further to worry about this weekend, as far as reporters and blogs were concerned. I closed my laptop and headed for the shower. It would be a very cold, very quick shower.

I stood at the sink trimming my goatee. I'd considered shaving it but I remembered how much Bella had liked it. It was useless to try and do anything with my hair since it was as wild as it always was. Good thing Bella liked it that way. I was both nervous and excited about having this evening alone with her. Now that the truth was out and we had admitted how we felt, there shouldn't be any more interruptions like pillows sailing through the air and crashing bars. Dean and Emmett had had their hands full at Comic Con today so they deserved the evening off; Sam and Seth were taking their places. I didn't understand why, but Alice told me that, if I had to give Sam any direction, I should be very explicit. I shrugged it off as I splashed aftershave on my face and went to the bedroom to change.

Alice must have wanted me to make a great impression on Bella this evening because she had laid out a sharp, 3-piece black Gucci suit, an azure blue shirt, and a black silk tie with diagonal pinstripes the same shade of blue as the shirt. The moment I put on the suit, it made my eyes a very bright blue. I knew from her comments on the blog that Bella liked my eyes most of all when they were blue.

Room service would be delivered to my room in an hour. I was going to owe Alice big by the time this weekend was over. She had taken care of everything, just as I had asked her to, and then some. I strolled around the room lighting the candles she had set all about. I also checked the champagne chilling on the beautiful table set up on the balcony. It was a lovely night, warm and clear. The only thing missing was Bella.

BPOV

Steam clouded the bathroom mirror and I wiped it off with a dry towel. I wondered why my reflection was smiling so much when butterflies were dancing the Merengue in the pit of my stomach. Tonight, I would be spending the night with Edward, my beloved EC…in his bed! .God!

_**Are you ready for this?**_

_Yes? No? Absolutely yes, but…what if I disappoint him?_

_**You love him, don't you? **_

_God, yes! Of course I do! He's the most amazing man I've ever known._

_**And he loves you, right?**_

_He does! I can't believe it, but he really does!_

_**Then what the hell are you worrying about, girl? Go get your man!**_

I fist bumped my reflection and skipped to my bedroom to finish dressing.

Exactly one hour after Edward had escorted me to my room, I stood beside Emmett as he knocked on the door to announce my presence. Thank God for Alice. The slinky, ice blue, off-the-shoulder gown she'd left on my bed made me feel empowered, like a sexy goddess, and I was ready to join Edward tonight…in every way.

Edward opened the door and took my hand to pull me inside, closing it in Emmett's astonished face before he could say a word. He lifted my hand to his lips and softly kissed my knuckles. A thrill swept up my back at his touch.

"Alice?" he asked, looking me up and down slowly with an appreciative grin.

"Alice," I acknowledged.

"Alice?" I asked, taking in his stunning 3-piece black Gucci suit, azure blue shirt, and black silk tie with diagonal pinstripes the same color as his shirt. It made his eyes a very bright blue, which I absolutely adored.

"Alice," he admitted with a soft snort.

We both smiled warmly at the thought of our mutual accomplice as he stepped forward and wrapped me in his arms. Home…this man's arms felt like home to me and all my butterflies instantly calmed.

"I'm glad you left your hair down, love," Edward whispered, stroking the mahogany waves falling down my back. "It's so soft and beautiful."

My arms twined up around his neck, fingers snuggling into the thick, silky hair curling over the collar of his shirt as I rubbed my cheek along his jaw line like a cat scent marking its territory.

"Ummm, and I'm glad you didn't shave your goatee," I purred.

Edward leaned back and kissed the tip of my nose. "Are you hungry?" he asked, swaying us back and forth to the music playing softly on the stereo in the background.

"Yes, but food first!" I replied with a straight face.

He laughed out loud at my innuendo and lead me through the candle lit living room and out onto the balcony. A beautifully set table, more candles, romantic music, warm evening air, a starry night sky, and Edward. What more could I possibly wish for? _A very large, comfy bed? A naked Edward stretched out across it? Soon! _Pulling out a chair for me first, Edward took the one opposite.

"I didn't think we could handle a 5-course dinner tonight, so I just ordered a light salad, steamed lobster tails with drawn butter and strawberries for dessert. I hope that's okay," he said, lifting the domed lids off the various dishes.

"An Oregon Pinot Gris will go with the lobster and, with dessert, we'll have the Dom Perginon," he continued, indicating the bottle chilling in a bucket of ice.

I trusted his choice of wine since I was no connoisseur. Everything he'd chosen looked mouth-wateringly delicious. So did he!

Watching Edward eat was perhaps one of the most erotic experiences I'd ever had. When I wasn't hypnotized by the candlelight reflected in his eyes and dancing on the fiery tips of his tousled bronze hair, or shivering at the low, sultry timbre of his voice, I was absolutely fascinated by the movement of his lips glistening with butter from the lobster. I wanted to feel their slickness against mine so badly I found myself leaning over the table to get closer to them.

The wine and conversation flowed easily, as if we'd been doing this together all our lives. By the time we got to the champagne and strawberries, I was feeling quite warm and flushed. Edward's eyes sparkled mischievously as he picked up a sugary sweet strawberry and pushed it towards my lips. _Oh, he really shouldn't have done that!_

Holding his eyes with mine, I took the strawberry between my teeth and wrapped my lips around his index and middle fingers. Edward watched in fascination as I chewed briefly and swallowed without releasing them. He hissed when my tongue swirled around his fingers to suck the strawberry juice off of them before letting his fingers slide slowly from my lips.

Edward stood abruptly, nearly knocking his chair to the floor, snatched me from my chair and swept me up into his arms. The candle light turned his eyes to fire as he stared at my face and I could feel his heart thumping against my chest. His nostrils flared with each heaving breath and I knew he'd reached his breaking point. Finally! He turned with me in his arms and practically ran through the living room towards his bedroom.

"Edward! You don't have to carry me. I'm perfectly capable of walking," I protested. Even to my own ears, I didn't sound convincing when, in fact, there was nowhere else I'd rather be.

"Yes, but we'll get there much faster this way," he growled.

I thought I knew every line, plane, curve, shadow and mole on Edward's body from the thousands of photos I'd endlessly studied but the flesh and blood man standing before me literally took my breath away. He had removed his jacket and tie, throwing them on the chair beside the bed, followed quickly by his vest. Broad shoulders, leanly muscled chest and firm abs were revealed as his long, nimble fingers flicked open the buttons of his shirt and removed it. Toeing off his shoes and bending to remove his socks, Edward straightened up and locked his blue-green eyes to mine. He slowly reached out his right hand, slipped his warm fingers under the one strap holding my dress up and pushed it off my shoulder. His tongue swept his lower lip as the silky material slithered down my body and pooled at my feet, leaving me standing there in nothing but my blue satin thong and "fuck me" heels.

"Jesus Christ, Bella!" he groaned hoarsely. "I want you in my bed…now!"

Gasping in surprise, my bare back met cool sheets before my mind even registered that Edward had swept me up into his arms once again to place me onto the turned down bed.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you," he said, unbuckling the clasp of his belt.

The sound of leather hissing through the loops of his trousers set my heart pounding in my chest. Hypnotized by his beautifully sculptured body, I watched his long, nimble fingers tug the zipper down and lower the dark trousers off his hips. The dark grey boxer briefs slid down his muscular thighs along with them and I forgot how to breathe at the sight of Edward standing in all his naked glory gazing down on me. _Perfection, thy name is Edward, _I thought, my eyes caressing every inch of his magnificent erection, noticing that it pulsed visibly with each beat of his heart.

His knees hit the mattress and I inhaled sharply as he took my right foot in his hands to remove my shoe. He kissed the top of my foot and the inside of my ankle. Goosebumps raced up my body as he removed my left shoe and gave that foot the same treatment. Edward lowered my legs to the bed and brushed his hands up my thighs to remove my thong and toss them to the floor. His eyes burned a path I could actually feel as they swept my body from head to toe and my nipples pebbled in anticipation of his touch.

Edward stretched out beside me, gathering me into his arms and the feeling of his bare chest pressed to mine was a heady rush of love and lust. I pulled him onto me and he settled his weight between my legs. We kissed wildly, panting into each other's mouths, our tongues writhing and exploring as his right hand drifted down my trembling stomach. I arched my back at his touch between my legs where his fingers stroked my glistening folds and I whimpered my need for more as he grasped his length and slid home easily. Pausing to let my body stretch and adjust to his size, he dragged his lips from my mouth and pressed tiny kisses along the hairline of my temple.

"God, Bella love. I've lost the words to tell you just how beautiful you are," he told me, but our bodies spoke to each other with all the words neither of us could find.

My head nestled in the crook of Edward's neck and he began to thrust slowly. I returned each one with more and more force of my own as he picked up the rhythm. Shivers of heat pooled between my legs and I felt Edward swell within me. He raised my right leg to his shoulder, deepening the angle, hitting just the right spot to trigger my orgasm and I clenched and bucked frantically.

"Edward," I moaned. "I'm sooo close…come with me. Please!"

"Bella!" he cried, and with one more deep thrust, Edward came with me.

Strange that I hadn't felt the bed beneath me the whole time. At least, I hadn't been aware of it; not until we floated down from heaven clinging to each other, panting, sighing, giggling and joyous at such a wonderful first joining. Unabashed and unashamed, we spent hours exploring every inch of each other with fingers, lips and tongues. And, yes, I fulfilled my dream of taking him in my mouth. Never doubt that Edward reciprocated, much to my ever lasting pleasure!

Grey light glowed weakly from the bottom of the thick curtains as I woke with my nose and lips pressed against Edward's spine, right between his shoulder blades. The tops of my thighs were tucked under his while his cute butt was comfortably seated in my lap. The natural heat from Edward's sleeping body enhanced his divine scent and I couldn't help inhaling deeply, rubbing my face against his broad back. Humming with the deepest feeling of contentment I'd ever felt, I discovered that my left arm had draped itself across his waist sometime during the night. I patted my fingers gently down the silky hairs of his happy trail until they encountered Edward's impressive morning wood. _Ah, sweet temptation!_ My hand wrapped around his growing tumescence and, even after everything we'd done last night, I was still amazed that my fingers didn't quite meet. There was more to this man than his fan girls had ever imagined, but I'd never tell!

"Unnngh!" Edward grunted into his pillow, his butt muscles flexing to push his erection against the pressure of my hand.

"You're insatiable," he mumbled sleepily.

As I stroked his feverishly hot length firmly, his thrusts became more and more urgent until, suddenly, Edward grabbed my arm and dragged me over his body until I was beneath him with my arms pinned to my sides.

"I think I could get used to waking up with you like this every morning," he crooned as he leaned down to scatter sweet, open-mouthed kisses across my squirming body. Sucking each sensitive peak into tautness, Edward worked his way up my chest, along my collar bone, to the sensitive flesh between my right shoulder and neck. Here, he paused to lick, nibble and bite just hard enough to cause my hips to grind up and down against his hardness in my need for more.

"Edward," I gasped. "Please please please…."

He nudged my legs open with his knee and let go of my arms to grasp me under the shoulders. The head of Edward's hard cock probed my lust-slick, swollen folds to center on my entrance and I nearly came just from that tiny movement. Tucking my head into his shoulder, I lifted my arms, grabbed onto his hair and hung onto his neck for dear life when he entered my greedy body in one deep, smooth thrust. As I anchored my legs firmly around his hips, Edward turned his face to kiss me fiercely.

"Think you can keep up with me, love?" he groaned against the corner of my mouth.

"Give it your best shot, darlin'!" I challenged.

Edward drew back until just the tip remained inside of me and stilled, searching my face for any sign of hesitation. Finding none, he lunged forward to set a deep, heart-stopping pace that left me panting and screaming his name in ecstasy.

It was driven home to me then that right now, in this very moment with me, Edward was not the living, breathing incarnation of Vampire Robert, nor was he the famous actor and fantasy of millions of women around the world. He was just a man…my EC. An extraordinary man, to be sure. But a man, nonetheless. And he was completely and irrevocably mine.

I hugged him tightly to my sweat soaked body as he shuddered through his own release and finally relaxed his weight on top of me. Once we'd caught our breaths, we spent the next few moments coming down from our blissed out state completely entwined, kissing softly and murmuring words of love until exhaustion pulled us both into the arms of Morpheus once again.

MEoW BLOG POV

Posted at 4:00 a.m. Sunday November 18th 2012

**OK, Somebody call the Edemedics cause Imma having an Ed Attack!**

I was out late last night getting some last minute necessities for the premiere later tonight. {Yeah, Baby! The long awaited premiere is finally here! Whoop Whoop!} Anyway, while I waited in line at the checkout stand, I saw the cover of USWeekly. It is a special, unscheduled breaking news edition that will probably sell billions! No, there are and will be NO PICTURES posted here because this shit pissed me off!

_**Hear Me Now hOOrs…**_

**DO NOT BUY THIS RAG!**

I swear, if any of you ladies buys this piece of trash and I find out about it, I will stop talking to each and every one of you that do! This thing is full of scandals and lies and conspiracy theories against The Precious and our EDG!

First, it has Edward picking Bella up after her meeting with Little Brown. {yes, I read and entered the contest so I know all about it} Well duh, bitches, he is a gentleman! _**We**_ all knew that! And, according to this article, it has Bella running with joy and jumping into Edward's arms! Again, DUH Dumbasses, of course she did! She'd just gotten her book contract and we all know how much that means to Bella…add to that, Edward came to pick her up? Talk about your perfect f*cking day! Then it shows Edward picking her up and swinging her around and laughing! {God, she is a lucky assed hOOr!} Here is where it all goes haywire and, quite frankly, _Pisses Me Off!_

This piece of shit pap was apparently hiding in the bushes to get these pics!

Yes, my dears, as much as I despise this pap for doing this, it does provide us with proof positive that Edward and Bella have the hots for each other because he caught a picture of them kissing!*Squeee!*

She is smiling up at him and he is smiling down at her and then they kiss! *swoon* Yes, my lovelies, I do believe this is L-O-V-E!

Next, it makes a point of the fact that Edward's shirt is untucked and Bella's is tucked in. They get in the limo and drive off to Comic Con. When they get out, it shows that Edward's shirt is now tucked in, his fly is undone, and he has lipstick on his collar! Then it makes a point that Bella's shirt is now UNtucked and her lipstick is gone!

If you all think I'm jealous and this is what has me pissed off, you're wrong! In fact, I say, "You go, EDG! Get Yours BB!" We'd all kill to be in her shoes and you know it! What DOES have me pissed off is the slander campaign this pap and this piece of shit magazine have published!

They are insinuating and flat out accusing EDG, Edward, Summit and Bill Condon of having the contest rigged so that Bella {possibly Cullen's longtime girlfriend who is an uneducated wanna-be author} would win and get the book contract with Little Brown! It's Bullshit, I tell you! I do not believe that for an instant!

What do you girls think? Do you think Bella and Edward cheated? Do you think they have known each other all along?

Furiously Yours,

JET

_**TexasTornado:**__ "Bullshit! What a piece of trash!"_

_**Rudysmom2008:**__ "Ain't no way! Summit would have no reason to fix that contest!"_

_**CullenCrazy:**__ "I've read EDG's fics. She's a damn good writer! I have no doubt in my mind she won that contest fair and square! Anyone who says otherwise is a damn liar!"_

_**Forkshere:**__ "I saw that magazine {nope, I didn't buy it either!} Those pictures only prove that they kissed, that's all! You RAWK Bella! You are living the dream for all of us. Don't let this Rag of a Mag ruin it for you!"_

_**Summerchic:**__ "This shit pisses me off! What right does that pap have hiding in the bushes and taking pictures of their private moments? If they are in love then more power to them! If they are just sleeping together then more power to them! It is no one's business but their own!"_

_**DazzlemeEC:**__ "Awww, I saw that mag too and I thought that picture of him swinging her around and the one of them kissing was sweet! {even though it is invading their privacy}I always knew Edward would be the loving, supportive, doting kind of BF *sigh* That pap should be strung up by his balls though! Oh wait! He was a coward and hid in the bushes so I guess he doesn't have any balls! Bwahahaha"_

_**FlightlessVamp:**__ "Oh, yeah right! Like Edward single handedly conned Summit, Little Brown, and Bill Condon into creating this contest, then talked Bella into entering it. Then, so wise and cunning, he fooled Little Brown and Summit into picking Bella's entry out of the millions that were submitted as the winner! Get Real! They should all sue this magazine and that pap for slander!"_

_**Chatterbox:**__ "If anyone read the contest rules, they would know there was an NDA! If you told anyone that you even entered the contest, it was automatic disqualification! I seriously doubt that Bella would have told anyone she had entered the contest and ruin her chance to meet Edward! *rolls eyes* She was/is as big a perv as the rest of us!"_

**AN: As you can see the shit is about to hit the fan! Strap on your seat belts it is going to be a bumpy ride but don't get too mad at me please! I promise you all a very HEA!**


	21. Chapter 21

Waiting in the Twilight

Chapter 21

EPOV

Utter stillness fills the air. The silence is eerie, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. Thick mist swirls around my feet like an evil thing crawling over the ground. The night is completely black and I can barely make out the ebony silhouettes of trees against the deep black night. I look up through boney branches, searching for the moon in the ominous sky, hoping to get my bearings. A sinister looking cloud passes slowly over the moon, allowing it to cast a bluish light through the forest. It shines enough light that I can now see the gnarled and emaciated trees barring my passage. The sickly stink of wood rot assaults my nose.

It is cold here, _so cold_. I pull my tuxedo jacket tighter around me but it doesn't help. I feel the cold seeping through to my very soul and I don't think I'll ever be warm again.

The feeling of being watched crawls across my skin like a death watch beetle, making me shiver even more than the cold. A thousand malevolent eyes seem to be upon me and still, I've never felt more alone. Sprawling before me is a land that is both familiar yet foreign in its current state. Everything is deathly quiet; the trees stand like statues in a mausoleum. Fear fills me with the thought that I am indeed among the dead or dying.

Why am I here? I must leave. I need to find my way out back to warmth and sunshine back to…back to…to…Bella! I can't leave her here in this forbidding world.

"_EDGe!"_ I cry, searching frantically all around for a sign of my beloved. I hear a wet rustling, like feet shuffling through the dead, dank leaves of the forest floor. And then, a feminine whimper. The sound is filled with such sorrow, dismay and pain that it rips at my soul. It sounds muffled as though she is trying _not_ to sob.

"_EDGe! Where are you?"_ I plead. Laughter from multiple voices echoes back at me mockingly. The sound seems to come from everywhere at once. Hearing another sob, my heart stutters in my chest and I break into a frantic run towards the familiar voice of my EDGe. Fear for her safety fuels my desire to find her and I tear through the dark forest as fast as my legs can carry me, tripping and stumbling over the brambles, roots and vines that hide beneath the ghostly white fog of the forest floor. The incredible cold slashes down my throat and feels as though it will tear my lungs apart.

"_EDGe!" _The sound of my own voice echoes back at me in a hollow scream, making me feel even more desperate and alone. I stop to listen and, as before, I see her bare feet. But the sight of them terrifies me as they are blue from the cold. _Dear God, I __hope __it's only from the cold._ One foot seems lifeless and swollen. She's not walking; she's being dragged along by something I can't see. She's struggling, barely able to resist in her weakened condition. I don't know how I know she has no strength left, but I know.

"_**EDGe**_**!"** I scream her name and tear through the forest, catching just a glimpse of her feet as they disappear behind a gnarled old tree. "_I'm coming baby, hold on!" _The thought is in my head, yet I hear her weak and frightened reply.

"_Edward?"_

She sounds so small and frail. Her voice is not playful and light as it has always been. She sounds afraid.

"_**EDGe!"**_ I'm out of breath and feeling panicked. _"Where are you?" _I whisper. I look around and, in the encroaching darkness, things begin to look familiar. I turn to where our tree is supposed to be. _There!_ I can just barely see the deepest part of the V against the cold, black night. I begin to run towards it, but the tuxedo feels damp and heavy on my limbs.

"_**EDWARD!" **_I hear her frantic cry in the night and charge through the darkness.

"_**EDGe!"**_I scream in desperation. The sound echoes back to me in a contemptuous tone, as though the mist had become a living entity with the intelligence to torment me.

"_EDGe! EDGe! EDGe!"_ I hear deep, dark laughter that sounds like evil leaking from the very bark on the trees.

I have almost reached the tree. I can see her small, delicate hands clinging to the trunk. Her slender fingers clutch the spot where she usually reaches out to me. She grips the tree so tightly that her knuckles are white. She's just a few feet away. I lunge through the blackness, though it seems the cold, the protruding roots, and the swirling fog all are living things, intent on stopping me. I will not be hindered. I will save her.

"Hold on, baby! I'm here!" I yell.

"_Edward? NNNNOoooooo!" _She cries faintly, and I see her forearms and hands scrape across the bark of the tree, leaving her blood behind. I lunge to grab her hand but she's gone…_she's __just gone._

"_**Oh, God! NO! EEDDDGGGEEE!"**_

I stumble and fall to the ground, disappearing beneath the white mist. I can just make out my hand on the forest floor as a drop of her blood falls onto it.

The sound that escapes me is the sound of an animal in agonizing pain.

Emmett bursts through my bedroom door, his gun drawn and ready to fire, with Jasper, Alice and Dean right behind him. Dean tosses Alice aside like a ragdoll, shoving her to safety behind him as he lunges past her, his weapon also drawn from the holster on his hip. Both guns are pointed directly at Bella and me.

I was propped up on one elbow with Bella buried in my chest. Clinging to me now, tears streaming from her eyes, I clutch her to me in terror and relief. Apparently, we woke up at the same time, both of us screaming. I was reaching for her, but she was shoving me away violently before realization hit that it had only been a dream. The look on her face as she'd been fighting me was one of pure horror and, as understanding that we were safe in bed dawned on her, her face crumpled and she began to sob.

"What is it Edward?" Emmett demanded. His eyes were flitting about the room looking for whatever psycho was threatening our lives.

"Dear God! Are you two all right? We heard you both screaming clear out in the hall!" Alice cried, peeking between the hulking forms of Emmett and Dean while Jasper clutched her shoulders in his hands, ready to pull her back away from any possible danger.

Both of us completely naked, Bella's chest against mine, I pulled the sheet up over her bare back, doing what I could to buy her some privacy from the prying eyes of my family. 

"We're okay, Em. Give us a few minutes, please?" I insisted. Now completely confused, they all started slowly filing out the door, each one looking around the room for whatever it was that had caused our screams.

I lay back down, taking my tearful EDGe with me. Her arm wrapped itself tightly around my waist as I stroked her back and hair, soothing her until the sobs died away, all the while trying to calm my shattered nerves and figure out why she had been fighting me. We were having that same dream again {God I thought those damn things had stopped!} but, somehow, hers ended differently than mine. _Well duh… you dope!_ _Something had been dragging her through the forest and she was bleeding! You're just the loser who can't do anything to save her!_

"EDGe, tell me about your dream," I whispered soothingly. Bella buried her face deeper into my chest, wrapped her arms around me tighter, and shook her head no. I couldn't blame her, really. I didn't want to relive the dream either but, in truth, we would never stop reliving it until we talked about it, figured out what the hell it meant, and laid it to rest.

"I keep trying to save you in my dream, but I always fall short. When I woke up, you were fighting me, pushing me away. Our dreams are the same, but they end differently, EDGe. Tell me how your dream ends, baby. Maybe we can stop this."

"You can't save me, Edward," she wept.

"If you tell me how your dream ends, I…"

"No! Edward, you don't understand…you _can't_ save me!"

Bella wouldn't say anything more than that. She just jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Next thing I knew, Rose and Alice were rushing her off to her room to get ready for the interviews being held in the hotel conference room in a few hours. Of course, at the same time, they were pressuring me to get ready for them, as well.

From then on, I didn't have five minutes alone with her. We were running late as it was. I was under the impression that Bella would be in the room with me for the interviews and that the interviewer would occasionally call her over to answer a few questions. That had been the plan in the beginning, but Bella's sudden and explosive popularity had the interviewers pressuring Summit for private interviews with her. Summit had finally caved and agreed, so now I was separated from her and praying she'd be okay with that.

The interviews were back-to-back and quite grueling. As soon as they ended, I had a meeting with Bill Condon. For some reason I couldn't fathom, he seemed kind of pissed off. I was too concerned for Bella and preoccupied by thoughts of our shared dream and her fighting me to care why he was pissed. Bill then went to meet with Bella while Jasper filled me in on the upcoming promo tour details, including the necessary changes that had to be made to include Bella in our travel plans. Perhaps that was what Bill was irritated about, the fact that Bella was continuing the tour with me. Well, screw him! If he wanted me to go on this tour, then Bella was coming with me, like it or not! As soon as the meeting with Jasper ended, I asked to see Bella. Jasper said she'd just been whisked away to get ready for the premiere as soon as she had finished her lunch. Well, Hell's Bells! If I'd known today was going to be like this, I would have…I would've…I would've done nothing, as usual, just sat back and took it! I had no choice until this promo tour was over.

I ate a quick and lonely lunch all by myself. Bella's abrupt absence from my life was profound. I'd been lonely in the past, at times, but never in my life had I felt so _alone_. She was like sunshine to me, the very air I breathed, and without her now, I felt like I was suffocating. I remembered making the Harry Potter movie and reading the books. The description of the Dementors had always fascinated me… _"they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them... Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling; every happy memory will be sucked out of you." _That's how it felt for me to be without Bella. I had no peace; I was restless and irritable. Everything seemed bleak and darker without her in the room. I had everything a man could want but, without Bella, it meant nothing.

Jasper soon returned to rush me off into the shower and to get ready for the red carpet appearance and the premiere. _Thank God!_ Bella would be back by my side soon and I'd be able to breathe, smile, and feel joy again.

I emerged from my bedroom, completely ready for the evening's events. But, when I headed for the bar to get a beer, something stopped me in my tracks. Jasper was pacing! My heart caught in my throat. Something was wrong! My gut instinct was telling me that something was terribly, terribly wrong! Never had I known Jasper be to anything but cool, calm, and collected at all times. Jasper was unflappable! Jasper never paced! But, by God, he was _pacing the floor now!_

"Spill!" I said. Jasper nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Oh, God! Edward, don't do that. You startled me," he said. His face smoothed to his normal calm demeanor, but the fact that his hand was still over his heart gave him away. He realized his error and very calmly put both hands behind his back as if it was nothing. He raised his chin and gave me his version of a calm smile. Who was the actor here? Apparently, my brother-in-law was trying his hand at it and failing miserably.

"Out with it, Jasper," I demanded. I could feel the anxiety crawling up my skin. Something bad had happened and Jasper was extremely worried about telling me. I pushed my suit jacket back and put my hands on my hips.

"Out with what, brother?" he asked.

"Is Bella all right? Has something happened to her?" I could hear the panic in my own voice, but I didn't care.

"She's perfectly fine! Of course not! She should be here any minute!"

_She should be here any minute…_my heart leapt at the thought. I looked at my watch. We weren't due to make an appearance for over 45 minutes! Something was seriously wrong.

"So, are you going to tell me what's up or are you going to keep me guessing all night until it comes back to bite me in the ass?" I fumed, making my way over to the bar. Jasper's actions had already told me I was going to need that beer pretty soon.

"I was going to tell you when Bella got here, but I suppose there's no sense in waiting. Maybe you can help diffuse her reaction to this situation." he said, all Southern charm and calm attitude. Jasper had a knack for keeping others calm by reacting the way he wanted you to act when he had a bomb to drop. I looked at him expectantly.

"Edward, you were papped," he stated, as if that was the worst thing in the world that had ever happened to me. I snorted.

"Jesus, Jasper! You had me thinking it was something terrible! It's not the first time I've been papped, bro. It is the premiere. It's bloody expected." I took a long swig from my beer bottle and soon wished I hadn't. Jasper tossed a magazine onto the bar and that mouth full of Heineken spewed all over the bar. I gasped and started choking. The caption read…

**Breaking Dawn Contest Rigged.**

**Superstar Edward Cullen and Lover Bella Swan conspire to make her famous.**

_Are Summit and Condon victims or co-conspirators?_

There was a picture of Bella and me outside of Little Brown…kissing. As I was choking, Jasper slapped my back hard a couple of times and continued to explain.

"We've intentionally kept you and Bella separated and busy today to avoid any more publicity on this. Bill is severely pissed off and is, as we speak, making the one and only announcement to be made regarding this situation. Anyone who brings the subject up will be escorted off the premises. The official and true statement on this is that the contest was not fixed. Summit, Little Brown, Bill, Bella, you, nor anyone else, did anything, in any way, to rig this contest. You and Bella met for the very first time on Friday and it was love at first sight.

"They wanted to keep your relationship out of this entirely, but the pictures and accusations within this piece of trash publication have made that impossible. Bill, Summit and Little Brown have agreed to let you and Bella tell as much, or as little, as you wish about your relationship. However, they reminded me to tell you that, thus far, you have always been very secretive about your private life and that it would behoove you to maintain that trait as any sudden changes in your behavior would only serve to perpetuate the scandal. Furthermore, they suggest you do whatever you must to convince Bella to do the same."

As Jasper talked, I glanced at the pictures of Bella and me and caught the gist and severity of the lies being told within the magazine. This fucking pap hadn't missed a single detail. He had put two and two together and practically described our entire make-out session in the back of the limo yesterday. I'd been caught, quite literally, with my zipper down! I wasn't too worried about my reputation, though. I had a feeling my fan base would support me, regardless. I knew the truth would eventually come out. Summit always covered their asses and the NDA was proof of that. If it came down to it, I was positive they could prove the fact that the contest had not been engineered and that Bella and I had nothing to do with choosing the winner.

To say that I was furious at this pap, was an understatement. If I ever got my hands on him, Jasper would soon be bailing me out of jail because I intended to pulverize him into the pavement for jeopardizing Bella's future, her reputation, and her livelihood to promote this bullshit and no doubt line his pockets with gold.

I normally answered questions as I saw fit, with no direction from the studio hotshots. For once, I agreed with them, for multiple reasons. To change tactics now would, indeed, extend the scandal. What I did off screen was no one's business but my own. My main concern would be breaking the news to Bella. This would humiliate her. My stomach did a slow, sickening roll-over at the thought of having to tell her this. So far Bella had been avoiding the questions about our private life like a pro. I hadn't told her not to say anything. I knew from our conversations that she was a pretty private person so I imagined she would continue in the manner she had been but I wasn't going to make her choose either way. I would tell her what had been said and she could make her own decisions. I was contractually bound to certain things but Bella was not.

"MEoW and the other blogs have they got wind of this, as well?" I asked.

"They have," Jasper replied.

"And?"

"As ever, they stand behind you and Bella 100%."

"This entire thing is based solely on these pictures, right? They know nothing about our private conversations as EDGe and E.C?"

"Correct. All parties involved in the contest are unaware of them, as well. However, the public is aware that Bella was a fan girl and that she ran a fan site. I'm sure it won't take long for the name of the site to get around via word of mouth. If anyone should take a notion to hack into her site, if she saved all of your Private Messages…" Jasper let the statement and its implications trail off into oblivion. I knew I had to convince Bella to delete those conversations. I knew she was very sentimental and that she wouldn't want to do it, but she had to, for her own safety and for the benefit of her career as a writer. I only hoped that Little Brown would not revoke her contract based on these lies. I was about to tell Jasper to do whatever it took to convince Little Brown to stand by their end of the deal, when someone knocked on the door. Alice floated in, grinning like a child on Christmas morning, followed by the smooth and graceful stride of my other sister, Rose. Uncharacteristically, Rose was smiling, as well. I could see Dean through the open door, but there was no sign of Emmett.

"What are you grinning about, my lovely?" Jasper asked Alice as she danced into his arms. _Ahh, geeze!_ These two would give anyone cavities just by hanging around them! I was so glad I wasn't like that with Bella.

"Oh, just the fact that Rose and I have fabulous taste! You better brace yourself, Edward. Bella is gonna knock you off your feet!" Alice placed her head on Jasper's chest and grinned at me as he hugged her close.

"Where is she?" I asked. I felt like a junkie going through withdrawal. I was going to start ripping the place apart if I didn't get to see her soon.

"She looks so amazing, we thought she deserved an escort," Rose supplied, nodding towards the door. I turned to look and, even from here, I could see Dean's jaw drop before he remembered where he was and regained his composure. Still, he couldn't wipe the grin off his face. Buttoning my suit jacket, I took a few steps away from the bar out into the room and, when I looked up, I was left speechless, completely breathless, and I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that my EDGe was a thief, for she had not only stolen my heart but the hearts of my entire family.

Alice and Jasper grinned like proud parents watching their daughter head off to her senior prom. Rose had a tear in her eye, although I was certain she would deny it later. Emmett was looking down on Bella as though she was his little sister and he was giving her away on her wedding day. Bella looked so small and delicate as she looked up at Emmett, smiling the loveliest smile I had ever seen. She looked positively breathtaking in that shade of blue. It was a full length gown made of some shimmery royal blue fabric. Over the top of that was a very thin sheer purple overlay. The dress flowed around her lithe body with each step that she took, making it appear as if she was floating on air. The color combination of blue and purple gave the impression of cool tropical waters ebbing and flowing, bowing to her will alone. A wide black bow at her waist was trimmed with a silver filigree buckle filled with diamond, sapphire and amethyst stones. The bodice was a strapless, heart-shaped piece of silver, blue and purple swirls with small black leopard spots on it. It was youthful, flirty, and fun while still remaining formal. Alice was indeed brilliant as was Rose. Her make-up was perfect, with that "barely there" look emphasizing her healthy glow. Bella's dark auburn hair was in long, flowing curls down her back, pulled to one side of her head with a silver hair comb.

Taking her hand from Emmett's arm, I twirled her around and she giggled as the gown swirled about her feet. Then I pulled her close to my chest. "You look like an angel," I told her. I felt like I'd died and gone to heaven.

BPOV

Emmett was funny and charming as he walked me to Edward's room, but the moment I saw Edward, no one else existed. He was positively stunning in his Italian suit, complete with lavender silk shirt, deep plum tie, and platinum and diamond cufflinks. He took my hand from Emmett's arm and twirled me around. His eyes roamed approvingly over every inch of me, lingering for a moment too long on my pushed-up cleavage. "_Boobage provided by Alice and her lingerie," _I thought with a grin.

"You look like an angel," he proclaimed, and my heart thrilled that Edward Cullen had said those words to me.

"I feel like Grace Kelly in one of those old Fred Astaire movies, except I can't dance," I grinned up at him. His bronze hair was somewhat combed; however, I knew it would have that wild, sex hair appearance long before we got to the lobby or the red carpet.

"Neither can I." he stated, matter-of-factly.

"No?" I asked. I could feel the blush in my face, thinking about last night. I would have sworn the man was an excellent dancer, 'cause he sure had some serious moves in the bedroom!

"Terrible." Edward wrinkled his nose and shook his head. _Oh, Lord!_ If all the girls on MEoW and Ed Attack could see that expression, they'd be squueeeing over how adorkable he was.

I looked up at him and smiled, and then he kissed me. So slow and so deep, it made me weak in the knees and I had to grip his arms to remain standing. It didn't matter, though. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and crushed me to his chest. He had been very gentle with me last night, although this morning was another story. I couldn't help wondering how making love with Edward would be when we weren't pressured for time, or worried over the fact that someone might walk in on us at any minute. His hot kisses made me wildly hungry, and not for food! I wanted to throw caution to the wind and release all the passion we possessed. Have him push me up against a wall, tear my clothes off, wrap my legs around him, and take me right there, standing up. Then we could really get serious!

"Ahem!" As though he could read my mind, Jasper cleared his throat to remind us we were not alone in the room. I felt the heat rush into my cheeks as I hid my face in Edward's chest.

"Um, Edward? Shouldn't you fill Bella in on all the latest developments? You have to leave soon to make all your red carpet interviews."

JPOV

I'd been standing out here for hours trying to figure out how I was going to get close enough to Swan and Cullen to talk to them, and then how I was going to get them to fess up. I'd been here for Bill Condon's warning speech and took it with a grain of salt. So what if they kicked me out? By the time they got to me, I'd have the pictures I needed, if I played my cards right. It wasn't going to stop me from getting close to them, or asking the questions we were "banned" from asking. I just had to get my timing right. I had to decide if I would make my move before or after the screening of the movie. The entire crowd was talking about it in low whispers. _Damn fools!_ None of them believed any of it. Here they all were, ready to have the pap responsible for this debacle lynched. Good thing they didn't know it was me!

Every few minutes, I edged my way closer to the front. The velvet ropes were in place, but I had no intention of staying behind them. Cullen's limo pulled up and the crowd went wild. I took this opportunity, when all the fan girls were screaming and jumping and bumping into each other, to force my way to the front. Cullen and his whore clambered out of the limo. To my surprise, Cullen's zipper was up for a change and the Swan woman's hair wasn't mussed up. I guess Cullen had managed to keep it in his pants on the way over. Unfortunately for me, they went to the opposite side for pictures and autographs, which meant I couldn't get near them until after the viewing of Breaking Dawn. I took as many quality pics as I could, all the while my mind was racing as to how I was going to break out of the crowd and get to them. I scanned the security surrounding Cullen. Usually, for major events like this, there were only two security guards - Dean and McCarty. But, tonight, there were an additional two. That would make my plans more difficult. They were probably there to protect "The Pretty" {that fucking nickname made me want to fucking puke} from the paps who were plotting to do exactly what I was planning on doing, now that their affair had been made public. I didn't buy that "love at first sight" bullshit any more than the Man on the Moon! But it didn't matter anyway. A reasonable doubt had been raised and the damage it would cause to Cullen was just beginning to boil.

I learned a long time ago that the key to being a good photo-journalist was patience and knowing exactly when to make your move. Luckily for me, my instincts were never wrong. Right now, my instincts were screaming at me to wait…to bide my time. My opportunity was coming very soon. I grinned at the thought as I snapped yet another picture.

Between the red carpet interviews and the general ass kissing of the fans {or was it the other way around?}, it took them a little over an hour to get inside. It had been more than two hours since they had disappeared inside and the crowds outside were growing restless. They must be on their way out by now. I had a plan as to what I would do, but I honestly didn't think it had a snowball's chance in hell of working. Yet my instincts were telling me I was on the right path and that an opportunity was coming that was even better than following the limo to Little Brown had been yesterday. Whispers among the crowd began to grow. At first it sounded like leaves rustling. Then it swelled to the sound of rushing water before erupting into ear-piercing screams. Cullen and the Swan tramp were back on the red carpet.

The closer they came to my end of the line, the more positive I was that my plan would not work and yet my instincts were telling me to wait…it was coming. With every step in my direction, I grew more excited. I didn't know what was coming. I didn't know what to expect, but I could feel it in the air like an electrical charge.

My instincts were dead on.

I saw it coming before anyone else and my camera was snapping pictures nonstop. From the other side of the red carpet, I saw him make his move. I knew this guy. He was a down and dirty pap, a man after my own heart. I think his name was Laurent. He had a strange accent that was a mixture of French and something else I couldn't identify. Laurent had done gone crazy though, because he lunged over the velvet rope and was running headlong for Cullen. His dreadlocks were flying as he charged across the red carpet. Halfway to Cullen, he started snapping pictures like crazy. Hell, at that angle, none of the pictures were going to turn out! He must have been desperate to get the story, any story, or a reaction from Cullen and his posse. I knew what it was like to be desperate for a story, hungry both for success and for some food in your stomach and unable to get either one. Then Laurent started screaming accusations at Cullen.

"Is it true? Did you to rig the contest? Have you fucked her yet? Is she any good in the sack? She doesn't look like she would be. Does she give good head? A mouth like that, she should! How'd you do it? How'd you get your girlfriend picked as the winner? Was there ever really a contest? Is this ho-bag worth your career?"

It must have stunned everyone because Laurent was practically in Cullen's face before any of the bodyguards thought to react. For a split second, they all just stood there with their mouths gaping wide open. Too bad Laurent wasn't packing a weapon. Cullen would be dead by now. Apparently, they weren't used to anyone hating on, or threatening, the goofy, sparkly vampire.

As McCarty, Dean and the others got their heads out of their asses and rushed to Cullen's aid, Cullen swept his arm around behind him, grabbed Swan and pushed her behind him. He started backing her towards the limo, towards _me,_ while it took all 4 bodyguards to tackle Laurent to the ground. Thinking Swan was safe, Cullen lunged forward to lend a hand and sling a few verbal insults at Laurent. McCarty left the skirmish and grabbed Cullen away from the scuffle and started yelling at him to stay out of it before he got hurt and said something that might get published later on. Cullen was yelling back at him while the other three bodyguards still thrashed on the ground with Laurent. He was small but tough, determined, and not going down easily.

McCarty was wrestling with Cullen to keep him from attacking the pap, who was still putting up one hell of a fight, yelling obscenities at Cullen about his cheap slut of a girlfriend and their cheating plot to manipulate the contest. I couldn't help but giggle a bit. My plan was working brilliantly, regardless of Bill Condon's statement. Little-by-little, word would spread and Cullen would eventually fall from his ivory tower.

To my utter amazement and delight, Swan stood alone, unguarded, right next to the limo. Everyone was so busy fighting, or watching the struggle with Laurent, or the argument with Cullen and McCarty, that they had all forgotten about Swan.

I fucking _love_ my job!

I jumped the velvet rope and started taking pictures of her right off. Unlike Laurent, I watched my angle and kept my voice low, calming, and smooth. If she didn't see me as a physical threat, she may actually let something slip before her mind had a chance to register the fact.

"So is it true, Miss Swan? How did you rig the contest?" _Click, click, click._

"I didn't!" she said, looking startled. _Click, click, click._

"So, it was Cullen's doing, then! I thought so! How'd he do it?" _Click, click, click._

I was snapping pictures left and right, moving around her like a panther stalking his prey. I walked around her time and again and she followed me like an idiot, always giving me a perfect view of her expressions. It was pure gold! These pictures on my new digital camera were going to be worth a fortune. If I played my cards right, I could drag this out and dole out the pictures for more than a week, claiming claim top dollar from the highest bidder.

"NO! He didn't do anything!" she exclaimed. I didn't dare look back at Cullen or the others for fear it might remind her that she had help just a few feet away and she would remember to call out to them. "Edward is a good man! He's honest and kind! He's the best person I know!"

_Oh, fucking gag me now! I thought._

"Really? Have you known him long? Longer than this premiere weekend, right?" _Click, click, click. Click, click, click._ She looked stunned. Her hands were visibly shaking and she looked a little unsteady on her feet. She was trying to get around me now, so I was no longer circling her but bobbing back in forth in front of her trying to prevent her escape. _Click, click, click._

"Admit it, Swan.; You cooked this whole thing up, didn't you?" _Click, click, click. _"The two of you plotted it together…" _Click, click, click. "…_You planned and schemed and found a way to cheat." _Click, click, click. "_You've known each other for a long time, haven't you?" _Click, click, click. _

She looked like she was about to cry now. Unable to get by me, she started backing up. Her hand was fisted and she held it against her cheek as she shook her head. Her other hand was across her stomach as though she was about to be sick. Good! I wanted her to puke!

_Click, click, click._ "You fucked him, didn't you?" _Click, click, click._ "America's sexiest man alive and you spread your legs as wide as you could, didn't you? _Click, click, click._ "Tell me, what's it like to fuck a multimillionaire?" _Click, click, click. _"I bet it was better than fucking a cheap ass whore like you!" _Click, click, click. _"Did you give him a blowjob in the back of that limo?" _Click, click, click. _"How long have you been fucking him, Swan? Cause I know you've known him longer than this weekend." _Click, click, click. _My verbal slurs towards her didn't seem to be working. She'd clammed up and I wanted her to get mad and say something she wasn't supposed to say. I decided to change tactics.

"What do you see in him, anyway"_ click, click, click, click, click, click._ "He's a gangly dork with freakish hair." _click Click, click, click._

"Shut up! He's a beautiful man inside and out!" she cried.

"Yeah, right! He's got wonky legs and mutant fingers. He's like some kind of weird circus freak who's escaped his pen." _Click, Click, click, click._

"_**Shut your mouth! You don't know him! You know nothing about him!"**__ Click, click, click, click. " He's.." click, Click, click, click._

"He's an asshole, is what he is."_ Click, click, click, click. _"A cocky, arrogant, British fuck! With no brain filter and no brains_!" Click, click, click, click._ Bingo! That pushed her buttons.

"_**Shut your fucking mouth!" **_she screamed at me. Her raised voice finally caught Cullen's attention and all hell broke loose again. It was exactly what I wanted but I knew I only had seconds left before I'd be tackled to the ground like Laurent. Cullen, McCarty, Swan and I were all yelling at the same time. It was complete chaos and I loved it.

"_**HEY! Get away from her! Bella! No!"**_ Cullen practically flew past McCarty. His lighter weight and longer legged stride guaranteed he'd reach me before McCarty could. But not before I could royally piss her and Cullen off! Swan began smacking me about the head and shoulders with her hand bag, screaming at me about how wonderful Cullen was and what low-life scum paps were. I didn't care; I just kept getting closer and closer and snapping picture after picture. I knew every click of my camera was hundreds of dollars in my pocket. Every step I took towards her she stepped backward but stayed within range of beating me with her purse.

"_**Edward! Stop! Dean! Get over here!"**_McCarty yelled as he lunged after Cullen.

"He's a complete fucktard. Everyone knows it." _Click, click, click, click. _I egged her on. I knew I couldn't bring a lawsuit against her for hitting me with a tiny hand bag. _Click, click, click, click._ But I could get Cullen mad enough to say too much! That's when I messed up. Knowing Cullen and McCarty were mere seconds from tackling me, I pressured the Swan woman even more, edging closer and closer to her. Too close, now. When I heard Cullen's footsteps, I whirled around to get a few pictures of his angry face as he was running towards me but, in turning, I literally knocked the Swan woman to the ground. Her high heeled foot slipped between the limo tire and the curb, jamming there as she continued to fall. She twisted her body trying to right herself, but she fell backward, banging her shoulder and head on the curb.

"_**BELLA!"**_Cullen screamed. He fell to his knees in front of her just as McCarty grabbed me. McCarty maneuvered his arms through mine, then interlaced his fingers against the back of my neck, effectively pinning my arms and head so that I couldn't move. I held fast to my camera with both hands. The grip McCarty had on me would have been much more comfortable had I let go of the camera with one hand, but I wasn't taking any chances and I wasn't done trying to get my fair share of Cullen's fortune.

Cullen was fussing over Swan, trying to help her up, but her foot was lodged between the tire and the curb so tightly she couldn't even wriggle out of her shoe. Her shoulder was scraped pretty badly and all scuffed up, but she'd live.

"What's the matter, Cullen? Is my story starting to bite you and your girlfriend in the ass? The truth hurts, don't it?" I taunted him. I was sure I'd get a few good shots of him when he turned around. I heard a guttural cry just seconds before Cullen whirled around and lunged for my throat. Dean grabbed him by the waist and held him at bay, but just barely. _Click, click, click, click. _I snapped a few pictures of his enraged face as he fought to escape Dean and attack me. I hadn't gotten the confession I'd been hoping for, but something far better. The money I would make from all these pics would buy me Fort Knox! I was content for the night.

"_Your story?_ You wrote this propaganda? You son of a bitch! If you ever lay a fucking hand on her again, so help me God, I will destroy you! Get this piece of shit out of my sight before I kill him." Cullen demanded.

"Oh, lighten up, Cullen. I got what I came for and your little tramp will be fine!" I said, grinning. There was another guttural yell from Cullen as he lunged for me. Dean's footing slipped and Cullen escaped his grasp. At the same time, McCarty tried to yank me out of his reach. Cullen's hands came down on my brand new camera and smashed it to the ground. Before Dean could stop him, Cullen stomped on it and kicked it as hard as he could.

My career was destroyed.


	22. Chapter 22

Waiting in the Twilight

Chapter 22

EPOV

What a bloody nightmare! I wasn't thinking about the dreams, either. That was another matter entirely. I paced back and forth in front of my bedroom door waiting to get to Bella. It had taken me and three of my bodyguards to lift the rear of the limo away from the curb to free Bella's foot from where it had jammed between the tire and the curb. Her ankle was visibly swollen and she couldn't walk on it but, typical Bella, she was more concerned about the damage to the borrowed Louis Vuitton shoe she'd been wearing than her own ankle. I finally had to tell her they were insured so she'd stop worrying about it. I'd lifted her from the curb and set her gently into the back of the limo then we drove straight to the hospital. I called Jasper on the way and, like the miracle worker that he was, he'd arranged for us to slip into the hospital undetected. X-rays revealed that her ankle was sprained and she had a tiny, hairline fracture. They put her in a boot cast, gave her a prescription for Vicoden, and released her. I didn't want her spending the night alone in her room so, at my insistence, Alice and Rose were currently fussing over her, putting her in my bed where I could watch over her throughout the night.

That bastard pap, James Hunter, had been hauled off to jail, along with his pal, Laurent. According to Emmett, they swore they weren't working together but admitted they knew each other. James had been the one to take the pictures of Bella and me and made up the story about the contest being rigged. Apparently, he was threatening to sue me for destroying his camera and, in essence, his career. If he was so broke that my destroying his camera was enough to ruin his career, I didn't see how he thought he could afford to sue me. Then again, I was certain there were some attorneys out there crooked enough to take his case just for the chance to sue a wealthy star. I was certain Summit and Little Brown would be suing him right back for defamation of character, assault, and a number of other things. I'd wait for events to unfold before making my move. The way I saw it, the less attention drawn to this man, or this situation, the better off we'd be. Of course, that was the logical part of my brain talking. The illogical part, as well as my heart, wanted to rip the man to shreds in front of a huge audience and then sue him for everything he had or would ever hope to have.

Before I could continue with my fantasy of destroying James Hunter in all the most painful ways possible, Alice and Rose emerged from my bedroom.

"How is she? Is she in a lot of pain?"

"Bella's fine and she wants to see you," Alice said, taking me by the arm and leading me to the sofa. Something about the way she said the words, plus the fact that she was leading me away from Bella, set off an alarm in my head.

"Why? What aren't you telling me? She's in more pain than we thought, isn't she?"

"No, she's not in any pain right now. She's just more worried about you than she is for herself!" Alice assured me.

"But, that's ridiculous, Alice! She's the one who was injured and I couldn't do a damned thing to stop it!"

"Edward, get a grip! I need you to take a deep breath and calm down before you go in there, okay? Keep yourself together and let her have her say. _Listen! _Then, _think_ before you address her concerns, because I know you! You'll try to gloss over everything and you really need take her seriously!"

"Edward," Rose said, placing a hand on my shoulder as she stood behind the sofa.

"I know, Rose. I know," I said, defeated. I knew what she was going to say and I didn't like it…at all, but it was best for Bella and that was all that mattered to me. I needed to see her and talk to her more than anything right now. Without another word, knowing my sisters were watching with concern on their faces, I entered my bedroom.

Bella looked so small and fragile leaning back against the pillows piled behind her on my king sized bed. The huge lump under the covers where her foot remained in a boot cast appeared larger than her petite body. Her eyes were closed and I was trying not to wake her but, as I approached the bed, she sensed my presence and opened her eyes. I smiled down at her as I eased gently onto the bed beside her.

"How are you feeling, love? Are you in a lot of pain?" I asked.

"Not at all, really. It only hurts when I walk on it," she said.

All of a sudden, to my surprise, shock, and dismay, Bella burst into tears and began apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Edward! All this time, the pa… paps have been unable to get to you and now, because of me, you're in tr… trouble! I should never have entered that contest! My ba… bad luck has rubbed off on you! The last thing I wanted to do was ruin your ca… caree…"

"Hey, hey! Hold on there, love. _You_ didn't do anything! Those bloody paps who did this are to blame! You haven't done _any_thing wrong at all!" I said, lying down next to her and pulling her gently into my arms.

"Oh, Edward! You really have no clue. I'm notorious for my bad luck! It follows me everywhere I go! I've ruined your career! They think you cheated because of me! I embarrassed and humiliated you in front of your fans," she whimpered into my chest. I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing. Bella jerked away from me to look at my face, obviously confused by my reaction. It only made me laugh harder.

"Edward! Stop laughing! This isn't funny!" she exclaimed. I tried to sober up, but the look on her face was hysterical and I lost it again. Bella looked really perturbed until I noticed her frown starting to crack into a smile. She smacked my leg and tried to hold it in, but she didn't make it. Pretty soon, she was laughing, too.

"Are you kidding? You think you humiliated me? On the contrary, love. I'm very proud of you! Oh, the sight of you beating that bloke in the head with your purse and calling him all the names you and the girls always call them was simply priceless! Let me tell you right now, Bella. The only thing I regret is that you were hurt!" I told her, curling my arms around her again.

"You mean you're not mad at me?" she asked, eyes wide in astonishment.

"Sweetheart, haven't you ever heard the old saying that, in Hollywood, even bad publicity is better than no publicity at all?" I laughed. The very idea of Bella thinking I was mad at her was ludicrous.

"Yes, but I caused a scene at the BD2 Premiere… _your Premiere!_ Oh, my God!" she exclaimed, hiding her face in her hands. I couldn't help laughing as I hugged her close. She was ridiculously funny.

"I can't tell you how many times I've had bad press in the past, but it didn't hurt me then and it won't hurt me now! Whether it's true or false, it's something all celebrities have to deal with on a regular basis. You can either let it rule your life or you can ignore it and carry on as normal. I choose to live my life on my own terms. In fact, all the fans, yours and mine, are probably thrilled to finally see a pap get taken down. Wanna bet your MEoW friends are already throwing a party?"

"I doubt that. They'll probably disown me and block me from commenting in the future because I made a mess of your premiere! Not to mention, I stole 'The Pretty' from them," she sighed heavily.

"Bella, really? You don't know your friends very well, do you? Wait here," I told her. Easing off the bed, I went to the door and asked Jasper to bring me my laptop. I knew he'd been keeping an eye on all the celebrity news sites and blogs just in case any damage control was required. I also knew the MEoW girls would stand behind Bella 100%. I'd been following them too long to have even a single doubt about it. Jasper handed me my open laptop and I could tell by the uncharacteristic grin on his face that, as far as the fans and I were concerned, everything was fine. I winked at him and mouthed the word 'thanks.' Jasper nodded once in reply. I caught a glimpse of Alice's anxious face over Jasper's shoulder and smiled at her. Her return smile glowed with relief and joy.

Climbing back onto the bed, I helped Bella prop herself up a bit higher with the pillows. I settled the laptop over my thighs and hitched closer to Bella so we could both see the screen. Jasper had the page already open to a celebrity blog where a video of tonight's premiere had been posted. The icon hovered over the play button. I never doubted Jasper's judgment and I wasn't about to start now so, without hesitation, I pressed play and enlarged the video to full screen. The video jarred for a second as though the person taking the video had been bumped in the arm but, after that, the quality was good.

So far, I was glad I'd decided to show it to Bella, as well as watch it myself. At the beginning, we both cringed a few times as first Laurent's, then James's, accusations flew through the air loud and clear for all to hear. When the screen showed me tucking Bella safely behind, Bella blushed and smiled as she rested her head on my shoulder. The image of me lunging forward to restrain Laurent made her smile broadened. She was proud of me for that? Wow! I'd just wanted to tear him apart for the crap he'd said about her, but I hated that I'd done that. Leaving Bella alone and vulnerable to James' assault had been my biggest mistake of the evening. I flinched as I watched James rush at her. The camera panned out so that we could see what was happening between both paps. Laurent and I were on the left side of the screen while Bella and James were on the right. Things were about to get dicey and I was beginning to doubt the wisdom of letting Bella see this part. We both felt terrible until the view changed again. The camera switched angles to focus on Bella, James, and the crowd of fans. Now, I understood Jasper's choice as we watched Bella yelling at James to shut-up. The fans were yelling, too.

"Hey, you jerk! Leave her alone!" they were yelling. We saw them strain over the velvet ropes, just itching for a chance to help her, but extra security from the theatre rushed in to hold them back. "You tell him, Bella!" they screamed as she whacked him and told him to shut-up. "Hit him again!" they cheered when she did.

Beside me, Bella was blushing, giggling, and covering her mouth with her hands as she watched the fans cheer for her. I stopped the video before it showed her accident. I didn't want her to have to relive that again. Moving the cursor up to the search bar, I typed in MEoW. If I knew my girls, they would have a blog post up about tonight's events by now. They already had a very low, albeit accurate, opinion of the paps, so this would surely send them off the deep end. The page popped open within seconds…

**MEoW POV:**

**PAPS STRIKE LOW BLOW - B&E FIGHT BACK…**

**LI-TRAH-LY!**

These paps done went and pissed me off, girls! I'm so mad I could spit nails! If you weren't around for the live feed, you missed one hell of a show! You can see the vids after the jump.

After raking in what I am sure was mega bucks for publishing that bullshit story about Edward and Bella rigging the non-battle scene rewrite contest, that low life pap came back for more. Him and his pal ambushed Edward and Bella at the LA Premiere of Breaking Dawn earlier this evening. As E&B were leaving the premiere, one pap, whose name is reportedly Laurent, jumped the ropes and got in their faces. Edward, being the gentleman that he is, stepped in front of Bella to protect her. Once she was safe, he got into the brawl of his life when Laurent kicked up a fuss and refused to go down easily.

While Edward was distracted with this other dude and busy yelling at Emmett, the scumbag named James Hunter {the same freaking pap who hid in the bushes to capture and later sell the pictures of E&B kissing} pounced on Bella! Now, I'm no saint, we all know that, but the shit this guy was saying to Bella about her and Edward was beyond revolting!

Oh, but get this, girls! EDG didn't take his shit for one second! She told him off when he slammed Edward! Then, when he wouldn't back off and wouldn't shut-up, she beat him with her purse… _repeatedly_! You go, girl!

Unfortunately, when Edward realized she was being accosted by the pap, he ran to her aid and, in doing so, the pap spun around to get the picture and knocked Bella down. Apparently, she was trapped between the limo and the curb. It took 4 men, including Edward, to lift the rear of the limo to free Bella. And, get this, ladies! Our man Edward, God love him, picked her up and carried her to the limo like a knight in shining armor! *Swoon!*

Word has it she was injured pretty badly and they rushed her to an undisclosed hospital. No news on her condition as of yet. It doesn't appear to have been life threatening but she was obviously in pain and her shoulders were scraped up and bleeding from having hit the concrete. As they say, however, what goes around comes around! These guys might have caused a scene at the premiere but, one thing is for sure; neither one of them is going to make any money off their pics! The first guy was shooting at such crazy angles, there's no way his pics are gonna produce anything and, as for this dude James…HA! Edward smashed his MFing camera! *FIST BUMP!*

But, God bless her, Bella stood up against that pap and beat him down as best as she could, considering she was wearing Louis Vuitton heels and a Versace evening gown! She got the chance to do something we have all wanted to do…Protect The Pretty! We know she's been…err, busy these past few days, but we also know she reads MEoW. Send her some love in the comments, won't you? And tell me what you would like to do, or see done, to these scumbag paps!

Proud and Furiously yours,

JET

**_Edwardscougar: "_**_Awww…Poor EDG! Just when everything was going her way! Then this falsehood gets published by this scum of the earth pap and now said pap has harassed her and Edward and caused her bodily harm!?What a mess! I hope Scummit and Little Brown don't stand for this and sue this guy for all he's worth! I hope Bella does too!"_

**_Chatterbox: _**_"I hope they bury the fucker! I know EDG was in an awkward position and wearing very expensive clothes, caught off guard, {not to mention probably totally dazzled by being with "The Pretty" for the past 3 days} but if it had been me, I'd have kicked off one of those Louis Vuitton's and started beating him with it! Seems to me this guy already has a brain leak! A few more heel-sized holes in his head couldn't hurt!"_

**_CrazyforCullen: _**_Oh I hope Bella is ok! Take care of our girl Edward. I can't say what I'd like to see happen to paps…It's too violent!_

**_DazzlemeEC: _**_" CrazyforCullen "Say it, out Loud!" LOL Can't be worse than what I'd like to see done to all paps especially that one, you know have him strung up by his privates and publicly flogged before we really get serious! Hehehe. Get Better Soon Bella!_

**_FlightlessVamp: _**_Dear Dean and Emmett, Next time, if there ever is a next time, let Edward go so he can stomp the shit out of those guys! Yours truly,FV._

_PS: Get Well Soon Bella and COME BACK TO COMMENT!_

**_Summerchic: _**_"I'm so mad right now I could spit nails, too! Between what happened tonight at the premiere and the lies this dude told and the magazine that spread them about EDG and Edward… he's just damn lucky I'm not within strangling range cuz this guy would be so dead! Take care of our Girl Edward and yourself as well. You both looked stunning BTW!"_

**_JET: _**_"Didn't they, though? Despite what happened, Bella/EDG is a damn Lucky woman to be in the presence of The Pretty._

**_Forkshere: _**_"Hey! Remember that scene in Rambo 2 where the bad guys had him hanging in a pit full of pig shit? Now, that would be fitting for all paps, right?_

**_CullenCrazy: _**_"Viva la Revolution! Bring back the guillotine!"_

**_Rudysmom2008: _**_"My, my! Aren't we a bloodthirsty bunch?" *gigglesnort!*_

**_TexasTornado: _**_"Hell'n, here in Texas, we'd just stake 'em out on top of a bed of fire ants! Let them mean li'l fuckers take care of the trash! Ain't dirtyin' my hands on 'em LOL!"_

I watched her as she read the last few comments showing on the page. She was grinning and tears glazed her eyes, but they were happy tears. She was touched by their kindness towards her and, if I knew my EDGe, amazed that they cared about her so deeply. She looked up at me expectantly after she had read the last comment.

"You see, love? They adore you and they're thrilled we're together and happy that you beat up a pap for me," I said with a grin. It was obvious she hadn't hurt that pap, James, but it was the principle behind the beating. She did what she and so many had talked about doing, if they were ever given the chance to get close enough to one.

"I suppose. I know how dedicated my friends are to you. I couldn't help but worry that some of them would be mad at me."

"Well, they're not, as you can see. And you are _not_ bad luck, either! Every bit of this falls on the shoulders of those bloody paps," I said. I started to close my laptop and set it on the floor on my side of the bed, but Bella stopped me by placing her hand on my keyboard.

"Edward, don't think I didn't notice that you stopped the video before I was knocked over. I want...no, I need to see it!" she insisted.

"I just didn't want to see you upset again, love," I tried to explain.

"You should know by now that I'm stronger than I look," she chuckled.

"You're sure you want to live through that again? It kills me to watch it myself!" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Show me the video. You know I'll see it eventually anyway and I'd rather see it with you than alone," she said softly. She was right; I didn't want her to see it at all but, if she had to see it, I didn't want her to be alone. Bella had a habit of blaming herself for things that weren't her fault so I wanted to be there to make sure she didn't feel guilty about any of the evening's events. Clinching my jaw, I opened my laptop and returned to the video, fast-forwarding to just seconds before her accident. I wish I'd watched it alone before agreeing to let Bella watch it, now. The camera was focused on Bella, James, and the crowd.

"**_Shut your mouth! You don't know him! You know nothing about him!"_** Bella was yelling on the video.

"He's an asshole, is what he is."_ Click, click, click, click. _"A cocky, arrogant, British fuck! With no brain filter and no brains_!" Click, click, click, click._

"**_Shut your fucking mouth!" _**Bella's voice screamed through the speaker on my laptop. Sitting beside me, EDGe cringed at her actions.

"**_Hit him again! Harder!" _**a fan yelled. The camera zoomed in on Bella and James. I'd been too far away, surrounded by too many screaming fans to hear what was being said. James moved in closer and began taking more pictures. With every click of his lens, he inched forward, getting right up in Bella's face. Bella backed up, trying to get away from him, smacking him with her purse over and over the whole time. Looking at it now, she should have smacked him across the face, which would have knocked his camera out of his hands. Then again, that might have angered him enough to have attacked her.

"**_You don't know anything about him! He's a wonderful man, kind, caring and generous! He's beautiful inside and out! You're filth! You're disgusting! You're not good enough to lick his boots!"_** Bella cried, still pounding him with her purse.

"**_HEY! Get away from her! Bella! No!" _**I heard my voice from off screen and winced because I knew what was coming next.

"**_Edward! Stop! Dean! Get over here!" _**Emmett yelled to Dean off screen.

"He's a complete fucktard. Everyone knows it." James said to Bella. Then, total chaos ensued. James spun around to get pictures of me running to save Bella and, when he did, his shoulder and elbow rammed into her side. She toppled in the high, thin heels. I cringed when I saw her foot turn unnaturally as it slipped between the limo tire and the curb. Her arms flailed awkwardly as she twisted, trying to remain standing, but it was no use. She went down hard on her soft, bare shoulders. It looked as though she should have broken some ribs, as well, but the X-rays had proven they were fine.

"**_BELLA!"_** I screamed as I entered the screen. I glanced at Bella sitting beside me as video 'me' fell to his knees beside video 'Bella.' I stopped the film when I saw her crying and visibly shaking against my side.

"I knew you shouldn't have watched that," I told her, closing my laptop and tossing it to the foot of my bed. Careful of her bruised and scraped shoulder, I pulled her into my arms.

"I'm not crying for me, darlin'! I don't know how you've tolerated them for so long without losing your temper. He was saying the meanest things about you and it's all lies!"

"Words can hurt, love, but they don't bother me…certainly not from the likes of him. However, I can tell it really bothered you. It worried you that the fans might think less of us and it worried you what the interviewers were going to think. EDGe, nothing, and I mean nothing, anyone says or thinks makes any difference to the way I feel about you and it never will. When you think about it like that, don't you feel the same way? Can you try not to let it bother you so much?" I asked gently, intertwining our fingers with one hand.

"Of course I do, and I'll try," she smiled. "Us against the world, right?" she chuckled softly.

"Absofuckinglutely, love," I agreed, kissing her temple. "But, now I need to talk to you about something very important to me," I hated having to do this. I didn't want to for many reasons. Bella snuggled deeper into my chest and bravely dried her eyes.

"Okay, I'm listening," she sniffled.

"Watching that video was hard for me, too. Bella, I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt again because of me. This promo tour is going to be a tough gig; visiting multiple cities and countries in just a few days, rushing through airports, standing around through photo shoots and photo calls! Climbing in and out of cars and limos, even boats! Sitting for hours through book signings and press conferences…it's insane! All that walking and standing without rest could end up doing permanent damage to your foot. Make no mistake! I want…hell, I needed you to go with me. The thought of being away from you for so long is so excruciating! But, seeing you hurt further just to be with me and ease my mind is incredibly selfish of me and totally unacceptable. Do you understand where I'm going with this, love?" I begged.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that. I really wanted to go with you but, from following your career, I know how physically demanding these tours can be. I'd only get in your way," she said sadly.

"You could never be in my way, love! But, for your own sake and my peace of mind, you need to stay off your foot as much as possible. So, here's the plan; Jasper's made arrangements for you to be on a flight back home about an hour before my flight leaves in the morning. Your tickets are already in the living room."

"Tickets? As in more than one?" she asked. She looked up at me with confusion written all over her lovely face. I knew this was coming and I was prepared for it. Better to get it settled tonight rather than make her late for her flight in the morning.

"Yes. I have extra bodyguards on call in case they are ever needed. I'm sending two home with you. It…"

"I don't think so!" she exclaimed, cutting me off. She sat up and looked back at me as though I'd completely lost my mind.

"EDGe, before you climb up on your soap box and start telling me where I can get off, stop and think about it," I said, keeping my voice calm. There wasn't going to be an argument here. My mind was made up. "You entered the contest and won. The chemistry between us was immediate and everyone picked up on it. The rumors were flying from the moment the press saw us together…"

"Yes, but we handled that," she tried, interrupting me, but I wasn't going to be derailed. I kept talking as if I was talking about the weather.

"We were papped kissing in public and it was pretty obvious we were making out in the limo. I take full responsibility for that. I've been in the eye of the press long enough to have learned that they see everything. Then, that falsehood was written about the contest being fixed…"

"Well, anyone who believes that nonsense is a fool. The fans don't believe it," she argued, cutting me off again. I knew she wouldn't like the thought of bodyguards but, after a long discussion with Emmett, Dean, and Jasper, we had all unanimously agreed there was no way around it. If she couldn't come on the tour with me, she was going home with bodyguards, period.

"Then, there was that fiasco at the premiere. Do you honestly think that, when you go home, the press isn't going to hunt you down and harass and hound you to no end? Do you think they won't pressure you and say and do things to get a reaction or some kind of an admission out of you, that they won't be lying in wait for you when your plane lands? Do you really think they won't be sitting on your front lawn, or hiding in the bushes around your house?" She had stopped interrupting me, now that she was starting to realize I was right.

"Trust me! Even the regular press will say things to get you to blow a fuse, not to mention the paps. The way they push and shove, you can't handle that with a cast on your foot. It's going to be harder than you think; much harder than it's been for the last three days because now you have a scandal of that story and the drama of the premiere fueling their desire to get to you. You _need_ bodyguards around you to back them the hell off!" I finished my speech, but Bella remained silent. I waited patiently, but she still didn't speak. I propped myself up on one elbow to be at eye level with her. I was waiting for her to pop a cap in my ass, blow her top, something. I brushed her hair away from her face and waited. Bella raised her eyes to mine and smiled sadly.

"Okay, Edward."

"Okay? That's all, just okay? You're not going to throw a pillow at my head? Bust up the bar? Throw a hissy fit? Nothing?" I teased her quietly. A genuine smile finally graced her sweet lips as she nudged me with her shoulder. I'd been expecting her to put up one hell of a fight, so to say I was surprised by her calm demeanor was an understatement. What kind of meds had the doctor put her on anyway?

"No, I'm just going home like a good girl. I don't go out much anyway. They won't have any guarding to do if I never leave my house. I mostly stay home and write…"

*cough* "And perv over 109 year old virgin vampires? *cough* I teased her.

"Wrong! I perv over a sexy actor who portrays a 109 year old vampire!" she insisted. I couldn't resist kissing her cute little nose. Nevertheless, my feisty girl wasn't going to take having bodyguards lightly.

"Make no mistake; I don't like it and I will keep them as far away from me as possible when I'm home and trying to work. I can't write with and audience. I'll always feel like I have guests I should be entertaining," she explained.

"Once you're home, they can stand outside your door. They don't have to be glued to your side unless you're out in public," I told her. She grew quiet again and laid her head on her knee as she looked at me.

"I'm really going to miss you," she said softly.

I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled crookedly at her. I had a feeling she was saying goodbye; not goodbye for a week, but forever. Something in her voice told me she thought I wasn't coming back to her. She had no idea how much it was going to kill me to let her go to travel half way around the world, taking me even farther away from her. It was like losing my soul. As soon as I finished this tour, I was going to go straight to her home as fast as I could and spend some real time together with her. I wanted her to return to London with me for the holidays, if her foot was better by then. Right now, though, my biggest concern was trying to find a way to comfort her. Suddenly, it occurred to me that I had just the thing! I got up and went to one of my packed suitcases and rummaged around in the side pocket. When I returned to the bed, Bella was watching me with large, curious eyes.

"I told you before that we would never say goodbye because goodbye is too damn permanent. We aren't saying goodbye, now. We'll call and text and video chat the whole time I'm away," I said, taking her arm in my hand. I took the object I had retrieved from my luggage and placed it on her wrist.

"Edward! That's the cuff you wore in Twilight! It's practically priceless! I can't…"

"You can and you will. This will keep me close to you while I'm away. It's only a week love, and then our forever can begin."

"But, Edward…"

I threaded my fingers through the hair at the back of her head and drew her to my waiting lips and kissed her senseless. "Bella," I murmured against the corner of her mouth. "You are priceless to me!"

"Oh, Edward! Where have you been all my life?" she sang, batting her eyes playfully. I couldn't help smiling, but gave her the only honest answer I could. "I've been right here, EDGe, waiting in the twilight for you!"

**AN: No, this isn't the end for our EDGe and EC but we are getting close, very close to hitting that complete button. Thanks as ever to Rita01tx and Cared Cullen for editing and pre-reading my chapters. Huge thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing! Hope to see you in the reviews! MWAH!**


	23. Chapter 23

Waiting in the Twilight

Ch. 23

BPOV

I wasn't sure what woke me up as I stretched languorously and blinked my eyes open to the familiarity of my own bedroom. The sound of my text message ringtone shrilled close by. The thing was programmed to repeat every minute for five minutes, or until I opened the text. That must have been what woke me up. It was probably Andrea needing help with her homework. What was the time zone difference between Florida and here anyway? Ugh! It was too early for math and I was way too tired! The phone sounded for the third time but I wasn't going to answer it. I wanted to get back to my dream about Edward. Wow! What a dream that had been! I didn't have many of those and this one had been a real doozy! All my heart's desires rolled into one. I fluffed my pillows in an attempt to get comfortable again, smiled at the black leather cuff on my wrist, and closed my eyes. Cuff? Holy shit! I flipped over in bed so quickly I almost tossed myself onto the floor as my cell phone rang again. Ow! My right foot hurt like crazy! Despite the pain, I grinned like an idiot. The cuff, the pain in my foot…it was true! It had all really happened! Edward Cullen loves me!

I snatched my cell phone off the nightstand and opened the text message.

_From: EC _

_Subject: Am I Still Dreaming?_

_Good morning, beautiful! It's 2 pm here in Berlin, so I know it's morning for you. Were the past 3 days real, or were you just a lovely dream? Text me when you wake up and pinch me LOL! Miss you so much, love!_

_EC_

*Squeee!* It was real! I hugged my phone to my chest in sheer joy as if I was hugging Edward himself! The entire weekend ran through my mind at super high speed, like a movie on fast forward! I paused and replayed the night we made love in slow motion. I kind of got stuck in that memory for a while before the phone sounded for the fifth and final time, reminding me that Edward was waiting for a return text message.

Two pm in Berlin? Wow! We were back to a huge time zone difference. Looks like I would be up late again, not that I was going to complain. Hitting the reply button, I typed as fast as I could, completely aware that I was grinning like a fool.

_To: EC_

_Subject: Good Morning!_

_*Pinch!* And you know where Imma pinching you at! *Snickers!* I'm awake now, Darlin'! I know what you mean...it was pretty surreal, wasn't it? But, if it was a dream, we dreamed it together {again LOL} and I hope I never wake up! I love you! Now go...work...and hurry home to me!_

_Love,_

_EDGe_

Pain throbbed through my foot as my feet touched the floor. Damn, that hurt! I needed my pills. I hobbled out of bed on my cast with two major intentions: start the coffee, and get my laptop going so I could find the first live feed of Edward in Berlin. His schedule was in my luggage, somewhere. I would need it if I was going to follow him online. By my side, or miles away, I was still an Edward fan girl! Wobbling over to my desk, I opened my laptop and punched the power button with more enthusiasm than ever before. I was _so_ not a morning person but Edward's text message had been like a shot of pure sunshine through my heart and soul! Outside, it was dark gray and heavily overcast despite the untouched whiteness of the snow. Yep, I was gonna need that coffee.

I opened my bedroom door and…

"EEEPP!" I squealed and dove back behind the door. Here I was wearing only a tank top and panties with two big, burly, strange men standing around in my house! One stood at the front door while the other was stationed at the dining room French doors that lead out to my now frozen garden. It took a few seconds of panic before I remembered they were Edward's men, the bodyguards he'd sent home with me. How could I have forgotten all about them? God, I needed coffee!

Yesterday, it had started to snow during the long drive from the airport to my house and, by the time we arrived, several inches lay on the ground. Half expecting them to follow me inside, I'd been surprised to learn that, on Edward's orders, as well as their own protocol, they would remain outside, regardless of weather. Apparently, Edward had informed them I had a lot of work to do and they were not to disturb me for any reason. Now that I thought about it, I wondered where they were going to go to the bathroom. Geez! They must have bladders the size of Texas because they hadn't asked to use the facilities even once. To me, it just didn't feel right for them to stand outside in the cold all day and night, but they weren't budging.

Later that evening, I'd opened the door to two different big guys standing at my door, not the ones who had accompanied me on the flight. The taller of the two explained that they'd flown in six hours behind us to relieve the first bodyguards and informed me that they would be changing shifts every 12 hours. When I told them to come in and get warm, they put up a fuss, but I wasn't backing down this time. My conscience wouldn't allow me to sleep knowing they were out there freezing their asses off all night long to protect me from nothing so, after delivering my cross-armed Dom stance, death glare, and pouty bottom lip, they finally caved and agreed to come in for the night. I chuckled when the men thanked me for the large thermos of coffee and sandwiches I provided before I went to bed. Since my house is literally "Down in the Boondocks," it's not like they could leave to grab a quick snack and, as far as I could see, they hadn't brought any provisions with them. As the next shift was from 10 am to 10 pm, I figured the first team would be back here by the time I got up to start working on my new book.

Unfortunately, these guys were going to have to go back outside until I got myself ready for the day. No way was I going to shower and change with strange men in my house. Dashing into my closet, I grabbed a robe and threw it on before opening the bedroom door again.

"Hey guys, would you mind giving me some privacy to get organized this morning?" I was being nice by asking politely. I didn't like having them here and one part of me would love to just throw them out, insisting they leave altogether. The other part just couldn't do that because these were Edward's people and I wasn't going to have them telling him what a bitch I was.

"Sure thing, Miss Swan," one man said, quickly retreating out the front door. Once it was closed, I could only partially see his left shoulder through the small glass panes, but the other man, now back outside the French doors to my backyard, was in full view, standing straight and tall with his back to the doors.

I scowled at him through the glass. Crap! I liked sitting at my dining room table to write and I wasn't sure if I could do that with him standing right there. It would feel like he was hovering over me. Maybe I could sit in the living room to write, or maybe sit on my bed. There was a desk in my room I'd bought for writing but it was quite small and I liked having space. Truth be told, I was a table hog! The living room table was too tall and narrow for comfortable sitting, not to mention there was no space to spread out.

I stood in my kitchen glaring at what I could see of the two men. They made me feel like a prisoner in my own home. I couldn't remember their names to save my life, probably because I resented them being here when there was no need, not for me anyway. Edward's worry had been that I would be hounded by paps but there was no media circus on my lawn and I truly didn't foresee there being one. They were very polite and respectful. I had nothing against them personally and, if Edward were here, I probably wouldn't give them a second thought. But this was my home and it just seemed like a complete waste of time and resources to me.

I sighed as I turned on the coffee pot. Edward didn't keep bodyguards around him all the time so I knew he was just being overprotective. Oh, well. It was only a week until he returned. By then, this whole premiere scandal would have blown over and I'd be free of these men.

I'd just set out eggs, bacon and biscuits from my fridge and turned to grab the orange juice when my phone suddenly started ringing again. I hobbled to my room as fast as I could on my injured foot, snatched my phone off the bed and sat in the chair as I propped my right foot up on the footstool.

_From EC:_

_Subject: Woo Hoo!_

_I can't wait to feel that {and more!} for real. I'm traveling at the moment. We should be at our destination soon. Just wanted to check and see how your foot is doing? Are you in a lot of pain? How are your shoulders? Are the bodyguards behaving? Is there a media circus on your doorstep? You know, I'm just extremely curious. :P_

_EC_

_From EDGe:_

_Subject: Woo Hoo!_

_Come here and I will make you feel better than you ever have in your life and then I'll get serious! :D Foot is fine unless I walk on it. Getting ready to make breakfast and take my pills. That should help. Shoulders are sore but I will live. My arms are empty and missing you along with the rest of me. The bodyguards' presence is annoying but they are very polite and not doing anything to bug me. No media circus BB! Hate to say I told you so but very glad you were wrong. I'll be watching you at the premiere from my laptop._

_Much Love to you, Darlin!_

_EDGe_

Tucking my phone into the pocket of my robe in case he sent another text, I struggled to my feet. After a few "human moments" in the bathroom, I donned a pair of flannel pajama pants. Since it was still cold inside the house, I started a fire in the living room fireplace before heading to the kitchen. I took pain meds for my foot while I cooked breakfast and enjoyed my first cup of coffee. Glancing up as I worked, it didn't escape my attention that the man at the French doors would shiver and pull his collar up around his neck every once in awhile. I looked out the window and noticed the wind had picked up, blowing the snow into a heaping snowdrift in my backyard.

An hour later, I opened the double doors, "Hey, come on in and get warm before you freeze to death."

"Thank you Miss Swan, but we're supposed to stay outside. Mr. Cullen will already be upset with us for having stayed in the house all night," he said through chattering teeth.

"I don't care what Mr. Cullen told you. This is my home and you're here to protect me. There's no imminent danger so come in here and sit down at the table…and don't argue!" I stormed to the front door, jerked it open, and basically had the same conversation with the man standing there. He didn't seem to be as cold as the other guy since the foyer provided enough protection on both sides to block the wind off of him. Once inside, both men put up a fuss when they saw I had place settings for three on the table. They could argue all they wanted but I saw them looking at the steaming mugs of coffee with lust in their eyes.

"Miss Swan, we're very grateful for your kindness but it's not necessary. We're trained and well paid to endure the weather and we'll be changing shifts in 30 minutes. We can eat then," said the larger, taller man who'd been guarding the front door. I'd seen him once before when I'd been with Edward and finally recalled his name.

"Your name is Sam, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"And you are?" I asked the other one.

"Seth."

"Well, Sam. You and Seth are here to protect me from paps, the media, and any other dangers lying in wait for me. You can do that better if you're warm and dry and not half frozen and starving."

"But, Miss Swan…"

"Are you gonna stand there and tell me I just spent an hour cooking for you two and you're not going to eat? Don't make me call Mr. Cullen because I will!" I said, whipping out my cell phone from the pocket of my robe. Looking contrite, the two men sat down at the table and began eating. Ha! I was right, they weren't only cold, they were hungry, too. I watched in smug satisfaction as they scarfed down the bacon, egg, and cheese omelet like hungry wolves. Sitting down to the table to eat my own breakfast, I continued to lay down the law.

"Look, guys. You're only here for a week and there's obviously nothing to protect me from. As long as it's less than 40 degrees outside, you will do your job from inside the house," I said. Sam immediately opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off before he could say a word. "Don't even start! Honestly, I don't like you being here. I have work to do and having you hovering around makes it harder for me but I won't have you standing out in the bitter cold unnecessarily. And, if you think complaining to Mr. Cullen will do you any good, you're wrong." I'd barely gotten the words out of my mouth when all hell broke loose.

Abruptly, a loud stomping and clatter came from the front door, accompanied by a blast of cold air. I didn't even have time to blink before Sam jumped up from his chair, pulled his gun and had his back braced against the foyer wall. Seth jumped up, grabbed me by the arm and, in one fluid movement, pulled me up from my chair, whirled me around behind him and drew his gun, too. In a flash, they were both moving before my mind had time to register anything. Sam attacked whatever was coming through the front door and nailed it to the floor in front of the fireplace. Finally, the sound of my name being yelled brought me out of my stupor.

"Bella! Run!" a muffled voice screamed from the floor.

"Jake?" I gasped in shock. In seconds, Sam had Jake pinned to the ground, a gun trained on him while he searched for weapons. Seth was backed against the open front door, gun drawn, waiting and watching for more intruders. Seeing no one else out front, he darted to the French doors, yanked them open and began searching cautiously around the house.

"Get off him! Let him up! What are you doing? No! Stop it!" I hobbled over to Sam and tried shoving him off. Sam was beginning to realize his mistake and loosened his unrelenting hold on Jake. Somewhat dazed, confused, and royally pissed off, Jake tried to stand. Sam reached out to help him up but Jake shoved his hand away just as the front door burst open yet again.

"FREEZE!" someone yelled and Jake was suddenly tackled to the ground again by yet another man who must have heard me yelling at Sam. Oh, great! The relief team has arrived. Must be 10 am already.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" I screamed.

"Stand down!" Sam yelled, yanking the man with the gun off Jake's back by his collar.

"Oh, Jake! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked, trying to help him up. Jake was so angry and confused about who these men were, he slapped my hand away.

"What the hell is going on around here, Bella? Guns? Really? Just who are these bozos? And just what the fuck were you doing on TV with that vampire guy?"

"Hey! I don't know who you are but, if you can't talk to Miss Swan with some respect, I'll have to escort you out," the bodyguard who'd yelled "freeze" snarled. Seth returned from outside looking utterly bewildered.

"Okay, everybody out except Jake. It's all right, he's a friend," I said. It took a few seconds, but all three of them reluctantly filed out the front door. Jake started his tirade the moment the doors were closed and I doubt he noticed that another man had returned to stand guard outside the French doors, but it wasn't Seth.

"You coulda told me you were flying to LA. Didn't you even stop to think I'd be worried about you? And how'd you get to the airport without your car anyway? Can you imagine how I felt when I came by and saw your car, but you never answered? I thought you'd gone off on a walk and got hurt or something. I went tracking through those woods forever looking for you!" I stood there waiting patiently while Jake had a cow. Hopefully he'd wind down soon.

"Hell, I even called the police but they wouldn't report you missing for 24 hours. By then, everyone in town knew you were in LA with that actor. It made me look like a damn fool for reporting you as a missing person when you were out in California cavorting with some freakin' movie star!" I let him rant all he wanted because, until he was done, there was no point in trying to get a word in. I hobbled over to the table and sat down in my chair. When Seth had grabbed me up and spun me around behind him, it had set my foot off and, between that and trying to rush over to help Jake, it was throbbing like crazy again.

"Why are you limping? What happened to your foot? Why is it in a cast?"

"Well, you seem to know everything else about my trip. I figured you knew that, too!"

"Did he hurt you? That actor guy? I'll kill him! You've got some serious explaining to do!" That did it! I'd had enough! He kept saying "actor" like it was a filthy word and, after Sunday's premiere and the incident with the paps, I'd had enough of people verbally attacking Edward!

"Don't you dare say a bad word about him! Edward is a kind man and a wonderful human being! I've got explaining to do? Who the hell do you think you are? You're not my guardian! I don't report to you about anything? I'll come and go as I damn well please!"

"Well, that's obvious!" Jake said angrily. He sighed heavily, hands on his hips as he looked up at the ceiling. Eventually, he looked back at me. "Look, Bella. I'm not trying to control your life but why don't you get that I was seriously worried about you? Couldn't you have just picked up the phone and called me? Sent a text message…something?

"No, Jake. I couldn't. I had entered a writing contest, the chance of a lifetime, and I won! But, one of the stipulations in the contract was that I had to sign an NDA and…"

"That actor guy made you sign an NDA? What the hell kinda perverted loser makes a beautiful girl sign an NDA? You…" Hearing Jake call Edward a perverted loser really pissed me off! Despite the pain in my foot now traveling all the way up my thigh, I jumped up and stood toe-to-toe with him.

"His name is Edward and he didn't make me do anything! The NDA was Summit Studio's idea! If I contacted anyone before the reveal on Friday, or before I was given my laptop and cell phone back on Saturday, then I would have been disqualified! I…"

"Oh, so you've been allowed to call me since Saturday! How generous of him! You just didn't care enough about your best friend to even consider my feelings!" he said, cutting me off. "It's Tuesday, Bella! You know what? I…I just can't talk to you right now. I can't even look at you."

"Jake! Jake wait!" And with that, he stormed out of the house without another word. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I could have called him Saturday, or Sunday, or even Monday after I had arrived home. I'd had plenty of time to call, to share my joy and excitement with him, but I'd been a bad friend, too wrapped up in my own world. I tried several times to get him on his cell phone but he was ignoring my calls. In essence, he was telling me it was too little too late. I didn't blame him at all.

After cleaning the dishes, making my bed and getting dressed, I retreated to the living room with every intention of working on my novel and looking up the live feed for the Berlin premiere. I'd had enough of bodyguards and feeling guilty about Jake. What I needed some distraction. Unfortunately, the next pain pill I took resulted in a long nap until mid-afternoon.

Edward must have been getting reports from the bodyguards through Emmett because, when I woke from my nap, there was a text message waiting for me.

_From: EC_

_Subject: Drama_

_I heard about the drama you had this morning. I apologize for the confusion. Hope your friend Jake was unharmed. Get some rest, Love. I'll be pretty busy till late this evening. I'll check to see if you're online but don't wait up for me ok? I will text you in the morning. I love you!_

_Missing you every second,_

_E.C._

He was such a sweet man. I couldn't believe I'd missed even a moment of time with him by sleeping through the sound of his message coming through! Even though I knew he wouldn't get it for quite some time, I sent a reply anyway.

_To: E.C._

_Subject: All is well._

_Sorry I missed your text. The painkillers knocked me out. Don't worry about Jake. Only things hurt were his pride and his feelings. I will be online waiting for you tonight. And when you are at the premiere, know that I will be there watching you and sending you my love._

_Miss you much, Love you more,_

_EDGe_

With only one quick search, I found the location of the first live feeds for Berlin, made a note of the start time, and bookmarked the page. That done, I pulled up my novel and began writing until it was time for the premiere. For what seemed like forever, one star after another crossed the screen, stopping to talk to fans or giving multiple brief interviews. The biggest, brightest, best star was always last, but I wasn't going to take the chance of missing one second of seeing Edward's beautiful face. It seemed to take forever for him to appear but, finally, my patience was rewarded. He spent a long time among his fans and, despite knowing him personally, despite having slept with him, I was still fan-girling over seeing him on the red carpet. I was also envious of them all; not exactly jealous, but envious that, once again, they had him in person and I didn't.

The first close-up of Edward came during an interview and, when he ran his hands through his hair in such a familiar way, I couldn't help brushing my fingers over his lips on my monitor. As if he knew I was there and what I was doing, he licked his bottom lip and then bit it. Whatever the reporter said must've been funny because I heard his familiar man-giggle and squealed with delight at the sound. God, I missed him so much! We'd only had three days together and yet, somehow, it seemed like we'd had a lifetime of love with each other. It wasn't nearly enough. In fact, an eternity with a man like Edward Cullen wouldn't be half long enough. What was I saying? There was no one like Edward and there never would be.

I'd convinced myself that it was only for a week. Between watching him at all of his events on the computer, keeping in touch via phone and text, and working on my novel, I would barely know he was gone. I'd told myself I would be so busy that the week would fly by in no time at all. Watching him now, I knew I was only kidding myself. This week was going to be the longest week of my life and every second I wasn't talking to him or seeing him was going to seem like an eternity.

All too soon, the premiere was over and Edward was gone. I felt like crying. I knew the longer I sat there thinking of him, dwelling on how much I loved and missed him, the slower time would pass and the deeper I would sink into depression. Edward wouldn't want that so, for him, I forced myself to close everything but my Word doc and went back to work on my story. More than once, I caught myself letting my mind wander to memories of my weekend with Edward…his smile, his laugh, the feel of his touch, his kiss, and I would have to force myself to start writing again.

At some point, I glanced at the clock on my computer and was surprised to realize it was 10:15 pm. The bodyguards would have switched shifts by now, putting Seth and Sam back on duty. I hadn't received any e-mail alerts from Edward yet or any more text messages. I carried my laptop back to my bedroom and donned a black silk nighty Alice had given me. Maybe I would send Edward a picture of me in this nightgown to remember me by. I grinned at the thought of his reaction to receiving such an e-mail. It was still cool in the house so I put on my heavy terry cloth robe over the top. I set everything up so I'd be able to talk to Edward on EA and, when I was done, I hobbled to the front door to check on the guys. I couldn't bear the thought of them standing outside in the freezing cold all night long. Opening the door, I was surprised to see that Seth wasn't at his post. Instead, I was greeted by a woman with bright red hair and a very soft voice. She was dressed all in black and wore leather gloves. They'd sent a female bodyguard especially for me?

"Um, hello. What happened to Seth and Sam?" I asked after she introduced herself to me.

"We're on rotation, Miss. My partner and I have taken their shift for the night," she said with a smile. She looked too well-groomed and delicate to be a bodyguard but looks could be deceiving. I knew not to judge a book by its cover so I smiled and invited her in. It would actually be less intimidating for me to have a woman in the house instead of two strange men.

"Really? You're inviting me inside?" she asked, seeming quite pleased at the thought.

"Yes. You and your partner. There's no need to stand out there all night freezing. Is your partner out back?" I asked. Turning to go towards the sliding glass doors, I looked back over my shoulder to see the woman closing the front door and locking it.

"Yes. He should be there by now," the woman said. Puzzled by the smug tone of her voice, I looked out the sliding glass doors just in time to see a dark hooded figure crossing the backyard.

"I suppose I should introduce myself," she giggled coyly. "I'm Victoria...pleased to meet you."

EPOV

God, I was tired. It was four in the morning by the time I finally made it back to my hotel room. I'd tried to beg off the after party but my cast mates had kept at me until I'd finally caved. At least it was still fairly early for my EDGe. I didn't want her staying up all night to talk to me when I woke up. She needed to get some rest and stay off her feet so her ankle would heal faster. I could talk to her online for a few minutes before going to bed and crashing for a while. I grabbed a bottle of Heineken, a new pack of cigs and my laptop, and climbed into my bed. As soon as I was situated, I sent her a message via PM on Ed Attack.

_EC: I'm here, Love. Can't wait to talk to you. Maybe together we can figure out how to set up Skype and save some time. I need to see your beautiful face._

The minutes ticked by with no reply. I checked the member's page and it showed that she was available, which meant she was online. Maybe she just hadn't heard the incoming message ping. I tried again and waited.

_EC: How are you feeling, EDGe? Did you ever hear from you friend Jake again?_

I knew about her friend Jake from a few of the PM's we'd exchanged before the contest. She'd described him as an overprotective little brother, always trying to do things for her. It had made me feel a little better knowing she wasn't totally alone when she was home. I was glad to know she had someone to check on her. From the way she talked about him, I had this visual image of a tall, thin, gangly teen every time she mentioned his name.

Ten minutes passed…nothing. Perhaps she'd fallen asleep or was napping thinking that she'd meet me here at midnight or later her time like we'd done in the past. I should've given her a time to meet me here. Now I was afraid she'd be up very early waiting for me, by which time I'd be out cold. I decided to send her a text message. If the sound of her phone didn't wake her, at least she'd more than likely check her phone before she checked EA. I opened my phone and saw that she'd sent me a text earlier. Of course! She must've taken more of her pain meds and fallen asleep again. Poor baby.

_To: EDGe_

_Subject: My bad_

_I should have been more specific about a meeting time for us on EA. Sorry, Love. I will text you in the morning. How about we meet on EA at 8 pm your time tomorrow evening? Maybe we can Skype? I hope you sleep well. I love you EDGe._

_Always Yours,_

_EC_

I waited until 4:30 to see if she would reply either way but, when I'd finished my beer and another cigarette without a word from her, I got undressed and went to bed.


	24. Chapter 24

Waiting in the Twilight

Ch 24

BPOV

I opened the French doors to let the other bodyguard inside but, to my horror, I realized too late that it wasn't a bodyguard at all. It was James Hunter, that pap who'd verbally attacked Edward and me at the premiere and caused my accident. I recognized him immediately despite the fact that he'd cut off his long, dirty hair.

I tried to shut the doors and lock him out but he shoved them open so hard it slammed me backwards into the dining room table. I toppled over the chairs and crawled to the wicker chair in the living room. Using it for leverage, I was almost on my feet when James kicked the chair out from under me. I went sprawling onto my back, looking up at him completely petrified. He grabbed the floor lamp near the couch and yanked it out of the wall, jerked the cord out of the lamp and tossed the lamp aside. _Asshole! I paid 90 bucks for that lamp!_ I watched in disbelief as he twisted the cord around his gloved hands as if he was planning to strangle me. His eyes never left my face as he grinned down at me.

"What do you want?" I demanded, using my uninjured leg to propel myself away from him. "What happened to the real bodyguards?" I cried, trying to distract him. "Where are Seth and Sam? What have you done to them?" He snickered! The son-of-a-bitch actually snickered! Were they dead? Was I next? No! I wouldn't accept that! How was I going to get out of this? How had he found me? I thought he was in jail!

Using the coffee table, I managed to right myself and was backing away from James when he lifted the coffee table with one hand and tossed it out of his way. I managed to get a few feet between us when Victoria shoved me forward into James. He caught me by the shoulders and my heart slammed into my throat! My only thought was _Edward!_ I just wanted one last moment to tell him I loved him. James looked at me and I saw nothing but blankness in his eyes. They were as cold and hard as steel. Staring into them, I knew my only chance of ever seeing Edward again was to fight and fight hard! I did the only thing I could think of...I kneed him in the groin as hard as I could with my injured leg. It hurt like hell but I knew that leg wouldn't support my weight while I kneed him with my good leg. Still, it doubled him over and Victoria rushed to his side as I hobbled to the kitchen. I grabbed a knife from the butcher block and reached for the phone in the pocket of my robe. Before I could flip it open and dial 911, both Victoria and James were blocking my exit from the kitchen.

They spoke not a word! No threats, no screaming, no violent intimidations. It went against everything I'd ever heard or read about criminals and it was freaking me the fuck out. If they would speak, threaten, scream, yell...anything, I could get angry. Their words would fuel that anger and help me find the strength to fight them. As it was, all I felt was incredible fear. After all he'd had to say at the premiere, why wasn't he talking now? I could fight back if I knew what they wanted. Their silence filled me with dread.

"Don't you come any closer or I swear I'll kill you if I have to!" I screamed in panic. I waved the knife at them to prove my point. They weren't frightened at all. Victoria actually covered her mouth and giggled like a little school girl. James began unwinding the lamp cord from around his hand.

"Fuck you! Fuck you both!" I yelled and dialed the police. The two of them were so cocky about being here, doing whatever it was they were attempting to do. They seemed to think they were unstoppable. It was disturbing as hell.

With more speed and strength than I would have thought possible, James flicked the cord from the lamp at me like a horse whip, striking me in the cheek with the plug. It hit with such force, it knocked be backwards into the counter and split my cheek wide open. I grabbed at my face, fearing he'd popped my eye out of the socket. The pain was so vicious, the knife and my phone clattered to the ground as blood oozed between my fingertips and blurred my vision. The last thing I remember is having a cloth held to my face that felt cold and smelled sickeningly sweet. If I wasn't so terrified, I'd be glad the pain was going away.

EPOV

Darkness. All encompassing.

Cold. Bitter and biting. My tux isn't heavy enough to provide any protection from the numbing cold.

Despair. It hangs over me like a shroud.

Escape. It's all I want to do but I can't turn back.

A sound catches my attention and I listen intently. I'm not alone. An evil, unseen presence lurks in the darkness. It hides behind the gnarled tree trunks, creeping through the obsidian night waiting, so patiently waiting, for its chance to attack. Am I hunting for it, or is it stalking me?

This all seems so familiar and yet so foreign. I look towards the night sky searching for the moon to guide me, the one constant I know I can depend on. Black clouds inch slowly across the face of the pallid full moon vaguely illuminating the forest surrounding me. I know this place. It haunts my soul. This place withholds from me the one thing I need most in my life. She's lost here in this malicious darkness. The light shining down from the moon gives no comfort. It casts eerie shadows making the darkness within them more sinister. It allows me to see the gaunt and gnarled trees, their roots crawling across the ground determined to ensnare me and stop my progress. The stench of dirt and wet wood assaults my senses. A thick fog swirls at my knees and I know I should get away from it but I can't run because it's everywhere. There's no escape. I feel a multitude of sinister eyes watching me through the skeletal branches of the trees, waiting and watching oh, so patiently.

The cold is so intense, I can't discern if I shiver from that or from the unnatural feeling that I'm being watched by something truly evil.

I need to get out of here, back to the warmth of my beloved…EDGe. She's why I've come. She's here, too. Despite the bitter cold and darkness, I must find her. I will not leave her here to succumb to the shadows. Everything is deathly quiet. The trees stand like statues in a mausoleum. Fear fills me with the thought that I am indeed among the dead or dying.

I see movement in the darkness ahead. Thinking that it might be my EDGe, I run towards it. The sound is wet, like something being drawn through damp leaves.

"EDGe?" I call her name, silently praying for a response. I search frantically for a sign of my love but only the eerie darkness greets me. "EDGe!" I cry and then listen. At last, a faint and feminine whimper. The sound is so sorrowful, so filled with dismay and pain, that it hurts me to hear it. It sounds as if she's trying not to cry out, covering her mouth, yet the sorrow in her heart is so deep, it will not be silenced.

"EDGe! Where are you?" I plead. I'm greeted with dark laughter from a multitude of voices echoing back at me mockingly. The laughter surrounds me, making it impossible to determine from which direction it comes. I hear another choked sob and, as my heart slams into my chest in terror, I run towards the sound of my EDGe. I fear for her safety and tear through the dark forest as fast as my legs can carry me, tripping and stumbling over the brambles, roots and vines that hide beneath the ghostly white fog of the forest floor. The intense cold rips down my throat and feels as though it will tear my lungs apart.

"EDGe!" The desperate sound of my own voice echoes back at me in a hollow scream. I stop to listen again and, just up ahead, I can see her bare feet lying on the ground. They're blue and one is deeply bruised, swollen, and twisted at an odd angle. _It's only from the cold_, I tell myself. _Dear God, I hope it's only from the cold_. She's not walking; she's being dragged along by something I can't see. She's struggling, barely able to resist in her weakened condition. I don't know how I know she has no strength left, but I know. I can feel her giving up to the darkness and terror for her fills my soul.

"EDGe!" I scream her name and tear through the forest, catching just a glimpse of her feet as they disappear behind a gnarled old tree. But it's so far away! _I'm coming baby, hold on!_ The thought is in my head, yet I hear her weak and frightened reply.

"Edward?"

She sounds so small and frail. Her voice is not playful and light as it has always been. She sounds afraid.

"EDGe!" I'm out of breath and feeling panicked. "Where are you?" I whisper. I look around and, in the encroaching darkness, things begin to look familiar. I turn to where our tree is supposed to be. There! I can just barely see the deepest part of the V against the cold, black night. I begin to run towards it, but the damp and heavy tuxedo drags at my limbs.

"EDWARD!" I hear her frenzied cry in the night and charge through the darkness.

"EDGe!" I scream in desperation. The sound echoes back to me in a condescending tone, as though the mist had become a living entity with the intelligence to torment me.

"EDGe! EDGe! EDGe!" I hear deep, dark laughter that sounds like evil leaking from the very bark on the trees.

I'm nearly to our tree. I can see her small, delicate hands clinging to the trunk. Her slender fingers clutch the spot where she usually reaches out to me. She grips the tree so tightly, her knuckles are white. She's just a few feet away. I lunge through the blackness, though it seems the cold, the protruding roots, and the swirling fog are all sentient beings intent on stopping me. I will not be hindered. I will save her!

"Hold on, baby! I'm here!" I yell.

"Edward? NNNNOoooooo!" she screams, and I see her forearms and hands scrape across the bark of the tree, leaving her blood behind. I lunge to grab her hand but she's gone…she's just gone.

"Oh, God! NO! EEDDDGGGEEE!"

I stumble and fall to the ground, disappearing beneath the white mist. I can just make out my hand on the forest floor as a drop of her blood falls onto it.

I woke to the sound of my own animalistic screams of intense anguish and pain. My head was at the foot of my bed as though I'd lunged across it in my sleep. My hand outstretched grasped thin air. I'd failed her again.

EPOV

I'd only slept for an hour and a half before the nightmare woke me up. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep now, since I had a plane to catch to Madrid in a little over an hour. Grabbing my cell off the nightstand, I saw that Bella hadn't called or sent a text. I opened my laptop and logged onto EA but there was no message there either, even though it said she was still on-line.

_EC: EDGe I'm here Love but not for long. Are you ok?_

_EC: Talk to me please! At least let me know you're all right!_

No reply. I didn't like this...I didn't like it at all. Every second that ticked by without hearing from her weighed heavier and heavier on my heart. It was only 11 pm for her, so she could still be sleeping and planning to get up early to talk to me at a more reasonable time for me. At least, that's what I kept trying to convince myself for the next hour while I showered, got dressed and packed my suitcase. All the while, every fiber of my being was screaming that something was wrong.

When I got downstairs for breakfast, Alice knew right away I was stressed out about something. She wouldn't let up until I told her about the dream and my concerns about Bella. While she sympathized and understood my fears, there was little she could do but try to keep me calm and focused on my obligations.

"I'm sure everything's okay, Edward. She's probably just sleeping. You said yourself the pain pills made her sleepy. C'mon, we have a plane to catch," Alice insisted, standing up from the table to take my hand.

Although it was only a two-hour flight, lack of sleep caught up with me and I fell asleep the moment we were in the air…

"Oh, God! NO! EEEDDGGEEE!"

"Edward! Edward, wake up! It's just a dream. Edward, please wake up!"

I woke up, my throat raw from screaming in my sleep yet again. I was startled to see Alice and Jasper to my left, Emmett in front of me leaning over the seat, and Dean behind me looming forward over my seat. All of them looked at me with horrified faces.

"What is it, bro?" Emmett asked, looking far more disturbed than he sounded.

"EDGe..she's in trouble!" I rasped.

"No. It's okay, Edward. It was just a dream," Alice said soothingly.

"No! No, it's not. It's bad, Alice! The dream...I had it again, only worse this time! It was so much worse! The moon had turned to blood! It was darker in other ways, too, more sinister than ever before. Don't ask me how I know because I can't tell you but I do know it's happening. Whatever it is, whatever the dream means, it's happening right now!

"EDGe didn't answer any of my texts or PM's last night. I tried to call and PM her this morning and still got no answer. Emmett, get on the phone to Sam and find out what the fuck is going on!" I demanded.

"Dude, we're 2000 feet in the air! I can't do anything until we land," Emmett replied incredulously. "Besides, it's like midnight her time so she's probably asleep."

"I don't care! Use the on board phone, whatever it takes! Just do it!"

I was panic-stricken. I'd never felt more trapped or useless in my life. EDGe was in trouble. I knew it in the depths of my soul and I couldn't do anything to help her. The bad thing was I didn't know what was wrong, only that something was. Was she sick? Had she passed out? Had she fallen and broken her ankle completely? Maybe she was lying on the floor, unable to get up and walk! Oh, God! What if she accidentally took too many pain pills!

I'd learned my lesson in the past with Alice not to shrug these things off. If I was wrong...well, that would be freaking fantastic! I hoped to God I was wrong. I hoped EDGe would wake up and answer her fucking phone and tell me I was being ridiculously overprotective and not to worry. By this time tomorrow, I hoped Emmett would be making fun of me for crying wolf over a fucking dream. But I knew it wasn't going to go down like that.

"Just calm down and try to relax, brother," Jasper said in his usual calm manner. Hell, I wish I could borrow some of his calm right now but I was beyond freaked out at this point.

"Fuck calm! Look, I'm not pretending I'm psychic but, damn it, the few times I've felt anywhere close to this certain that something was wrong, I was right! Alice almost died the last time because I didn't react right away. This is ten times more intense! Don't tell me to calm down! If she doesn't answer her phone the minute we land, I want a flight to Indiana as soon as possible!"

"But Edward, you're in the middle of a huge promo tour and…"

"Fuck the tour! Fuck Summit! Bella's more important than anything! God! Don't you get that?" My outburst apparently got through to them because they all stopped trying to console me and agreed to do everything I asked of them the moment we arrived.

The plane landed in Madrid 20 minutes later. I'd never had to pay attention before but now my mind scrambled to translate fucking time zones! It had been a two-hour flight but time had gone back one hour. I was now only 5 hours ahead of EDGe, which made it 7:30am Madrid time and 2:30am her time. The moment the cabin doors opened, I dialed EDGe's number. On the fifth ring, it went to voice mail. Fuck! I switched to the internet through my cell phone and logged onto EA which said she was still on-line. I didn't buy it for a minute, but I had to try.

_EC: EDGe R U there? Answer me please! It's an Emergency_!

Just as I feared, there was no reply. My heart was racing, pounding in my chest so hard I was surprised everyone wasn't able to hear it. Alice and Jasper were standing beside me waiting to see if I got an answer. Emmett was already on the phone trying to reach Sam and Seth.

"She's not answering. It says she's been on-line for several hours with no recent activity. Something is very wrong here. Get me a fucking flight to Shelbyville, Indiana right away. I don't care how much it costs! Go!" I growled at Jasper. He left without word to make the arrangements. Alice wrapped her arm around me and leaned her head against my shoulder silently. I appreciated the gesture but I couldn't stand still. I pulled away to pace back and forth while I sent EDGe another text and waited to hear if Emmett had managed to reach Sam.

"I couldn't reach Seth or Sam. Neither of them is answering," Emmett replied after several minutes had passed. His face was ashen white and that look alone told me he'd never failed to reach one of his men before. The overwhelming fear that something was wrong went off the charts at Emmett's words.

"Call the other two guards and get them to EDGe's house right away," I told him.

"Already done, bro. They hit the road five minutes ago. Embry said that, when they left Bella's house last night, everything was fine. She'd been sitting in the living room typing on her laptop, presumably working on her novel. Seth and Sam came in at ten till ten to relieve them. With nothing to be concerned about, Embry and Quil returned to the hotel for dinner and then went to bed. Other than the incident with her friend Jake, nothing had been out of the ordinary," Emmett stated emphatically.

"Jasper! I need that flight NOW!" I yelled at Jasper. He was talking with a woman at the ticket counter, and I knew he was doing everything he could, but every second's delay seemed like an hour to me. I was holding on to my sanity by a thread. Jasper finally returned with an unusual expression on his face. For a man who was the epitome of calm, the unreadable expression on his face spoke volumes.

"We have three options for getting you on a plane today, I'm just not sure you're going to like any of them. There's a commercial flight out today, of course, but it won't be leaving for 6 hours. It's about a 9 hour flight plus an additional 2 hours of driving time to Bella's house.

"Christ! That's almost 18 hours by the time we get on and off the plane and get moving! What are the other two options?"

"Well, we can travel faster by private plane, cutting the flying time down to 6 hours. However, the closest one available is an hour away. It'll take 3 hours to get it here, refuel, file a flight plan, and round up a pilot. Once we hit Indiana, we'd land at small airport instead of a commercial one and that will cut the drive to Bella's house by 1 hour. That still leaves us with 10 hours of traveling time."

"That's better but you said there were three options. What's the third?"

"Well, it's the one you may like the least. It would require some serious schmoozing on your part."

"What the hell is it?"

"Adele. You know, that singer from the UK? She's on tour and her next stop is Chicago. They've got a Cessna's Citation X business jet, the fastest damn private plane on the market. She's here now, ready for take-off in fifteen minutes. Use some of that lethal Cullen charm on her and we might be able to dead-head our way to Indiana. You game?"

"I'll kiss her ass on the corner of Hollywood and Vine if she can get me to my EDGe faster than our other options!" I assured him.

Grabbing Jasper by the arm, we ran to catch up with Adele before she boarded that flight.

BPOV

My head hurt so bad I didn't want to open my eyes. I tried to hold my head in my hands but they wouldn't move. I opened my eyes to figure out what was wrong but pain shot through my head like being hit with a red-hot fireplace poker. I waited a few moments and tried again, slowly. Still painful, but not quite as bad. My hands were tied to a wooden beam with a cord from something. I'm lying on an old, damp hardwood floor. This place seemed familiar to me. I looked around, but each movement of my eyes and head was pure torture. The pain in my foot was throbbing and relentless. My cast was missing. I had no idea where it was or why it was taken from me, if indeed it had been taken. My foot had swollen to nearly twice its normal size. It looked blue and I couldn't tell if the blue color was from the swelling, bruises or the intense cold. I could see my breath on the cold air. It took a moment of trying to look around in the awkward position I was lying in, but I saw an old stone grinding wheel and I knew where I was. The old, abandoned, grist mill! It was located in the wooded area behind my house less than a mile away.

I knew these woods like the back of my hand. There was a window directly in front of me and I could tell it was breaking dawn. How ironic that those particular words had popped into my mind. Apparently, I'd been here all night. I saw a long stick lying on the floor just inches away from my feet but there was nothing else in the room that wasn't nailed down.

I could hear heavy booted footsteps of someone pacing back and forth from another part of the mill. I heard voices, too. There was no door in his room, allowing a partial view into the next room. I did not see anyone in there. It was impossible to tell exactly where the voices were coming from in the 4 story grist mill but I was sure a woman was speaking only her voice was too faint to make out. The man I assumed to be James, I could hear clearly.

"Once he comes to save her, we won't need her anymore. I'll make him watch while I have some fun with her," he said. I cringed to the depths of my soul at his words. Again, the woman spoke and he replied.

"I'll kill her, of course." I could hear the woman say something and then I heard them both laugh.

"Of course he'll come. Cullen can't resist playing the hero!"

_No!_ my mind screamed. I wouldn't let them get to Edward! I had to get away... I had to warn Edward. Frantically, I twisted and turned my wrists trying to loosen the cord that bound me. I used my good leg to push myself up higher and wrenched at the tie with all my might. I felt the cord grinding into my flesh bruising it. The rotting, hardwood beam I was tied to cut into my skin with each attempt I made to loosen the knot. Angry looking welts and cuts formed as blood began to ooze from them and trickle down my arm. I didn't care. I had to get away. I had to save Edward. I wouldn't allow them to use me as bait to draw him here to be harmed. I'd rather die.

My blood began to mingle in the knot of the plastic cord, allowing the knot to slip and loosen enough to free my hands. I didn't pause to examine my wrists. Using my arms for leverage, I scooted close enough to the stick to pick it up with my foot. I used it and the railing to struggle to my feet. A scream threatened to escape as intense pain shot through my entire leg, but I stifled it. _You can do this! There is no pain! Get away and warn Edward!_ I repeated those thoughts in my head like a mantra. Using the stick for a crutch, I began making my way to the window, praying all the while that I was on the ground level. Every step I took was sheer agony. I thought I'd pass out from the intense pain in my ankle and leg. _You can do this! There is no pain! There is no pain! There is no pain!_ At last, I made it to the window, deeply grateful to discover I was indeed on the ground level. The windows of the old mill had long since been broken out so I sat down in the windowsill and put my good leg outside the window.

"What the fuck are you doing?" a male voice snarled.

Half in and half out of the window, I turned just in time to watch in horror as James stomped my fractured ankle beneath his booted foot. It snapped at unnatural angle. As I screamed in pain, he grabbed me by the collar of my robe and threw me back into the room.

"Let's see you escape now, bitch!"

That was the last thing I remembered before everything went black.

EPOV

As it turned out, Adele knew me from the days before Twilight. She told me she'd seen me perform in a nightclub once and had been amazed by my singing. She also recalled thinking I was going to make it big in the music business. When my acting career had taken off first, she'd been quite surprised.

I thanked her for her kind words and hurriedly explained that I'd abandoned my promo tour which left me in desperate need of a lift to Indiana. I offered to pay for everything, including her Chicago trip, if I could borrow her plane and pilot for a few hours once she had reached her destination. God love her, she wouldn't hear of it. Since she was just starting her tour and was arriving a half day early anyway, she was more than willing to alter her flight plans to drop us off in Indiana. I could've kissed her right then and there! Once we were in the air, she'd have her pilot alter the flight plan. That meant we had to board right now. I had no problem with that. The sooner the better.

While we waited for clearance to take off, I was a nervous wreck. I caught myself wringing my hands, running my hands nervously through my hair enough to go bald, and chewing on the side of my thumb. Hitching a ride with Adele would bring me 4 hours closer to reaching my EDGe. This plane could travel at 650 miles an hour but it still wasn't fast enough. About an hour after take-off, Adele sat next to me and took my hand.

"It's none of my business, of course, but something is obviously bothering you. If you chew on your thumb much longer, you're not going to have a thumb left. Edward, I know a man in love when I see one. I saw the fiasco at the premiere. How's Bella doing?"

I told her about our run-in with James and how he'd hurt her ankle, putting him in jail for assault. Then I explained that I hadn't been able to reach her since yesterday _(Was it only yesterday? It seemed like ages!)_ and that the bodyguards I'd sent home with her weren't responding. She kept me calm and talking all through the long flight and I would be forever grateful for her kindness, compassion and generosity.

The relief pilot was ready and waiting for us in Chicago. The fuel was quickly topped up while Adele hugged me goodbye and wished me luck. I promised to give her an update as soon as I could and buckled myself into my seat for the last leg of our journey.

Jasper had arranged a large SUV to be waiting for us upon arrival and we were on the road to Bella's home within 30 minutes of landing.

**AN: We're nearing the end though it may not seem like it! A Special thanks to my friend and Mad Editor Lady Rita01tx for sticking with me through 2 + years of reading, writing, discussing and editing, for suggestions and for letting me bounce ideas off of you as well as having the balls to say "Nah, Don't that! That sucks!" LOL and for just plain putting up with me and all my typos in chat! And a special thank you to all of you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, sharing Recing nominating and most of all for your patients and sticking with me and my Story! Much Love to You all!**

**AN: On a sad note My thoughts and Prayers go out to all the folks in Boston!**


	25. Chapter 25

** AN: To all my readers who seem disappointed in this story due to the dramatic change it has taken, this ff site only allows us to choose two genre's per story. I had originally marked it as Romance / Drama. However, so many of you found it amusing you asked that the genre be changed so it could be rec'd or nominated for other things. I changed it. Now some of you seem upset that it has made a turn for the dramatic. If I could choose the genre it would be Romance, Humor and Drama. I do promise a HEA and no James did not rape her. **

Waiting in the Twilight

Chapter 25

**JakePOV**

_First class jerk? Yeah, that's me!_ I admitted to myself as I shifted into fourth gear, stomped the gas pedal to the floor and hit fifth. I'd been so pissed off when I left Bella's yesterday, I couldn't see straight. I mean, come on! How humiliating had it been to have reported her missing to the cops only to find out she'd been in LA and on national TV the whole time? Excruciating, that's what! On top of all that, her new bodyguards hand me my ass...twice? Well, pride got the better of me and I lost my temper. I wish I hadn't. I wish I'd listened to her. She probably hates me right now and it's all my , I fucked up!

Once I'd gotten home, I'd replayed our argument over and over in my head until I'd felt sick to my stomach for saying what I'd said to her. The only way to make sense out of this mess was to get concrete answers, so I'd fired up my computer to research the entire contest ordeal. Thank God for Google because all I'd done was type "Bella Swan" in the search bar and thousands of links appeared. I knew in passing that the Twilight Saga was a big deal to some people, I just hadn't realized how big until I'd typed "Twilight" and "Edward Cullen" and the search results had gone into the billions!

It had taken some fiddling to refine my search parameters enough to narrow down the links. Unfortunately, the more I'd discovered, the smaller I felt. Everything she'd told me was true. Bells had always wanted to be a writer and her life's dream was to be published. Obviously, this contest had offered exactly the chance she'd been waiting for. I'd even discovered the book deal she'd landed was for four books instead of just one. She would've been soaring for days over that. Not only had she met quite a few movie stars, including Cullen, her absolute favorite, but she'd participated in book signings, TV show appearances and interviews up to her eyeballs! Poor kid must've been exhausted.

Finally, I'd come across the video showing how Bells had gotten hurt and watched it a couple of times. Cullen really had done everything he could to protect her but, in all the chaos, that photographer dude had snuck in and caused her accident. Too bad Cullen hadn't popped him one in the face for that stunt.

So, yeah, I could see how she might've forgotten to call. At any rate, I was headed back to her place now to apologize for the things I'd said, congratulate her for winning her dream job, and hopefully find out how serious she was about Cullen.

When I finally pulled into her driveway, there was no one outside, which I found strange. I'll admit I didn't know much about all this Hollywood stuff and I sure as hell didn't know much about bodyguards and their protocol but it seemed to me that, if they were protecting Bella from paparazzi, they should at least be outside guarding her front door. Knowing how tenderhearted she could be, I figured she'd forced them inside and tucked them in with eiderdown quilts! This, I had to see!

I climbed out of my truck and walked straight up to the door. Normally, I'd just walk in without knocking…I always had before, with no complaints from Bella. However, I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. I knocked and waited…nothing. I knocked again and waited. Damn it! This was pissing me off! One minute everything was fine and the next everything had changed and, for some reason, I had the feeling it was all Cullen's fault. Was I worried there might be more than friendship between him and Bella? Hell, yes! She was mine! I was perfectly right for her and I'd be damned if I let him steal her away from me!

I took my chances and turned the knob with every intention of announcing myself as soon as I opened the door, but it was locked! What the fuck? Bella never locked her doors, although I was always on her case about it. I pounded on the door with my fist.

"Bells! Open up! It's me, Jake!"

No answer. Her truck was still in the driveway along with the bodyguards' big-ass SUV. Why wasn't anyone answering me? The hair on the back of my neck prickled and I suddenly got the feeling something wasn't right. Stepping aside to peek through the windows, my heart plummeted into my stomach and bounced back up into my throat so fast I thought I'd choke on it. Her coffee table and living room chair were knocked over, the dining room chairs were overturned and the lamps lay broken on the floor. I raced back to the front door. Bodyguards, my ass! They were probably the ones responsible for this!

"Bellaaaa!" I slammed my shoulder into the front door but it wouldn't budge so I reared back and kicked it near the door knob repeatedly until the frame splintered and the door crashed open. I ran through the house searching for her, screaming her name every few seconds. I didn't know what I feared most...finding her lifeless body somewhere, or not finding her at all. My heart froze in my chest when I saw blood on the kitchen floor as I made my way back into the dining room. Where the hell was she? What had happened to her? Was she alive or dead?

All these signs of a struggle made my blood turn to ice water when I suddenly realized I was in the middle of a crime scene. Clutching my head with both my hands, I silently screamed, _Noooo!_

Before I completely freaked out to the point of losing my mind, I made my way carefully back outside, yanked out my cell phone and called the police.

**EPOV**

No sooner had we landed at the small airfield and piled into the rental car than Emmett's cell phone rang. It was Embry, one of the other bodyguards. We listened on speaker as he reported how he and Quil had been unable to reach Sam and that, when they'd arrived at Bella's home, the police were just pulling up. Apparently, her friend Jake had found the inside of her house trashed, called the cops and reported her missing...again. Although Embry and Quil were quickly cleared of any wrongdoing, the cops now suspected Sam and Seth of kidnapping Bella, or worse, since they were nowhere to be found. Embry insisted their reasoning was ridiculous since neither Sam nor Seth had a motive, plus Sam's SUV was still in the driveway.

With this information hanging heavy in the air, the hour drive to Bella's seemed to take an eternity even though Emmett drove as fast as he could. Jasper had long since given up trying to calm me down or comfort me. Not because he didn't care but because he knew I was beyond consolation.

By the time we were within sight of Bella's house, my heart felt like it was being ripped from my chest. Police cars dotted her driveway, along with Sam's SUV and a monster truck I assumed belonged to Jake.

Before Emmett even brought the car to a complete stop, I jumped out and ran to the front door. At the last second, I remembered to knock so the cops wouldn't blow my head off. The door was opened by a tall, dark, muscular man about my age and height...who punched me right in the face.

Chaos ensued as Emmett grabbed the man by the throat, slammed him against the foyer wall and pulled his gun. Two detectives started screaming at Emmett, brandishing their guns at all three of us. It was a Mexican stand-off with everyone yelling at the others to drop their weapons. Embry and Quil tried to explain but all the shouting drowned them out. Finally, the detective in charge recognized me and Emmett from pictures he'd seen on his daughter's walls and computer and realized Emmett was just doing his job of protecting me. I silently thanked my lucky stars for fangirls of all ages and patient, observant fathers everywhere.

Turned out the dark haired man with the wicked right was Jake, Bella's friend. He wasn't a bit happy about me being here or in Bella's life at all. He blamed me for this whole mess and I couldn't defend myself because he was right. If I'd never commented that day on MEoW, if I'd never started talking to her on EA, Bella would be safe right now. As it was, she was missing, probably kidnapped, maybe even dead, and it was all my fault. I should've kept her safe and I didn't. Just like in my dreams, I'd failed her.

Eight grown men in Bella's tiny cottage home was claustrophobic, especially with tempers flaring and anxieties running high. We stood practically toe-to-toe in the living room answering their questions and attempting to ask our own. They told us the forensic team had come and gone, having gathered all the evidence, samples, photos and fingerprints they could find, which wasn't much. One detective pulled Emmett aside to ask about his security procedures while the other questioned Embry on the time of his arrival and how he'd discovered Seth and Sam weren't on duty. As morning turned to late afternoon, we were all exhausted from going over the same stories again and again. This was getting us nowhere fast. Why weren't they already out searching for her? They should be doing something besides wasting precious time better spent finding my Bella.

Seemed to me like they were grasping at straws by the time they got around to asking me why I'd been trying to reach her and why I'd made Emmett call to check on Seth and Sam. With no other obvious suspects, they seemed determined to blame these two bodyguards for Bella's disappearance, but I just wasn't buying it. It wasn't until they started asking intrusive questions about all of our online conversations and text messages that I reached the limit of my patience and damn near lost my temper. I'd just opened my mouth to go all caveman on them when the front door burst open.

"B...Bella? Bella, w...where are you? Are you alr...right?" Sam yelled as he stumbled in the front door and collapsed. One side of his cheek was a deep, dark red, looking somewhat like a blister or burn, possibly from the cold. Dried blood marked the left side of his neck, along with two puncture wounds that looked oddly enough like a vampire bite. Fresh blood drooled from a head injury on the right side of his head at the hairline. Emmett was the first to reach him.

"What happened, man? Where're Bella and Seth?"

"Th..they aren't h...here?" he asked. The look on his face said it had been his worst fear now become a reality. I knew that look. It was exactly how I felt.

"No. Both are missing. The place was trashed. What happened?"

"I...I don't know," Sam chattered, shivering from the cold. "I was at my p...post, near the front door. Em...bry and Quil had just left. A few minutes later, I h...heard a noise. Then I saw a f...figure approaching...in the darkness. No car, just someone walking up into th...the yard. I drew my g...gun at the same moment I real...ized it was a ffe...male. I thought it was a rep...porter or a friend of Bella's. I asked her to...to state her business and sh...she giggled. Nnn...ext thing I knew I ffff...felt like I was bb...being electrocuted. The bb...itch tasered me. I heard fff...footsteps, more than just hers, and then my head exploded in pain and everything w...went black. I woke up in the w...woods, behind the house. I didn't know where I was. I've been wanddd...dering around back there for a couple hours trying to f...find my way back." Emmett removed his coat and put it around Sam's shoulder.

"What about Seth? Where's your radio? Your gun? Your cell?" Emmett questioned him. Though it was never said out loud, Seth was like the security team's baby brother. He was well equipped to do his job, but he was the smallest member of the team. His lovable nature and boyish face in the group of much larger, stern faced men earned him the baby brother status.

"Ggg...gone. It was the first thing I trii...ied, sir. I had hoped Sss...Seth would have gotten Bella to safety."

"Chances are, whatever happened to you probably happened to him, too." Emmett stated.

"Call an ambulance," Jasper said to Quil.

"No! I'll be alright. I w...want to help if I can." Sam insisted. With considerable effort on his part, Sam made it to his feet. "I c...can't tell you much, but I can help look for Seth. He m...may be our only clue to f...finding Bella."

"Look here, son. I'll get some of my officers out here to look for your friend and Miss Swan. The last thing I need is a bunch of rookies out there destroying evidence," the detective in charge said.

Emmett wasn't used to being told what to do when he had always been the one in control. Now, when it mattered most, I could tell he felt restrained and useless. I watched him storm out the back door to get some fresh air and regroup his thoughts, which didn't take long.

"Detective! Get out here now. Seth may not have enough time to wait for your search party!" he yelled.

We all headed for the backyard where Emmett stood pointing at three different sets of footprints in the snow. One set ended and was replaced by blood...a lot of blood. Everyone assumed it was Seth's, but I couldn't help fearing they were wrong and that the blood belonged to Bella.

"That's some _fabulous_ forensics and investigative work you've done here, detective! Ever hear of looking for evidence? Taking a footprint mold? Taking samples of blood? _Of following a trail of blood?"_ Emmett yelled as he glared at the detective who was obviously seeing the footprints and blood for the first time. "Did you even bother to look outside the house? Never mind! It's obvious you haven't!"

The chagrined detective had been so positive this was the work of Seth and Sam, he'd botched the entire investigation and overlooked vital evidence.

With Emmett leading the way, we charged into the woods behind Bella's house. Every step wound my nerves tighter and tighter. Every crunch of our footsteps in the snow squeezed my heart like a vice, terrified of what we _would_ find and afraid _not_ to find it. It didn't take long before we discovered the body. I hadn't known it was possible to feel such relief and even greater fear in the same instant. Seth lay unconscious, half buried in snow. From the deep purple coloration on one side of his face, I assumed he was suffering from hypothermia. His head was split open and he'd lost what appeared to be an impossible amount of blood which had pooled in the snow around his head like a halo.

One look at Seth had the detective calling for an ambulance, but Emmett knew Seth wouldn't last much longer in the cold so he picked up the slightly built bodyguard and began the journey back to the house. Halfway there, Seth groaned and woke up for a moment.

"Don't worry, dude. Help's on the way," Emmett told him. Though he showed no visible signs of it, I could tell how hard it was for him to hold Seth in his arms while he bled to death.

"Pap...Hunter...got Bella...in the woods..." Seth whispered with all the strength he had left in his body before losing consciousness again. I knew too that Seth holding on long enough to tell Emmett what happened filled Emmett with pride.

"Hunter? He's out of jail? How?" I demanded.

"I don't know. His bail was set at half a mill! Dude didn't look like he had a pot to piss in. Jasper?"

"I'm on it, brother," Jasper said calmly. He whipped out his cell phone and started punching buttons. Someday I was going to have to ask these two just what kind of connections they had that I didn't know about.

Jasper was still on the phone when the ambulance arrived to take Seth to the hospital. He didn't wake up again and the paramedics told Emmett we'd found him just in time, that at least he had a chance now. I'd overheard them call in Seth's injuries as mild hypothermia, head trauma and extreme blood loss. Just as they were passing through the front door with Seth on the stretcher, I heard one of them yell, "He's going into shock." So much for their positive diagnosis.

Shortly after the ambulance left, the search party arrived...all of 4 officers! But, with the police, Emmett, Jasper, Embry, Quil and myself, it gave us 11 men, which I wasn't sure would be enough. Too bad we had to force Sam to accompany Seth to the hospital for treatment himself. He would have been a huge help as I knew him to be an uncanny outdoorsman.

As if we didn't have enough to worry about, the story had been picked up by a couple of local radio and television stations and the media circus I'd long feared was becoming a reality. It got so bad that the extra officers who'd been called in for the search party had to be sent outside to help control the crowd. Once this went national, all hell would break loose but I couldn't worry about that now. Unfortunately, that meant only the two bodyguards, the two detectives, Emmett and I would be searching for Bella.

I paced back and forth, anxious to get out there and find Bella. As the search party got coordinated and organized, I was left with nothing to do but wait until they were ready to start searching for her. God help the man who tried to stop me from going along with them!

Knowing my EDGe was out there in the cold woods with that insane pap gnawed at my guts. According to what we'd learned from Sam, he'd taken her around 10 PM last night. It was nearly evening now, just getting dark...twilight. How ironic that Bella was out there waiting in the twilight to be rescued just as I'd been waiting in the Twilight films for her to rescue me.

She'd been out there with him all night and all day. Would she be suffering from hypothermia, too? Had she been dressed when he took her? Was she in pain? Did she have her medication? Would he even let her take any if she needed it? Had she had any food or drink all day? Had he hurt her? Killed her? Raped her? God! I was losing my mind thinking of all the possibilities. I sat down on Bella's sofa and put my head in my hands. What would I do without her? How would I live without her? She was everything to me. No! No, I wouldn't allow myself to think about life without her! We'd get her back! I had to believe that.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and reached for it out of habit. It was a text message from..._Bella!_ A photo was attached which took a moment to download. What I saw on the screen when it finally opened stopped my heart cold. Bella was lying on a wooden floor with her hands tied to a beam above her head with some type of electrical cord. She had a black eye with a nasty cut beneath it and dried blood caking her face. I couldn't tell if she was knocked out or...or worse. A dirty, terry cloth robe barely covered the black silk negligee she wore, which was torn all along the hem. Her exposed legs were filthy, the cast gone. Both of her bare feet were blue from the cold, I assumed, but her fractured right foot looked deep purple and incredibly swollen. The sight of my EDGe in that condition filled me with such rage and fear for her.

Beneath the photo, a text message read:

**Straight out the back door. About a mile into the woods. Old grist mill. Come alone if you ever want to see her alive again.**

_Fuck!_ I stole a glance around the room. Jasper was still in a corner talking on the phone, trying to get information on Hunter, his location, and how he'd gotten bailed out of jail. I had a hunch I knew exactly where Hunter was. Despite the fact that the detective had jurisdiction and commanding authority, Emmett had taken control of the entire situation. The detective, having already botched several key points into this investigation, stepped back and allowed Emmett to do his job. Em was ordering everyone around and showing them pictures of Bella and Hunter, explaining to the rescue team that Bella was injured, unable to run and that Hunter had weapons and was considered dangerous. He explained where Sam and Seth had been found and ordered the search party to spread out several yards beyond this point.

With everyone distracted and not paying any attention, I stuck my phone in my denim jacket pocket and made my way silently to the back door. Without a word to anyone, I slipped out quietly and disappeared into the night.

**JasperPOV**

As soon as I learned Hunter had been bailed out of jail, I started calling in favors with a friend of mine, Mike Newton. His father was LA's Chief of Police. Luckily for us, LA was five hours behind Indiana which meant Chief Newton was still on duty. It wasn't long before we were on a three-way call.

Based on the events at the LA premiere and the fact that we had Seth as an eyewitness placing Hunter at the scene of Bella's home during her purported kidnapping, the Chief agreed to help us. He told me that a woman named Victoria Sutherland had posted Hunter's bail. At my suggestion, he agreed to send officers over to Hunter's address to verify whether or not he was at home. As nearby officers responded to the Chief's orders, we waited to hear back from them. In the meantime, Chief Newton took it upon himself to look up Hunter's arrest record. All in all, it wasn't a bit surprising: petty theft, assault, strong armed robbery, drugs, B&E, trespassing, public intox, DUI. His arrest record had begun at 15 years old.

A few moments later, Chief Newton got the report that Hunter was not at home. In fact, all they'd found was a sink full of his dirty hair, a pair of scissors in the sink, an old dirty cot and a room full of overturned chemicals and trays. What had at one time been a dark room for film developing had been completely trashed. His clothes, if he'd had any, were gone. The apartment he'd called home was a real shit hole.

Although he balked at first, I convinced the Chief to look into Victoria Sutherland's background and tell me if he found anything suspicious. At first, he wasn't willing to tell me anything, but then he stumbled onto some very interesting information.

Apparently Sutherland's parents had died together under mysterious circumstances. How and what those circumstances were, he wouldn't say but it left Miss Sutherland sole heir to a well known perfume empire. She was worth millions and lived in a mansion in Bel Air. Then he'd discovered something that made him send the officers out to her home. He wouldn't tell me what he'd found but asked me to stay on the line until the officers had time to check her out. I waited for what seemed like an eternity, answering questions about Edward and Bella and what had actually gone down at the premiere.

I wasn't prepared for what Chief Newton's men had discovered.

**EPOV**

I'd finally reached the old mill only to discover there was no one here. The cuff from Twilight I'd given to Bella was lying on the step at the entrance to the mill, proof that she'd been here. I'd tried to call the son-of-bitch multiple times but he refused to answer Bella's phone. Now that I was here, I tried again. He picked up on the first ring.

"About time Cullen. I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Where are you and where's Bella?"

"Straight ahead, about two miles..."

"Fuck you! I want to talk to Bella!"

"Temper, temper Cullen. You don't want to piss me off. You won't like me when I'm angry."

"I don't like you now so fuck off! I'm not going anywhere until I get to talk to B..." I cut myself off when I heard Bella's pain-filled screams through my phone.

"_**BELLA! Bella?"**_

"_Edward don't listen! Run!" _Bella cried despite the pain. Her voice was instantly muffled but I could still hear her screams as he inflicted more pain on her for her defiance.

"_**Bella! NO!**_ I swear to God if you touch her again I'm going to rip your head off and shove it up your ass!"

"Listen, you little prick. I'm not one of your flunkies following you around with a pooper scooper cleaning up all of your messes. I'm in charge here and don't you forget it! If you want to see this bitch alive then shut the fuck up and do as you're told! Straight ahead, two miles. _Move!"_ he yelled and then, as though someone had flipped a personality switch in his head, he became the epitome of a kind English gentleman when he added, "And Cullen, do try to hurry, won't you? I'm getting bored with your girlfriend."

I put the phone away and took off running, Bella's screams reverberating in my mind with every step I took. I ran and ran as fast as I could trying to stay in somewhat of a straight line. I could no longer see the huge old mill but I saw nothing in front of me either. How was I to know if I'd passed them by or still had a way to go yet? It's not like I had a pedometer on me. Traveling in the cold at night through a dense wooded area was difficult at best. My lungs ached from breathing in the frigid night air and felt as though they would explode. My hands were so cold they felt stiff and ached as well. My cheeks, ears and nose were beyond cold. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and get my bearings. It was so utterly dark here. Late November and all the trees had lost their foliage giving the dense wooded area an eerie graveyard feeling. I looked up at the moon and saw a dark cloud pass over it before it came into full view. The feeling ofdéjà vu swept over me with such power I literally fell to my knees from the dizziness that accompanied it. That was the moment I first noticed the thick, knee high fog swirling about my legs. _This was the dream!_ The shared mutual dream Bella and I had been having from the moment we'd met online. I knew where I was and where I had to go!

**EmPOV**

The lead detective was so certain Sam and Seth had been involved in Bella's disappearance he hadn't followed through with his training. He hadn't secured the property and scoured every inch of it for clues, fingerprints and evidence. The moment he'd allowed Jake, Embry and Quil in the front door, the crime scene had been compromised. Any clues Hunter had been here were no longer admissible in court.

Despite all the screw-ups the "detective" and his "team" had made, we were finally ready to start looking for Bella. Even though our small team of 6, including myself and Edward, couldn't cover a lot of ground, and searching in the dark would make the task more difficult, I wouldn't stop until we found her. Jasper was going to stay here and see what he could dig up on that pap.

"Edward! We're ready to go. Stay close to me. We don't know what this creep is capable of or what his plans might be," I yelled. Edward was out of his mind with worry but I hadn't had time to console him. The best thing I could do for him would be to get Bella back as soon as possible.

"Edward! We're ready!" I said, glancing over my shoulder. He wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. "Jasper, have you seen Edward?"

"I thought he was mobilizing with you?" Jasper said, looking around the room.

"Awww fuck! He's gone after Bella alone!"

**JasperPOV**

Chief Newton had sent two officers over to Victoria Sutherland's mansion in Bel Air based on some disturbing evidence he'd found in her file.

Apparently, the last three times James Hunter had been let out of jail, it had been Victoria who'd posted his bail. The fact that she'd forked out half a million dollars without blinking to free him said a lot about their relationship.

Then there had been her parents' mysterious death, the true cause of which had never been determined.

Adding to their growing list of concerns was Miss Sutherland's history of mental illness. Exactly what that entailed was protected by doctor/patient confidentiality.

The officers had arrived at the Sutherland mansion only to find the huge, wrought iron gate at the front of the driveway standing wide open, something that just didn't happen in Bel Air. They'd made their way cautiously to the front door, but nothing had seemed obviously out of place. No one answered the doorbell, not even any of the house staff. On a hunch, one of the officers had given the door a push and it had opened. Suspecting something might have happened to the heiress, the officers had entered her mansion and searched everywhere for her. All the lights had been left on in most of the rooms implying she'd left, or been taken, while it was still dark outside some time yesterday. They searched the entire property and, other than the lights being on and her property unsecured, there was no reason to believe she'd met with foul play. The Chief seemed to think, and I agreed with him, that James and Victoria were more than likely together. If Seth had indeed seen James taking Bella into the woods, Victoria was probably in on it.

On their way out, the officers had turned off the lights one-by-one until they came to the last remaining light near the front door. As they turned to leave, a glow from under the baseboard of a large, empty wall caught their attention, implying a secret room behind it. With extreme caution, they approached the wall and searched for a way in.

Once they'd found it, the inside of the secret room both shocked and appalled them. The officers had immediately begun taking cell phone pictures and forwarding them to the Chief who, in turn, forwarded them to me as an idea of what we might be dealing with if Victoria was in fact with James. With each new photo, my stomach lurched as if I was going to vomit. I'd been worried for Bella when we couldn't reach her by phone or internet. I'd been horrified when we'd arrived and discovered her, Seth and Sam gone. When Seth told us James Hunter had Bella in the woods, my fears for her safety had become nearly too much to contemplate. But, after seeing these pictures, and knowing Edward had gone after her alone, cold dread had me by the throat and I knew Bella would soon be dead if we didn't find her quickly, and Edward...

**EPOV**

Now I know what it feels like to be hunting something evil only to be stalked by it in return.

Bella is close but I can't see our tree. Everything is deadly silent and void of color like an old black and white vampire movie. Gnarled tree branches and roots protrude from the ground. I've tripped over them many times already. The pale moonlight casts eerie shadows, making the tree limbs seem like skeletal monsters reaching out to grab me.

Hoping Hunter will think I'm someone else and perhaps give away his position, I call out to Bella so she'll know I'm coming to save her.

"_EDGe! EDGe where are you?"_

Just as in the dream, I hear a wet rustling noise and a quiet muffled whimper, a sound that comes from Bella. In my heart, I know she isn't being gagged or muffled; she's trying _not_ to cry out. I understand it now. She's stifling her cries of pain to keep me from finding her. Through all this horror she's been enduring, even in such panic and fear for her own life, she's trying to protect me!

Sound carries far out here in the dense woods and I distinctly hear maniacal male laughter reverberating and bouncing among the trees, making it impossible to tell where it comes from. Just as the laughter dies, I hear Bella's softer, choked sob and know which direction I need to go. I take off running as fast as my legs will carry me, stumbling and tripping over roots and vines hidden beneath the ghostly white mist. She sounds so frightened and it's killing me knowing that her fear is more for me than for herself.

"_EDGe!"_

I try to remember what comes next in the dream as I run, sucking the cold night air into my raw, aching lungs. Then, way off in the distance on a gently sloping hill, I can just make out the silhouette of our tree. In the happier dream, it was a lovely tree but in this dream, in this reality, it's a gnarled, twisted, nasty thing that fills me with horror for I know beyond that tree I lose her. _Not this time!_ I tell myself.

I look to the base of the tree dreading what comes next...Bella being dragged along the ground. Now I understand why. In this reality, her ankle is broken, lying at an odd angle. Both her feet are filthy but their deep blue color is obviously from being outside in the cold and snow, barefoot for more than a day. How she was even conscience and bearing such pain, I have no idea. What I do know is that I was going to make him pay for every moment and every injury he had inflicted upon her.

"_**EDGe!" **_The tree is still so far away_**. **__Hang on baby I'm coming! _The thought is in my head yet I hear horror in her voice when she seems to reply.

"_Edward?"_

I'm out of breath, gasping for air. I'm almost there. Bella knows I'm near. I see her small hands grasping the tree. She clings so tightly, her knuckles white despite the blue color of her hands.

"_EDGe!"_I lunge for her hand.

"_Edward! NNOOOoooo!" _she screams as she's forcefully ripped away from the tree, her arms scraping against the rough bark tearing her delicate white skin.

"You bastard!" I scream, lunging to my feet and dashing around the tree. There's a small clearing here on top of a small hill. The fog doesn't quite reach it but encircles the mound like a deathly mist around an arena. Bella is lying against the broken tree looking broken herself. Her black silk nightgown is twisted around her legs, her robe bunched up around her chest. She shivers uncontrollably. Her lips are blue and her face is extremely pale. There are bits of dirt, wet leaves and tiny twigs tangled in her hair. Her hands are no longer bound but I can clearly see where they'd been. It looked like she'd been tied up with barbed wire, for God's sake! Seriously infected cuts surrounded both wrists and dried caked blood covered her arms. She was filthy from head to toe. Her foot is definitely broken. How long had that asshole been dragging her around out here? I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her.

"It's alright baby, I've got you. I'm here."

"No, no," she whimpered, weakly shaking her head. "You ssssh...ouldn't have come. You mmmm...ust leave. _It's you they www...ant!_ Thhh...ey want tttt...to hurt you. Rrrr...run Dddda..rlin, rrr...ru...n!"

"They?"

"Yes...they," I heard James say at the same moment the barrel of a gun was pressed against my forehead. He shoved the gun hard into my flesh letting me know he wanted me to back away from Bella. That was fine with me. The farther I could get him away from Bella, the happier I'd be.

"Edward, dearest!" The feminine voice coming out of the darkness was that of a little girl. It made me think curly blond hair and pink bubblegum. I turned to see a striking woman step out from behind a gnarled old tree. She was wrapped in a calf-length white fur coat with knee high suede boots that tied up the front. Her fire-red hair was a wild tangle, in sharp contrast against her pale white skin and piercing bright green eyes. I would have thought her beautiful until I saw her eyes. They were full of madness.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" she exclaimed as if I was merely late to a dinner party rather than fighting for Bella's life in the middle of the straight up to me, she kissed me on the cheek and draped herself against my chest like she belonged by my side.

"You're a very bad boy for making me wait for so long," she purred.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: This is Stephanie Meyer's sand box. I'm just playing in it with my toys.**

**AN: Well it is finally here! The second to last chapter of WIT. Been through hell and back in RL and with these last 2 chapters but, nonetheless, here it is. Because it took so long I'm not gonna make you all wait for the final chapter! The next chapter will post sometime on Sunday (tomorrow). Despite the fact that I've unintentionally kept you all hanging, I hope you'll let me know what you think and leave me some love in the reviews section! Huge thanks as always to my BFF Rita01tx. We made it GF!**

Waiting in the Twilight

Chapter 26

**Jasper POV**

The pictures rolling in on my cell were beyond frightening. Victoria Sutherland had been hiding a massive secret room, in the center of which was essentially a shrine to Edward. A large bronzed statue of Robert the Vampire sat on a table surrounded by dozens of candles and various Twilight memorabilia. The officer on site said there appeared to be blood at the base of the statue. Cold sweat trickled down my spine when I saw she'd turned a Robert doll into a voodoo doll of Edward, its eyes and mouth sewn shut, a few withered roses tucked into its clothes, and God only knew what else. According to the officers, this was only the beginning.

More pictures began coming in, this time showing a huge wall smothered in photos of Edward from his teen years to the night of the LA premiere just 48 hours ago. She'd written words like "MINE," "BELOVED" and "FOREVER" on several of them with a red marker while others had hearts drawn on them. Among the ones taken of Edward and Bella together at the LA portion of the promo tour weekend, Bella's image had been scratched out with a nail. In others, her eyes had been gouged out or she'd...she'd stabbed a knife through Bella's picture into the wall and left it there. If my fear for Bella and Edward had been severe before these photos, it had just shifted to extreme when I saw Bella circled in red marker with a line drawn across her throat. And still, there was more.

"Till Death Do Us Part" was spray painted in red at the top of a second wall in Victoria's hidden room. The paint had been allowed to drip so heavily it looked like dripping blood. Beneath the words were manips of Edward I'd never seen before, progressing from the average manip to sexually explicit manips where she'd photoshopped herself next to Edward. From there, they changed to wedding pictures of her and Edward, returning to sexually explicit photos of her as dominatrix and Edward as her submissive. They grew sickeningly explicit, drifting into violent, torturous, masochistic madness. Manips of her cutting Edward open and licking his wounds, literally eating his heart and...other cut off parts.

It was making me physically ill to see them yet, to my horror, more photos were sent to me, only not from Victoria's photo gallery this time. Oh, no... these were far more frightening. The officers began sending pictures of a third wall where various BDSM toys were displayed next to what appeared to be a tattoo gun, above which ownership tattoo designs could be seen. Beside all that...dear God, rows of stainless steel knives and surgical instruments, plus several vials of liquid I could only assume were sedatives to be administered through an IV hanging from its pole.

The fourth and final wall in the massive room was a 20 square foot iron cell with shackles on one half of the wall. A beautifully made 4-poster bed graced the other half. On each post of the bed, a set of handcuffs lay open and waiting for her victim. The bed was made up with an expensive looking bedspread and an excessive number of pillows, the most prominent of which was white and heart-shaped, hand embroidered with the words, "Edward Loves Victoria."

Victoria Sutherland was one sick fuck and my family was in deep shit!

**EPOV**

"I really should punish you for being so late," the red haired woman pouted, slapping my chest lightly, almost playfully. Who the hell is this psycho bitch?

"Hell yes! Let's punish the shit out of him!" Hunter shrieked with delight. Making sure I was watching, he darted back to Bella, propped her up with her back against his chest and stuck his hand down the top of her nightgown. He grabbed her breast roughly, all the while keeping the gun and his eyes trained on me as he slowly licked the side of her dirty, bloody face. The bastard was waiting for me to lunge, to attack him, but I refused to give him an excuse to get rid of me so he could hurt Bella even more. My mind raced to find a way out of this as I watched her grimace in pain, shutting her eyes tightly while tears rolled down her cheeks. She was shivering violently, whether from fear or the bitter cold, I wasn't sure. Probably both.

"James, stop that!" the redhead commanded. James cackled and walked away from Bella, returning to me. Cold steel pressed to my forehead once more and, for a moment, I expected him to shoot me where I stood.

"Shoot me! Go ahead!" I snarled.

"NO! Please don't hurt him!" Bella screamed. I wasn't trying to scare her, I just wanted their attention on me instead.

"I don't give a fuck! You got a problem with me? Fine! Let's have at it but be a man and fight me! Don't hurt an innocent woman! That just makes you a fucking coward!" I shrieked. Anger and raw hatred flared in his eyes. Why he hated me so much, I had no clue but what I saw in his eyes went far beyond what had happened at the premiere. James shoved the gun harder into my forehead, gearing himself up to blow me away.

The red haired woman casually reached up and took the gun away from James with no resistance. He seemed startled at first, but his expression changed quickly from hatred to acceptance. She handed him a rope and turned the gun on Bella, perceptive enough to realize that, while I cared little for myself, I would fight to the death to protect Bella. Having a gun pointed at her was all it took for me to submit to the inevitable.

Moments later, I was roughly tied up, sitting on the ground against a tree several feet away from Bella and wishing like hell I'd gotten a gun from Emmett the moment I learned James Hunter was involved. My whole body tensed as I saw him pull a bandana from the back pocket of his jeans and a small brown bottle from his jacket pocket. He poured a few drops of liquid from the bottle onto the bandana and started towards me.

"NO!" the woman yelled, jumping in front of James to stop him. "Not yet," she whispered softly. He looked confused for a moment but put the bottle away. She patted him gently on the chest. It amazed me to watch him follow orders from a woman with a child's voice. Just when I thought they were going to kiss, the woman turned away from him.

I stole a quick glance at Bella who was shivering violently and looking terribly frightened.

To my astonishment, the woman came straight over to me, straddled my upper thighs and sat down, laying the gun on the ground beside us.

"Hello, sweetheart. Are you comfy?" She looked me in the eyes and frowned, the frown turning to a pout. "Oh, no! Your poor head!" she exclaimed. Stretching around behind the tree, she grabbed what looked like a muff that matched the immaculate white fur coat she wore and placed it behind my head.

"There, now. Is that better, dearest?" she asked, using both hands to stroke my hair away from my face.

"What kind of sick game are you two playing, huh?" I asked, looking back and forth between them.

"Oh, it's no game, Cullen. You're..."

"Shut up, James," the woman said as nonchalantly as if she'd said thank you. She caressed my cheek with the backs of her fingers and looked lovingly into my eyes.

"It's been such a long time, my darling! Oh, how I've missed you!" she crooned. Leaning forward, she placed her head on my chest and actually snuggled me. What the fuck?! These two whack jobs were total opposites. James was dirty, grungy and smelled like he hadn't bathed in weeks, as if he'd been living out here in the woods twice that long. This woman, however, looked and smelled like she'd just stepped out of a high-end shop on Rodeo Drive.

"Do...do I know you?" I asked, completely baffled. If I could get her talking, maybe I'd get some insight into whatever it was they were up to as well as buying us some time until Emmett and his search party showed up. By my calculations, I probably had an hour lead on them. Although I'd had a general idea of where to go and I'd been running, it stood to reason they'd be walking slowly, looking for clues. I had no idea how long it would take them to get here but I had to try. James stood a few feet away, his back to Bella, watching this woman and me, amusement, confusion and anger alternately flickering across his face.

"Aww, now you've really broken my heart!" she pouted, raising up to look at me, her bottom lip protruding like a petulant child's. Smiling brightly, she tucked her hands together under her chin and giggled, "I suppose I can't blame you, dearest. I have changed quite a bit. It's amazing what money can buy."

"No shit and pretty soon we're going to be rolling in it!" James laughed.

"Shut up, James." Again, she said it like she was agreeing with him rather than giving him an order. She never took her eyes off mine as she spoke to him. Still straddling my lap, she began preening and fluffing her hair as though she expected me to tell her how lovely she looked. I started working at the ropes with all I had. I was known for my long, wonky fingers and being double jointed. Maybe I could make it work to my advantage.

"I've never left you, you know? Even when they put me...well, never mind about that." She stroked my face and throat as she continued. "But I've been with you all along, sweetheart. I've been there at every public appearance...you just never once noticed me in the crowd despite how I know I stood out among all the other... Oh, but dearest! You were so beautiful and wonderful with all of them, just like you always were with me. I knew all along this day was coming and that you'd come to me."

"You...never left me?" This woman was nuts, acting like we were old lovers or something! I caught movement from the corner of my eye and risked another glance at Bella. She'd struggled upright using her arms and managed to pull my jacket on. As she shifted her weight I noticed a pulsating glow from my cell emanating from my jacket pocket. I hoped she had found the cell and had been able to text Emmett or Jasper.

"Victoria, what are you doing?" James whined, sounding irritated and confused.

"Shut up, James." Victoria scooted closer until she was straddling my hips. I cringed as she rubbed her hands up and down my chest. "Yes. Even though you left me all those years ago, I knew we were meant to be and that destiny would bring us together again."

"Victoria!" James shouted at her. She completely ignored him and began unbuttoning my shirt.

"Victoria, I'm..." I was going to ask where we'd first met but she cut me off.

"Oh! Say it again, darling! It's so much better than what you used to call me. Say it again," she pleaded, exposing my chest to the chill air.

"What I used to call you?"

"Vic," she said, slapping me so hard across the face I felt my teeth rattle. "Say my real name," she demanded. I wracked my brains trying to remember anyone from my past named Victoria, Vicky, or even anyone I'd ever called Vic, but drew a blank.

"Um,...Victoria?" I said. Apparently she was under the delusion that we meant something to each other. Looking into her eyes, it was like the lights were on but no one was home. When James had spoken, and when she'd said I'd called her Vic, there'd been a flash of something dark and sinister in those eyes.

"VICTORIA! You're not following the plan! We have to dump the bitch and get on the road with him NOW!" With the two of them arguing, I worked even more frantically at the ropes and knot trying to loosen them. I'd managed to untie one of the knots but it felt like there were at least three more.

"Shut up, James," Victoria said, her eyes glued to mine as she started stroking me through my jeans.

So that was their plan! They had done all this to get to me for money.

"Don't tell me to shut up again! What about the money? The ransom? Remember? Get him away from his entourage and ditch the bitch then ransom him for mega bucks?"

"That was your plan not mine ," she spat. "Why would I care about a ransom when I have millions?"

"Wait! Millions? _You_ have millions?" James asked stunned. It was obvious his little weirdo girlfriend here had been keeping James in the dark.

"Of course, stupid! For a so-called journalist, you don't do much research, do you? All I wanted was a way to get close to Edward and you gave me that. I don't need you now. You can go. Just make sure you take that whiny little bitch over there with you."

"You fucking slut! You..."

"I said, _**shut up, James!**__"_ Victoria snarled. Picking up the gun, she put a bullet in his forehead without even flinching.

James stood frozen for a moment, as if his body hadn't registered the fact that his brain no longer inhabited his head. Gurgling sounds escaped his throat before he finally dropped face first to the ground.

Victoria mocked the sounds escaping from James and then giggled madly as his body lay twitching. The whole scene made my blood run cold.

"God! I hate it when people don't know when to shut up! He totally ruined my mood!" she whined like a spoiled brat who'd just been told she couldn't have her way. "Now I have to get rid of whiny ass over there all by myself!" To my horror, she turned the gun on Bella and my heart lunged into my throat.

"Victoria! Honey!" I shouted, trying to get through to her before she shot Bella, too. She hesitated, but didn't lower the gun.

"Aww, baby! That can wait, can't it? It's not like she's going anywhere," I crooned. Slowly, she turned to face me, confusion and something akin to hope flashing in her feral eyes. The gun lowered slightly but remained pointed in Bella's general direction.

"Victoria, don't leave me hanging, baby," I smiled, gesturing with a nod to my crotch. The thought of her touching me again made my flesh crawl but it was the only thing I could think of to pull her attention away from Bella. She cocked her head to one side and looked at me until, at last, she laid the gun back down and stroked my cheek.

"Where were we, dearest?" she cooed.

"Untie me and I'll show you," I told her.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not see my brother's junk, you freak show!" Emmett's voice came from the darkness seconds before I saw his boot make contact with her face. She went flying backwards off me, landing a few feet away. Damn! Emmett sure packed a wallop! Blood gushed from her nose but, surprisingly, it hadn't knocked her out.

"Who the fuck is she?" I asked as Emmett untied me.

"Her name's Victoria Sutherland. She's from the UK," Emmett said, lifting her off the ground by one arm. He tried to call Quil with our location but the cell phone had no signal. I jumped to my feet and I kicked the gun away.

With no thought or concern for what anyone would think or say, I started ripping Victoria's warm fur coat off of her body so I could wrap it around Bella. That's where I made my mistake. As I tried to pull the coat off the arm Emmett was holding, he was forced to let go. With more speed than I thought possible, she whirled out of the coat, dashed across the clearing and grabbed Bella from behind. Unable to move or react in time, I could only watch as she whipped a knife from her boot and held it at Bella's throat.

"Buncha fuckin' pussies! You think that fuckin' kick was enough to take me down? HA! I loved it! When I'm done with Edward, you and I should get together, big man! I'll show you the joys of true pain." She licked her lips salaciously, looking at Emmett with newfound respect.

"I've got a clean shot, brother," Emmett murmured under his breath.

"NO! You might hit Bella!" I hissed in a panic.

"Let her go, Sutherland! You ain't getting out of here alive if you don't!" Emmett yelled. I could see in his face he was about to take the shot. I had to do something, so I stepped in front of his gun. Even though I couldn't see him, I could sense him moving into a new position but, with me in the way, he wouldn't take the shot now unless he had to.

"Wait! Sutherland? From the UK? Why do I know that name?" I asked, once more trying to buy time.

"Barnes Theatre Company," Victoria spat. "I was a set designer."

"Yes! Of course! Victoria! Sweetheart! We were so close. But then, just when I took on Twilight, you vanished! Where'd you go? I came back for you only no one would tell me what happened to you."

"You...came back...for _me?"_

"Of course I did! You look so different, now. Just so beautiful. I didn't recognize you."

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked. Again, she cocked her head to the side like a curious dog. She still had a grip on Bella but her hold had relaxed.

"I always did! I was just too young, dumb and self-conscience to say anything. But I never forgot you..." She'd lowered the knife and stood up, dropping Bella like a wet blanket. I'd seen how fast she was and, until that knife was out of her hands, I wouldn't feel safe. She still stood between me and Bella and, although Bella knew not to say anything, Emmett wasn't so smart.

"Edward, move! I've got the shot!" he yelled, stepping to the side so I'd be out of his line of fire.

"I said, shut up!"Victoria screamed. Before I could blink, she threw the knife at Emmett with incredible precision, stabbing deep into his shoulder. He dropped the gun as he fell. The way she stared at him with such hatred, such insane malice in her eyes, I wondered how she'd functioned at all in the real world. As far as I could tell, she was unarmed now but I wasn't stupid. She was obviously crazy and I had no idea what she was capable of. At the moment, my only thought was to get her away from Bella.

"Victoria! Baby, now that no one stands in our way, come to me, love. It's been so long. I want to hold you in my arms," I pleaded, holding my hand out to her. She ignored me, still staring, literally seething at Emmett lying on the ground.

"Victoria, Victoria," I said softly, lovingly. Her fists began to unclench. "It's okay, now. There's no one left to stop us."

"Stop us?" She looked over her shoulder at me.

"No, no one can stop us. Take my hand. Let's go someplace warm." She turned to face me.

"Someplace warm?"

"Yes, you and me. Just the two of us." At last, I had her full attention. "Come," I said, holding my hand out to her expectantly. She looked at me for the longest time. I thought she was going to take my hand for a minute but she hesitated. She was confused by the way I spoke to her which gave her pause and I was sure she wasn't buying it. My mind raced. I had to think of something else fast. Then I remembered her words to Emmett!

"_Victoria! Come! Now!"_I commanded angrily. She walked over to me, took my hand and, to my surprise, knelt down before me and bowed her head. Holy crap! It actually worked! I'd guessed correctly that she was into the whole Dom/sub thing.

"Forgive me, Master," she said. I was so stunned, I hesitated for a split second. In that moment, Victoria began to raise her head to look in my eyes.

"_Do NOT look at me!"_ I growled. Her head bowed back down immediately. I glanced over my shoulder at Emmett. He was sitting up holding his shoulder, blood oozing between his fingertips. He stared at Victoria, surprise written all over his face. I silently motioned for him to grab the fur and get to Bella to protect her. Just as he reached her, he stepped on a twig and it snapped. Victoria turned towards the sound with shock in her eyes. Still on her knees, she looked at me open mouthed, betrayal written in her mad green eyes.

"It's called acting _dearest._ I'm quite good at it," I sneered down at her. She was beaten and she knew it. Emmett had wrapped the fur around Bella and knelt before her with his gun trained on Victoria.

Her whole body shook with rage and, like the flip of a light switch, her eyes flashed fiercely up at me. She literally growled as she opened her mouth wide to bite me in the groin, no doubt with the intention of removing my manhood with her teeth! I jerked backwards but not quickly enough. Her shockingly sharp teeth sank deep and fierce into my upper thigh. I screamed in agony as she tore at my flesh through the tough denim and blood began to gush down my leg. I grabbed a fist full of her red hair trying to pry her loose from my thigh.

Emmett was trying to get a clear shot at her but with her face buried in my groin he would be taking a chance of shooting me.

She released her grip on my leg and jumped to her feet in one swift move. Her hands and long red nails formed into claws. She lunged at my face with fury and hatred, managing to claw my face, one nail scratching the corner of my eye.

Dodging her claws, I wrapped my hands around her throat and began choking the life out of her, all the while pushing her backwards to keep her off balance until I had backed her against the tree. This was all her fault. She'd encouraged James. She'd twisted his mind against me. She was responsible for Bella's broken ankle, her kidnapping and her current condition. She was responsible for killing James and stabbing Emmett.

Her eyes were wide with fear, her face turning bright red as she gasped for air that would never come. Her long nails dug into my hands, piercing the skin in deep, half-moon cuts as blood trickled down the backs of my hands but my anger was so great I was beyond feeling pain. Her feet began to give way beneath her and she slid slowly down the tree, her resistance growing weaker and weaker by the moment.

"Edward..."

Bella's voice. It was weak but I heard her. I glanced in her direction.

"Edward, don't do it. She isn't worth it," she said, holding her hand out to me. My grip around Victoria's throat loosened as Emmett approached and handcuffed her. She crumpled to the ground coughing and sputtering. I turned from her disgusting sight and never looked back.

**AN: Boy! Victoria was a psycho bitch wasn't she? hehehe One more to go and we will hit the Complete button! Stay tuned till tomorrow! Reviews are deeply appreciated! XOXO**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: FINAL CHAPTER! YAY! I Finally finished it! *~happy dance~* ****So, you're all worried about "The Pretty's" Pretty face? Don't Worry, I promised an HEA and you're gonna get it! You didn't think I'd actually let that freak show permanently damage our man did ya? Not in a million!**

**Thank You All for sticking with me through all my RL troubles and irregular updates! Any future fics from me will be updated regularly! So keep watching, I got some cool stuff brewing!**

**Deep thanks and gratitude to my ever-enduring, endless fountain of encouragement and patience, walking Dictionary, BFF and Mad Editor Lady Rita01tx. You ready for a new fic or have I sent you screaming for the hills? hehehe**

Waiting in the Twilight

Chapter 27

Two Months Later.

**MEoW POV**

**WOOO HOOOO!** *****Runs in all giggles and fan-girling** ***

OMG! OMG!. OMG! Guess what I just got? The second best thing next to being with Edward Cullen! I Got an e-mail from none other than "The Pretty" himself! **snoopy happy dance of joy!**

Now don't be jealous, bitches! It was sent to me but it was meant for all of us! How do I know it's real? Well, it came from EdwardsDream~gurl's mail box and was signed from both of them but it was def written by Edward!

Bet you'd like to read it huh?

_Dear Jet,_

_I just wanted to let you and my girls know how much Bella and I have appreciated your support and all the kind e-mails and "get well" wishes we received from all of you._

_I assure you that Bella and I are currently in an undisclosed location enjoying some much deserved down time and helping each other through the healing process. She's had to have a few surgeries on her ankle but the prognosis is good. In the meantime, she is working frantically on her upcoming debut novel. Sorry, no hints will be forthcoming LOL...I'm sworn to secrecy!_

_As for me, I'm doing fine, too. Since you and the girls seem to know my schedule better than I do (LOL), I'm sure you won't be surprised to learn I'm scheduled to begin filming Mission Black List in the fall. It'll be a challenge, but I'm looking forward to it!_

_Oh, and we decided to get some pretty ferocious guard dogs, just in case (pics attached)._

_"Cuddles" & "Georgie"_

_Scary, aren't they?_

_Again, we just wanted to say Thank You and we'll be lurking!_

_Much love to you and all My Girls!_

_Forever YOUR fans,_

_Edward and Bella_

So, ladies! There it is…our man! Beautiful through and through. ****wipes tears****

Keep in touch, you two! Until then, we'll keep perving and fan-girling.

(Sorry, EDG, but great habits are bad to break LOL!)

OK, girls! Share your thoughts while I go frame my letter!

JET

**EPOV**

Bella and I had spent two weeks in hospital. She'd needed two surgeries on her ankle and has had another surgery since then. According to the doctors, she'd have to endure at least one more. Due to the exposure she suffered at the hands of James and Victoria, she'd also had a mild case of hypothermia and battled the flu for the first week.

I had minor surgery on my thigh where Victoria had bitten me as there had been some muscle damage. She'd also scratched my cornea and I was still wearing an eye patch. My hands have healed from where she'd dug her nails into them. The doctors had needed to dig 3 of her fingernails out of my flesh, though. Luckily for me, there was no permanent damage to my hands and I could still play guitar and piano.

Bella and I shared a hospital room and spent many hours talking and making plans. One of the first things we had talked about and argued over had been bodyguards. I wanted to increase their numbers from 2 to 4. Bella, on the other hand, wanted none at all. She was afraid they would draw more media attention and bring the paps and reporters back to her doorstep. The press and the paparazzi had followed us to the hospital and lingered for days but eventually dissipated. With a little sneakiness on Jasper's part, we'd been able to return to her home unnoticed. There'd been no press or paps around us at all since we'd left the hospital. Now Bella's biggest worry was having the BG's, as she called them, hovering over her while she tried to write her novels, always being a constant reminder of what had happened. So, we compromised. She'd suggested getting a guard dog and only using the BG's if and when we had to go somewhere. I'd agreed...well, sort of. The four BG's were there; they just weren't anywhere Bella would see them. They were stationed outside the house where we couldn't see them but they could see the house. Those stationed near the lone country road stopped any and all unfamiliar vehicles for vetting.

While we'd been deep in the woods, we'd been unable to get a clear signal to make calls. It was Bella who'd known that the Iphone had a GPS tracking signal and set it off when I'd given her my jacket. That was how Emmett was able to find us when he did. We'd incorporated that tracking device into the security team's options. It kept track of where Bella and I were at all times, now. If it should deviate from what the security team was told our plans/locations were, the BG's were to take appropriate action.

Since Bella and I had agreed on having a guard dog while we were in the hospital and unable to get to a shelter ourselves, Bella went online and researched local animal shelters. Once she'd found a dog, she sent Alice to pick it up. I wasn't allowed to see it because she wanted it to be a surprise. I had a feeling I knew where this was going so, while Alice and Bella had been busy choosing a "guard dog," I decided to have a pow wow with Emmett.

When Bella and I finally returned to her home, the so-called guard dog she and my sister had chosen was nothing more than a cotton ball on legs; a Maltipoo, of all things! Half Maltese-half Poodle! I supposed, if another crazed fan broke in, it could kill them with cuteness, but that was about all it could do! They'd appropriately named it "Cuddles."

Yeah, that would strike fear in the hearts of any crazed fans! I'd suspected they'd pull something like this so I'd sent Emmett, Head of Security, to adopt a _real_ guard dog. I was thinking of something along the lines of a trained German Shepherd but, when Bella and I had returned home, I saw "Killer" hiding and trembling beside the sofa next to Cuddles!

Emmett's version of a real guard dog had been an Old English Sheepdog puppy! I supposed, in a year or so, he'd be large enough to scare someone but, in all honesty, I think Cuddles was more vicious! The girls promptly renamed the sheepdog "Georgie!" Emmett's excuse for the ferocious killer guard dog had been that the sheepdog "was the largest puppy in the shelter!" I'd never admit it to them but, 5 minutes after I saw the two dogs, I was completely in love with both of them.

Getting up from the dining room table to get a drink, I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes at the two guard dogs. They were both sound asleep on the sofa, with Georgie wrapped completely around Cuddles.

I leaned against the kitchen counter, feet crossed at the ankles, sipping coffee. Perusing my Bella from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, it was all so clear. She was my life, now. Just watching her filled my heart with joy.

She'd warned me she was a table hog and, boy, she wasn't lying! Sitting at the long side of the dining room table, crutches leaning against the French doors, she had 3 notebooks, a stack of sticky notes, a tall glass of iced tea, an ashtray, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter on her right. (I recently discovered she only smokes when she's writing, which really meant she lit a cigarette, took one drag while she brainstormed, then set it in the ashtray to burn out while she typed. Too cute!)

On her left was a long forgotten slice of half-eaten coffee cake, a dictionary, 3 reference books, a highlighter and a pen. In front of her was her laptop and she was typing away like a mad thing. My laptop and ashtray sat at the end of the table looking lonely compared to all of Bella's "writing companions," as I'd come to call them.

Watching her write her novel, I often had to stifle a giggle, as I did now. She'd type for a while, sometimes a long while and, if she liked what she wrote, she'd do this thing that just made me want to laugh out loud. She'd fist both hands, rotate them several times in a circle while moving her head back and forth, and wiggle her butt in the seat. I called it her happy dance. If she didn't like what she wrote, she'd scowl at her laptop for a long time. If she couldn't figure it out, she'd stick her tongue out at the monitor. Eventually, she'd pick up one notebook or the other and either read from her notes or make more notes. At some point, the answer would come to her and she'd say, "Aha!" and start typing again. Inevitably, that always led to the happy dance.

Today, a long, yellow No. 2 pencil rested behind her ear. Her hair was tied up in a sloppy bun, held in place by a pencil woven through her thick, auburn tresses. Another pencil was clenched between her teeth, and she'd donned oversized reading glasses which gave her a cute, albeit owlish, appearance. One of my flannel shirts swallowed her tiny frame as well as the camisole she wore underneath it. She'd been forced into wearing sweatpants at all times until her foot healed. The ones she wore now were gray with the word "Juicy" written in pink across her bottom. (Damn Alice! Those pants made my mind go gutter diving every time she wore them! So, of course, they were Bella's favorite.) Alice wanted to dress her up like her own personal Barbie doll, as if Bella being my girlfriend gave her the right to do so. But, the truth was, Bella was never more beautiful to me than she was right now, when she was being herself, lost in her own world.

She must've just gotten a brilliant idea because, as I watched her, she grinned around the pencil in her mouth and began typing like mad again. God, I loved her!

Thinking about how close I'd come to losing her, to missing this moment and all the moments since we'd carried her out of the woods...it still filled me with fury. I could've killed Victoria and never given it a second thought. Not Bella, though. Despite all the torture they'd put her through, she'd taken pity on Victoria, insisting the woman was sick and in need of help. She was right, of course, but, in all honesty, had it been anyone but Bella asking me to stop, I wouldn't have. Victoria was now in a state mental hospital in LA, far far away from my EDGe, and I hoped she would never get out.

When we came home from the hospital and learned that Victoria had been institutionalized, we were ecstatic. That night, as we slept, I found myself walking through the woods at a leisurely pace. It was early evening and the forest was alive with birdsong and thriving with beautiful spring blooms. Sunbeams glittered through new foliage and I smiled at the spectacle surrounding me. I couldn't remember ever being happier. There was only one place I wanted to be right now and I knew just how to get there. Before long, I enter a large, circular meadow resplendent with purple and lavender flowers. In the center stands a familiar tree, although it no longer appears broken and split. Gazing at the whole, healthy, thriving oak in wonder, I look down and to my left. Her hand is in mine and I raise my eyes to see the most beautiful woman I have ever known; my EDGe.

The dream changes and we find ourselves sitting beneath our tree, looking out over the field of flowers. Holding her enfolded in my arms, the sound of children laughing and playing rings in the distance.

I open my eyes to see Bella just waking, looking at me and smiling. We've shared the same dream once again but, this time, we know exactly what it means.

The End 


End file.
